Encré dans le Mystère
by Fan de Basil de Baker Street
Summary: Bendy est un petit diable Toon qui est soudain devenu fou au point d'attaquer ses Animateurs avant d'être enfermé dans son studio. Du moins,... c'est ce que raconte la légende ! Aiden, le jeune fils de Heckle et Jeckle, décide de mener sa petite enquête… mais quelque chose cloque dans toute cette histoire. Bendy est-il vraiment devenu un Monstre Fou ? Ou n'est-il que la victime?
1. Prologue

_Crossover_

 _Bendy / Terry Toons / Disney Toons / Looneys Toons_

* * *

 **Encré dans le Mystère**

 **Résumé:**

Bendy est un petit diable Toon qui est soudain devenu fou au point d'attaquer ses Animateurs avant d'être enfermé dans son studio qui est depuis hanté. Du moins,... c'est ce que raconte la légende ! Et depuis, tout les Toons le craignent !

Aiden la pie parlante, le jeune fils de Heckle et Jeckle, décide de mener sa petite enquête en allant fouiller dans le studio… mais quelque chose cloque dans toute cette histoire. Bendy est-il vraiment devenu un Monstre Fou ? Ou n'est-il que la victime d'une terrible menace qui plane toujours sur ToonVille ?

* * *

 **Grosse fiction crossover qui se passe dans l'univers style "Qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit?", un univers où les Toons sont vivants et vivent à ToonVille, se mélangeant aux humains que pour tourner des dessins animés. Elle est librement inspirée du jeu "Bendy and the Ink Machine"**

 **Le premier chapitre du jeu n'est sortie qu'en février dernier sur Internet (le prochain est prévu pour avril) et il a déjà un succès dingue... et je comprends pourquoi!** **Malgré que ce soit un jeu d'Horreur (bien que pour le moment je le classe plus dans "suspense"), l'intrigue est très intéressante et tout le jeu est dans le style vieux cartoons un peu comme les premiers Mickey Mouse ou les Oswald the Lucky Rabbit.**

 **En gros, on joue un ancien animateur (et apparemment le créateur de Bendy) qui revient après trente ans d'absence sur demande de son ami et directeur, un certain Joey Drew. Sauf que le studio est abandonné et il semble que des choses très graves s'y sont produites.**

 **Je vous conseille vraiment de regarder les let's play si vous ne pouvez pas y jouer (bien que le premier chapitre soit gratuit) et d'écouter la chanson inspirée du jeu "Build up our machine"**

* * *

 **Prologue :**

« Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, alors que les Humains cherchaient un moyen de divertir les leurs, des hommes et des femmes se mirent à dessiner des petits personnages noirs et blancs afin de leur faire vivre de belles aventures pour émerveiller les enfants… lorsque les personnages se mirent à prendre vie grâce à la puissance de l'Imagination des dessinateurs. Les nouveaux êtres furent nommés des Toons et leurs créateurs des Animateurs !

De nombreux studios se formèrent, créant leur propres Toons qui vivaient leurs propres aventures ou faisaient rire les enfants avec des gags. Parmi les plus célèbres, il y avait Bendy le petit diable. C'était un petit Toon au caractère très enfantin et qui avait tout pour être heureux : une brillante carrière, de nombreux amis (son meilleur ami étant son compagnon d'épisode : Boris le Loup) et un studio qui l'aimait comme une famille, en particulier son Animateur Henry et son Directeur Joey. Mais hélas, ce bonheur sans aucune tâche ne dura pas.

Un jour, le créateur et Animateur de Bendy quitta le studio pour aller travailler dans les voisins et chercher de nouvelles idées pour son petit diable. Seulement, le petit Toon ne supporta pas l'idée d'être séparé d'une personne à laquelle il s'était très attaché. Il essayait d'être toujours aussi joyeux et continua ses gags pendant des mois… mais un jour, la douleur de sa perte lui devient insupportable !

Sans que personne ne s'y attende, Bendy devient soudain comme fou. Il se mit à absorber de l'encre plus qu'il ne lui en fallait, le rendant soudain terriblement violent et agressif. Il utilisa alors son contrôle sur l'encre pour envahir le studio, forçant les animateurs et le directeur à fuir… mais il continua à les attaquer, forçant les autres humains à intervenir pour le calmer en vain. Joey décida de couper l'encre afin d'affaiblir Bendy mais avec toute l'encre qu'il avait absorber, il était encore très fort. Les Animateurs parvinrent à enfermer le Toon fou dans le studio, le laissant hurler de rage. »

* * *

 _Août 1959 :_

La scène (qui jusque là montrait le studio de Bendy et son attaque folle) change soudain pour montrer une chambre d'enfants des années 1950. Assis sur le sol se tenaient deux enfants Toons… enfin, un enfant Toon et un demi-toon chaton. Le pur Toon est une petite pie au bec jaune, au plumage noir sauf pour son ventre qui est gris. Le chaton, quant à lui, a des cheveux blancs, de la fourrure tigrée beige-grise sur les pattes arrière, sa queue, la moitié de son ventre, sur les oreilles, et un peu derrière sur les bords de joues, son visage d'apparence féline et ses bras (dénués de fourrure mais armés de griffes comme les chats) sont de couleur peau caucasienne, le blanc de ses yeux est jaune et ses iris bleu. Alors que l'oisillon ne porte aucun vêtement (étant un Toon, il n'était pas obligé d'en porté), le petit tunmain* porte un t-shirt rouge et un short brun.

Devant eux se tient le père de l'oisillon : Heckle, une des deux pies parlantes des TerryToons Studios ! Aujourd'hui, il profite que son époux ne soit pas là pour avoir un tête-à-tête avec son fils, le petit Aiden, et l'ami-chaton de ce dernier, Keffan, qui est le fils adoptif de SourPuss et Gandy Goose. La mère de l'oisillon n'étant pas là et jugeant son garçon assez grand, la pie Toon avait décidé de lui raconter la légende de Bendy, le Toon Démon ! Alors que le petit Keffan semble effrayé, tétanisé, Aiden semble fasciné.

* * *

« Depuis ce jour, plus personne ne s'est rendu dans ce studio qui est resté fermé. raconte Heckle en prenant un air menaçant. Les rares personnes qui ont osé y pénétrer ne sont soit jamais ressortit, soit ils ont été retrouvé dans un état atroce proche de la Mort. Bendy ne semble s'en prendre qu'aux humains mais sa folie est **incontrôlable !** continue-t-il en haussant le ton, faisant sursauter Keffan. Certaines nuits orageuses, le vent porte même les hurlements de Bendy jusqu'à ToonVille ! Malgré toutes ces années d'oubli, Bendy est toujours vivant, à attendre son heure caché, dans l'ombre de son studio autrefois glorieux ! » termine Heckle.

Alors que Keffan est figé sur place, visiblement terrorisé, Aiden est passionné.

« **Waouh !** s'émerveille-t-il, surprenant son ami qui le fixe comme si il était fou. C'est vrai cette histoire, papa ?

_Mais bien sûr qu'elle est vraie ! sourit la pie, amusé par le regard de son garçon, avant de reprendre un air menaçant. Et dès qu'il sera libre, ToonVille se retrouvera sous sa colère, englouti par son encre et **rien ne pourra l'arrêter !** »

Aiden sourit, émerveillé (à la grande surprise de son père) lorsque…

« **Heckle !** Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit à propos de raconter des histoires qui font peur aux petits !? » gronde Jeckle en entrant dans la chambre.

Heckle sursaute (n'aillant pas entendu son compagnon rentré) puis il sourit en se tournant vers lui avant de siffloter. L'autre pie le fusille du regard et frappe du pied, agacé. Aiden se retient de bouffer de rire puis, voulant aider son père, il se lève et court serrer les jambes de Jeckle.

« Bonsoir Maman ! » gazouille-t-il en faisant les yeux doux.

Heckle se retient de rire alors que Jeckle baisse les yeux vers leur fils… mais le sourire et les grands yeux bruns pétillants de Aiden le font craquer. Soupirant, il sourit en récupérant son petit qui le serre fort dans ses petits bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Petite crapule ! sourit Jeckle. Tu as de la chance d'être aussi mignon.

_Il a de qui tenir. » intervient Heckle en attrapant son mari par la taille avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Jeckle le fusille du regard, semblant lui dire « Attends un peu, toi ! », sous les rires des deux enfants. Heckle le regarde d'un air charmeur, sachant que son époux ne pouvait pas rester longtemps en colère contre lui… mais pour le moment, la pie est bien remonté !

« Je croyais qu'on s'était mit d'accord pour ne pas raconter ce genre d'histoires aux enfants ! rouspète-t-il.

_Ce n'est qu'une histoire ! Aiden est assez grand pour les entendre.

_Ah oui ? C'est donc toi qui t'occupe de lui si il se réveille avec des cauchemars ce soir ! s'agace la pie en posant son oisillon. Et Keffan ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à Gandy et SourPuss ? ''Désolé, mais on a fait peur à votre petit avec l'histoire de Bendy pendant qu'il était chez nous'' ?

_Peur ? J'ai pas eu peur ! » s'indigne le chaton tunmain en bombant le torse.

* * *

Sauf que pendant ce temps, Aiden a récupéré un petit ballon de baudruche sous son lit, l'a gonflé et se glisse derrière son ami… avant de lâcher le ballon qui se dégonfle bruyamment. Ce son ridicule qu'il a déjà entendu plusieurs fois affole Keffan qui bondit en ébouriffant sa fourrure, sifflant de peur avant de courir se cacher sous le lit en grognant. Aiden éclate de rire avec Heckle mais la pie adulte est mise au silence par un coup de coude de son époux.

Keffan, entendant qu'on se moque de lui, sort de sous le lit et grognant, faisant le gros dos,… avant de bondir sur Aiden en miaulant furieusement. La petite pie sursaute et s'envole en riant… sauf que son ami chaton se met à le poursuivre dans tout la chambre, tournant autour des parents pies comme si ils n'étaient pas là. Jeckle voudrait intervenir mais Heckle le retient.

« Laisse faire. sourit la pie. Ce sont des chamailleries de gosses. »

Keffan bondit sur le lit et prend l'impulsion suffisante pour atteindre Aiden et tout deux roulent sur le sol… et le chaton se retrouve plaqué au sol, la petite pie allongé sur son torse avec un grand sourire.

« Gagné ! gazouille-t-il.

_Oh ça va, hein ! » grommelle le demi-toon en se redressant, faisant glisser l'oisillon sur ses genoux.

Aiden sourit fièrement avant de sauter sur le sol pour rejoindre ses parents.

« Papa ! Maman ! Et si Keffan restait ici ce soir ?

_Ah ! Pas bête, mon grand ! sourit Heckle. Comme ça, si il y a des cauchemars, ça restera entre nous ! Gandy et SourPuss n'en sauront rien ! »

Jeckle regarde Heckle d'un air de dire « c'est ça, essaie de te rattraper. » avant de soupirer.

« Je préviens Gandy que Keffan reste dormir ici. »

Aiden bondit de joie en criant « **YEAH !** » sous les rires de son père avant que Keffan lui bondisse dessus et le plaque au sol avec un petit sourire.

« On gagne pas à chaque fois, boule de plumes ! » rit-il alors que la petite pie lui tire la langue.

* * *

 **Voilà le prologue de la fiction et rencontre avec deux des personnages principaux de l'histoire.**

 **Keffan Goose: OC de Foxiso, c'est un tunmain chaton que Gandy Goose a adopté et le meilleur ami de Aiden** **. Suite à quelques calculs et en accord avec Foxiso, Keffan serait né en Janvier 1953 et aurait été adopté juste après sa naissance.** **Son histoire est plus amplement expliquer dans un chapitre de sa fiction en anglais "Heckle and Jeckle as a couple"**

 **Aiden: OC de Foxiso et moi, c'est une petite pie parlante Toon né de Heckle et Jeckle (Hé oui!) Lui, il serait né en Mars 1953. Comme pour Keffan, un chapitre sur sa naissance est prévu dans la fiction "Heckle and Jeckle as a couple"**

 **Les autres personnages cités appartiennent à TerryToons (Heckle et Jeckle) et à TheMeatly (Bendy)**

 **Les notifications notés *:**

1* un des nombreux autres noms des demi-toons


	2. Chapitre 1: Curiosité et Recherches

_Crossover_

 _Bendy / Terry Toons / Disney Toons / Looneys Toons_

 **Encré dans le Mystère**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Curiosité et recherches**

Plus tard ce soir-là, tout ToonVille dort paisiblement. Même Keffan, allongé dans un lit de camps en serrant sa peluche que son papa officiel, Gandy, lui avait ramené avec quelques affaires pour la nuit. Cependant, une petite silhouette s'avance vers le chaton et, sans crier garde, elle bondit sur lui. Sentant quelqu'un l'attraper, Keffan s'apprête à hurler… lorsque deux petites mains couverte de plumes se plaquent sur sa bouche.

« Chut, idiot ! grommelle Aiden à voix basse en plongeant ses yeux bruns dans les bleus de son ami. Tu vas réveiller mes parents !

_Mais ça va pas ? râle le chaton en repoussant son ami oisillon. Tu veux me faire avoir un arrêt cardiaque ! J'ai pas tout à fait le même cœur qu'un Toon à part entière.

_Oh ça va ! T'es pas en sucre ! rit la petite pie.

_Et qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore debout, d'abord ? Il est tard et à cette heure-là, moi, je dors ! »

Keffan se roule en boule dans sa couverture en marmonnant bonne nuit, voulant se rendormir… mais Aiden lui tire les oreilles et les cheveux.

« Aie ! Mais quoi encore ? s'énerve le chaton en chassant le poussin qui s'envole pour s'asseoir sur son lit.

_Dis-moi. Ça te dirait de voir un vrai studio hanté ? » dit-il, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Le demi-toon se fige en comprenant et se redresse, comme frappé par la foudre.

« **NON MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN !?** hurle-t-il.

_Chut ! » grogne l'oisillon.

Les deux enfants se taisent, écoutant si les parents pies se sont réveillés, puis soupirent en étant toujours dans le silence complet de la nuit. Mais le petit tunmain est loin d'être calmé.

« Ne me dis pas que t'as envie d'aller te faire tuer dans un studio à l'abandon où un monstre rendu fou par l'encre rôde !

_C'est qu'une histoire, Keffan ! sourit Aiden. Et Bendy est un Toon comme les autres ! Aillant été dessiné et non né, il aurait eu besoin que l'on se souvienne de lui, que ses fans continuent à le regarder ! Ça fait des années que personne n'a entendu parlé de lui. Et c'est pas des bavardages entre Toons qui vont le garder vivant ! Le studio est sûrement totalement vide mais personne n'y va car il sert d'exemple. »

Keffan fronce les sourcils en serrant sa peluche… puis il soupire.

Aiden avait raison. À part les Toons-nés et les demi-Toons, tous les Toons avaient besoin d'être regardé, qu'on se souvienne d'eux afin qu'ils gardent leur cœur. Seuls ceux des studios Disney avaient réussit à échapper à ce destin grâce à la magie de Yen Sid* et à l'amour que Mr Disney avait mit dans son premier personnage, Oswald le Lapin Chanceux. À part eux, aucun Toon dessiné n'avait survécu à l'oubli et à la perte de son cœur. Bendy devait donc avoir disparu depuis longtemps.

« Ok, petit génie ! Mais comment on fait pour y aller ? demande le petit chaton tunmain.

_On profite de la nuit et on se glisse jusqu'au studio ! Rien de plus simple ! sourit le fils de Heckle et Jeckle.

_Personne ne nous donnera l'adresse du studio si tout le monde le pense maudit ! »

La petite pie se fige et réfléchit.

« Mince… j'avais pas pensé à ça... » marmonne-t-il.

Keffan pouffe, amusé… mais rapidement, Aiden prend un air tout triste. Il est déçu car il a vraiment envie de voir ce studio hanté mais sans l'adresse, c'est impossible. Sauf que cette petite bouille triste, personne dans Toons Ville n'y résiste ! Même pas ses parents et Keffan ! Le chaton grommelle, essayant de regarder ailleurs… mais il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder son ami. Soupirant profondément, il réfléchit sur comment aider son meilleur copain… lorsqu'un sourire éclaire son visage de félin.

« Aidy ! Je crois que je sais qui pourra nous donner l'adresse ! » dit-il, attirant un regard plein d'espoir de son ami pie.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après un petit-déjeuner copieux, les deux pies s'étaient rendus aux studios TerryToons avec les enfants. Dès leur arrivée, ils sont accueillis par Gandy Goose et SourPuss (même si le chat fait celui qui s'en moque).

« Papa ! » sourit Keffan en courant serrer le jars dans ses bras.

Gandy soulève son fils dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur la joue. Le chaton lui fait un gros câlin avant de se tourner vers l'autre Toon qui partage son éducation.

« Bonjour, Papa Chat ! sourit-t-il, faisant rire le jars et les deux pies mais faisant soupirer SourPuss.

_Keffan… je ne suis pas ton papa. Tonton SourPuss si tu veux mais arrête de m'appeler ''papa'' ! » grogne-t-il en se retournant pour cacher ses joues qui rougissent et pour éviter de voir le visage attristé de Gandy.

Keffan se tourne vers son père adoptif, intrigué. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ''papa chat'' refusait qu'il l'appelle comme ça alors qu'il voyait bien que lui et son papa s'entendaient bien et ils avaient le même regard que les parents de Aiden. Et son ami avait le droit d'appeler Heckle ''papa'' et Jeckle ''maman''. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit d'appeler ''papa'' son papa chat ? Et pourquoi ses deux papas n'étaient pas mariés comme les parents de Aiden ?

* * *

Gandy pose son fils adoptif sur le sol et s'avance vers les deux pies.

« Merci d'avoir gardé Keffan hier soir. sourit-il. J'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop embêtant.

_Pas du tout. répond Jeckle. Un vrai petit ange.

_De toute façon, ces deux-là ensembles sont inséparables. » rit Heckle en ébouriffant les plumes de tête de son fils.

Jeckle lui donne une tape sur l'épaule pour le faire arrêter puis s'agenouille devant Aiden pour lui recoiffer les plumes.

« Tu peux les surveiller aujourd'hui, Gandy ? demande la ''maman'' pie après avoir recoiffer son poussin.

_Ah non ! s'exclame le jars. SourPuss et moi, on doit aider sur un tournage de Mighty. Même si on a plus de nouveaux épisodes à faire*, le travail d'artistes Toons ne s'arrête jamais. dit-il en haussant les épaules.

_Mais qui va garder les petits ? Nous aussi on a un épisode à tourner. s'inquiète Jeckle.

_Maman ! grogne Aiden. On est grands maintenant ! J'ai bientôt 6ans et demi et Keffan les a déjà !

_Bien sûr que tu deviens grand, poussin. sourit Jeckle alors que Heckle se retient de pouffer de rire. Mais papa et moi, on préfère savoir que tu es sous la bonne surveillance d'un adulte.

_Dimwit est de repos aujourd'hui mais il est au studio. intervient SourPuss. On peut toujours lui demander si il peut surveiller nos deux lascars ! »

Aiden et Keffan font la tête mais, dès que leurs parents respectifs tournent le dos, ils se regardent avec un petit sourire en coin et se font un clin d'œil. Ils ignoraient jusqu'à maintenant qui allait les baby-sitter aujourd'hui alors se retrouver sous la surveillance de Dimwit allait drôlement les arranger pour régler leurs petites affaires.

* * *

Après que leurs enfants aient promis d'être sage et d'écouter Dimwit, les parents sont partis travailler en pensant leurs petits sous bonne surveillance… mais c'est sans compter sur la malice du poussin et du chaton. À peine leurs parents partis, les deux garçons se tournent vers leur nounou du jour avec un grand sourire.

« On peut jouer à cache-cache, Dimwit ? demande le tunmain, forçant le chien à baisser les yeux vers lui.

_Hum… bah… bégaye-t-il.

_S'il te plaît… » ajoute Aiden en faisant ses yeux doux.

Le chien Toon aimerait argumenté… mais comme les autres, il craque devant les yeux de la petite pie.

« D'accord… sourit-il, attendri.

_ **C'est toi qui compte !** s'exclament en chœur les gamins avant de s'éloigner.

_ **Et compte jusqu'à 100 !** » crie Aiden avant de disparaître au détour du couloir.

Dimwit a un peu de mal à enregistrer ce qui vient de se passer si rapidement (un peu trop vite pour lui) puis il hausse les épaules et se colle contre un mur pour commencer à compter.

* * *

Keffan et Aiden se retiennent de pouffer de rire avant de courir hors des studios pour retourner à Toons Ville. Saluant les Toons qu'ils croisent, les enfants se dirigent vers une grosse maison dont certaines parties sont abîmées (par les nombreux tests manqués de son habitant mal chanceux) et où de nombreuses caisses ACME sont éparpillées dehors.

« T'es sûr qu'il aura ce qu'on cherche ? demande Aiden.

_Oui. affirme Keffan. J'ai souvent demandé à Papa Chat pourquoi Vil Coyote avait une aussi grande maison alors qu'il est un ''raté''* dans ses épisodes. Il m'a dit que c'était parce qu'il était docteur en toonologie.

_En tout ne quoi ?

_Toonologie ! Papa Chat m'a dit que c'était une science qui trace l'origine de tout les Toons ! Même si il est hanté maintenant, Coyote a certainement un dossier avec l'adresse du studio de ton Bendy !

_Chut ! » grommelle Aiden, sachant que si on les entends prononcer ce nom, tout le monde aura peur.

Keffan lève les yeux au ciel, trouvant ridicule que son ami oiseau soit aussi nerveux. Bendy était certes un diablotin Toon devenu Démon plein d'encre, mais peut-être pas un mythe si terrifiant à ToonVille. Après l'affaire « Roger Rabbit », les Toons avaient vu le pire.

« Bon ! Tu la veux ton adresse ou pas ? » sourit le chaton.

* * *

Coyote est en train de lire un livre (surtout cherchant un moyen de faire un gag dans son prochain épisode) lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Intrigué car il n'attend aucune visite, il pose son livre et va ouvrir… pour tomber sur un petit tunmain qu'il a déjà vu. Le petit bonhomme sourit, les mains dans son dos et l'air innocent.

« Bonjour Mr Vil Coyote ! salue-t-il innocemment.

_Keffan, fils de Gandy Goose. sourit le canidé. Qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi ?

_Eh bien… en faites, je me posais des questions sur les studios des TerryToons. Comme mon Papa Chat m'a dit que vous étiez un expert en toonologie, j'ai su que c'était vous que je devais voir. »

Coyote lève un peu les sourcils (surtout amusé par le surnom que le chaton donne à SourPuss) puis il se retourne pour prendre le dossier qu'il a sur TerryToons, affolant Keffan quelques secondes. Par chance, le coyote ne remarque pas la petite pie qui s'est glissé dans sa maison par la fenêtre de derrière et revient vers le chaton en feuilletant les pages.

Aiden soupire dès que Coyote a quitté la pièce et vole vers les dossiers. Tous sont classés par studios et du plus ancien au plus récent. L'oisillon va en haut des étagères et commence à fouiller les petits dossiers (ceux qu'il peut déplacer d'une seule aile) mais comme aucun d'eux ne mentionne Bendy, il se pose et commence à regarder les plus gros.

« Pas celui-là, pas celui-là… marmonne-t-il en feuilletant rapidement. C'est pas vrai ! Si je dois faire toutes les étagères, je vais jamais y arriver ! »

Soudain, il aperçoit un dossier posé en équilibre sur les autres. Il n'est pas très épais mais très poussiéreux. Comme si on avait remplit ce dossier par curiosité mais qu'il n'intéressait personne. Aiden jette un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte pour voir si Keffan arrive encore à distraire le Looney puis s'envole vers le dossier. Il se perche sur un plus gros et tire pour le débloquer… mais quand il arrive à le dégager, la force prise est telle qu'il bascule, faisant tomber les deux dossiers avec lui.

Le fracas soudain fait sursauté les deux autres Toons (enfin… le Toon adulte et le petit demi-Toon) et stoppe net l'explication de Coyote.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'étonne-t-il en commençant à se retourner pour aller voir à l'intérieur lorsque…

_ **Et les premiers cartoons de Papa !?** s'exclame Keffan en le stoppant aussitôt. C'était quand la première fois qu'il a tourné ? Et Papa Chat ? Il a toujours été avec lui ?

_Le premier épisode de Gandy Goose ? Attends, j'ai ça là… Ah ! Voilà ! Gandy est apparu pour la première fois dans « _Gandy The Goose_ » en Mars 1938. Quant à SourPuss, il n'est qu'apparu en 1939 lors de l'épisode « _The Owl and the Pussycat_ ». Et dès lors... »

Keffan soupire de soulagement en écoutant le Looney lui expliquer les origines de ses parents et en surveillant discrètement les avancés des recherches de Aiden. L'oisillon secoue la tête pour chasser les étoiles qui tournent autour puis se redresse. Par chance, le dossier est tombé non loin de lui. La petite pie l'ouvre et commence à lire les pages légèrement jaunies, lisant des noms tels que Joey Drew ou Boris le Loup lorsque…

« Bendy ! Ouais ! » s'exclame-t-il à voix basse.

C'est enfin le bon dossier ! Souriant, il revient au début et récupère la fiche d'informations du studio (là où on peut lire le nom du ou des directeurs, ses dates de créations et la date du premier cartoon diffusé ainsi que l'adresse exacte.) Aiden sort un calepin de sous ses plumes (remerciant le fait que son père lui ait apprit à maîtriser cette capacité) avant de recopier l'adresse. Une fois cela fait, il remet la fiche à sa place, ferme le dossier et s'envole par la fenêtre avant de courir vers le perron pour récupérer son ami.

« Bonjours Mr Coyote ! salue-t-il en déboulant soudainement. Keffy ! Y'a Mighty qui nous cherche depuis 5minutes ! Si on retourne pas aux studios, il va nous retrouver et on va se faire gronder ! dit-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

_Ah ! Au revoir, Mr Coyote ! crie Keffan en s'éloignant avec Aiden. **Et encore merci pour les infos !** »

Le Looney les regarde, intrigué,… puis il sourit en secouant la tête. Fermant la porte, il retourne dans le séjour pour ranger le dossier TerryToons… lorsqu'il voit deux dossiers sur le sol.

« Quoi ? C'est donc ça qui a fait tout ce bruit ? Comment ils sont tombé d'ailleurs ? »

Il range ces dossiers… lorsqu'il remarque le petit dossier abandonné sur le sol. Rien qu'au nom, un frisson le parcourt dans tout son corps.

« Brr… si ce n'était pas pour la science, j'aurais depuis longtemps détruit ce dossier. » marmonne-t-il en le prenant pour le ranger bien à l'abri en haut de l'étagère.

Il ne pense pas à vérifier si les documents à l'intérieur sont toujours bien rangé. Ce dossier lui donnait trop la chair de poule (la honte pour un coyote).

* * *

Un peu plus loin, Keffan et Aiden s'arrêtent.

« Alors ? Tu l'as ? demande le chaton.

_Tu me prends pour un débutant, Keffy ? Admire l'artiste ! »

La petite pie sort son calepin et le tend à son ami. La page semble vierge… mais quand Aiden l'incline, l'adresse apparaît comme par magie.

« Cool ! sourit le tunmain, admiratif du carnet comme content pour son ami.

_Tonton Gandy n'a jamais aussi bien fait que de m'offrir ce calepin à mon anniversaire ! Alors ? On y va ?

_Peut-être pas aujourd'hui ! Les parents vont remarqué qu'on est partit dans peu de temps si on rentre pas maintenant.

_T'as raison… marmonne l'oisillon Toon en rangeant son carnet. De jour, les parents ou n'importe quel Toon pourrait nous voir. Tu sais quoi ? On va convaincre Maman que tu as eu des cauchemars sur Bendy pendant la sieste ! Comme ça, il va réussir à convaincre tes papas que tu dormes encore avec nous ce soir et, dès qu'ils dorment, on y court.

_ **Mais t'es pas bien !** s'énerve le chaton en chassant une mèche de ses cheveux blancs. De nuit, c'est encore plus risquer de croiser un monstre !

_Poule mouillée ! se moque la pie.

_Hé ! Je suis pas une poule mouillée, tête de piaf ! »

Aiden se met alors à battre des ailes en caquetant comme une poule et en évitant les coups de griffes énervés de Keffan.

« **Ok ok arrête !** s'agace le chaton, forçant son ami à s'arrêter. On ira ce soir alors. »

L'oisillon se met à sauter de joie en piaillant… mais le petit tunmain a l'impression que ce n'est que le début des ennuis.

* * *

 **Voilà les recherches menées par Aiden et Keffan afin de trouver Bendy. Ils se disputent parfois pour rien mais ce n'est jamais très grave^^ Nos petits Toons arriveront-ils à trouver le studio? Et qu'y trouveront-ils?**

 **Dimwit est un chien qu'on aperçoit souvent dans les épisodes de Heckle et Jeckle, un peu lent mais souvent très gentil.**

 **Ah! Pour moi (comme pour Foxiso) Gandy et SourPuss sont un couple assez évident! Si vous avez la curiosité, regardez les épisodes de Gandy Goose. Ils vivent dans la même maison (parfois c'est une caravane) et partagent même un lit! On va difficilement me faire croire que deux amis dorment dans le même lit tout les soirs! Si ils étaient juste amis, ils auraient chacun leur lit!**

 **Dans la fiction, ils vivent ensemble et partagent l'éducation de Keffan mais aucun n'ose faire le pas vers l'autre donc leur relation (bien qu'évidente) n'a rien d'officiel pour le moment. Contrairement à Heckle et Jeckle qui après avoir eu leur bébé se sont mariés.**

 **Notifications notés *:**

*Magicien de « l'Apprenti Sorcier » dans Fantasia et présent dans "Epic Mickey" et "Kingdom Heart"

*Les épisodes de Gandy Goose se sont arrêtés en 1955.

*« raté » dans le sens où il n'arrive pas à attraper BipBip


	3. Chapitre 2: le studio hanté

_Crossover_

 _Bendy / Terry Toons / Disney Toons / Looneys Toons_

 **Encré dans le Mystère**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : le studio hanté**

Le soir même, Keffan dormait encore chez Heckle et Jeckle (les deux pies aillant réussit à convaincre Gandy que ça ne les dérangeait pas de garder le chaton pour qu'il joue avec leur fils). À l'heure du coucher, Jeckle observe Heckle qui s'occupe des petits.

« Vous savez, les enfants. Si je vous ai raconté l'histoire de Bendy, ce n'était pas pour vous faire peur. C'est juste une légende qu'on se raconte entre Toons pour se souvenir qu'il faut être prudent avec l'encre. s'excuse la pie.

_Moi, j'ai pas eu peur, Papa ! Et si Bendy arrive, je lui colle un grand coup dans le nez ! » s'exclame Aiden en bondissant sur son lit, frappant l'air de ses petits poings.

Les deux parents rient, amusés et attendris, alors que Keffan lève les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire.

« Bien sûr, mon grand ! sourit Jeckle en entrant dans la chambre, attrapant son garçon avant de le coucher dans son lit. Mais maintenant, il est l'heure de dormir. »

Aiden ne rechigne pas et laisse Heckle le couvrir de sa couverture avant que ses deux parents l'embrassent en même temps, chacun sur une joue. Alors que leur poussin se roule dans ses couvertures en souriant, Heckle sort de la chambre alors que Jeckle embrasse Keffan sur le front.

« Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à appeler, Keffan. Surtout si c'est un cauchemar.

_Pas de problèmes, Tonton Jeckle. » sourit le chaton en serrant sa peluche.

Les deux pies adultes sourient aux enfants avant de fermer la porte en éteignant les lumières.

* * *

Les petits dorment un peu et, vers les 23h00, le réveil d'Aiden sonne. La petite pie l'éteint presque aussitôt pour éviter de réveiller ses parents puis, rassuré en entendant aucun bruit, il se lève et sort de son lit.

« Keffy ! C'est l'heure ! » chuchote-t-il en sautant sur Keffan.

Le tunmain (qui dormait profondément) sursaute en piffant et atterrit sur quatre pattes, le pelage ébouriffé et les yeux hagards. C'est les rires de son ami qui le ramènent à la réalité, le faisant rougir d'embarras et de colère.

« Aidy, t'exagères ! Je t'avais demandé de me réveiller en douceur ! grommelle le chaton en se redressant sur ses pieds.

_Mais quand tu dors, t'es la Belle aux Bois Dormant ! pouffe l'oisillon en s'envolant vers son lit pour récupérer le calepin caché sous son oreiller. T'es prêt ?

_J'ai le droit de dire non ?

_Non !

_Bon, bah je suis prêt alors... » soupire le demi-toon.

* * *

Même si c'était une ville très active le jour, Toons Ville pouvait être étrangement calme la nuit. Bien sûr, on pouvait trouver quelques Toons errants et certains quartiers étaient encore très actifs. Mais dans le quartier qui mène à Kansas City (l'endroit où se trouvait Bendy*), c'est le calme plat ! L'entrée vers la ville est non utilisée depuis des années, envahit par les mauvaises herbes et quelques planches bloquent le tunnel. Mais pour les petits gabarits de Aiden et Keffan, ce ne sont pas ces planches qui vont les arrêter. La petite pie s'y glisse en souriant et sans problème alors son ami chaton le suit sans grand enthousiasme. Le tunnel sombre l'inquiète également… mais Aiden est déterminé à aller au bout.

« Tu sais que t'es un grand malade ? marmonne le chaton.

_Et toi, tu sais que tu es trop terre-à-terre pour un Toon ? Ton côté humain est vraiment costaud ! »

Keffan grogne.

Bien qu'il sache qu'il est moitié humain, il détestait cette partie de lui. Dès qu'il avait été en âge de comprendre (et surtout parce qu'il posait beaucoup de questions sur sa naissance), Gandy lui avait raconté qu'il avait été retrouvé abandonné non loin des studios. Keffan sait (par quelques questions qu'il avait posé à son Papa Chat et à Coyote) que son vrai père était un Toon, qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'il ignorait peut-être purement et simplement son existence. Celle qu'il tenait pour responsable, c'était sa mère biologique ! L'Humaine qui lui avait donné la vie avant de l'abandonner comme un déchet dans les poubelles ! Il s'était toujours vu comme un Toon et depuis qu'il savait la vérité, il en voulait à sa mère-humaine et détestait qu'on lui rappelle son côté humain.

Aiden se tourne vers lui, attristé de le voir dans cet état… puis soupire.

« Désolé, Keffy… je pensais pas mal… c'était pour rire…

_Je sais, Aidy… et de toute façon, tu n'y peux rien. » sourit le chaton.

La petite pie décolle et saute au cou de son ami pour le réconforter. Les deux amis se serrent l'un contre l'autre pour apporter du réconfort à leur meilleur copain avant de poursuivre.

* * *

Au bout du tunnel, les deux enfants tombent dans une rue déserte, abandonnée de tous. Ils en sortent et voient un bâtiment éloigné de la ville, visiblement ancien et abandonné. C'est même un miracle qu'il tienne encore debout.

« C'est là ! s'exclame Aiden en souriant.

_Brr… tu m'étonnes après qu'on le dise hanté... » tremble Keffan.

Les deux enfants s'assurent qu'ils ne sont pas suivit et qu'ils sont seuls avant de courir vers le studio. Aiden se dresse sur la pointe de ses pattes pour ouvrir la porte… lorsque son ami effrayé lui attrape la main.

« T'es sûr de vouloir y entrer ? Tu l'as vu de près, ça suffit.

_Pas question ! Je veux le voir même de l'intérieur ! » s'indigne la petite pie en forçant le chaton à le lâcher avant d'ouvrir la porte.

* * *

La porte grince atrocement à cause des gonds non utilisés depuis des années et les deux enfants entrent. Ils atterrissent dans un couloir poussiéreux et plein de toiles d'araignées. De nombreuses affiches couvrent les murs, annonçant la sortie d'un épisode de Bendy. Il y a au moins trois affiches différentes : « _Little Devil Darlin'_ », « _The Dancing Devil_ » et « _Sheep Song_ » où un certain Boris le Loup jouait aussi. Même de l'encre goûte du plafond. Ils continuent à avancer lorsqu'ils entrent dans ce qui semblait être un hall d'accueil. Un vieux projecteur marche encore à côté d'un bureau couvert de dessins. Aiden en saisit un et le regarde. C'est un petit diablotin noir et blanc au grand sourire avec un nœud papillon et des gants blancs. D'ailleurs, cette petite mascotte est apercevable partout sur des cartons et des posters voir même des autocollants.

« Voilà donc le fameux Bendy ! sourit la pie. Il a pas l'air si terrible. »

Le poussin range le dessin dans son calepin et continue son exploration, suivit par Keffan qui tremble de la tête aux pattes, sans oublier le bout de sa queue qui remue nerveusement. Aiden remarque une petite peluche Bendy et il se promet de la prendre quand il sortira… lorsqu'ils arrivent dans un couloir avec un message peint sur le mur :

 _« Dreams come true... »_

« Les Rêves se réalisent ? traduit Keffan. C'est pas un slogan à Disney ça ?

_Je crois… mais c'est sûrement pas le premier à avoir penser à ce slogan. » répond la pie en haussant les épaules avant de continuer.

* * *

Ils continuent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient une pièce avec une machine énorme ! La pièce est d'ailleurs surmonté d'un écriteau : « Ink Machine »… la Machine à Encre !

« Une machine à encre ? s'étonne Aiden en entrant dans la pièce. J'en avais jamais vu !

_C'est bizarre une machine aussi grosse pour un studio aussi petit. Mais même si il était en noir et blanc, Bendy ne pouvait pas avoir besoin d'autant d'encre. » s'intrigue Keffan.

Son ami pie s'envole pour observer la machine du dessus. Une grosse tâche d'encre noire recouvre le sol sous le robinet, montrant que la dernière utilisation à demander beaucoup d'encre. Le chaton observe la pièce lorsque…

DONG DONG !

Le bruit fait sursauté le demi-toon qui se retrouve sur quatre pattes, la fourrure ébouriffée et crachotant de peur… lorsqu'il constate que ce n'est que Aiden qui tape sur les tuyaux de la machine avec son bec en gloussant. Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à hurler…

 **DONG ! DONG ! DONG !**

Trois coups répondent à ceux de Aiden, frappant plus lentement, comme pour jouer à l'horloge. Cette fois, c'en est trop pour Keffan !

« **Aiden, tête de piaf!** Cette fois tu nous as mit dans un beau pétrin! On est en danger dans ce studio de malheur!

_En danger? Pff! Mais moi j'aime le danger, Keffan! Je m'en rie du danger! Hahaha ! » dit fièrement l'oisillon en bombant le torse comme il a déjà vu faire son père.

* * *

Soudain, un rire résonne dans le silence du studio et le sol se met à trembler. Aiden est déjà terrifié par le rire mais lorsqu'il baisse les yeux, il voit une grosse tâche d'encre sous ses pieds. Affolé, il décolle en un battement d'ailes et se réfugie dans les bras de Keffan qui fixe la tâche, terrorisé.

« Je t'en prie, Aidy… dis-moi que tu t'es juste oublié... » marmonne-t-il.

Les deux enfants observent la tâche… lorsqu'une main gantée en sort, les faisant sursauter. Puis tout un corps sombre et dégoulinant d'encre apparaît en ricanant :

« Oh ho ho! Mais qu'avons-nous là? »

Aiden et Keffan ont littéralement le souffle coupé en voyant le Toon à la taille semblable à celle de Mickey Mouse sortir complètement de la tache d'encre. D'un geste de main, il chasse l'encre noire qui dégouline sur sa face blanche, révélant son visage souriant… et sympathique ! Enfin… si vous n'êtes pas dans un studio hanté face à lui, vous le trouveriez sympathique. Le petit Toon noir et blanc s'avance vers les petits et se penche vers eux avec un grand sourire.

« Un petit Toon pie et un petit Toon... Une petite minute! » s'exclame-t-il en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il voit le chaton.

Il bouscule Keffan qui bascule en arrière, lâchant Aiden, et se cogne contre un objet qui le coupe et le fait saigner. Le petit Bendy (puisqu'il s'agit bien de lui) grimace, écœuré.

« **Beurk!** Un tunmain! Qu'est-ce qu'un bâtardé comme toi fait avec un vrai Toon? Et ici en plus!? » hurle-t-il, visiblement furieux.

Les deux enfants observent le Toon, interdit. Est-ce vraiment Bendy ? Le Toon ne devrait-il pas avoir disparu en étant oublier par tous ? Comment pouvait-il être là ? Les ragots sur lui suffisent à le garder vivant ?

« Tu es… Bendy ? bégaye Aiden, intriguant le petit diablotin.

_Tu connais mon nom ? s'étonne-t-il. Comment peux-tu me connaître, poussin ? Ça fait bien 30ans que tout le monde m'a oublié !

_ **30 ans !?** » suffoquent les deux enfants.

Ils avaient seulement 6ans et ils avaient déjà l'impression d'avoir vécu une éternité ! Et Bendy était resté enfermé seul dans cet endroit sombre pendant 30ans ?

Le diablotin doit voir qu'ils ne connaissent pas tout les détails alors il sourit (d'une manière qui effraie Keffan) en se penchant vers eux.

« Et oui, les p'tits bouts ! 30 ans ! Ça fait long, hein ? Mais vous savez ce qui est le pire ? C'est que tout ça, c'est à cause de ces traîtres et menteurs d'humains ! »

La colère semble envahir Bendy au mot humain et son corps semble se mettre à fondre. Il grogne même, effrayant les enfants. Il se redresse alors, fixant les petits qui sont horrifiés de voir l'encre coulée sur son visage et ses yeux devenir rouge sang.

« Je hais les Humains… et leurs bâtards également ! grogne-t-il avant de ricaner. En revanche, là maintenant, je n'aurais rien contre un bon sandwich ! **Un sandwich au tunmain !*** »

* * *

Dans un rugissement effrayant, il se rue sur les enfants qui hurlent de terreur. Aiden s'envole et Keffan saute sur le côté, évitant de justesse le démon qui s'écrase contre le mur dans un bruit d'éclaboussure, laissant seulement une grande tâche là où il s'est cogné. Les enfants commencent à s'enfuir lorsque la petite pie est soudainement attrapé et tiré en arrière, affolant son ami qui le cherche du regard… avant de trouver Bendy pendu au plafond, sa queue de diablotin tenant une des poutres du bâtiment, avec Aiden tenu par une patte.

« Comme c'est mignon ! J'avais pas fait attention ! Le petit piou-piou qui est ami avec un petit minou !

_Je suis pas un piou-piou ! **Je suis une pie !** » rage Aiden en lui picorant la main avec le bec dans l'espoir de s'échapper.

Bendy rit à cause des chatouillis que ça lui provoque mais refuse de lâcher le poussin qui se met alors à battre des ailes le plus fort possible dans l'espoir de se dégager… lorsque le diablotin le lâche d'un coup avec un petit sourire.

« **Wouah !** » hurle l'oisillon, emporté par son élan.

Il atterrit sur le sol et roule comme une boule jusqu'à ce qu'il se cogne violemment sur le mur, attirant pour la deuxième fois de la journée les étoiles autour de sa tête. Bendy éclate de rire et tombe sur le sol, emporté dans un fou rire qui le fait même taper du poing sur le sol. Keffan court relever son ami et fusille le diablotin du regard.

« **Hé ! Tas d'encre !** grogne-t-il furieux, stoppant le rire du démon. Pourquoi tu t'en prends aux petits quand tu peux trouver un adversaire à ta taille ?

_Ah oui ? Par exemple… toi ? dit Bendy avec un sourire terrifiant.

_Oups… » marmonne Keffan en baissant ses oreilles, la colère étant remplacée par la peur.

Aiden a juste le temps de chasser les étoiles qu'il voit Bendy qui se jette sur eux. Les enfants hurlent et s'enfuient pour lui échapper, forçant le diablotin à foncer dans le mur une fois de plus. Les petits sont sur le point de s'enfuir plus loin lorsque la face blanche de Bendy surgit hors d'une flaque d'encre.

« **BOO !** »

Les garçons hurlent, terrifiés, alors que le démon encreux ricane en sortant de la tâche, puis s'enfuient, courant aussi vite que possible vers la sortie. Même Aiden préférait courir sur le sol car Bendy pouvait l'attraper en plein vol. Mais alors qu'ils sont sûr le point d'ouvrir la porte, le sol s'ouvre sous leurs pieds.

* * *

Hurlant d'horreur, les deux amis tombent à l'étage inférieur et y atterrissent brutalement. Avant qu'ils aient le temps de reprendre leurs esprits, Keffan sent quelque chose attraper sa jambe et il hurle lorsque cette chose le tire en arrière. Aiden, terrifié, se retourne pour voir Bendy (maintenant dégoulinant d'encre) qui tient son ami par la patte arrière avec une seule main.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit, chaton ? gazouille le diablotin en levant le petit tunmain devant son nez. Ce qui éloigne le médecin, c'est un ''Happy'' Meal par jour !* »

Ricanant et à l'horreur des enfants, Bendy lève Keffan et ouvre une large bouche pleine de dents tranchantes. Le demi-toon miaule et se débat pour essayer de s'échapper et Aiden panique, ne sachant pas quoi faire,… avant de hurler au bord des larmes :

« **STOOOP !** »

Bendy stoppe net et baisse les yeux vers la petite pie Toon. Le fils de Heckle et Jeckle tremble de peur mais, retenant le peu de courage (ou de folie) qui lui reste, il supplie :

« **Ne le mange pas, s'il te plaît !** Keffan est mon meilleur ami ! C'est peut-être un demi-toon mais il n'a rien à voir avec les Humains ! Il a un papa Toon qui l'aime énormément ! Tu es un Toon toi aussi, Bendy ! **Tu ne peux pas tuer un enfant de Toons et brisé une famille !**

_Une famille Toon avec un tunmain ? **Ha !** ricane le maître des lieux, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et la colère. Tu me prends pour un imbécile ? Les tunmains ne sont que des saletés comme les Humains ! **Tous des menteurs !**

_ **NON !** Je dis la vérité, je te le jure ! Regarde ! Ça date de mon anniversaire en mars dernier ! »

Aiden sort une photo de sous ses plumes et la tend à Bendy. Tenant toujours Keffan d'une main, le démon prend la photographie de l'autre et l'observe attentivement. La petite pie est surpris de le voir se calmer au point d'avoir presque l'air de vouloir pleurer en voyant la photo où on voit Aiden avec ses deux parents et Keffan qui sourit encadré par son papa et par SourPuss.

Bendy se met à respirer rapidement, comme si il retenait ses larmes… puis il jette le tunmain en grognant. Aiden le redresse aussitôt et les deux garçons observent le démon devant eux. Il grogne, respire fort et semble combattre des larmes d'encre noire qui coulent malgré tout sur ses joues… avant qu'il se redresse en fusillant les enfants du regard.

« **Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici !?** Sortez d'ici avant que je me fâche pour de bon ! rage Bendy.

_Mais… on… on ne sait pas par où sortir… » bégaye Aiden en gardant les yeux sur le diablotin.

Le maître des lieux grogne en se dirigeant vers le fond de la pièce et ouvre une porte. Derrière, un escalier monte à l'étage supérieur.

« Voilà ! grommelle-t-il. Cet escalier conduit au studio supérieur, près du bureau d'Henry, pas trop loin de la sortie ! **Maintenant, fichez le camps !** »

Aiden et Keffan se regardent, ne sachant pas si ils doivent lui faire confiance… mais Bendy n'est pas patient.

« **VOUS ÊTES BOUCH** **É** **S OU QUOI !?** hurle-t-il en se remettant à dégouliner. **J'AI DIT FICHEZ-MOI LE CAMPS ! SORTEZ D'ICI ! SORTEZ !** »

* * *

Keffan sursaute et attrape Aiden avant de courir vers l'escalier. La petite pie court mais sans grande conviction. Quelque chose dans le comportement de Bendy l'intrigue. Le diablotin hurle de rage et de douleur et s'acharne sur les meubles, visiblement furieux. Arrivés en haut des escaliers, Keffan se rue vers la sortie, évitant le trou béant, et lâche l'oisillon pour ouvrir la porte. Les deux enfants s'éloignent en courant, retournant à ToonVille aussi vite que possible, se permettant de respirer une fois qu'ils sont revenus en terrain connu.

« Oh nom d'un p'tit cartoon ! suffoque Keffan en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Là, je crois qu'on a vraiment vu pire que le Juge DeMort et sa ''Trempette'' !

_T'en sais rien ! dit Aiden en haussant les épaules. On était même pas nés. Et tu as plus peur d'un Toon plein d'encre que d'un tonneau plein de dissolvants ?

_Oh hé ! T'as eu aussi peur que moi, gros malin ! s'énerve le tunmain. **Et ce dégénéré est un vrai Monstre !** »

Le chaton se met à trembler d'horreur et frotte nerveusement ses bras. Aiden voit qu'il est tétanisé.

« Brr… on rentre vite fait maintenant ! Par contre, pour les cauchemars… je crois que là y'en aura ce soir. »

Le petit demi-toon rentre en tremblant mais Aiden se tourne pour regarder vers le tunnel. Il avait eu peur c'est vrai… mais quelque chose lui disait que ce Toon dégoulinant n'était pas aussi cruel et terrifiant qu'il semblait l'être. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Mais là, la peur est encore trop présente dans sa tête. Il retourne donc chez lui sans faire attention aux cris qui résonnent étouffés dans le tunnel.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 2 et la rencontre avec Bendy très librement inspiré de la scène du Roi Lion dans le cimetière d'éléphants.**

 **Notifications notés***

*Nous n'avons aucune idée de où se trouve vraiment ce studio (aucune précision dans le jeu) mais nous avons pensé que Kansas City pourrait être un endroit où se trouverait ce studio qui semble être le petit qui voulait percer parmi les grands et pour qu'il soit isolé des autres et donc plus craint par les autres.

*Traduction approximative du jeu de mot anglais « a "tunman" fish sandwich » au lieu de « a tuna fish sandwich » pour un sandwich au thon.

*Encore un jeu de mot traduit « you know what they say. What keeps the doctor away, is a "halfie" meal a day » sachant que Halfie est un autre nom des demi-toons


	4. Chapitre 3: Curiosité d'un oisillon

_Crossover_

 _Bendy / Terry Toons / Disney Toons / Looneys Toons_

 **Encré dans le Mystère**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Curiosité d'un oisillon**

Le lendemain, après une fin de nuit agitée qui a réveillé Heckle et Jeckle plusieurs fois, les deux pies et les enfants s'étaient rendus au studio. Les parents avaient l'épisode « _Wild Life_ » à terminer et Gandy pouvait garder les petits (SourPuss étant plus utile que lui pour le tournage du jour). La ''maman'' pie avait malgré tout avertit le jars que Keffan avait eu des cauchemars la nuit dernière mais le chaton n'avait pas voulu s'expliquer. La cause restait donc un mystère pour le papa. Les deux enfants étaient assez calmes aujourd'hui et jouaient calmement. Gandy n'eut donc aucun mal à surveiller les petits.

Dans la caravane de Gandy, après avoir jouer à de nombreux jeux de sociétés toute la matinée, Aiden et Keffan sont tranquillement en train de dessiner, allongés sur le sol en attendant la pause déjeuner. Alors que le chaton colorie joyeusement, l'oisillon semble songeur et dessine mollement sur son calepin, le crayon noir fermement tenu dans sa petite main. Le demi-toon est d'ailleurs intrigué par le calme de son ami. Profitant que son Papa soit sortit pour trouver Papa Chat, il arrache presque le calepin des mains de son copain.

« Hé ! » s'indigne le poussin.

Keffan est alors horrifié de voir un dessin du responsable de ses cauchemars : Bendy le diablotin !

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu dessines ce monstre !? s'indigne-t-il en se retenant de planter le dessin sur la tête de son ami. T'es complètement malade ou quoi ?

_Mais calmes-toi, Keffy ! grogne Aiden en récupérant l'esquisse. Ça va pas le faire apparaître d'un coup ! Il est dans son studio !

_Peut-être mais on avait promis que les parents n'en sauraient rien ! Si tu dessines ce démon sans arrêt, ils vont se poser des questions et on serra grillés ! s'agace le chaton.

_Ouais mais… j'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête.

_Ça, je crois que ça s'appelle un syndrome post-traumatique.

_Non, Kef'. Ça a rien à voir. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas comme ça normalement.

_Bah non ! Au départ, c'était un Toon ! Maintenant, c'est un fou !

_J'en suis pas sûr…

_Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir… marmonne Keffan en faisant un récapitulatif. Ce type est encore vivant alors qu'il a été oublié depuis belle lurette, il a de l'encre à ne plus savoir quoi en faire… oh oui ! **ET IL A ESSAY** **É** **DE ME BOUFFER !** » hurle le chaton.

Aiden se retrouve avec les plumes ébouriffés mais il les recoiffe rapidement et soupire.

« Keffan, je sais qu'il s'est mal comporté mais y'a un mystère pas clair là-dessous… et je veux savoir quoi ! J'y retourne dès ce soir !

_ **QUOI !?** s'horrifie le demi-toon. Mais t'es complètement siphonné, Aidy ! Et tu penses que…

_Kef' ! Tu es mon ami ! Mon meilleur ami ! Alors tu dois promettre de ne rien dire aux parents !

_Mais ça va pas dans ta tête !?

_Keffan ! Je t'en prie ! S'te plaît ! S'te plaît s'te plaît s'te plaît ! »

Le chaton fusille son ami du regard… puis soupire.

« Aiden, tu me la revaudra celle-là !

_Avant, promets officiellement ! La main sur le cœur et l'autre qui tient mon menton ! »

Keffan soupire… mais sachant que son ami n'allait pas le lâcher, il pose sa main sur son cœur et prend le menton de la petite pie qui fait pareil avec lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Pinceau, peinture, gomme et crayon ! Si je dénonce, qu'on me dissout le menton ! » déclare l'oisillon, attendant qu'il répète et donc qu'il promette.

Soupirant, le chaton grommelle :

« Pinceau, peinture, gomme et crayon. Si je dénonce, qu'on me dissout le menton. »

Fou de joie, Aiden lui saute au cou en gazouillant « Merci merci merci ! ». Le demi-toon serre son ami, peu rassuré… lorsque la sonnerie de la pause déjeuner retentit. Gandy entre à ce moment-là.

« Vous venez, les enfants ? On va retrouver les autres à la cafeteria. »

* * *

Ce soir, lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la journée retentit, Heckle et Jeckle viennent récupéré leur fils. Le poussin semble fatigué et s'endort dans les bras de sa maman.

« Quelle bêtise a-t-il fait pour être fatigué comme ça ? plaisante Heckle en caressant les plumes de son garçon.

_Aucune. Il a été un vrai petit ange aujourd'hui. répond Gandy en souriant à ses amis pies. Keffan dit qu'il récupère le sommeil de la nuit dernière. Il a fait tant de cauchemars que ça ? s'inquiète le jars.

_Pas dans le début de nuit. rassure Jeckle en berçant son petit. C'est vers les 1h00 du matin qu'il s'est réveillé à cause d'un cauchemar et il a eu beaucoup de mal à se rendormir.

_Espérons que ce soir, chez lui et avec nous, il arrivera à dormir. sourit le Toon en caressant la petite tête de l'oisillon. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et ils seront d'attaque demain.

_C'est clair ! À cet âge, il leur faut pas grand-chose. sourit Heckle. À demain, Gandy !

_À demain, les garçons ! »

Les deux pies rentrent chez eux et couchent Aiden, préférant le laisser se reposer. Jeckle lui laisse quand même un sandwich sur la table de nuit au cas où il se réveillerait à cause de la faim. Les parents allèrent se coucher sans savoir que leur poussin contait leur fausser compagnie ce soir pour aller enquêter sur le démon qui les effrayait tous.

* * *

Comme la veille, à 23h00, le réveil de Aiden sonne, extirpant la petite pie de son sommeil en lui faisant éteindre son réveil. Prenant une grande inspiration, il saisit son courage à deux mains et sort par la fenêtre comme il l'a fait la veille (prenant le sandwich pour le manger en route). La traversé de ToonVille lui semble plus long et plus stressant mais il n'est pas prêt à abandonner ! Il est décidé à retourner dans ce studio sombre et découvrir qui était vraiment Bendy et ce qui lui était arrivé.

Arrivé devant le tunnel abandonné, Aiden s'envole pour passer entre les planches et le traverse d'une traite. Une fois dans le monde des Humains, il observe le studio qui semble toujours aussi désolé. La petite pie soupire, craignant presque que l'endroit ait été détruit dans la journée par la fureur du démon. Décidé, il s'y rend en courant et entre. Fermant la porte sans bruit, il s'avance dans le studio en silence. Il voulait comprendre mais si il pouvait éviter Bendy, ça l'arrangerait. Passant devant la peluche Bendy, il hésite à la prendre… mais il décide de ne rien toucher. Il tremble en passant à côté de « **_Dreams come true_** » et continue. Mais cette fois, au lieu d'aller vers la machine à encre, il tourne. Là, le couloir se divise en deux. Il hésite un instant… puis décide de tenter le couloir de gauche.

Il arrive dans un autre couloir avec un léger renfoncement, une chaise et un magnétophone sur une étagère. Intrigué, il saisit la chaise, la tire sous l'étagère et se perche sur le dossier pour atteindre l'appareil. Seulement, il est trop petit pour l'atteindre et voler jusque là lui est impossible. La veille, il s'était abîmé l'aile en se cognant contre les murs. C'était une simple égratignure inoffensive pour un Toon mais assez pour l'empêcher de voler. Ce n'était pas une blessure à proprement parlé (vu que les Toons ne se blessent pas physiquement) mais une gêne.

* * *

Aiden essaie toujours d'attraper le magnéto lorsque…

« Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? » gazouille une voix qui semble être prise dans un écho.

Pensant que c'est Bendy, la petite pie sursaute et bascule de son perchoir… pour être rattrapé par deux grandes mains transparentes et bleutée. Levant les yeux, Aiden est surpris de voir un autre Toon devant lui. Enfin… c'est plutôt un fantôme Toon ! Un loup sûrement noir et blanc mais maintenant légèrement bleuté vêtu d'une salopette.

« Désolé, petit bonhomme ! s'excuse-t-il d'une voix douce et calme qui semble résonné. Je pensais pas te faire si peur que ça. C'est vrai que j'ai un peu perdu l'habitude de voir du monde. s'explique-t-il en posant l'oisillon. Ça fait bien 30ans qu'on est enfermé là avec Bendy… Oh ! Quel idiot ! T'es bien trop petit, tu ne peux pas le connaître. »

Aiden fixe le fantôme-loup, éberlué. Il y avait d'autres Toons dans ce studio avec Bendy ?

« Euh… t'es qui, toi ? bégaye-t-il en observant le loup, sa tête penchant légèrement sur le côté.

_Oh ! Où ai-je la tête ? Je n'ai vraiment plus l'habitude ! Bonjours, petit gars. Je m'appelle Boris. Boris le Loup !

_Enchanté, Boris. Moi, je m'appelle Aiden. sourit le poussin en serrant la main gantée que lui tend Boris.

_Mais d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure ? Un enfant de ton âge dort déjà normalement. »

Aiden se mord la lèvre avant de siffloter tranquillement. Boris se permet un petit sourire amusé comme si cela lui rappelait de bons souvenirs.

« Bon… eh bien, maintenant que tu es là, autant te faire visiter ! Viens ! Je vais te mettre dans le bureau d'Henry. Comme ça, tu pourras regarder les dessins. Et m'expliquer plus clairement ce que tu fais là. »

Le loup oriente le poussin vers le hall d'accueil et se rend dans le renfoncement de la pièce. La petite pie observe la pièce, intrigué, se demandant comment un Humain avait pu accepté de dessiner dans ce coin sombre sans autre lumière que celle des lampes de bureaux.

« Nous y voilà. sourit Boris en attrapant Aiden pour l'asseoir sur la chaise. Bon, c'est pas le plus grand ni le mieux situé mais je peux te garantir que celui qui y travaillait était un ange en personne. »

Aiden sourit en regardant les nombreuses esquisses qui recouvrent le bureau. Principalement des dessins de Bendy mais également de Boris et de quelques autres personnages.

« Oh ! Attends-moi là ! » s'exclame soudain le loup en repartant, traversant les murs pour aller plus vite.

Aiden pouffe de rire et commence à regarder les dessins. Tous montrent un Bendy joyeux, heureux, joueur et blagueur, gentil et charmeur, danseur et même chanteur. Rien à voir avec le démon qu'il est devenu !

« Comment as-tu pu en arriver là, Bendy ?... » marmonne-t-il, désolé et perturbé.

Bendy semblait avoir une vie semblable à celle de n'importe quel Toon… et il aurait soudain ''pété les plombs'' au point d'attaquer ses Animateurs ? Tout ça semble peu probable… Aiden avait déjà vu des Toons avoir des coups de fatigue mais jamais des crises de colère comme ça.

* * *

Il est tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entend pas qu'on vient derrière lui.

« **QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES L** **À** **, TOI !?** » rage la voix de Bendy.

Aiden sursaute et se retourne pour voir le diablotin qui le fusille du regard. Il semble vraiment en colère. Serrant les poings et le fusillant du regard, il s'avance vers le poussin jusqu'à ce qu'il soit planté devant lui.

« Je croyais avoir été clair, hier soir ! Je t'ai laissé partir avec ton copain le tunmain mais tu ne devais plus jamais revenir ! Alors… **POURQUOI ES-TU ENCORE L** **À** **?** »

Aiden tremble et s'apprête à répondre lorsque…

« Bendy ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu crie ? »

Les deux Toons se retournent pour voir Boris qui revient, une bobine de film à la main. Le diablotin se calme en voyant le loup, à l'étonnement de Aiden.

« C'est rien, Boris. Juste un des petits intrus de hier soir.

_Ah bon ? C'est lui qui est venu hier ? sourit le fantôme-loup en s'avançant vers la petite pie. C'est pour ça que tu es là ? Tu as entendu parlé de Bendy par tes parents et tu es curieux ? »

Aiden hoche la tête, n'osant rien dire de peur d'agacer Bendy. Boris se tourne vers son ancien compagnon d'épisode et sourit, amusé.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu t'énerves ? glousse-t-il. Enfin, Bendy ! Toi aussi, tu as été ''nouveau-né'' et curieux. Et je suis sûr que tu l'es toujours. Tu joue les gros durs mais tu es toujours le petit diablotin souriant que je connais. » sourit-il en s'approchant du petit diable jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent.

Bendy rougit comme un fou (ce qui étonnes Aiden) avant de s'écarter en croisant les bras et en relevant le nez, se mettant à bouder. Boris rit puis s'agenouille devant le petit.

« Dis-moi, Aiden. J'ai retrouvé cette vieille bobine de l'épisode « _The Sheep Song_ ». Ça te dirait qu'on le regarde ?

_Il existe encore des enregistrements ? s'émerveille l'oisillon en prenant la bobine sous le regard agacé de Bendy et celui souriant de Boris.

_Ils sont rares mais ils existent. On doit tous les avoir ici et celui-là, c'est le premier où j'apparais avec Bendy ! On était pas si mauvais à l'époque, même si notre diablotin a toujours été doué. »

Bendy rougit aux paroles du Loup et, embarrassé, il s'éloigne en grommelant.

Boris pouffe et se penche vers Aiden.

« Il n'est pas bien méchant ! C'est juste qu'après ce qui est arrivé, il est un peu devenu sauvage et il faut s'apprivoiser pour retrouver le vrai Bendy.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il devienne sauvage ? » demande l'oisillon.

Le Toon soupire, perdant son air joyeux comme si ça lui rappelait de terribles souvenirs. Puis, relevant les yeux vers son petit invité, il force un sourire.

« T'es un peu jeune pour entendre ça, bonhomme. Mais saches que tu es le bienvenu ici. Aussi longtemps que tu nous respecte, Bendy et moi, il n'y a aucun problème. »

Aiden est intrigué par tout ces mystères… mais il sourit et attrape le menton du Loup (qui semble un peu surpris).

« Pinceau, peinture, gomme et crayon ! Si je dénonce, qu'on me dissout le menton ! » promet le petit Toon.

Boris éclate de rire et ébouriffe les cheveux-plumes de Aiden avant de reprendre la bobine pour conduire l'enfant jusqu'au projecteur pour pouvoir visionner le film. Bendy (caché dans l'angle du couloir) observe et écoute attentivement. En voyant son compagnon d'infortune rire et s'amuser avec Aiden, il sent son cœur se serrer. Il détourne le regard, sentant les larmes envahir ses yeux avant de couler sur ses joues et sa main va se poser sur son ventre. Tremblant et furieux, il serre les dents et s'éloigne en grommelant :

« Tous des menteurs !… Les Créateurs nous ont mentis ! **Menteurs ! Menteurs !** »

* * *

Plus tard, après que l'épisode se soit fini sur une image de Bendy souriant sur les épaules de Boris, Aiden applaudit joyeusement, amusant le loup.

« C'est génial ! Je suis sûr que beaucoup de gens aimeraient revoir ces dessins animés ! sourit-il en se tournant vers son hôte.

_Bendy était très célèbre avant tout ça. Les gens l'adoraient et dès que nous avons commencé notre duo, le studio a explosé. Joey pensait qu'en peu de temps, on aurait pu devenir égal à Disney ou Universal. Voir même les studios TerryToons chez qui Henry est partit avant que tout ça n'arrive.

_Mais tout ça quoi ? demande le poussin.

_Ce n'est pas de ton âge. soupire Boris avant de regarder la vieille horloge. Par contre, tu devrais rentrer chez toi pour aller dormir. »

Aiden se fige et attrape l'horloge pour voir l'heure : 1H20 !

« **Bon sang !** Demain, je vais être un mollasson ! Il faut que je file ! »

Sans aucune explication, l'oisillon s'envole et fonce vers la porte, manquant frapper Bendy qui plie mollement une feuille de papier. Voyant la petite pie courir vers la sortie, il pouffe.

« Déjà lassé ? C'est ça, la curiosité chez les enfants. Même les Toons. »

Boris, qui a suivit Aiden, soupire en regardant Bendy l'air de dire : « Tu exagères. » mais le fils de Heckle et Jeckle se tourne vers eux avec un grand sourire.

« Je reviendrais demain soir, c'est promis ! » crie-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Bendy est tellement choqué qu'il bascule de sa chaise et se redresse juste à temps pour voir le Toon fermer la porte. Se tournant vers son compagnon, il pointe l'entrée et s'indigne :

« Non mais je rêves là ! Je lui fout la trouille de sa vie hier soir, je ne l'accueille pas le moins du monde, aucun Toon n'est venu ici depuis des années et lui, il arrive comme une fleur et veut revenir tout les soirs ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? La curiosité des enfants est bien plus grande que tu ne le penses. » sourit le loup en récupérant le pliage de Bendy pour le terminer.

Une fois cela fait, il fait voler l'avion en papier en souriant. Bendy (bien qu'il adore ça normalement) n'y prête aucune attention et fixe la porte. L'arrivée de Aiden était-il un simple fruit du hasard ? Ou était-ce encore une astuce de ce monstre qui lui avait tout prit ?

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 3 :D**

 **Aiden vient de découvrir un nouveau personnage: Boris le Loup^^ Oui oui, il apparaît dans cette fiction^^ mais ce n'est pas un mort-vivant, non non non! Disons pour le moment que c'est un fantôme. Le terme n'est pas très approprié mais vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard. Les Toons n'utilisent pas ce terme de fantômes pour les Toons comme Boris^^**

 **Laissez un commentaire svp :) Et à la prochaine :D**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Une amitié interdite

_Crossover_

 _Bendy / Terry Toons / Disney Toons / Looneys Toons_

 **Encré dans le Mystère**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Une amitié interdite**

Le lendemain, aux studios des TerryToons, Keffan tourne en rond dans la caravane de ses papas. Il est fou d'inquiétude. Et si Aiden n'avait pas survécu à sa visite en solitaire au studio de Bendy ? Et si ce démon l'avait dévoré ?

« Keffan ? Qu'est-ce que tu as, trésor ? s'inquiète Gandy en posant ce qu'il fait pour s'approcher de son fils qui sursaute (ne l'aillant pas entendu entré).

_Papa ? Aiden est arrivé ? demande le chaton.

_Pas encore, bonhomme. répond SourPuss en tournant la page de son journal. Heckle et Jeckle n'ont pas de tournages ce matin alors si ils ont envie de faire la grasse matinée, on ne les verra pas avant le déjeuner. »

Keffan serre très fort sa peluche, visiblement très inquiet. Son papa officiel s'agenouille devant lui et vérifie si ses tremblements sont dû à une fièvre mais il ne relève aucune température anormale.

« Mon chaton, qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'inquiète le jars. Tu es tout pâle et tu trembles comme une feuille.

_C'est tes cauchemars qui te mettent dans cet état ? » s'inquiète SourPuss en s'approchant.

Le chaton regarde ses papas et hoche la tête. C'est vrai que ses cauchemars le perturbent beaucoup et comme il a promit à Aiden, il ne peut pas dire qu'il a réellement vu ce qui lui fait si peur.

Gandy et SourPuss se regardent avec un petit sourire, rassurés que ce soit seulement les cauchemars de Keffan qui l'effraie à ce point.

« Keffan, trésor. sourit le jars. Ce ne sont que des cauchemars, des mauvais rêves. Et tu es bien placé pour savoir que dans notre univers, seuls les bons rêves se réalisent. »

Le chaton soupire et serre sa peluche. Voyant que leur garçon n'allait pas être tranquille avant d'avoir vu son ami, SourPuss le prend par la main et l'entraîne hors de la maison.

« Allez, viens. On va allé voir chez Heckle et Jeckle. Tu serras rassuré une fois que tu auras vu Aiden. »

* * *

Aiden dort profondément dans son lit, enroulé dans sa couverture et serrant son oreiller contre lui. Jeckle entre et sourit en voyant son poussin aussi paisible. Sans bruit, il se dirige vers le lit, s'y assoie et caresse les plumes encore duveteuse de son fils.

« Il dort encore ? chuchote Heckle en passant la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte.

_Oui mais il a dû se lever dans la nuit pour manger. sourit l'autre pie en soulevant l'assiette vide qui était sur la table de chevet. Le pauvre trésor. Il n'a vraiment pas dû dormir beaucoup les derniers jours.

_Bah, Keffan avait ses cauchemars et la journée, ils devaient faire les idiots dans les studios. »

Jeckle se tourne vers son époux avec un air de dire « à qui la faute ? »… lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Heckle profite de la distraction pour sortir de la chambre et éviter la dispute. L'autre pie soupire en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se pencher vers son fils.

« Aiden, trésor. sourit-il en secouant doucement l'épaule de son petit. Chéri, il faut te lever. »

L'oisillon gémit et s'étire de tout son long… avant de se recouvrir avec sa couverture, faisant rire sa maman.

« Désolé, Aiden. Mais il faut que tu te lèves. insiste-t-il en retirant la couverture, révélant entièrement le petit bonhomme qui grommelle en se roulant en boule contre son oreiller.

_Encore 5 minutes, Maman…

_Jeckle ! appelle soudain Heckle depuis la porte d'entrée. Tu peux amener Aiden ici, s'il te plaît ? »

Bien qu'intrigué, la pie parlante prend son poussin qui grommelle dans ses bras avant de rejoindre son époux.

* * *

Aiden frotte ses yeux endormis et émerge enfin de son sommeil pour voir sa maman le conduire à l'entrée où il y a son père… avec SourPuss et Keffan. Dès qu'il voit l'oisillon, le chaton lâche la main de son Papa Chat et court vers Jeckle, surprenant les trois pies. SourPuss explique en voyant le regard de ses amis.

« Keffan a encore eu des cauchemars et, ce matin, il tournait en rond comme un animal en cage tellement il avait peur. J'ai pensé que l'amener ici pour voir Aiden le calmerait.

_Ah ! Tu as bien fait, SourPuss. dit Heckle avant de regarder son époux qui le fusille du regard en posant Aiden pour que Keffan puisse le serrer dans ses bras. Si tu veux, on peut le garder ici ce matin et le ramener aux studios à la pause déjeuner.

_C'est ce que je pensais vous demander… si ça vous dérange pas, bien sûr !

_Non, il n'y a pas de soucis. promet Jeckle en forçant un sourire sur son visage pour SourPuss même si ses yeux disent encore à Heckle « Je vais te tuer. »

_Keffan ! J'étouffe ! » grommelle Aiden, pris dans une étreinte du chaton.

Une étreinte avec une force qu'il ne pensait possible que chez les ours Toons. Les trois parents éclatent de rire, amusés de voir leurs enfants aussi proche et le chaton aussi rassuré de voir Aiden sain et sauf. Le poussin se tortille et finit par s'échapper de l'étreinte avant d'entraîner son copain dans sa chambre.

« Aiden ! Tu n'as pas encore eu ton petit-déjeuner ! s'exclame Jeckle.

_Je le prendrais après, Maman ! » crie le poussin en fermant la porte sous les rires de Heckle et SourPuss.

* * *

Une fois enfermés dans sa chambre, la petite pie se tourne vers son ami tunmain en croisant les bras.

« Quoi ? s'indigne-t-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai eu peur pour toi, c'est normal, non ?

_Tu as tenu ta langue ? demande son ami, le fusillant presque du regard.

_J'ai rien dit, t'inquiète. Mais j'étais à deux doigts ! Non mais sérieux, Aiden ! Tu pensais à quoi hier en voulant y retourner seul ! Je me suis fait les pires films possibles dans ma tête ! J'aurais dit quoi aux adultes si tu t'étais fait gober par ce démon ? Heureusement que tu as changé d'idées visiblement…

_Pas du tout. J'y suis bien allé hier soir. répond l'oisillon en bombant le torse.

_ **QUOI !?** » suffoque le tunmain.

Aiden lui plaque alors les mains sur la bouche pour le faire taire, agacé par sa peur presque phobique, et s'explique :

« Oui, j'y suis retourné hier soir. Au début, je voulais me faire discret… et j'ai rencontré un autre Toon dans ce studio.

_Hein ? s'étonne Keffan. Il y en a d'autres des monstres comme lui ?

_Mais arrêtes ! C'est des Toons comme les autres ou presque ! défend l'oisillon. Et même si Bendy n'est pas l'hôte idéal, Boris lui est très gentil.

_Boris ?

_C'est l'autre Toon qui vit avec Bendy. Lui, c'est un fantôme-loup… même si dans l'épisode « _the Sheep Song_ », il avait l'air très vivant.

_ **Waouh waouh waouh ! Attends là !** l'interrompt son copain. Tu me dis qu'en plus de ce diablotin démoniaque, il y a un fantôme-loup qui jouait dans des épisodes avec lui sauf que dans ces épisodes, il était vivant ?

_En résumé, c'est ça. »

Keffan se prend la tête. Ça devenait trop compliqué pour lui. Un Toon démoniaque qui a été oublié et qui aurait dû disparaître mais qui était toujours en vie, un Toon fantôme-loup qui apparaît vivant dans ses épisodes, et ensuite quoi ? Un tunmain bâtardé angelot qui boit le sang des victimes de Bendy ?

« Je me sens pas bien… marmonne le chaton, écœuré par ses propres pensées.

_Oh ! T'es gentil, Keffy, mais tu renvoie pas ton petit-déj' et tes boules de poils dans ma chambre ! prévient Aiden en attrapant son ami, près à le guider dehors.

_Mais non, ça va. grommelle le garçonnet. J'espère que tu es satisfait maintenant…

_J'y retourne encore ce soir. avoue la petite pie.

_ **QUOI !?** Mais tu veux vraiment te faire tuer ou quoi ?

_Keffan, je suis sûr que Bendy n'est pas méchant. La preuve : Boris est super gentil !

_Mais Bendy…

_Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose de plus grave derrière tout ça et que Bendy est gentil ! Je veux l'aider, Keffan, mais tu dois garder le secret ! »

Keffan s'apprête à argumenter… mais Aiden semble tellement persuadé qu'il ne sait pas quoi dire pour le convaincre que c'est une mauvaise idée. Soupirant, il lance un petit sourire à son ami.

« J'ai promis juré, non ? »

Aiden sourit de toutes ses dents et saute au cou de Keffan en gazouillant « Merci merci merci ! »… lorsque le ventre de la petite pie se met à gazouiller, lui rappelant qu'il n'a encore rien avalé ce matin. Keffan éclate de rire.

« La supériorité des tunmains sur les Toons : eux, ils oublient pas de manger !

_Bla bla bla… grince l'oisillon. C'est pas comme si on en avait vraiment besoin ! »

Sur le ton de la blague, les deux copains se tirent la langue avant de sortir de la chambre en courant.

* * *

À la pause déjeuner, Heckle et Jeckle s'étaient rendus au studio avec les enfants… mais ceux-ci furent surprit de trouver SourPuss seul et Gandy nul part en vue.

« Papa Chat ? Il est où, Papa ? demande Keffan, provoquant un grognement et le rougissement du chat Toon.

_Keffan !

_Pardon… marmonne le chaton.

_Gandy a dit qu'il avait quelque chose à régler alors il sera pas là de la journée. D'ailleurs, j'ai demandé à Roger si il pouvait surveiller les marmots aujourd'hui. »

Les deux pies se figent et regardent SourPuss comme si il était fou.

« Roger !?

_Bah quoi ?

_Si il est aussi doué que dans ses épisodes, on a peut-être du soucis à se faire. Tu crois pas ? marmonne Heckle.

_Mais non ! soupire le chat. Surtout qu'il sera pas seul ! Il y aura sa femme ! Elle travaille que le soir.

_C'est pas forcément mieux, si tu veux mon avis. » soupire Jeckle en regardant les enfants.

Keffan et Aiden se regardent et pouffent de rire, sachant ce que signifiait une après-midi sous la surveillance de Roger Rabbit des studios Maroon.

* * *

Plus tard cet après-midi là, les deux garçons dessinent paisiblement aux pieds de Jessica qui est assise sur le canapé et qui se remet une touche de rouge. Elle baisse les yeux vers les petits et sourit… lorsqu'une petite fille rouquine avec un visage ressemblant à celui d'un lapin mais sans fourrure (sauf derrière ses joues) avec de longs cheveux roux et deux grandes oreilles de lapin blanche bondit sur Keffan, le faisant grogner d'agacement alors que Aiden pouffe en fermant son calepin avant qu'elle ne remarque le dessin qu'il fait. Il s'agit de la fille d'un des couples les plus hétéroclites que les petits des TerryToons aient jamais vu : Candice Rabbit ! La fille du célèbre Roger Rabbit et de la belle chanteuse Jessica Rabbit. Bien que très humaine en apparence, on ne pouvait pas doutée qu'elle était entièrement Toon.

« **Coucou les garçons !** gazouille-t-elle en serrant Keffan aussi fort qu'elle peut.

_Candice, chérie. Vas-y doucement avec tes amis. soupire doucement Jessica même si elle ne peut cacher un petit sourire amusée.

_Oui, maman ! sourit la fillette en se redressant et en faisant le salut militaire, faisant rire sa mère.

_Qui est-ce qui est partant pour un petit foot, les enfants ? » demande Roger en entrant dans le salon, un ballon de foot dans les mains.

Comme ses amis hurlent de joie en se levant, Aiden range son calepin sous ses plumes et se lève avant de suivre les autres… mais lorsqu'il passe devant Jessica, il décide de profiter qu'il est maintenant seul pour poser une question qui le taraude à la jeune femme Toon.

« Madame Jessica ?

_Oui, Aiden ? sourit-t-elle en se penchant vers la petite pie.

_Ça pourrait vous paraître bizarre mais… comment vous savez si pouvez faire confiance à quelqu'un ? »

La femme rousse fronce les sourcils à l'étrange question d'un enfant aussi jeune… mais elle sourit et répond :

« Eh bien… la première chose à laquelle tu peux te fier, c'est l'opinion que les gens ont sur ce quelqu'un. Par exemple, je me suis renseigné sur Mr Eddie Valiant avant d'aller le voir pour lui demander d'aider mon mari.

_Oui mais… parfois l'opinion que les autres ont est fausse. Excusez-moi si je suis franc mais… vous ressemblez plus à ce que Papa appelle une Femme Fatale qu'à une mère de famille. ajoute l'oisillon, faisant rire l'adulte.

_C'est vrai. Se fier aux apparences et aux opinions des autres pour un Toon, ce n'est pas l'idéal. Moi, j'ai été dessiné ainsi même si je ne suis pas mauvaise. Pour les Toons, tu peux écouter ce que les autres disent mais le mieux est de te faire ta propre opinion. Pour cela, observe, apprends à connaître et surtout, regarde-le droit dans les yeux. explique sérieusement la belle chanteuse. Nous, les Toons, nous sommes fait pour faire rire, amuser et majoritairement, nous jouons un rôle. Mais il y a une chose qui ne ment pas chez un Toon : son regard ! Personne ne peut mentir par le regard. Si tu as un doute, plonge son regard dans les yeux de la personne en face de toi. Et là, tu sauras immédiatement. »

Aiden réfléchit à ce que vient de lui dire la mère de son amie… puis il sourit.

« Merci beaucoup, Madame Jessica. remercie l'oisillon.

_Aiden ? Où t'es passé ? » appelle Roger depuis le jardin.

Sous les rires de la femme du lapin Toon, la petite pie court rejoindre ses amis pour jouer.

* * *

Le soir même, dans le studio des SillyVision, Bendy tourne en rond, passant d'une pièce à l'autre comme un animal en cage (ce qui est un peu le cas même si, s'il le voulait, il pourrait quitter sa prison) en grommelant. Assis à un bureau, Boris, lui, est tranquillement en train d'observer des vieux scénarios… lorsque Bendy arrive dans le bureau. Le loup soupire en entendant le diablotin s'énerver tout seul.

« Tu marmonnes. soupire le fantôme-loup, attirant l'attention du petit diable qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

_Non ! Je ne marmonnes pas ! s'agace Bendy.

_Ah non, c'est vrai ! s'exclame l'autre Toon avec un petit sourire. Tu parles dans ta barbe. Et le plus fort, c'est que tu arrives à le faire alors que tu n'as pas un poils sur le menton. Tu n'as même pas de poils du tout. »

Bendy le fusille du regard, se retenant de lui cracher de l'encre à la figure (sachant que c'était aussi inoffensif qu'un postillon.) lorsque son regard se pose sur une boîte pleines de photographies sur le bureau à côté de son ami.

Furieux, il se rue vers un tiroir pour en sortir un pinceau qu'il colle dans sa bouche avant d'arracher presque la boîte des mains de Boris. Il trie les photos et toutes celles où il y a des Humains sont mises de côté. Le loup regarde ce petit manège puis soupire en voyant son ami sortir le pinceau couvert d'encre de sa bouche. Avec l'encre noir, il recouvre les visages des Humains (avec une couche supplémentaire pour certains) en grommelant, marmonnant.

« Bendy, lâche ça et arrête ces bêtises. soupire Boris.

_Je fais ce que je veux ! s'énerve Bendy.

_Non, surtout quand c'est pour te rendre malade pour des choses sans importance. Les Humains sont dehors et non dans le studio. »

Bendy lève les yeux vers Boris, fusillant son ami du regard avant de râler :

« **Oh mais tu m'agaces, Boris ! Je suis encore chez moi ici et je ne veux plus entendre parler d'Humains !**

_C'est toi qui t'agaces tout seul. Moi, je dis juste que tu as la rancœur trop sévère. Les Humains ne viennent plus ici depuis des années et tu sais pourquoi ! grogne le loup, s'attirant un énième regard furieux du diablotin. Alors tu vas me faire plaisir et oublier les Humains ! Laisse-les pour ce qu'ils sont ! Et arrêtes de mettre de l'encre sur les photos d'Henry ! Ça en devient puérile ! »

Bendy soupire, chassant l'encre qui commence à dégouliner de son front puis jette furieusement son pinceau avant de fermer la boîte à photos… lorsque les gonds de la porte grincent. Se redressant, les deux Toons de SillyVision sortent du bureau, se placent dans un couloir pour voir l'entrée… et voient une petite pie Toon arrivée en souriant.

« Comment tu veux que j'oublie les Humains si on m'envoie le poussin tout les soirs ? » grommelle la star des studios avant de s'éloigner pour rejoindre le nouveau venu.

* * *

Aiden sourit en entrant dans le studio et fouille sous ses plumes pour sortir son calepin lorsque…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? »

Il lève la tête pour voir Bendy arrivé vers lui, visiblement agacé.

« J'avais promis que je reviendrais ! sourit Aiden. Alors me voilà ! Et j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi ! »

le diablotin observe l'oisillon, les sourcils froncés, près à agir si il fait un geste suspect… lorsque le petit aux plumes noires arrache une feuille de son calepin avant de la tendre au Maître des Lieux avec un grand sourire. Boris s'approche pour voir… et sourit en voyant l'esquisse enfantine représentant Bendy.

« Awww c'est trop mignon ! Ça te rappelle pas nos petits fans, Bendy ? Toutes les semaines, on avait une dizaine de dessins comme ça. » sourit le loup.

Bendy, lui, est sombre… puis il froisse le dessin dans son poing en fusillant l'enfant qui se fige, inquiet par cette réaction brutale.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Tu essaie quoi là, de faire ami-ami ? Pourquoi ? **RÉPONDS !** » hurle-t-il, furieux.

Aiden le regarde, intrigué et inquiet… avant de baisser les yeux.

« Moi, je voulais juste te faire plaisir. Ça doit être triste d'être enfermé 30ans dans le même endroit. Et puis… t'as pas l'air si méchant que ça quand on regarde dans tes yeux. »

Bendy se fige, interdit… puis il soupire.

« De toute façon, tu ne partiras pas de si tôt. marmonne Bendy en s'éloignant vers le bureau d'Henry. Alors vas-y ! Fouille ! Quand tu seras enfin lassé, préviens-moi, Poussin.

_Aiden ! »

Bendy s'arrête et se tourne vers l'oisillon qui le regarde avec un air neutre étrange pour son âge. Comprenant que le diablotin n'a pas bien saisit, il s'explique :

« Je m'appelle Aiden et non Poussin.

_Bla bla bla ! » grince le Toon en reprenant son chemin vers le bureau, le dessin toujours dans sa main.

Il entends Aiden parlé avec Boris puis le Loup le guide à travers le studio, le laissant seul dans le bureau d'Henry. Il s'assoit sur le tabouret et soupire en posant ses pieds sur le bureau avant de mettre son siège en équilibre. Mollement, il déplie le dessin et le regarde avec un petit sourire… avant que quelques larmes coulent sur ses joues.

« Henry aussi aurait trouvé ça trop mignon... » songe Bendy en essuyant ses larmes avant d'accrocher l'esquisse avec une des siennes qui restaient sur le bureau.

* * *

Alors que Boris montre la vieille salle de projection où toute l'équipe se réunissait pour visionner les épisodes, Aiden remarque des pots de fleurs remplit de terre et certains avec des tiges abandonnées dedans.

« Boris, c'est quoi ça ? »

Le loup-fantôme se tourne vers le poussin et regarde les pots de fleurs avant d'avoir un petit sourire.

« Va regarder par toi-même. »

La petite pie regarde Boris avant de se diriger vers les pots pour prendre un avec des tiges. Les fleurs étaient des dessinées et elles avaient tout bonnement disparu. Intrigué, il s'éloigne dans le studio à la recherche du responsable… et le trouve dans le bureau. Il est d'ailleurs intrigué de voir son dessin à côté de celui du dénommé Henry. Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'approche timidement.

« Bendy?

_Hum ? marmonne le diablotin en levant les yeux pour voir le poussin avec le pot de fleurs où trois pauvres tiges se dressent encore.

_Pourquoi tu as effacé ces fleurs? » demande Aiden.

En faites, il ne voyait pas d'autres explications à la disparition de ces fleurs si ce n'est que le maître des lieux les a effacés. Bendy fronce les sourcils alors que Boris (caché dans l'angle du couloir) pouffe de rire.

« J'les ai pas effacé. Je les ai mangé.

_Tu manges des fleurs? s'étonne tout haut le poussin.

_Bah, on peut être un diablotin et être végétarien! » répond l'intéressé en haussant les épaules.

D'un geste calme, il attrape une des tiges et la mâchonne tranquillement sous le regard éberlué de Aiden, faisant rire Boris. Le loup s'approche et sourit en s'agenouillant devant l'oisillon.

« Tu n'as pas dû beaucoup entendre parlé du côté végétarien de Bendy, je me trompes ?

_Tout le monde dit que Bendy est un monstre… » avoue Aiden, un peu honteux.

Bendy manque s'étrangler avec sa tige de fleur.

« **Quoi ?** Ils plaisantent j'espère ! J'ai jamais fait de mal à une mouche ! »

Furieux, Bendy se lève et s'éloigne en bougonnant. Aiden entends vaguement des « saleté d'Humains » ou « si jamais je le revois celui-là » avant qu'il disparaisse dans le couloir. Boris soupire puis baisse les yeux vers le poussin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il est un peu secoué mais ça lui passera. Il pensait juste que les Toons le verraient différemment sans écouter ce que diraient les Humains. »

La petite pie se sent désolé pour le diablotin… puis il se tourne vers le loup.

« Dis, Boris ! Tu as d'autres épisodes à me montrer ? » gazouille-t-il, envieux.

Le Toon bleuté a un petit air amusé sur le visage puis entraîne le poussin avec lui vers la salle de projection.

* * *

Allongé dans l'ancien studio d'enregistrement des épisodes, Bendy cherche à se changer les idées… lorsqu'il entends les rires et les applaudissements du petit Aiden. Intrigué, il plonge dans une tâche d'encre et voyage en silence jusqu'à la salle de projection.

À travers la fine pellicule d'encre qui le garde dans la tâche (et donc invisible aux autres), il aperçoit Boris qui sourit en regardant Aiden qui danse joyeusement sur la musique, essayant d'imiter le Bendy sur l'écran qui danse en chantant, vêtu d'un smoking avec une canne en main. Le diablotin lève les yeux au ciel en voyant le poussin se déhancher maladroitement sur le rythme en faisant le gentleman alors il sort de la tâche, alertant Boris qui a prit l'habitude de l'entendre sortir de ce mode de transport étrange, et se dirige vers le petit. Aiden est tellement prit dans son jeu qu'il n'entends pas Bendy… et sursaute lorsqu'il sent une main gantée lui attraper l'épaule.

« Si tu veux danser, poussin, il ne faut pas juste imiter ce qu'on voit. Il faut se laisser porter par le rythme ! » explique le diablotin en arrêtant le film.

Il rembobine jusqu'au début de la chanson et, laissant le dialogue de début se terminer, il fait apparaître une canne d'encre alors que son personnage d'épisode arrive sur scène.

Dès que la chanson commence, Bendy commence a effectué les mouvements qu'il effectuait dans l'épisode. Il commence sérieusement, les yeux clos et sans l'ombre d'un sourire (contrairement à son personnage sur le film qui chante avec un immense sourire digne des plus grands spectacles de musical), comme si cela le blessait… puis le rythme commence à devenir plus dansant, forçant le diablotin a accéléré le mouvement, faisant les allers-retours en suivant le rythme avec ses pieds et sa canne, toujours les yeux fermés. Le rythme accélère encore et la chanson s'arrête, laissant Bendy exécuter une série de pas rapides (là où il a arrêté Aiden pour lui montrer)… et là, la petite pie est surpris de voir le petit Toon noir et blanc qui semble presque possédé ! Un petit sourire se dessine sur son visage. Boris en est également surpris et se penche vers Aiden.

« Je crois que tu nous ramènes le vieux Bendy ! chuchote-t-il heureux.

_Ah bon ? s'étonne le petit TerryToon.

_Bendy n'a plus dansé depuis des années alors qu'il a toujours adoré ça. Au début de sa danse, tu as dû voir qu'il ne s'amusait pas. Il faisait ça par fierté ! Mais là, il redevient lui-même. Il laisse la musique le guider, et il s'amuse. »

Aiden regarde Bendy et, en effet, le diablotin semble avoir retrouvé la joie qu'il avait dans l'épisode. Le Bendy de l'épisode se remet à chanter… et Bendy se met à chanter avec lui. Il a l'impression d'être prit dans un rêve où il revit ses années de gloire et son cœur remplit de haine semble se remettre à battre pour ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout : la danse ! Il se laisse transporter par le rythme et revit la scène comme le jour où il l'a filmé. Il chante, plein d'entrain et se sentant enfin lui-même pour la première fois depuis 30ans. Lorsque la musique s'arrête, il s'incline comme dans le film.

* * *

Alors que les spectateurs dans le film applaudissent, Aiden se met également à applaudir, sortant Bendy de sa rêverie et se mettant rougir quand il réalise qu'il s'est laissé embarqué.

« Apprends-moi à danser comme toi ! » supplie l'oisillon en allant se coller dans les jambes du diablotin.

Bendy semble perdu et lève les yeux vers Boris. Le loup est fou de joie de voir que son compagnon n'était pas aussi aveuglé par la Haine comme il le craignait. Mais l'ancienne star semble complètement perdu.

« Mais enfin… pourquoi est-ce que tu veux absolument te lier à moi ?… bégaye Bendy.

_Parce que tu es génial ! sourit Aiden. Tu es un Toon très doué et je suis sûr que tes épisodes plairaient encore si on les ressortait ! Et maintenant que je t'ai vu dansé, je sais que tu n'es pas méchant ! Je suis sûr que même si je ne t'avais pas arrêter, tu n'aurais rien fait à Keffan ! Tu n'es ni un monstre ni un démon ! Tu es un Toon qu'on a oublié et qu'on a blessé… même si j'ignore pourquoi. »

Boris sourit, admiratif devant le franc-parler de la petite pie… et Bendy se met à pleurer. À cet instant, il se sent horrible d'avoir autant mal traité et mal jugé ce petit qui ne pouvait être qu'une chose : un ange ! Éclatant en sanglots, il serre Aiden très fort contre lui, laissant l'encre dégouliner sur son corps et son front. La petite pie est surprise… mais elle voit que l'encre ne lui fait aucun mal. Elle ne se mélange même pas avec la peinture qui le compose. Alors il serre aussi fort qu'il peut le diablotin dans ses petits bras pour le réconforter… et Boris se joint à l'étreinte.

Alors que Bendy pensait avoir tout perdu, voilà qu'un petit ange nommé Aiden était entré dans son studio et la petite pie se promit de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire et de libérer Bendy malgré que cette amitié soit interdite.

* * *

 ** _Voilà le chapitre 4!_**

 ** _Aiden affronte l'interdit pour comprendre ce qui est arrivé à Bendy et arrive enfin à se lier avec lui :)_**

 ** _Pour la partie où Bendy danse, je vous conseille de regarder la vidéo "_** _Putting on the Ritz - Original 1930 Movie Sequence"_ ** _avant. Comme ça, vous verrez les mouvements qu'il peut avoir effectué dans ses épisodes et lisez la scène en écoutant la chanson (je trouve que c'est assez sympa ^^)_**

 ** _Aiden arrivera-t-il à comprendre ce qui est arrivé à Bendy? Arrivera-t-il à l'aider? Découvrez-le prochainement :)_**

 ** _à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire :D ça fait toujours plaisir_**


	6. Chapitre 5: Découverte macabre

_Crossover_

 _Bendy / Terry Toons / Disney Toons / Looneys Toons_

 **Encré dans le Mystère**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Découverte macabre et premières réponses**

Les semaines suivantes furent assez semblables. La journée, Aiden jouait avec ses amis comme si de rien n'était (même si Keffan connaissait son secret) et la nuit, il filait retrouver Bendy et Boris. Tout les soirs, ils regardaient des épisodes de Bendy et le diablotin apprenait à danser à la petite pie. Bien sûr, ce fut laborieux… mais les soirées avec l'oisillon joyeux rendait peu à peu son ancienne personnalité à Bendy. Plusieurs fois, Boris et Aiden avaient été surpris d'entendre le Toon rire de pure joie et non de joie sadique comme la première fois que la petite pie a rencontré son nouvel ami. Bendy semblait retrouvé ce qu'il avait perdu… mais tout changea un soir.

* * *

Aiden sourit en regardant « _The Dancing Devil_ », allongé sur le ventre, la tête soutenue par ses mains. Bendy et Boris sont derrière lui et regardent avec nostalgie l'épisode… lorsque le Bendy de l'épisode apparaît avec un tutu rose (ou Aiden suppose qu'il était rose). La petite pie attend, intrigué, mais le diablotin se met à danser avec le tutu. Malgré tout ces efforts, l'oisillon ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Pfff **HA ha ha !** Non mais c'est quoi ce costume ? s'esclaffe -t-il en se tournant vers les deux adultes.

_Bah, c'est un costume pour danser le ballet. répond le diablotin en haussant les épaules.

_Non mais sérieux ! sourit le poussin en se tournant vers eux, s'assaillant comme il faut. Tu t'es trompé dans le costume mais vu que c'était drôle, ils ont laissés la scène ! C'est ça ? »

Bendy devient soudain noir, comme si il était blessé, et des gouttes d'encre se mettent à goutter de son front. Boris se mord la lèvre et se lève pour s'agenouiller devant Aiden.

« Aiden… tu sais, cette scène est la préférée de Bendy et…

_ **J'AI TRAVAILL** **É TRÈS DUR POUR CETTE SCÈNE** **ET J'AVAIS DU TALENT** **!** s'énerve soudain Bendy, faisant sursauter Boris et Aiden. **AS-TU LA MOINDRE IDÉE DE LA QUANTITÉ DE TRAVAIL QUE ÇA REPRÉSENTE ? BIEN SÛR QUE NON, TU N'ES QU'UN OISILLON ! ET JE REFUSE QU'UN POUSSIN SE MOQUE OUVERTEMENT DE CE QUE J'AIME LE PLUS AU MONDE ! SORS D'ICI !** **JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR** **! SORS !** »

Aiden tremble et se lève avant de courir vers la sortie.

Dès que l'oisillon est partit, Bendy plonge sa main dans sa hanche pour sortir un cigare de son hammerspace et l'allume d'un claquement de doigt. Furieux, il tire fort sur le cigare avant de recracher la fumée en petits nuages comme une petite locomotive… lorsqu'il lève les yeux vers Boris. Le loup semble déçu par son comportement.

« Quoi !? s'indigne le diablotin.

_Tu crois pas y avoir été un peu fort, là ? soupire son compagnon.

_Tu as entendu comme moi, non ? **IL S'EST MOQUÉ DE MA DANSE !**

_J'étais là, j'ai tout entendu. Mais Aiden est un enfant. Il ne mesure pas toujours la portée de ses mots. »

Le diablotin tire une autre bouffée de son cigare, grommelant.

« Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand tu fumes ces saletés ? interroge le loup.

_Tu parles ! C'est que du papier aromatisé ! marmonne le petit démon.

_Mais pour Aiden ? Et si on voulait le dissoudre, son âme ne pourrait pas reposer en paix car il voudrait se réconcilier avec toi ! s'indigne Boris, faisant pouffer de rire Bendy.

_Pourquoi tu veux qu'on le dissolve ? C'est un petit ange avec une bouille en sucre ! »

Boris regarde Bendy d'un air qui en dit long sur ce qu'il pense.

« Bon, ça va ! J'ai toujours tord de toute façon ! s'agace le diablotin en jetant son cigare. Je vais voir pour arranger ça... » soupire-t-il en faisant couler de l'encre de sa main.

Une fois la tâche assez grande, il s'y glisse sans effort et se dirige jusqu'à l'entrée… mais Aiden n'y est pas. À vrai dire, rien ne montre le passage de l'oisillon.

« Où est-ce qu'il a pu aller ? » marmonne Bendy en replongeant dans la tâche d'encre.

* * *

Aiden avance dans le studio. Bendy venait de piquer une crise… mais le poussin ne se laisse plus impressionné. Le diablotin ne voulant plus le voir, il décide de faire un tour dans le studio en attendant qu'il se calme. Il passe devant la machine à encre (se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant cette machine) puis tourne au couloir de droite. Il sifflote gentiment en arrivant au bout du couloir. Il aperçoit une pièce avec 6 piédestaux… mais il décide de tourner à gauche, dans un couloir qui mène à une porte fermée. Curieux à l'idée de découvrir une nouvelle merveille, il se dresse sur la pointe des pieds et saisit la poignée. Il vient à peine de tourner la poignée pour ouvrir que…

« **AIDEN ! NON !** » hurle Bendy horrifié en sortant d'une tâche d'encre derrière lui.

Boris apparaît au détour du couloir… mais il est trop tard pour arrêter Aiden.

* * *

La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement sinistre et là, le fils de Heckle et Jeckle se retrouve littéralement le souffle coupé par l'horreur, ses mains plaquées sur son bec et les yeux terrifiés. Là, juste devant lui, attaché à ce qui ressemble à une table d'expérimentation du Docteur Fou de Disney, se trouve le corps d'un Toon. Un grand loup noir et blanc vêtu d'une salopette et dont la cage thoracique est grande ouverte, les côtes écartées, et vide ! Le cœur du Toon avait disparu et de grandes éclaboussures d'encre recouvrent le sol et les murs. Mais ce qui effraie le plus le petit Toon, c'est qu'il reconnaît immédiatement le cadavre.

« Boris… » suffoque-t-il en se tournant vers le fantôme-loup et le diablotin.

Bendy est littéralement figé sur plage, tremblant et de grosses larmes d'encre coulent sur ses joues. Boris, lui, soupire. Il semble blessé mais beaucoup moins que son ami. Aiden les regarde tout les deux, incapable de croire ce qu'il vient de découvrir. Voilà pourquoi Boris avait l'air très vivant sur les épisodes où il apparaissait. C'est parce que jadis, il était vivant !

« Tu… tu n'es pas un fantôme dessiné ?… bégaye le poussin.

_Et non. soupire le loup. Ça c'est ce qu'il reste de mon corps. Et ce que tu vois, c'est mon âme. »

* * *

Comme tout les Toons, Boris a une âme qui peut s'échapper de son corps lorsque celui-ci ne peut plus la supporter (trop abîmé ou trop faible) et c'était souvent utilisé dans les scénarios et les gags mais les corps étaient toujours remis en état pour que l'âme puisse y retourner. Mais là, le corps de Boris est dans un état lamentable… et surtout, son cœur avait disparu ! Même avec un corps en mauvais état, l'âme pouvait y retourner grâce au cœur. Sans cœur, l'âme n'avait aucun moyen de retrouver son corps. À vrai dire, un Toon sans cœur n'était plus qu'une âme en peine. Au sens propre comme au figuré…

* * *

Aiden est subjugué, horrifié… à vrai dire, il ne sait plus quoi pensé.

« Mais… comment c'est arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demande-t-il, terrorisé.

Bendy et Boris se regardent puis le diablotin serre ses poings et grogne :

« Joey Drew… est-ce que tu as déjà entendu ce nom ?

_Non… bégaye le poussin.

_Tant mieux. Cet Humain est un vrai **monstre !** s'énerve Bendy au point de faire presque bouillir l'encre qui le compose, la faisant dégouliner sur son front. Autrefois, c'était notre ami et le directeur de ce studio. Il était très visionnaire et ambitieux et les gens l'admiraient pour ça. Personnellement, j'ai toujours eu un peu de mal à me lier à lui. Il semblait éviter le contact avec les Toons contrairement aux autres et surtout contrairement à Henry…

_Mais c'est qui, Henry !? » s'agace Aiden.

Les deux Toons n'arrêtaient pas de parler de cet humain mais le poussin ne savait même pas qui il était. Bendy étant trop perturbé pour répondre, Boris reprend.

« Henry, c'était notre Animateur. Il faisait partit des premiers à entrer dans l'aventure des Studios SillyVision avec Joey et ils sont devenus très amis. Pour tout te dire, sans Henry, ce studio n'aurait jamais percé. J'ai été son premier dessin et j'ai plu pendant quelques temps. Bendy a été crée après et c'est là que le studio a percé dans le monde des Toons.

_Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que… ? interroge l'oisillon en pointant le cadavre d'un doigt tremblant.

_Oh eh bien…

_Joey a montré son **vrai** visage. rage Bendy. Il a montré ce que c'était qu'être un Créateur ! Parce qu'il était notre directeur, il a cru pouvoir jouer à l'apprenti sorcier ! Il a acheté cette maudite machine en prétendant l'utiliser pour améliorer les dessins mais ce monstre a utilisé cette encre sur nous, les Toons ! Il se prétendait Créateur… mais ce n'est qu'un traître ! **UN SALE TRAÎTRE !** »

N'y tenant plus, Bendy éclate en sanglots et tombe à genoux, tremblant de tout son corps. Boris se met à sa hauteur et lui caresse la tête avec une douceur intrigante pour Aiden (les seules personnes qu'il ait vu aussi proche, c'était ses parents) puis il soupire avant de continuer.

« Joey faisait des tests sur nous, surtout moi et les autres personnages mineurs car Bendy était la star des studios… et un jour, il a fait la plus terrible de ses expériences : il m'a arraché le cœur. »

Aiden est horrifié et plaque ses mains sur son bec.

« J'ai été inconscient quelques temps et quand je suis revenu à moi sous cette forme, j'ai trouvé Bendy en larmes et dégoulinant d'encre près de la machine et le studio avait été déserté. C'était le jour où on s'est fait enfermé ici. Bendy a paniqué en voyant ce que Joey m'avait fait et il a absorbé une grande quantité d'encre de la machine pour devenir plus imposant et se protéger. »

Les sanglots de Bendy redoublent, blessé par ses horribles souvenirs. Même si elle était vieille de 30ans, la blessure était encore vive, moralement et physiquement. Aiden sent ses yeux se remplir de larmes en voyant son nouvel ami aussi misérable. Il court alors serrer Bendy dans ses bras, tremblant et se retenant de pleurer.

« Je suis désolé… je savais pas... »

Le diablotin (dont les joues sont maintenant noires de larmes) accepte l'étreinte de la petite pie, sentant son cœur se calmer en sentant ces petits bras et en entendant cette petite voix pleine de larmes pour quelque chose qui ne le touchait que peu (voir pas du tout).

« Tu n'y es pour rien… soupire-t-il en caressant le dos du poussin. Ce sont les Humains les coupables… Joey mais aussi les autres qui étaient sûrement au courant. Les autres qui savaient et qui n'ont rien fait. Les Humains ne nous voient que comme des outils, des objets pour faire rire et se faire de l'argent ! s'énerve-t-il soudain. Ils ne nous voient même pas comme des êtres vivants. **Voilà pourquoi je les hais, eux et leurs bâtards** **,** **les Tunmains !Ce ne sont que des menteurs ! Tous des menteurs !** »

* * *

Aiden soupire pour la énième fois de la journée. Les paroles de Bendy lui tournent en boucle dans la tête… et pour tout dire, plus il observe autour de lui dans les studios, plus ces paroles semblent véridiques. L'exemple le plus frappant qu'il ait vu, c'était Antoine ! Ce satané directeur d'épisodes semblait détester les Toons et ne leur montrait aucun respect… mais personne dans le studio ne l'apprécie. Quelques humains parlent et rient avec lui mais, dans la grosse majorité, ils le boudent. Aiden ne s'était jamais trop approché de lui (sa mère le gardant à bonne distance de l'Humain à cause d'une mauvaise blague qu'il aurait dit pendant que ses parents le couvaient.) mais il n'avait jamais aimé cet Humain.

Comme il n'arrive pas à se changer les idées, il saute de son perchoir (une perche de micro) et s'éloigne hors du studio pour retrouver Keffan. Son ami est devant la caravane de son papa, en train de lire une bande-dessinée, pendant que Gandy travaille sur une bricole à côté. C'est d'ailleurs le jars qui repère la petite pie en premier.

« Ah ! Bonjours Aiden ! salut -t-il, forçant son fils à relever la tête.

_Salut Tonton Gandy… marmonne le poussin avant de se planter devant Keffan. On peut se parler ? »

Le chaton comprends qu'il y a un problème au ton neutre de son ami. Même Gandy est inquiet.

« Hé ! Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air tout triste, poussin.

_Je vais bien… répond mollement l'oisillon.

_Allez viens ! dit Keffan en se levant et en forçant un sourire. On va aller jouer dans la caravane !

_Ne faites pas le bazar ! prévient le jars lorsque les deux enfants entrent dans la loge sur roue.

_Oui Papa ! »

* * *

Une fois à l'intérieur, Keffan ferme la porte et se tourne vers son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que tes parents viennent de disparaître.

_Non, là-dessus y'a aucun soucis. soupire Aiden en s'asseyant sur la banquette. C'est… en faites… tu crois que les Humains peuvent nous mentir ? »

Keffan regarde Aiden comme si ses plumes avaient soudain virés du noir au vert.

« Tu veux dire quoi, là ?

_Est-ce que… est-ce que tu crois que les Humains ne nous voient pas comme des êtres vivants ? Mais plus comme des objets stupides pour faire rire et gagner de l'argent ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? marmonne le chaton. Les Humains travaillent avec nous. On est en grande majorité des acteurs et on gagne de l'argent ensemble. Aux derrières nouvelles, les acteurs Toons et les réalisateurs Humains font moitié moitié sur l'argent que rapportent les épisodes.

_J'en suis plus aussi sûr… j'ai observé les Humains aujourd'hui et… j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne nous apprécient pas... »

Keffan fronce les sourcils en regardant Aiden… puis il soupire et croise les bras.

« C'est l'autre Encreux qui t'a mit ça dans la tête ? grogne-t-il, agacé.

_Il a un nom et tu le sais ! râle l'oisillon. Et il ne m'a rien mit dans la tête. J'ai juste découvert pourquoi il était devenu fou… mais c'est juste un Toon blessé. Il est gentil mais il a beaucoup souffert et il a dû mal à faire confiance parce qu'il a été trahit.

_C'est ce qu'il t'a dit et t'as été assez bête pour y croire ?

_ **TU N'AS PAS VU CE QUE J'AI VU !** » hurle Aiden, les yeux remplit de larmes et faisant sursauter son ami.

La petite pie avait vu Boris et l'âme du Loup ne serait pas rester avec Bendy si c'était le diablotin qui avait fait ça. Alors, même si il avait du mal à croire que les Humains puissent faire ça, il ne voit pas pourquoi Bendy mentirait.

Keffan, lui, se calme mais regarde Aiden avec inquiétude.

« Ma parole, il t'a lavé le cerveau ! Comment peux-tu croire que les Humains soient méchants ? »

* * *

Le poussin noir s'apprête à argumenter… lorsque des cris retentissent dans le studio. Les enfants sortent alors de la caravane et rejoignent Gandy qui s'est approché du centre d'agitation. Centre qui se trouve être les parents d'Aiden, Heckle et Jeckle, en pleine dispute avec Antoine !

« **Tu n'as rien à dire sur le scénario de l'épisode que l'on tourne !** Tu n'es pas notre directeur ! s'énerve Heckle.

_Peut-être mais je suis un des directeurs du Studio ! **Et je suis un Humain !** Je suis un de vos chefs !

_Tu n'es pas le chef absolu ici ! Et Paul Terry t'a déjà donné un travail à la hauteur de ta bêtise !

_Heckle, arrête ! intervient Jeckle, voulant éviter le scandale.

_Tu devrais écouter ton amoureux, le piaf gay ! rage l'Humain. C'est à cause de **vous-deux** que Paul Terry ne me donne plus de bons scénarios ou des épisodes secondaires qui ne marchent pas ! J'ai un talent de dingue mais à cause de vos pleurnicheries au Grand Manitou, je suis rabaissé au rôle de seconde classe !

_ **Un talent de dingue ?** s'indigne la pie mère de Aiden. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu nous as offert de quoi faire **une omelette** si notre œuf était **non viable** ? Tu crois que c'est quelque chose à dire à des futurs parents quand ils attendent un bébé ? **Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on te disait de manger tes propres enfants ?** »

Le directeur le bouscule alors violemment pour le faire taire et le fusille du regard.

« **Hé ! Je t'interdis de le toucher !** » crie Heckle en se plantant entre son époux et leur adversaire.

Antoine était tout (un crétin, un imbécile sans cœur, un malade vantard persuadé d'être sortit de la cuisse à Jupiter, etc.) mais ce n'est certainement pas un Humain qu'il fallait énervé. Avec un ton mélangeant le dégoût et la haine, il vocifère :

« Ce studio tournerait mille fois mieux avec **mes** idées ! Paul Terry n'aurait pas dû laisser des esclaves avoir des avis et prendre le dessus sur le studio ! »

Alors que Aiden est littéralement figé d'horreur devant ces paroles (comme la plupart des Toons présents), deux animateurs se ruent vers lui et l'attrapent par les bras. Mais l'oisillon ne peut supporter ce que ses oreilles ont entendu et il sort en courant.

« **Aiden ! Attends !** » crie Keffan en courant à sa suite, n'étant remarqué que par son Papa.

Bill (l'ancien directeur des épisodes de Heckle et Jeckle et nouveau grand directeur après la retraite de Paul Terry*) se plante devant le rageur et le fusille du regard.

« Si tu oses encore une fois traiter les acteurs de ce studio comme des êtres inférieurs, tu auras non seulement mon poing dans la figure mais tu devras te chercher du travail ailleurs. » menace-t-il, visiblement furieux.

Antoine le regarde avec haine, ne comprenant pas pourquoi c'est Bill qui a été choisit comme le nouveau grand Chef et non lui, puis se défait de la poigne des deux animateurs qui le tiennent avant de s'éloigner en grognant.

* * *

Aiden sort des studios en pleurant, trébuchant dans ses propres pieds et tombant à genoux dans la rue. Bendy avait raison. Les Humains les voyaient comme des esclaves ! Leurs sourires, leur gentillesse, tout était faux ! Keffan arrive derrière lui et lui prend les épaules.

« Aiden ! Antoine est un crétin et tout le monde le déteste. Ce n'est qu'un rageur qui se croit meilleur que tout le monde. Mais je suis sûr que Bill va…

_ **ARRÊTE !** » hurle Aiden.

Keffan sursaute, surpris. La petite pie se redresse, les yeux brillants de larmes de tristesse… et de rage.

« **Tu es donc aveugle, Keffan ?** s'indigne l'oisillon. **Bendy** **a raison !** Il dit que les Humains nous mentent ! Ils nous exploitent ! Ce ne sont que des menteurs ! Ils ne font que nous rabaisser comme si on était que des jouets ! Les créateurs nous mentent, Keffan ! **Ils nous mentent !** »

Le petit tunmain est stupéfié face aux propos de son ami. Aiden essuie ses larmes et soupire.

« Est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service et me couvrir pendant l'après-midi ? demande-t-il en regardant son ami.

_Pourquoi ? Où tu veux aller ? » interroge le chaton.

Le poussin le regarde avec un petit sourire lui disant que c'est évident… et le demi-toon se fige.

« **T'es sérieux ?** Ça te suffit pas d'aller risquer ta peau tout les soirs ?

_S'te plaît ! J'ai pas envie de rester aux studios aujourd'hui et Bendy commence enfin à avoir confiance en moi ! Avec un peu de chance, ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours avant que je n'ai le fin mot de l'histoire ! Et là, je pourrais l'aider à revenir à ToonVille !

_Tu veux faire venir ce démon à ToonVille ?

_Tu comprendras qu'on ne risque rien quand tu le verras, Keffy ! Je te le promets ! »

Keffan fronce les sourcils, agacé que Aiden attache tant d'importance à ce monstre plutôt qu'à ses amis… mais la petite pie était aussi têtu qu'il était petit et mignon. Soupirant, le chaton chasse une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et gromelle :

« Si je te dis non, tu vas me faire la tête. »

Aiden sourit et lui saute au cou.

« Merci, Kef' ! T'es un vrai copain ! »

Puis, sans un autre mot, il s'éloigne en courant, retournant à ToonVille pour rejoindre le tunnel de Kansas City. Le poussin a à peine disparu au détour de la ruelle que Gandy et Jeckle sortent des studios. Le jars se précipite vers son fils et le serre dans ses bras.

« Keffan, je suis désolé que vous aillez dû voir ça. Antoine n'a vraiment pas de cœur. soupire -t-il en regardant son garçon.

_Où est Aiden ? demande Jeckle en cherchant son fils du regard.

_Oh ! Hum… il… il doit être quelque part par là. marmonne le petit. Je lui ai proposé un cache-cache. »

Les deux adultes n'y croient pas trop… mais comme Keffan n'a aucune raison de mentir, ils ne cherchent pas à comprendre.

* * *

Aiden traverse le tunnel après avoir vérifier qu'il était seul puis se rend dans les studios. Il entre sans bruit et avance, cherchant les deux Toons (le vivant et l'âme) qui résident là. Il les trouve endormis l'un contre l'autre et Bendy semble enfin parfaitement calme. Boris émerge lentement en sentant un regard sur lui… et se fige en voyant l'oisillon.

« Aiden ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? chuchote-t-il pour ne pas réveiller son ami.

_Vous aviez raison pour tout… répond la petite pie en se retenant de pleurer. Les Humains sont méchants… ils nous prennent pour des objets, des esclaves…

_Awww… allons allons, ce n'est vrai pour tout les Humains. Allez, viens là et raconte-moi ! »

Aiden court se serrer dans les bras du loup en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller le diablotin. Bendy n'avait pas besoin d'être ennuyé par ses doutes sur les Humains. Il avait déjà suffisamment à gérer.

* * *

L'après-midi passant et Aiden étant toujours introuvable, les deux parents pies commencent à s'inquiéter. Ils étaient rentrés chez eux, pensant retrouver le petit là… mais là encore, aucune trace !

« Où est-ce qu'il a pu aller ? s'inquiète Jeckle en se serrant contre son époux.

_Foutu Antoine ! grommelle Heckle. Si il n'avait pas piqué sa crise de jalousie raciste, Aiden n'aurait pas eu peur et ne serait pas aller se cacher ailleurs que dans le studio !

_Tu crois qu'il va bien ?

_Jeckle. soupire l'autre pie en lui soulevant le menton pour forcer son époux à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Je sais que tu as toujours peur pour notre poussin mais ce n'est plus un bébé. Il sait se défendre tout seul.

_Il n'a que 6ans, Heckle !

_Peut-être mais tu crois pas que tu le couve un peu trop ? Tu te souviens quand tu étais ''enceinte'' ? Je t'étouffais de protection et tu ne supportais pas ça. Aiden est comme toi à ce niveau-là. Il déteste être surprotégé pour rien. Il doit apprendre où sont ses limites tout seul. »

Jeckle soupire en baissant la tête. Il protégeait beaucoup son fils, c'est vrai… mais de là à dire qu'il le couvait trop ? Aiden était leur seul enfant et il n'était pas sûr que le petit arrive à supporter les regards de certains Toons trop terre-à-terre si ils essayaient d'en avoir un autre.

* * *

« Vous ne l'avez pas retrouver ? demande Gandy en s'approchant avec Keffan, stoppant les pensées de la pie.

_Non. On ignore où il a pu aller se cacher. Antoine a dû lui faire peur en hurlant comme un putois ! grogne Heckle.

_Hum ! Je suis censé le prendre bien ? » grogne Pépé le Putois des Looneys qui passe à ce moment-là avec sa partenaire d'épisode (comme dans la vie réelle), Pénélope la Chatte* qui se retient de rire.

Jeckle, Gandy et Keffan étouffent un petit rire pendant que Heckle sourit, gêné.

« Désolé, Pépé ! Je pensais pas mal ! C'est un des directeurs d'épisodes des studios qui a piqué une crise raciste envers Jeckle et moi et notre fils Aiden a tout entendu. Depuis, impossible de le retrouver.

_Maman ? Papa ? »

Les Toons (et le demi-toon) se tournent vers la petite voix et voient Aiden debout non loin. Il semble étonné de voir que ses parents sont déjà là.

« **Aiden !** soupire Jeckle en se levant pour rejoindre son poussin et le serrer dans ses bras.

_Ah ! Bah le voilà, le petit pulcino ! sourit le putois en serrant sa compagne contre lui. Hé, mon petit farfalle. On devrait nous aussi songer à avoir nos propres bambini.

_ **Pépé !** gronde gentiment la chatte noire et blanche même si elle sourit, amusée, en repoussant gentiment son putois d'amoureux.

_Beurk ! Trouvez-vous une chambre ! grimace Keffan en se serrant contre les jambes de son papa qui rit.

_Tu as raison, petit Keffan ! répond le Looney en ébouriffant les cheveux du petit garçon. On y va, mi amore ?

_À la prochaine, les amis ! » salue Pénélope en s'éloignant.

Dans les bras de sa maman, Aiden salue le couple, remerciant le fait que la puanteur de Pépé ne soit qu'un gag spécifique à ses épisodes et non une caractéristique réelle du Toon.

* * *

Heckle s'approche de son époux et de leur fils, légèrement inquiet.

« Aiden. Ce que tu as vu plus tôt au studio, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Antoine est juste un gros crétin. Et comme Bill est le nouveau directeur des TerryToons, Antoine est jaloux et il met ça sur notre dos. Mais rassure-toi, bonhomme ! Il ne nous ferra aucun mal ! Ni à moi, ni à ta maman !

_Nous serons toujours près de toi, trésor. Aucun Humain ne pourra changer ça. » sourit Jeckle en regardant son enfant.

Le petit les regarde, l'air un peu vide voir… effrayé… mais il force un sourire.

« Okay…

_Et où tu étais cet après-midi ? demande le père pendant que son époux pose leur enfant au sol. On t'a cherché partout et même Keffan n'a pas pu dire où tu pouvais être.

_Bah… en faites… j'étais pas tout à fait sur ToonVille…

_Tu étais où alors ? demande Jeckle, à deux doigts de la panique.

_J'étais dans un studio… et… je me suis fait un nouvel ami... »

Keffan se fige en entendant ça mais les adultes ne le remarquent pas.

« Un ami ? s'étonne Heckle. Un Humain ?

_Non, c'est un Toon. Comme nous.

_Et on le connaît ? demande Jeckle.

_Non, il… il ne sort pas beaucoup de son studio. »

Les deux parents se regardent, intrigués, puis ils sourient.

« J'espère qu'on pourra le rencontrer bientôt. dit Jeckle.

_Il est très timide mais j'essaie de le convaincre de sortir un peu plus. affirme Aiden.

_Maintenant qu'on sait que Aiden est à la maison, on va rentré. À demain ! » salue Gandy en s'éloignant avec Keffan.

Le chaton fusille presque la petite pie du regard et suit son papa sous le regard attristé de son ami qui rentre chez lui avec ses parents. Quelque chose lui dit qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer avec le tunmain demain.

* * *

Plus tard ce soir-là, après que Aiden se soit endormi (ce soir, il n'irait pas au studio car il y avait passé l'après-midi), Heckle et Jeckle se retrouvent dans le salon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette histoire de nouvel ami ? demande la pie plus mince à son compagnon.

_Je n'en sais rien, Jeckle. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une partie de vrai… mais il cache quelque chose.

_Tu veux qu'on lui demande demain matin ?

_Non. Si on le questionne trop, il va se brusquer et se refermer sur lui-même. Le mieux, ce serait de le suivre et de découvrir ce qu'il cache.

_Mais c'est impossible ! On a du travail au studio ! On ne peut pas tout planter sur une suspicion de mensonges ! »

Heckle réfléchit… puis il se dirige vers le téléphone. Sans un mot, il compose un numéro et attends… lorsque son correspondant décroche.

« Salut Bill, c'est Heckle. Dis-moi, tu as le numéro d'un détective privé sur toi ?… On a un petit problème de secret avec Aiden. … Tu penses pouvoir le faire venir quand ? … D'accord ! On trouve une baby-sitter pour Aiden et on arrive. … Oui, à tout de suite !

_Comment ça ''on cherche une baby-sitter pour Aiden et on arrive'' ? Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ?

_On ne peut pas surveiller Aiden nous-même alors j'ai demandé à Bill si il connaissait quelqu'un et il peut nous arranger un rendez-vous ce soir avec le détective.

_Quel détective ? Les détectives humains ne s'occupent pas des affaires de Toons !

_Tu te trompes, il y en a un. Celui qui a aidé Roger en 47. Eddie Valiant. »

* * *

Eddie entre dans le bureau du nouveau directeur des TerryToons, les mains dans les poches et le chapeau un peu de travers. Il avait été appelé tard pour une affaire au studio. Il ignore encore de quoi il s'agit mais il sait que ça touche un enfant Toon et, surtout depuis la naissance de sa filleule Candice, il ne supportait pas qu'un enfant soit en danger même si rien n'était prouvé. Il tombe face-à-face avec Bill Weiss, le directeur, et deux des vedettes des TerryToons, les deux pies parlantes Heckle et Jeckle.

« Merci d'être venu aussi tard, Mr Valiant.

_Je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit. demande le détective en s'assaillant.

_C'est au sujet de notre fils, Aiden. explique Heckle.

_Candice m'a parlé de lui. C'est un vrai polisson d'après elle.

_Ce n'est pas le sujet, maintenant. soupire la pie. Aiden est bizarre depuis quelques temps.

_Bizarre comment ?

_Il s'est soudain mit à danser mais le plus bizarre, c'est qu'il a disparu pendant une après-midi entière. ajoute Jeckle. Au début, on pensait que c'était à cause de la dispute que nous avons eux avec un des directeurs… mais il nous a dit qu'il était allé voir un nouvel ami.

_En quoi est-ce bizarre ? C'est bien de son âge ça ! dit Eddie en haussant les épaules.

_Il n'a que 6ans. soupire la maman pie.

_C'est surtout que son ami est censé être un Toon qui passe son temps enfermé dans son studio. ajoute Heckle. Or, à moins qu'il soit un nouveau Toon et il y en a eu aucun, on devrait le connaître. Alors on aimerait bien savoir où il va.

_Aiden est tout pour Heckle et Jeckle, Mr Valiant. explique Bill. Et tout le monde l'adore au studio. On voudrait être sûr qu'il ne s'est pas mit en danger. Vous serez bien payer et vous n'aurez qu'à le surveiller. »

Eddie réfléchit quelques secondes… puis il hoche la tête.

« Je commence demain à la première heure. »

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 5 de la fiction et la découverte du corps de Boris... ainsi que l'arrivée d'un personnage très connu grâce à "Qui veut la Peau de Roger Rabbit?" Aiden arrivera-t-il à garder son secret très longtemps? Lui et Keffan se réconcilieront-ils?**

 **Les notifications notées ***

8* Le studio est vendu à CBS en 1955 et Paul Terry meurt en 1956. Le premier a avoir reprit la direction du studio fut Gene Deitch puis il fut viré et remplacé par Bill Weiss qui a beaucoup travaillé sur les Cartoons de _Heckle et Jeckle_ et ceux de _Mighty Mouse_

9* C'est une des personnages récurrente dans les épisodes de Pépé le Putois et je trouvais amusant de la mettre comme l'amoureuse de Pépé à ToonVille alors que dans les épisodes, elle le fuit constamment.

 **à la prochaine :D Et laissez un petit review pour me montrer que l'histoire vous plaît :D**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Surveillance et Rencontres

_Crossover_

 _Bendy / Terry Toons / Disney Toons / Looneys Toons_

 **Encré dans le Mystère**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Surveillance et Nouvelles Rencontres**

Le lendemain matin, Aiden se lève après avoir enfin dormit une nuit complète après plusieurs semaines d'escapades nocturnes. Bendy et Boris s'étaient mit d'accord avec lui pour qu'il vienne les voir pendant la journée plutôt que pendant la nuit. Mais au petit-déjeuner, il semble maussade.

« Aiden ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? demande Jeckle en s'agenouillant devant son poussin qui semble perdu dans ses pensées, jouant avec les céréales dans son bol.

_Ouais… c'est juste… je crois que Keffan n'est pas très content que je me sois fait un nouvel ami.

_Il est un peu jaloux, je pense. sourit Heckle en s'approchant à son tour. Vous vous connaissez depuis que vous êtes bébés et vous avez toujours été fourré ensemble.

_C'est sûrement ça. Il était déjà un peu jaloux quand tu es devenu ami avec Candice, la petite à Roger. ajoute la pie plus fine en caressant la tête de son garçon. Tu sais ce que tu pourrais faire ? Après ton petit-déjeuner, tu n'auras qu'à aller le voir et vous vous expliquerez. On te retrouvera chez Gandy. »

Aiden réfléchit et ce que disent ses parents n'est pas bête. Avec un petit sourire, la petite pie saute aux cous de ses parents et les serrent très fort dans ses bras.

« J'vous adore ! » gazouille-t-il avant de se laisser retomber sur sa chaise pour avaler son petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Une fois ses céréales avalés et son plumage brossé, l'oisillon s'envole jusqu'à la maison où vivent Gandy, SourPuss et Keffan et frappe à la porte. Il entends vaguement Gandy crier : « Keffan ? Tu peux aller ouvrir, chaton ? » puis plus rien… jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur Keffan. Le chaton aux cheveux blanc est d'abord surprit de voir l'oisillon puis il le fusille du regard.

« Tu veux quoi ? grogne -t-il.

_Kef'… je…

_C'est qui, bonhomme ? demande SourPuss.

_C'est rien ! C'est juste Aiden !

_Keffan, s'te plaît ! Il faut qu'on parle !

_Ah bon ? T'as pas assez de ton ''nouvel ami'' ? »

Aiden s'énerve, attrape Keffan par la patte, le tire hors de la maison et ferme la porte.

« Mais c'est pas possible d'être jaloux comme ça ! s'agace la pie.

_J'ai peut-être mes raisons, non ? Pour expliquer tes escapades à tes parents, tu dis que tu t'es fait un nouvel ami ! Et cet ami, c'est qui !? **Un démon !** Un monstre dégoulinant d'encre qui est sûrement en train de t'embobiner pour pouvoir te bouffer ! Et tu préfère aller dans son studio plutôt que jouer avec moi MÊME pendant la journée !

_Je ne le préfère pas à toi ! Je tiens à vous-deux de la même façon ! Keffan, Bendy a besoin d'aide. Il est sombre parce qu'on l'a trahit ! Mais je te jure qu'il est gentil ! Et peu importe à quel point il est génial, mon meilleur ami c'est toi ! »

Keffan, qui boudait jusque là, se calme et se tourne vers Aiden. Il semble vraiment inquiet à l'idée de perdre son amitié avec le Tunmain.

Soupirant, le chaton lui dit:

« Aiden, franchement tu m'inquiète.

_Je te jure que Bendy n'est pas dangereux. Mais il me faut encore un peu de temps pour le convaincre que je peux l'aider. Et dès que tu le verras, tu comprendras. Mais en attendant, je peux te jurer sur la tête de mes parents qu'il ne prendra jamais ta place. »

La petite pie ouvre les bras, demandant un câlin. Le chaton soupire mais il se dirige vers son ami et le serre dans ses bras. Il retient ses larmes mais il sent que l'étreinte de l'oisillon est sincère.

« Tu promets ? demande Keffan en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

_Pinceau, peinture, gomme et crayon. Si je ments, qu'on me dissout le menton ! » promet la pie.

Keffan sourit, se sentant enfin rassuré.

« Aiden ! appelle Heckle, coupant court au moment entre les deux amis. Viens ! Il faut qu'on ailles au studio !

_J'arrive, Papa ! sourit l'oisillon. On se retrouve tout à l'heure ?

_Je ne sais pas à quelle heure Papa et Papa Chat vont au studio. répond le chaton Tunmain en haussant les épaules. Mais je peux demander à Papa si je peux y aller tout seul.

_Génial ! On se retrouve là-bas ! »

D'un grand geste de bras, Aiden s'éloigne en courant et saute sur les épaules de son père, serrant la tête de son paternel dans ses petites ailes alors que Jeckle sourit en caressant la joue de son fils.

* * *

Keffan sourit en regardant son ami interagir avec ses parents avant de rentrer chez lui. Mais alors qu'il ferme silencieusement la porte, il entends SourPuss et Gandy qui parlent à voix basse.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils refusent de prendre Keffan dans leur école ! s'indigne le chat. C'est l'enfant le plus calme et le plus gentil que je connaisse !

_Oui mais c'est un Tunmain. soupire Gandy. Et nous, nous sommes des Toons en plus d'être ses parents. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient vraiment mauvais mais, comme beaucoup d'Humains, ils ne connaissent les Toons que comme des blagueurs qui font des gags constamment. On ne peut pas leur en vouloir d'être prudents.

_Peut-être… mais qu'ils apprennent à connaître Keffan au lieu de juger bêtement ! Keffan aurait très bien pu être éduquer par des Humains si ceux-ci n'avaient pas jeter ce petit comme un déchet !

_Arrête un peu de t'énerver, SourPuss… On va bien trouver une école qui veut bien des Toons.

_Ah oui ? Et où ? Ça fait des semaines que tu fais le tour des écoles près des studios d'animations ! râle le chat des TerryToons, étonnant Keffan qui apprends par la même occasion pourquoi son papa s'absentait autant ces derniers temps. Et tu as quoi en réponse ? ''Vous savez, votre enfant, vu sa condition, le côté instable de ses gènes, ne semble pas être approprié pour notre établissement ! Avez-vous essayer les écoles d'enfants de couleurs?'' Non mais et puis quoi encore ? À les écouter, Keffan serait comme un pestiféré !

_SourPuss, arrête… soupire le jars qui semble au bord des larmes.

_Et ça, c'est encore le plus gentil ! Tu sais pas ce qu'ils m'ont dit près des studios des Warner Bros ? ''Mon établissement scolaire n'est pas un zoo ou Toon Ville ! Je refuse de prendre cette chose en charge dans mon école !'' rage-t-il sans remarquer le petit Tunmain qui tremble en écoutant ce que les Humains pensent de lui alors que Gandy se retient de pleurer. Et à celle près de Disney Studios, ''Il est interdit qu'un Toon ou un Tunmain entre au sein de cet établissement !'' C'est quoi encore ce règlement de racistes !?

_Je sais que ça te blesse, tout comme ça me blesse ! Mais on ne change pas le monde. tente le Toon.

_Attends ! T'as pas entendu le meilleur ! s'énerve le chat. Je suis aller voir près des MaroonStudios vu que Roger et Jessica y travaillent. Ça aurait été pratique si on avait eu un empêchement pour aller chercher le petit à l'école. Tu sais pas ce qu'ils m'ont répondu ? ''Je ne garderai pas cette abomination avec les enfants dont j'ai la garde !'' Non mais tu y crois à ça ! »

Soudain, le chat se tait lorsqu'il entends pleurer. Il se tourne, sans remarquer le chaton qui se retourne d'un coup (furieux et au bord des larmes), et voit Gandy, les bras sur la table et le visage caché dans leur creux, le corps tremblant. Ça lui rappelait les jours qui avaient précédés le Rassemblement du Conseil avant qu'il ne puisse adopté Keffan avec l'autorisation des autres Toons. Son fils était tellement unique que personne ne semblait vouloir lui donner sa chance. Le Conseil des Toons avait accepté qu'il devienne l'un des leurs mais les Humains refusaient purement et simplement cet enfant pourtant né d'une des leurs et cela empêchait son petit de se lier avec d'autres enfants hors des Toons. Son côté Humain avait besoin de voir d'autres enfants Humains mais son côté Toon effrayait les Hommes qui le repoussaient comme un lépreux et aucun Tunmain n'avait survécu à l'éradication de l'espèce en 1945. Keffan était unique !

« Désolé, Gandy. soupire SourPuss en s'approchant du jars, oubliant pendant un instant sa peur du rejet. Je sais que tu veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour Keffan. Moi aussi je tiens à ce gamin. Je suis son second tuteur, son oncle… mais je le considère comme mon petit. Je tiens à lui autant que je tiens à toi. »

Gandy se redresse et plonge ses yeux larmoyants dans ceux de SourPuss, espérant. Le chat rougit en réalisant ce qu'il vient de dire.

« Hum… enfin… je veux dire… heu… »

Il est soudain mit au silence par les mains de son compagnon d'épisodes qui lui attrape les joues. Le jars d'habitude si calme semble soudain furieux… puis il éclate de rire.

« Ce que tu es nigaud ! Tu n'as pas encore compris que je ressens la même chose pour toi ? »

Sans laisser le temps au chat de comprendre, Gandy l'attire vers lui et colle ses lèvres contre celles du félin. Celui-ci est d'abord figé sur place… avant de serrer le jars dans ses bras. Leur relation avait toujours été qu'amical jusque là mais cela faisait des années qu'il aimait Gandy en secret, leur grande différence d'espèce lui semblant être un obstacle insurmontable… puis Keffan était arrivé et les avait encore plus lié même si il n'avait jamais osé faire le premier pas. Mais maintenant, il sait que Gandy sera toujours là pour lui, tout comme ils seront là pour leur petit chaton qui risquait de passer par de nombreux moments compliqués dans sa vie d'hybride.

* * *

Keffan sort de chez lui, furieux. Il avait entendu ses deux papas parlés de l'école chez les Humains. ToonVille possédait tout sauf une école. Les Toons n'avaient pas tellement besoin d'aller à l'école vu qu'ils apprenaient tout sur le tas mais maintenant de nombreux Toons venaient au monde non pas dessinés mais nés ! Dès lors, ils avaient besoin d'une éducation… mais aucune école ne les acceptait. Soudain, les paroles d'Aiden résonnent dans sa tête.

« _Bendy dit que les Humains nous mentent ! Ils nous exploitent ! Ce ne sont que des menteurs ! Ils ne font que nous rabaisser comme si on était que des jouets ! Les créateurs nous mentent, Keffan ! Ils nous mentent !_ »

« C'est pas vrai ! **C'est pas vrai !** » enrage le chaton en s'énervant après tout ce qui passe à porté de ses griffes.

Il griffe des arbres, abîme des fleurs, donne des coups de pieds dans les cailloux (manquant assommer Jerry et Titi qui passaient non loin) avant de s'enfuir en courant sur ses quatre pattes, les yeux brouillés de larmes. Il n'aimait pas trop les Humains à cause de sa mère mais il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils soient ce que le diablotin d'encre prétendait. Les Humains ne pouvaient pas être si mauvais.

Soudain, le chaton se cogne contre quelqu'un et bascule sur le sol. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il est surpris (voir horrifié) de voir qu'il vient de percuter un des membres du Conseil : Félix le Chat ! Le chat noir et blanc se remet les idées en place et redresse la tête pour voir le petit Tunmain devant lui.

« Hé ! Keffan ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bonhomme ? » sourit-il.

Le chaton détourne le regard, honteux d'avoir frappé un membre du Conseil des Toons. Félix remarque la mine sombre de l'enfant et c'est bien trop étrange pour un enfant de cet âge. Se redressant, le chat Toon s'approche du petit et le redresse doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es bien sombre pour un enfant Toon…

_Je ne suis pas un Toon… marmonne Keffan, ses yeux remplit de larmes. En faites, je ne suis rien du tout.

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'indigne le Chat Noir.

_Je suis un bâtard… sanglote le chaton en repensant aux paroles de Bendy la première fois qu'il l'a vu. Je suis pas un Toon entièrement et je suis même pas assez humain pour que les Hommes m'acceptent comme un des leurs. Papa a été dans toutes les villes qui ont un studio pour voir si je pouvais allé à l'école et… ils ont tous refusé. Je suis trop Humain pour être un acteur Toon ou n'importe quel autre métier de Toon et je suis trop Toon pour pouvoir aller me mêler aux Humains même pour l'école ! »

Keffan ne peut pas s'empêcher de pleurer. Félix soupire et s'agenouille devant lui.

« Hé, Keffan. C'est vrai que tu n'es pas complètement Toon… mais ne dis jamais que tu n'es rien ! Tu es un Tunmain ! Un être né de l'union de deux univers que tout oppose.

_Et si j'ai pas envie d'être cet être ? s'agace le petit avant de bouder.

_Je peux comprendre que cela est dur pour toi. sourit le chat noir et blanc. Mais tu sais, il y a bientôt 7ans, Gandy a osé affronté le regard des autres pour te donner une chance de vivre alors que beaucoup t'auraient laisser pour mort. Paul Terry et ToonVille nous ont demandé à nous, les membres du Grand Conseil, de choisir. Et nous avons décidé que tu étais un Toon, comme nous tous. Même si beaucoup ne le comprennent pas, toi et moi, nous sommes un ! »

* * *

Keffan redresse la tête pour voir Félix lui sourire. Comme beaucoup de Toons Chats, il avait un lien assez fort avec le petit Tunmain. Peut-être que cela venait du côté félin du garçonnet… mais de toute façon, Félix ne supporte pas voir des larmes sur les joues d'un enfant (surtout qu'il allait être père dans peu de temps). D'un geste délicat, il essuie les perles d'eau salée, faisant sourire le garçon, puis il le prend par l'épaule et l'entraîne dans ToonVille en chantonnant :

 _Dans la vie tu le verras_

 _Il arrive que parfois_

 _On ne sait pas._

Keffan observe les autres Toons qui s'amusent et rient. Tout ça est très habituel pour Keffan mais, cette fois, tout lui semble terne. Il sent Félix qui lui caresse la tête et lève les yeux vers le chat noir.

 _On ne peut pas tout prévoir_

 _Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir._

 _Il faut y croire!_

Le petit Tunmain semble indécis, comprenant mal comment les Toons qui sont toujours si joyeux peuvent être inquiet de ne pas tout prévoir de leur avenir. Lors des enregistrements des épisodes, ils avaient un script à suivre et là, et seulement là, ils devaient vraiment tout prévoir. À ToonVille, les prévisions étaient rares. Le chaton entends soudain deux cris : un « BipBip ! » et un « Arriba Arriba Andale Arriba ! »avec un accent mexicain enjoué. Deux des Toons les plus rapides de ToonVille, BipBip et Speedy Gonzales, passent en courant à côté d'eux, s'amusant certainement à voir lequel d'entre eux est le plus rapide… mais le vent qu'ils causent fait basculer le petit Tunmain.

 _Et pourtant tu verras, nous marcherons près de toi,_

 _Quelque soit les caprices du destin!_

Les deux Toons s'arrêtent aussitôt puis ils reviennent en arrière. L'oiseau aide Keffan à se redresser et la souris se met à lui courir rapidement sur le corps pour le dépoussiérer sous le regard amusé du chat et les rires du petit.

 _Nous serons toujours là,_

 _Plein d'espoir et fier de toi!_

Une fois Keffan bien propre, les deux Toons saluent leurs semblables puis reprennent leur course en criant joyeusement. Félix baisse les yeux vers le petit bonhomme qui se permet un petit sourire en regardant les deux fusées disparaître au loin sous les rires des autres.

 _Tous ensemble, avec toi,_

 _Nous sommes un!_

Le chaton regarde Félix intrigué. Le chat noir sourit et entraîne Keffan à sa suite dans ToonVille, montant dans les arbres comme des chats normaux. Les instincts félins de Keffan le forcent à suivre l'adulte… mais il soupire en se perchant sur la branche d'un vieux tronc au dessus d'un petit étang et chantonne en observant son reflet.

 _Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas simplement être moi sans votre loi ?_

 _Mon cœur pourrait me guider, mais je ne peux l'écouter sans me blesser._

Une ombre tombe soudain sur lui, le forçant à lever les yeux pour voir Félix qui s'est perché sur le tronc à ses côtés et qui regarde le ciel avec un sourire mélancolique en reprenant :

 _Ceux qui nous ont quitté seront là pour te guider!_

 _Ton voyage vient de commencer !_

Le chat Toon baisse des yeux attendris sur le petit Tunmain.

 _Larme de peine, larme de joie,_

 _Rien sur terre ne nous vaincra!_

 _Nous sommes forts, oh combien,_

 _Nous sommes un!_

Ébouriffant les cheveux de Keffan, Félix bondit de la souche et s'éloigne en courant sur quatre pattes. Le petit Tunmain amusé s'élance à sa suite et le poursuit dans la ville des Toons. Certains ''vieux'' grincheux observent le demi-Toon avec dégoût… mais la grande majorité s'étaient habitué à voir cette petite bouille mi-humaine mi-Toon et sourient en le saluant de grands gestes de bras.

 _Toi et moi sommes pareils,_

 _Tout comme la terre et le ciel!_

 _Une seule famille sous le soleil!_

Félix conduit Keffan jusqu'aux studios des TerryToons (sachant que de toute façon, ses parents sauraient le retrouver là) puis se redresse en se tournant vers l'enfant avec un grand sourire.

 _Ton courage, ton soutien,_

 _Tu les trouveras chez les tiens!_

 _Car nos cœurs et le tien ne font qu'un!_

Keffan est intrigué par les paroles de Félix, comme si il avait vraiment du mal à comprendre… mais le chat noir Toon lui sourit et s'agenouille devant lui.

« Tant que tu seras ici parmi nous, Keffan, tu sera l'un des nôtres. Un jour, tu comprendras. » déclare le chat avant de serrer le chaton dans ses bras.

Le petit demi-Toon ronronne, rassuré qu'il ne doit pas tout comprendre aujourd'hui. Félix lui donne un léger coup de langue (ou ce qu'on appelle un bisou de chat) qui le fait rire, puis le Toon se redresse et s'éloigne. Mais avant de sortir, il dit au petit félin :

« Si jamais tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un autre que tes parents, n'hésite pas à venir me trouver. »

Avec un dernier sourire, il quitte les studios, laissant Keffan assis sur les marches de la caravane de son papa.

* * *

Aiden grommelle en levant les yeux pour voir que Eddie Valiant le surveille toujours. Le détective est assis non loin de lui et, dès que le poussin bouge la moindre plume, les yeux de l'Humain le suivent attentivement. Quelle poisse ! Ses parents (et le nouveau Big Boss Bill) avaient demandés à Eddie de le garder à l'œil afin de savoir où il allait. Ce serait donc lui sa ''nounou'' le temps qu'ils aient des réponses par le détective.

« Bon sang, il me gonfle ! souffle-t-il assez fort pour que l'Humain l'entende.

_T'as besoin d'aide, bonhomme ? demande-t-il en levant les yeux du journal qu'il feuillette.

_Non c'est bon, Mr Eddie. » soupire la petite pie en sortant son calepin pour griffonner.

Il ne fait pas attention pour le cacher car (il l'espère) le détective ne connaît pas Bendy. Valiant n'était peut-être plus tout jeune mais il n'était pas assez vieux pour avoir rencontrer Bendy… surtout que le Toon n'avait jamais quitté son studio.

* * *

Soudain, il entends une voix avec un léger cheveu sur la langue qui crie joyeusement :

« **Hé ! Eddie !** »

Tous se retournent et voient un Toon qui venait assez fréquemment au studio alors qu'il n'y travaillait même pas : Roger Rabbit, la star des MaroonStudios. Il venait souvent aux TerryToons Studios car sa fille (qui lui tient joyeusement la main) avait des amis ici.

« Ah, tiens. Si je m'attendais à te voir là, toi. sourit le détective. Tu fais quoi ici, Roger ?

_J'ai pas de baby-sitter pour Candice aujourd'hui alors j'ai pensé à l'amener aux TerryToons Studios pour qu'elle joue avec Aiden et Keffan. »

Profitant de la distraction, Aiden se lève et court vers la sortie… sauf qu'Eddie le remarque.

« Excuse-moi, Roger ! s'exclame l'humain en se levant d'un bond pour suivre l'oisillon sous le regard intrigué de Roger et Candice.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Papa ? demande la petite fille.

_J'en sais rien... » marmonne son père avant de suivre son ami détective.

* * *

Voyant qu'il est repéré, Aiden bifurque vers les loges et, apercevant Keffan sur les marches de la caravane de Gandy, il court vers son ami.

« **Keffy, Keffy !** appelle-t-il, attirant l'attention du Tunmain.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'étonne ce dernier en voyant la petite pie affolée.

_J'ai un gros problème !

_Ah ? Quel genre ?

_Genre ''détective humain lourdingue'' ! » grommelle l'oisillon en pointant derrière lui.

Keffan lève la tête juste à temps pour voir Eddie (qu'il a parfois aperçu à ToonVille) qui entre dans la salle en cherchant quelque chose ou quelqu'un du regard… et l'humain s'assoit calmement dès qu'il a repéré Aiden.

« Tiens, qu'est-qu'il fait là ? s'étonne le chaton. Y'a eu quelque chose dans le studio ?

_Mais non ! Il est là pour moi ! s'agace le poussin à voix basse.

_Hein ?

_Bah, Papa, Maman et Bill ont demandés à Mr Eddie de me surveiller pour voir où j'allais.

_Ah ! Tes escapades chez DevilLand ? grogne le Tunmain.

_Mais arrêtes ! Il n'est pas comme ça ! »

Keffan regarde Aiden d'un air de dire « Bien sûr, je te crois. » Même si l'oisillon lui certifie que Bendy ne leur veut aucun mal, sa première rencontre avec le diablotin reste marquée au fer rouge dans sa mémoire.

« Keffy, crois-moi ! Il faut que tu m'aides à faire une diversion pour que puisse aller prévenir Bendy !

_Et tu veux que je fasses quoi ? Que je pique les robes de Tante Aglaé* et que je danse le Hula ? »

La petite pie se retient de pouffer de rire.

« Ah non ! Là, tu rêves ! s'agace le chaton. Je vais trouvé autre chose ! »

Keffan réfléchit, cherchant ce qui pourrait aider son ami à plumes… lorsqu'il repense à quelque chose qui le touche même si il n'était pas né à l'époque.

« Attention ! Place aux artistes ! » sourit-il en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

* * *

Eddie observe les Toons qui s'agitent pour préparer leurs épisodes et aperçoit Roger qui arrive avec sa fille… lorsque Keffan se dirige vers lui avec un visage qu'il veut neutre. Se plantant devant l'Humain, le petit Tunmain demande :

« C'est vous, Mr Eddie Valiant ? Le détective Humain qui aide les Toons ?

_Oui, c'est moi.

_Dites, c'est vrai que vous n'avez pas aider les demi-Toons d'avant? » ajoute-t-il avec un petit air innocent.

Tous se mettent à suffoquer en entendant la question ''innocente'' de l'enfant (même Aiden est figé sur place) puis se tournent vers l'Humain. Le détective est figé sur place, les yeux fixés sur le petit, la honte lisible sur son visage. Se râclant la gorge, il répond :

« C'est vrai… en 1945, je n'ai rien fait pour aider les demi-Toons…

_Pourquoi ? Vous ne les aimiez pas ? Un Tunmain vous a fait du mal ? C'est pas très gentil de ne pas avoir aider les autres à cause d'un seul ! Ça, en général, c'est les Méchants qui font ça. »

Candice fronce les sourcils en regardant Keffan, se demandant à quel jeu joue le Tunmain… lorsque Eddie sort du studio en piétinant, manquant bousculer son ami Roger et la petite. Celle-ci observe son parrain s'en aller avant de se tourner vers Keffan qui retourne calmement à la caravane où l'attends Aiden.

« Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a, Tonton Eddie? » demande la fillette, intriguée.

Roger se mord la lèvre, inquiet en voyant le visage de son ami Humain. S'agenouillant devant sa fille, il force un grand sourire pour la rassurer et dit :

« Et si tu allais jouer avec tes copains, ma Princesse ? Papa va parlé un peu avec Tonton Eddie et il revient te chercher. D'accord ? »

Candice trouve ça bizarre mais elle sourit et hoche la tête. Le lapin frotte son museau contre celui de sa petite merveille qui rit joyeusement avant de se lever pour courir à la suite d'Eddie. La petite lapine-humaine le regarde sortir… puis elle s'éloigne dans le studio en sautillant joyeusement, cherchant ses amis du studio TerryToons.

* * *

Aiden regarde Eddie s'en aller puis se tourne vers Keffan.

« T'y a pas été un peu fort là ?

_Hé ! Aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! répond le chaton en haussant les épaules. Et puis, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour le faire partir !

_Ouais mais là, tu l'as presque traîté de meurtrier.

_Je lui présenterais mes excuses tout à l'heure. Avec un petit air triste et des yeux de chiot battu, ça passera tout seul.

_Ouais… en tout cas, merci ! Et je comptes sur toi pour me couvrir ! sourit l'oisillon en se mettant à battre des ailes pour s'envoler.

_Hein ? Tu y vas tout de suite ? »

Le poussin ne lui répond pas et décolle, volant jusqu'à une lucarne. Il se tourne et, après un léger signe à son ami, il sort comme un voleur. Keffan soupire en regardant Aiden sortir des studios.

« Mais bien sûr, je te couvre… marmonne-t-il en chassant une mèche de cheveux. Il va me tuer ce gosse.

_Ah ouais ! Ça ferra pas une grosse perte pour la scène ! » rit une voix de fille.

Une voix que Keffan reconnaît et qu'il aurait aimé ne pas entendre, surtout maintenant ! Mais lorsqu'il se tourne, il tombe bel et bien face à Candice Rabbit !

Souriant, la fillette aux longs cheveux roux se penche vers Keffan.

« Tu fais quoi, Keffy ?

_Rien, Candice… grommelle le chaton.

_Alors pourquoi tu dis que Aiden va finir par te tuer ?

_T'as pas des carottes à aller manger toi ?

_Allez ! Dis-moi ! S'te plaît ! » gazouille-t-elle.

Le chaton grogne. Lui et Candice s'entendaient comme chien et chat (enfin… chat et lapin) et se disputaient souvent, surtout parce que Candice sautait tout le temps sur lui et bondissait toujours partout (sûrement à cause de son côté lapin)… mais Aiden et elle étaient très amis. Pas autant que les deux garçons mais assez proches, sûrement ''à cause'' du fait qu'ils soient tout deux des Enfants-Toons-Nés. Et étant donné qu'il avait juré de ne rien dire que aux parents…

« D'abord, tu dois juré que tu diras rien ! s'exclame-t-il soudain en effrayant la demi-lapine.

_Bon bon ! D'accord ! Pinceau, peinture, gomme et crayon ! Si je dénonce, qu'on me dissout le menton ! » promet-elle avant de s'asseoir sur le sol, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux et sa tête dans les mains, attendant la suite.

Keffan soupire. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle les surprenne ?

* * *

Plus tard, après de longues explications, les deux enfants (demi-)Toons se rendent au studio maudit. Comme Aiden, Candice n'est pas très inquiétée par l'allure du studio. Elle s'apprête à entrer par la grande porte mais…

« **Arrêtes, idiote !** s'indigne Keffan en lui attrapant le bras. Entrez par la porte, c'est le meilleur moyen d'attirer Bendy et moi je tiens à ma peau, ok ?

_Ok ok ! Pardon ! Mais on entre comment alors ? »

Le chaton lui prend le poignet et l'entraîne avec lui vers les vieilles bouches d'aération du studio.

« Trop bien ! sourit la petite lapmaine*. On se croirait dans une histoire d'espions ! »

Candice se met à fredonner un air en souriant et agaçant le Tunmain.

« Tu veux pas te la fermer cinq minutes ? » grommelle-t-il.

La fillette lève le nez comme une princesse en lissant sa robe rouge et continue à avancer.

Au détour d'un couloir, elle redresse le nœud bleu tacheté jaune qu'elle a attaché dans ses cheveux lorsque Keffan se fige devant une ouverture grillagée.

« Pst ! Candice ! Viens voir ! Là ! C'est lui ! Bendy le Démon ! » s'affole-t-il.

La fillette se rue vers la grille et voit le petit Toon noir et blanc qui fredonne en feuilletant des vieux dossiers. Son regard se pose alors sur le cadre photo du bureau et il saisit un pinceau (qu'il passe préalablement dans sa bouche) pour rajouter de la peinture noire sur le visage d'une des personnages qui les encadrent, Boris et lui. Candice est subjuguée. Comme Aiden, elle a du mal à croire que ce petit diablotin soit un monstre… mais Keffan, lui, sait ce qu'il a vu.

« Maintenant, on s'arrache ! tremble le chaton Tunmain. Si il nous repère, il nous bouffe ! »

Le demi-Toon court vers la sortie… mais Candice lui attrape la queue pour le garder près d'elle. Sauf qu'en sentant sa queue être prise, le chaton feule et crachote de peur en essayant de s'accrocher avec ses griffes.

« Mais calme ta joie, grosse nouille ! s'agace la gamine. C'est moi qui la tient, ta queue !

_ **MAIS BON SANG ! POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TOI ET AIDEN VOUS NE PRÉVENEZ JAMAIS QUAND VOUS FAITES DES TRUCS COMME** **Ç** **A !?** s'énerve le garçon.

_Parce que… oh et puis tu comprendrais pas ! Après tout, t'es qu'à moitié Toon ! rit-elle en lui pinçant la joue.

_Mais bien sûr ! Fous-toi de moi ! » grogne le chaton en essayant de la griffer.

Soudain, ils entendent du bruit, comme une chaise bousculée. Alors que Keffan cherche à s'enfuir, Candice se rue vers la grille… et éclate de rire.

« C'est ça, ton monstre ? » pouffe-t-elle.

Intrigué, le Tunmain s'approche… et se fige en voyant Bendy jouer comme un chaton en suivant un rayon de lumière.

« Je rêve là... » suffoque Keffan en regardant la scène.

* * *

Bendy continue de jouer avec le rayon de lumière que Boris et Aiden (dissimulés derrière la porte) font bouger dans tout les coins de la pièce. Le diablotin n'est même pas au courant de la présence de l'oisillon, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son petit rire. Il s'arrête aussitôt et se tourne pour voir ses deux seuls amis.

« Aiden ! » sourit-il en se redressant.

Il court vers Boris et prend l'oisillon pour lui faire un câlin. Dans le tuyau, Keffan est tellement subjugué qu'il prend appuie sur la grille pour mieux voir… sauf que la pièce usée par les années cèdent sous le poids des deux enfants. Dans un cri de peur dû à leur soudaine perte d'équilibre, Candice et Keffan tombent lourdement dans le bureau, faisant sursauter les trois Toons présents. Bendy pose Aiden et se met à faire le gros dos en dégoulinant sous la peur… mais lorsque le nuage de poussière tombe, il est surpris de ne voir que des enfants.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? marmonne-t-il sans comprendre.

_Candice ? Keffan ? s'étonne tout haut l'oisillon, attirant tout les regards vers lui.

_Salut Aidy ! » gazouille la petite lapine-humaine… avant de se prendre un coup de coude par Keffan pour la faire taire.

Tout deux se tournent alors vers Bendy. Le petit Toon semble complètement perdu.

« Tu peux nous expliquer, Aiden ? s'indigne Boris.

_Bah… hum… bégaye le poussin en se dirigeant vers ses amis de ToonVille. Bendy et Boris,… Candice Rabbit et Keffan Goose ! présente-t-il avec un sourire forcé avant de se tourner vers les autres. Les gars,… Bendy et Boris !

_Salut ! » sourit joyeusement la petite lapine-humaine alors que Keffan se prépare à s'enfuir.

Boris sourit aux petites bouilles des enfants (Aiden gêné, Candice joyeuse et Keffan effrayé) alors que Bendy semble indigné. Tremblant, il s'éloigne (faisant goutter l'encre de son front) puis il sort en courant en criant (d'une voix tremblante) :

« Menteurs… **TOUS DES MENTEURS ! MENTEURS !**

_ **Bendy attends !** » crie Aiden en essayant de le rattraper mais Boris le rattrape sans un mot.

Sans un mot, il lui fait comprendre que Bendy doit être seul. Mais le poussin se tourne alors vers ses amis, agacé.

« Bonjours la présentation en douceur, les gars ! Surtout toi, Kef' ! Je croyais que t'avais peur de Bendy !

_Bah, je suis sensé faire quoi, moi, quand Miss Sautillons nous grille et demande où tu vas ? s'énerve le chaton en pointant la petite Rabbit derrière lui. Elle m'aurait harcelé de questions et alerté les parents ! Et moi, je sais pas mentir !

_Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ''Miss Sautillons'', le Tunmain ? » s'agace la fillette.

Boris pousse un petit rire, ces chamailleries lui rappelant celles entre Bendy et son ''ennemie d'épisode'' Alice Angel. En tant qu'ange et démon, ils avaient du mal à se supporter et se battaient sans arrêt. Sauf que, très vite, son sourire disparaît en repensant à Bendy qui a dû se sentir trahit par la soudaine entrée des amis de Aiden.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Roger avait enfin retrouvé Eddie dans l'endroit ou il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir : dans un bar dans la même rue que le Terry Toons studio. Il avance vers lui en fronçant les sourcils et intervient juste à temps pour empêcher l'Humain de commencer son verre d'alcool, en posant sa main ganté sur le verre. Eddie (bien qu'il reconnaît cette main) est surpris. Il regarde Roger puis retourne son regard au sol en soupirant.

« Eddie! fait soudain le lapin. Tout ce chemin!

_Ça m'aide à me retirer la peine. défend le détective.

_Non, au contraire ! Ça ne fait que la retarder! Eddie! Si tu veux que cette peine s'en aille, tu dois l'affronter! Et tu l'as déjà fait une fois ! Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche maintenant? » demande Roger Rabbit.

Eddie, lui, se frotte les yeux et soupire.

« C'est le gamin demi-Toon, n'est-ce pas ? demande le lapin. Ce n'était qu'une question, Eddie. dit-il en essayant de raisonner l'humain.

_Oui mais... tu étais là toi aussi! Tu l'as entendu! Ce ton de voix, plein de... d'accusation et de... colère. » dit Eddie en sa défense.

Il regarde encore par terre puis il reprend :

« J'ai commis un génocide sur toute une espèce ! » pleurniche-t-il soudain.

Cela surpris le Toon qui ne perd pas une seconde pour réconforter le détective.

« Mais de quoi tu parles encore, Eddie? Ce n'est pas toi qui a éradiqué les Tunmains! C'était Demort! raisonne Roger.

_ **OUI MAIS J'AI LAISS** **É** **FAIRE!** rage soudain Eddie. Je les ai abandonné... a un horrible sort. J'avais laissé tomber les demi-Toons. J'avais laissé tomber les Toons. J'avais laissé tomber Dolorès puis tout le monde... même Teddy... j'avais tout laissé tomber. » pleure-t-il soudain, cachant son visage dans sa main.

Roger voulait lui dire que c'était juste tombé le jour où il essayait de se remettre du décès de son frère... mais plus il réfléchissait, plus il se disait que ce n'était pas une bonne approche. Puis il lui vint finalement une idée. Alors il tapote l'épaule de l'humain à côté de lui, attirant son attention.

« Viens avec moi ! Il faut que tu rencontre quelqu'un ! » dit-il en marchant vers les toilettes des hommes.

Eddie le suit, bien que très peu convaincu par là où le lapin se rendait. Mais qui savait ce que ce Toon cachait? Roger ouvre la porte et fait signe à Eddie de rentrer à l'intérieur, et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il faisait sombre car l'interrupteur se trouvait à l'extérieur des toilettes. Mais peut-être que ce quelqu'un préférait le noir (et les toilettes).

« C'est une créature semblable aux Toons. Elle ne peut pas mourir des coups. Bon ok, elle est un peu plus éternelle que nous, mais tout comme nous, les humains en ont peur ou ne savent pas la comprendre ! fait la voix de Roger dans le noir, intriguant Eddie. Chaque être en a un et des fois, c'est à lui qu'on demande des réponses à nos questions ! » répond Roger avant d'allumer la lumière.

Eddie sursaute un peu par le changement d'éclairage puis il regarde face à lui le miroir puis s'approche pour être enfin face-à-face avec cette créature qui lui ressemblait traits pour traits : son reflet.

* * *

Pendant un instant, Eddie est perdu. Roger sourit en observant son ami détective.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois là, maintenant ? demande le lapin.

_Sérieusement ? marmonne l'Humain avant de replonger ses yeux dans ceux de son reflet. Là maintenant, je vois un pauvre type qui s'est laissé embarqué dans le chagrin au point de laisser tombé ceux qu'il avait juré d'aider quand ils avaient le plus besoin de lui. »

Roger soupire et frappe Eddie sur le bras en râlant :

« Mais quel rabat-joie ! Arrête un peu de voir tout en noir ! s'indigne le Toon en sautant pour s'accrocher au bras de son ami et être à sa hauteur. Moi, ce que je vois, c'est un super copain, toujours près à tout pour aider les Toons mais qui a souvent besoin qu'on lui rappelle qu'il n'est pas tout seul malgré ce qu'il croit. Et aussi, un homme qui a souvent tendance à prendre les malheurs des Toons comme étant sa faute alors qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher. »

Eddie fronce les sourcils… puis il réalise que Roger essayait de lui montrer que malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé dans le passé, il était toujours le même. Ses actions pouvaient encore être discutables et il s'était enfermé dans la solitude et le chagrin à la mort de Teddy, refusant la joie et les rires, mais au fond de lui, il était toujours Eddie Valiant. Le Détective Humain qui travaille avec les Toons, leur offrant la Justice au même titre que les Humains. Voyant que son ami comprend enfin, le lapin Toon retourne sur le sol en souriant.

« Keffan ne pensait pas à mal. Ce n'est qu'un petit garçon qui cherche à savoir ce qu'il est et où est son rôle dans ce monde, comme tout les petits Toons nés. Sauf que lui, il a en plus un côté humain qui le chiffonne ! D'ailleurs, tu pourrais peut-être l'aider à comprendre ce côté-là ! Je suis sûr qu'il adorerait ! »

Eddie sourit… lorsqu'il repense à pourquoi il s'est retrouvé face à Keffan en premier lieu.

« **Oh merde !** s'exclame-t-il, sans penser au Toon à côté de lui, en sortant des toilettes en trombe.

_ **Hé ! Eddie, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?** » hurle Roger en le suivant.

Le détective sort du bar en courant sans payer son verre (qu'il n'a même pas touché), suivit par le lapin des Studios Marron. Sauf que le propriétaire du bar n'est pas pour une consommation (même non consommée) gratuite.

« Hé ! Vous m'avez pas payer ! »

Roger stoppe net, furieux, puis retourne vers le bar. Il saisit le verre et dit :

« Attendez ! Faut consommer avant de payer ! »

Puis il jette le contenu du verre à la figure du barman.

« **VOILÀ ! Et gardez la, votre saleté additive !** grogne-t-il en reposant le verre vide. **HÉ ! EDDIE ! ATTENDS-MOI !** » ajoute-t-il en courant à la suite de son ami sous les rires des clients qui observent le barman qui s'essuie le visage en grommelant.

* * *

Eddie retourne aux TerryToons Studios aussi vite qu'il peut puis cherche Aiden partout. Dans les studios, dans les loges, dans les placards à accessoires, mais impossible de retrouver la petite pie. Arrivé devant la caravane de Gandy Goose et SourPuss, il cherche Keffan… sauf qu'il ne voit nul trace du Tunmain. Pas plus qu'il n'ait vu Candice alors que sa filleule lui sautait toujours au cou dès qu'elle le voyait. Gandy sort alors de sa caravane avec un script en main… lorsqu'il est arrêté par Valiant.

« Hé ! Gandy ! T'aurais pas vu les petits par ici ? demande -t-il au jars.

_Les petits ?

_Aiden, Keffan et Candice ! Tu les as pas vu ?

_Bah… Keffan doit être quelque part par là ! Félix m'a dit qu'il l'avait amené là mais pour les autres,…

_Il était tout seul au studio ? s'étonne l'Humain.

_Bah… il a dû entendre la conversation entre SourPuss et moi sur l'école et…

_ **CANDICE !** »

Tous deux sursautent au hurlement de Roger. Le lapin cherche frénétiquement en appelant sa fille qu'il ne trouve pas.

« **CANDICE ! CANDICE, MA PRINCESSE ! OÙ ES-TU !?**

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'indigne Bill en entrant, suivit par Heckle et Jeckle.

_La petite Candice Rabbit a disparu. répond Eddie.

_Quoi ?

_Et Aiden ? Où est-il ? s'inquiète Jeckle.

_Sûrement avec elle ! Et je vous parie que Keffan y est aussi !

_Keffan ? s'étonne SourPuss en s'approchant. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_Ça veut dire que dès qu'ils reviendront, il faudra surveiller ces trois-là ! » marmonne Eddie en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, sentant qu'il est loin d'en avoir fini avec cette affaire si ces trois lascars s'étaient alliés.

* * *

Au SillyVision, Aiden et Boris (suivit par Keffan et Candice) entrent sans bruit dans le bureau d'Henry. Bendy y est et dessine mollement avec l'encre qui coule de son doigt pendant que de grosses larmes noires coulent sur ses joues. La petite pie ne supporte pas voir des larmes sur les joues de son ami, surtout sachant ce qu'il avait vécu auparavant à cause de Joey Drew (Candice et Keffan aillant été mit au courant), il court vers le diablotin.

« Bendy…

_Laisse-moi tranquille ! râle le diablotin.

_Bendy, je ne t'ai pas menti ! Je te jure ! Keffan et Candice sont venu d'eux-même ! Tu crois quoi ? Que je serais devenu ton ami pour te faire du mal ?

_ **Pourquoi pas ?** grogne le Toon en se tournant vers Aiden, essuyant ses larmes qui laissent des grosses tâches noires sur ses joues. **La dernière fois que j'ai fais confiance à quelqu'un, il a détruit tout ce que j'avais ! Tout ce que j'aimais ! TOUT !** »

Aiden sursaute un peu… mais Bendy se met à pleurer, blesser par ses sombres souvenirs. Il en avait assez de ces souvenirs et de ces trahisons qui ont conduit à son abandon et son oubli de tous ! Sans parler des Toons qui le prenaient pour un monstre quand il était la victime.

Candice se mord les lèvres puis réfléchit… avant de plonger sa main dans son hammerspace pour en sortir un joli bouquet de fleurs rose. Souriante, elle donne un léger coup sur le mur pour avertir de sa présence puis avance.

« Tiens ! Désolée de t'avoir fait peur ! dit-elle en tendant le bouquet. Mais c'est moi qui ait forcé Keffan a nous conduire ici. Je ne voulais pas le croire quand il m'a dit qu'Aiden jouait avec un ''Démon''. »

Le chaton se cache d'avantage derrière la porte, toujours peu rassuré… lorsque Bendy saisit une des fleurs du bouquet. Il l'inspecte quelques instants du regard, la renifle… puis (à l'étonnement de Keffan) il la croque. Aiden glousse un peu en voyant le visage de Candice qui semble intriguée par cette réaction du diablotin.

« Bendy est végétarien ! explique-t-il. Il ne mange que des fleurs et des légumes ! »

Keffan se fige et se tourne vers Boris qui rit doucement en hochant la tête. Candice se met alors à sourire et, posant le bouquet sur le sol, elle serre Bendy dans ses bras, surprenant le diablotin qui manque recracher sa fleur.

« **Moi aussi, j'adore la salade de fleurs ! Tu vas voir ! On va être super copains !** »

Keffan se met à pouffer alors qu'Aiden et Boris éclatent de rire. Bendy, lui, reste un peu perdu quelques secondes… puis sourit en tapotant la tête de la lapmaine.

* * *

Boris (se remettant de son fou rire) pousse alors doucement le petit Tunmain vers son ami diablotin. La pie et la lapine-humaine sourient et l'encouragent en silence en s'éloignant pour les laisser seuls en face-à-face. Le chaton se prend nerveusement la queue et se balance sur ses pieds. Bendy reste là à le regarder, attendant patiemment… puis le petit demi-Toon se met à marmonner :

« Pardon Bendy… je… je t'ai très mal jugé sans te connaître et… en faites, j'étais jaloux de toi parce qu'Aiden venait sans arrêt te voir… mais je ne voulais pas croire que c'était parce que tu avais vraiment besoin d'aide… Aiden m'a raconté ce que les Humains t'ont fait et… je comprends que tu leur en veuille… alors… vu que je suis un Tunmain... »

Bendy le coupe soudain en attrapant le petit par les épaules, le fixant intensément d'un air neutre… avant de serrer l'enfant dans ses bras. Keffan est surpris par cette réaction et…

« Tu n'es pas comme eux… sourit Bendy en s'écartant pour voir le visage de l'enfant. Toi, tu as certes l'âme d'un Humain mais le cœur d'un Toon. Tu es comme nous tous, un Toon. En faites, maintenant que je comprends ta peur, je me dis que toi et moi…

_Nous sommes un ? » termine Keffan.

Aiden et Candice froncent les sourcils, intrigués… mais Bendy et Boris sourient, agréablement étonnés qu'un enfant aussi jeune soit capable de comprendre ça. Mais à cet instant, les paroles de Félix deviennent claires dans la tête du Tunmain. Malgré ses propres différences, il était comme n'importe quel Toon malgré son côté Humain. Et de ce fait, que ce soit lui, Bendy ou n'importe quel Toon de ToonVille, ils n'étaient qu'un ! Un seul et même cœur qui ne cherchaient qu'une chose : le bonheur pour eux et pour les autres !

* * *

Après avoir passé un peu de temps à se présenter et à découvrir les épisodes du diablotin, les trois petits de ToonVille retournent aux studios des TerryToons. Mais à peine ont-ils franchit la porte des studios que quelqu'un crie :

« **HÉ ! Les voilà ! Les petits sont revenus !** »

Les mots sont à peine prononcés qu'un éclair rouge surgit des loges et se rue vers les petits, attrape Candice et la serre très fort dans ses bras. L'éclair se révèle être Roger Rabbit, fou de joie et en larmes de voir sa fille saine et sauve.

« **Candice ! Ma princesse ! Ne me fait plus jamais aussi peur, ma petite chérie !** » sanglote-t-il en couvrant sa fille de bisous.

Keffan et Aiden se regardent en pouffant… lorsque la petite pie se retrouve prit dans l'étreinte pleine de sanglots de sa maman et le chaton est également étouffer dans les bras de son papa.

« Mais où est-ce que vous étiez tout les trois ? » s'indigne Heckle en rejoignant son époux et leur fils.

Tous les enfants se regardent puis Aiden se tourne vers ses parents et, voyant Eddie qui arrive derrière les Toons, la petite pie répond :

« J'ai demandé à Keffan si il pouvait distraire Mr Valiant le temps que j'aille prévenir mon nouvel ami. Ils voulaient le rencontrer et vu qu'il est très timide…

_Mais c'est qui, ce nouvel ami !? insiste SourPuss… avant que Gandy le calme.

_Aiden, bonhomme ! intervient le jars en s'approchant du poussin, laissant le chaton avec son ''nouvel'' amant. On a rien contre que vous vous fassiez de nouveaux amis mais… nous sommes vos parents et nous sommes inquiets pour vous. Alors, si vous pouviez nous le présentiez….

_ **NON !** » s'exclament les trois enfants.

Les adultes autour d'eux sursautent… mais Aiden se reprend vite.

« Euh… en faites… il est très timide et il ne sort pas de son studio. Déjà que j'ai dû beaucoup préparer le terrain pour Keffan et Candice, il me faudra beaucoup plus de temps pour le convaincre de vous rencontrer tous. Mais je vous promets qu'il est gentil. On ne risque rien. »

Les deux autres hochent la tête en souriant. Les adultes ne sont pas convaincus par les paroles des enfants mais ni Aiden ni Keffan ne sait vraiment mentir. Donc, ils n'ont aucune raison (et aucune envie) de forcer les petits à leur dire qui est leur nouvel ami. Mais Eddie, lui, est décidé à trouver le fin mot de l'histoire.

* * *

 **A votre avis, maintenant que les trois petits sont amis avec notre diablotin, Eddie trouvera-t-il le fin mot de l'histoire? Bendy est-il à l'abri? Vont-ils réussir à le convaincre qu'ils peuvent l'aider à retrouver sa place chez les Toons?**

 **Réponses... dans le prochaine chapitre^^**

 **Ah! J'oubliais ça! Les notifications notés ***

*Il me semble que la copine de Gandy dans « The One Man Navy » se nomme ainsi.

*Raccourci de « lapine-humaine »

 **A la prochaine :D et laissez un petit commentaire (gratuit mais qui m'encourage :D)**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Bons moments pour toujours

_Crossover_

 _Bendy / Terry Toons / Disney Toons / Looneys Toons_

 **Encré dans le Mystère**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Bons moments pour toujours ?**

Les semaines suivantes, les trois enfants se relayaient pour trouver un moyen d'échapper aux surveillances d'Eddie en se liant chaque jour un peu plus avec Bendy. Le diablotin s'ouvrait chaque jour un peu plus aux petits, dévoilant un Toon joyeux et qui aimait la danse plus que tout. Autant qu'il aimait danser sur du swing time ou du Charleston, il préférait se laisser guider sur du ballet et se trouvait être un danseur très gracieux, aussi léger qu'une plume et virevoltant comme un oiseau.

Alors qu'il enseignait cette grâce à Candice (qui trouvait ce style de danse magnifique), Bendy passait aussi de longues heures à enseigner le swing time aux petits. Et à l'étonnement de tous, Keffan était un grand danseur. Boris plaisantait en disant que son père Toon biologique était peut-être un danseur de swing time qui lui avait transmit son talent dans ses gênes… mais Keffan se fichait de ce père biologique. Maintenant qu'il s'était trouvé une qualité de Toon, il comptait bien l'entretenir coûte que coûte. À ToonVille, l'été avait fait place à l'automne et tout se préparaient pour les grandes fêtes d'automne comme Halloween et Thanksgiving. Aucune école avait accepté le petit Tunmain pour cette année… mais le chaton avait rassuré ses parents en montrant qu'il savait danser.

En revanche, l'alliance de ces trois ''charmants'' bambins avaient causés de bien drôles d'aventures à Eddie. Afin d'échapper au détective, les enfants échafaudaient chaque jour un nouveau plan. Ça pouvait aller de la diversion toute bête avec des pétards dans une armoire à accessoires comme forcer l'Humain à partir par n'importe quel moyen. Alors que Valiant pensait que cette affaire ne durerait que quelques jours, les semaines se sont accumulées pour devenir des mois. Seulement, au bout d'un moment, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et plus aucune astuce ne permet d'échapper à la réalité… et c'est ce que les petits vont découvrir.

* * *

 _Octobre 1959 :_

Dans le studio des TerryToons, Keffan, Candice et Aiden sont rassemblés dans la loge des parents pies.

« **Regardez ce que j'ai fait pour Bendy !** gazouille la lapine-humaine en montrant un dessin coloré représentant le diablotin et les trois enfants avec de belles fleurs en papier collée tout autour.

_Mais crie plus fort, grosse bête ! Que tout le monde t'entende ! râle Keffan en terminant son origami.

_Très joli, Candy… marmonne l'oisillon, concentré sur son dessin.

_C'est Candice… soupire la lapmaine. Et tu fais quoi avec ton dessin ? Ça fait 5 minutes que tu griffonne puis efface.

_Je veux qu'il soit parfait ! C'est un projet pour faire sortir Ben du studio. »

Candice et Keffan se regardent, surpris car Bendy n'avait jamais montrer l'envie de sortir des SillyVision même si changer d'air ne lui ferrait pas de mal après tout ce qu'il a vécu.

* * *

Soudain, quelqu'un frappe à la porte, forçant les enfants à cacher leurs ''œuvres d'art'' et de sortir un pseudo jeu de société. Levant les yeux, ils voient Jeckle qui passe la tête à l'intérieur.

« On va devoir y aller, les enfants. Mais Mr Valiant est là si vous avez besoin.

_D'accord, Maman. sourit Aiden en faisant semblant de se reconcentrer sur leur jeu.

_Et, cette fois, ne lui faites pas de vacheries ! gronde gentiment la pie, forçant les enfants à relever la tête, l'air innocent.

_Nous ? Faire des vacheries à Tonton Eddie ? s'indigne faussement Candice. Jamais de la vie !

_On sera sage comme des images ! » promet Keffan en croisant les doigts derrière son dos.

La pie parlante observe les petits, le regard méfiant… puis il soupire en souriant.

« Bien. À plus tard, les petits !

_À plus tard ! » répondent les trois enfants avant de faire ceux qui sont dans leur jeu.

* * *

Jeckle sort enfin et, dès qu'il n'entend plus rien, Aiden se lève et court voir à la porte. Personne… sauf Eddie au bout du couloir en train de lire le journal.

« C'est bon ! On peut y aller ! sourit-il en se tournant vers ses amis.

_T'as prévu quoi pour aujourd'hui, Candice ? demande le petit Tunmain en rangeant leurs cadeaux pour le diablotin dans son sac.

_Maman m'a apprit à faire des macarons hier soir ! sourit la lapmaine en prenant son sac, sortant fièrement une petite boîte fermée d'un nœud rouge. Alors j'en ai prévu quelques uns au chocolat soporifique pour Tonton Eddie !

_Tu crois qu'il acceptera de les avaler ? demande la pie. Vu ce qu'il lui est arrivé avec tes beignets aux pommes avec glaçage laxatif ! »

Keffan pouffe de rire. Il n'aurait pas aimer être à la place du détective ce jour-là. Surtout que, vu ce que Papa Chat (qui acceptait cette appellation depuis peu) lui avait dit le soir-là au dîner, il avait été vraiment VRAIMENT malade ! Candice lève les yeux au ciel.

« Bah, en faites, j'en ai mit trop dans le glaçage.

_Heureusement qu'il était ici et pas ailleurs. pouffe le chaton. Ils ont pu lui donner les médocs du gardien de nuit. »

Les trois petits éclatent de rire mais ils se sont fait la promesse de présenter leurs plus plates excuses au détective une fois Bendy bien sortit de ses problèmes.

* * *

Eddie termine de lire les cours de la bourse lorsque sa filleule Toon s'approche de lui en souriant.

« Salut, Tonton Eddie ! gazouille-t-elle avec sa petite bouille innocente.

_Ah tiens ! Voilà la plus belle des trois petites terreurs. plaisante l'Humain en repliant son journal. Y'a un problème, Candice ?

_Non non ! C'est juste que hier soir, Maman m'a apprit à faire des macarons ! Alors j'en ai fait pour toi ! sourit la petite en tendant la boîte qu'elle tient. Je les ai fait au chocolat vu que tu n'aimes pas trop les carottes dans les gâteaux. »

Valiant fronce un peu les sourcils à la petite boîte, regarde la petite Toon avec un air méfiant mais le petit sourire de la fillette le fait craquer. Il prend la boîte et sourit.

« C'est pas comme les beignets ?

_Tonton Eddie ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé ! Je sais vraiment pas comment j'ai réussit à me tromper là-dessus ! »

Même si il ne dit rien, Eddie a un regard qui en dit long. Avec un petit sourire, il pose la boîte.

« J'y goûterais un peu plus tard, Candice. Je viens seulement d'avaler mon petit-déjeuner. »

La petite lapine sourit et hoche la tête avant de sautiller joyeusement vers la loge de Heckle et Jeckle où Aiden et Keffan l'attendent. Eddie les salue rapidement et ils ferment la porte. Le détective profite que les petits ne le regardent pas et ouvre la boîte. Sortant un des macarons, il s'éloigne un peu dans le studio.

* * *

Dans la loge, Aiden s'assure que personne ne les écoute… puis il se tourne vers son amie.

« Alors ?

_C'est pas pour tout de suite. Il a petit-déjeuner il y a peu de temps. répond la fillette en s'assaillant.

_Seulement ? Il va être 10H30 ! s'étonne Keffan.

_Bah, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tonton Eddie ne fait que détective. Si il n'est pas sur une affaire, il ne se lève pas trop tôt. Sauf si Tante Dolorès va le réveiller.

_Bon, bah on a plus qu'à attendre. » dit la petite pie en sortant une BD de son hammerspace.

Candice sort alors un cahier de coloriage pendant que Keffan décide de faire un solitaire avec un des jeux de carte de son Papa Chat. SourPuss lui avait apprit le jeu lorsque le Tunmain l'avait surprit en train d'y jouer, un jour que personne n'avait besoin de lui et que Gandy était absent.

* * *

Une heure après, Aiden risque un œil hors de la loge. Comme Eddie n'est pas à sa place au bout du couloir, la petite pie fait signe à ses amis. Les trois enfants sortent (Keffan portant son sac rempli) et se dirigent vers le bout du couloir. Ils glissent la tête et voient le détective sur un divan qui sert dans les décors. L'humain semble profondément endormi. Les petits se regardent avec un sourire puis se dirigent vers lui. Aiden et Candice le tapotent doucement pour voir si il se réveille… mais Eddie continue de respirer calmement, grognant un peu mais restant profondément endormi. Keffan pousse alors un petit cri pour tester si il fait semblant… mais aucune réaction. Les garçons pouffent et commencent à sortir… mais Candice reste en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grogne Keffan à voix basse.

_Attends ! dit la petite Rabbit en faisant basculer le chapeau de son parrain sur les yeux de l'Humain. Voilà ! Ça fait plus réaliste comme ça ! »

Les trois petits s'éloignent en gloussant doucement pour ne pas alerter le studio puis ils sortent… sans remarquer Eddie qui ouvre un œil en redressant son chapeau.

Remerciant le fait qu'il ait l'habitude des tests de Toons, Valiant se lève sans bruit et suit les enfants… lorsqu'il s'arrête devant un petit Dingbat* endormi à côté d'un reste de macaron.

« Désolé, petit père. » chuchote le détective en posant une lettre à côté du Toon endormi.

Sur le papier, il y a un message pour les parents des ''petits monstres''.

 _Dingbat m'a juste aidé à échapper à un piège des petits donc ne le gronder pas à son réveil. Je me suis lancé dans leur filature afin de voir où ils allaient. On va bientôt avoir le fin mot de cette histoire._

 _Eddie Valiant_

Maintenant sûr que le petit Toon Farceur (qui agace pas mal de monde avec ses blagues et ses réflexions) ne sera pas puni pour rien, Eddie se lance à la suite des enfants.

* * *

Les trois amis retournent à ToonVille sans voir l'Humain derrière eux (surtout parce qu'ils ne font pas attention car ils le croient endormi) et se dirigent vers un quartier qui semble abandonné. Intrigué, le détective s'approche… mais se cache vite derrière un mur lorsque Aiden s'assure que personne ne les voit. Après la vérification, les trois enfants se glissent entre les planches et courent dans le tunnel. Eddie attends un peu puis s'avance à son tour, étonné de voir un des passages de ToonVille être bloqué de la sorte. Il jette un œil et voit les enfants qui s'éloignent de plus en plus loin. Ne voyant pas d'autres moyens, il attrape une des planches et l'arrache. Il refait pareil jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse passé.

Le tunnel est sombre et, aux vues des traces d'empreintes dans la poussière, seuls les enfants s'y rendaient. Eddie fronce les sourcils mais il s'avance sans sortir de lampes torches. Cela risquait d'alerter les petits. Alors, en silence, il avance, atteint le bout du tunnel… et il est surpris de voir une rue abandonnée de Kansas City. Eddie observe les alentours… et repère les enfants qui entrent dans ce qui semble être un vieux studio abandonné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent là-dedans ? » s'étonne-t-il avant de s'approcher.

Sortant son appareil-photos de la poche intérieure de son imperméable, Valiant prend quelques photos du bâtiment au cas où les parents sachent quel est ce lieu puis il cherche un point d'observation. Les rares fenêtres sont entravées par des planches très anciennes. Certaines commencent même à pourrir. Eddie utilise alors son couteau de poche pour faire un petit trou et pour voir… mais les pièces semblent abandonnées, les murs couvert de tâches d'encre, des papiers ou des bobines de films abandonnés à même le sol et les meubles poussiéreux.

Marmonnant, Eddie cherche un autre endroit pour voir ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur… lorsqu'il remarque les tuyaux d'aération, très large. Assez grand pour tenir un homme de son gabarit à genoux. Le détective accroche son appareil à son cou puis ouvre le conduit. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se glisse dans le passage et, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il s'avance à la recherche des enfants. Il entends alors des rires et, s'approchant d'une grille d'aération, il observe. L'Humain fronce les sourcils en voyant les enfants rire avec deux Toons qu'il n'a jamais vu : un petit diablotin noir et blanc et un loup transparent et légèrement bleuté. Le canidé observe la scène en souriant alors que le diablotin danse avec les enfants sur un vieux rythme des années 30. Maintenant sûr qu'il s'agit de l'ami secret des enfants, Eddie ne perd pas une seconde et saisit son appareil-photo. Il prend deux-trois clichés des enfants jouant avec le Toon puis, décidant que c'est suffisant, il sort des tuyaux (non sans difficultés vu qu'il dû le faire ''en marche arrière'') et retourne chez lui pour développer ses photos et avertir ses ''clients'' qu'il avait leur réponse.

* * *

Dans le studio, dans la salle où les musiciens enregistraient leurs enregistrements des musiques d'épisodes, Bendy apprend toujours le swing time aux enfants, s'amusant des erreurs qu'ils font. Aiden et Keffan ont tendance à essayer de synchroniser leurs mouvements alors que Candice se rappelle des danses qu'elle a vu dans le cabaret où sa mère travaille : le Club _**Pinceau et Couleur**_ !

« Tu te débrouilles pas trop mal, Candice. sourit Bendy.

_Maman est chanteuse et Betty m'apprend parfois quelques danses. répond la fillette avec un sourire fier.

_Alors, on va essayé autre chose ! dit le diablotin en faisant signe à Boris de changer de disque, ce que le loup fait sans se poser de questions. Une petite danse qu'on fait en couple généralement ! Et ça commence… hum… ah oui ! »

Bendy se met à faire claquer ses chaussures en dansant pendant que son compagnon loup met le disque avec un air de swing time.

« Ça te dérange pas si je change de partenaire, Boris ?

_Vas-y ! » sourit le fantôme-loup.

Bendy prend alors la main de la fillette et l'entraîne dans la danse de lui inspire la musique. Candice sourit et se laisse guider dans la valse que lui propose le diablotin qui fait même des claquettes. Puis, attrapant la fillette par la hanche, il lui fait comprendre qu'elle doit faire comme lui. La lapine-humaine sourit et imite la danse, repartant dans une sorte valse en claquettes avec lui. Lorsque le rythme change, ils se mettent danser en rythme mais séparément puis ils repartent en valse quand le rythme de départ recommence. En fonction du rythme et sous le regard amusé de leurs amis, Bendy et Candice enchaînent entre valse et danse en solo. À la fin de la musique, les deux danseurs s'arrêtent… et Aiden et Keffan applaudissent.

* * *

« C'est sûr qu'en duo, Miss Sautillons est douée ! sourit le chaton alors que la lapmaine lui tire la langue pour le surnom. Mais moi, je suis doué tout seul ! J'suis même sûr que je peux faire l'homme orchestre ! »

Boris, comprenant ce que veut Keffan, change de disque et, entendant les premières notes, le petit Tunmain attrape des bâtons de batterie et se rue vers les tambours et les grosses caisses. Il se met à danser en rythme et à jouer du tambour en même temps, jonglant entre pas de danse et morceaux de batteries, utilisant à la fois ses pieds et les bâtons prévus à cet effet. Bendy ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le chaton s'amuser autant que lui lorsqu'il tournait ses épisodes. À la fin de la musique (et de son petit show), le Tunmain jette les baguettes et rejoint ses amis, faisant un check à Aiden.

« Pas trop mal, Chaton ! pouffe Candice, énervant le chaton qui lui tire la langue.

_Moi, je dirais plutôt très bien ! reprend Bendy. Tu es sûr de n'avoir jamais dansé avant ? »

Keffan hausse les épaules avec un petit sourire. Ça lui venait naturellement, à peine la musique commençait qu'il voyait déjà la chorégraphie qu'il pouvait faire.

* * *

Boris se glisse vers Bendy et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Ah ! Oui ! s'exclame le diablotin. Une minute, je reviens ! »

Avec un petit sourire, le petit Toon s'éloigne avec l'âme du loup sous le regard des enfants. Les trois petits se regardent, intrigués, lorsque les deux stars des SillyVision s'approchent, Bendy tenant une boîte et Boris en tenant deux.

« Vous nous offrez des dessins et des pliages à chaque visite et nous, à part des leçons de danse, on ne vous a rien offert. explique le diablotin. Alors, on vous a trouvé ça ! »

Boris sourit en tendant la boîte au nœud rose à Candice, l'autre à Keffan et Bendy donne la dernière à Aiden. Les trois enfants se regardent, regardent leurs amis en noir et blanc…

« Allez-y ! Ouvrez ! » sourit Bendy.

Candice (trop curieuse) est la première à ouvrir son cadeau. Elle se fige et pousse un petit cri de joie en sortant deux poupées de chiffon : une représentant une belle femelle ange aux cheveux noirs en robe noire sexy avec un petit nœud blanc sur la poitrine et une auréole sur la tête alors que l'autre représente une adorable petite femelle diablotin en robe blanche avec des cheveux coupés court et un bandeau blanc autour de sa tête.

« **ELLES SONT TROP BELLES !** s'exclame la fillette en serrant ses nouvelles poupées dans ses bras.

_On a pas su laquelle choisir donc on t'a donné les deux. explique Bendy, ravi que ça lui plaise à ce point.

_Elles ont des noms ? »

Bendy semble soudain un peu triste… mais gardant son sourire, il hoche la tête et répond :

« Alice Angel et Pandora Devil. L'ange déchue et la gentille diablotine. »

Aiden est surpris de la tristesse sous-jacente dans la voix de son ami mais Candice est trop heureuse pour en tenir vraiment compte. Keffan décide d'ouvrir son paquet… et sourit en sortant une peluche de Boris. La petite pie fronce les sourcils, intrigué,… puis ouvre son paquet pour voir la peluche Bendy qui l'avait attiré dès le jour où il était entré dans le studio. Les yeux énormes d'incrédulité, l'oisillon soulève la peluche sous le regard amusé de Bendy.

« J'avais remarqué que tu la zyeutais à chaque fois que tu passais devant. » explique le diablotin.

Aiden demeure interdit… puis sourit en serrant très fort la peluche qui émet un léger couinement.

* * *

Aux TerryToons Studios, les trois couples de parents sont réunit dans le bureau du directeur : SourPuss et Gandy, Heckle et Jeckle, ainsi que Roger et Jessica. La jeune femme est la dernière à arriver.

« Désolé ! J'ai été retenu au Club. explique-t-elle en s'assaillant, posant son sac sur le sol.

_Le plus important, c'est que vous soyez tous là. dit Eddie en sortant les photos développées de sa poche.

_Vous savez où se rendent les enfants ? demande Jeckle, espérant.

_J'ai enfin pu les suivre. Heureusement que Jessica m'avait prévenu que Candice avait fait de la pâtisserie la veille.

_Elle avait prévu quoi, cette fois ? interroge Roger, assez agacé par les blagues de sa fille.

_Des somnifères. Et vu que Dingbat dort encore, elle a dû y mettre la dose. répond le détective en regardant les photos avant de poser celles du bâtiment. C'est là qu'ils vont. Quelqu'un connaît cet endroit ? »

Roger récupère une des photos et la regarde attentivement avec Jessica. Le couple Rabbit hausse les épaules avant de passer la photo aux autres couples.

« Non, je n'ai jamais vu ce studio. répond Heckle alors que Jeckle secoue la tête, totalement perdu.

_Comment vous pouvez être sûr que c'est un studio ? s'étonne Valiant.

_Il ressemble aux premiers studios. explique Gandy en récupérant la photo. Dans les années 20 ou 30, les studios étaient comme ça quand ils démarraient. Celui-là n'a pas décollé.

_Mais aucun de vous ne sait de quel studio il s'agit ? »

Les Toons secouent la tête.

* * *

Soupirant, Eddie regarde les autres photos.

« J'ai aussi découvert pourquoi ils allaient là-bas. Ils ont pas mentit sur un point : ils s'y sont fait un ami.

_Un Humain ? demande Jeckle.

_Non, c'est bien un Toon. répond Valiant en sélectionnant la meilleure photo. Et vu son graphisme, c'est un vieux Toon. Dans les années 30 je dirais. L'un de vous le connaît ? »

Eddie pose la photo sur le bureau, forçant les parents à s'approcher… mais à peine retire-t-il sa main que les Toons s'écartent en hurlant de peur (Roger tombant même de sa chaise), au grand choc des deux Humains. Jessica (d'habitude si inexpressive) est très clairement effrayée, Roger tremble tellement qu'il est incapable de se relever, Jeckle se serre contre son époux et les deux pies sont blanches comme des aspirines (à tel point que leur plumage semble viré au gris) et Gandy a bondit dans les bras de SourPuss, le chat aillant le visage aussi blanc qu'un fantôme et tremblant de tout son corps. Le détective se tourne vers le directeur des studios mais Bill hausse les épaules. Il ne voit pas pourquoi les Toons ont aussi peur. Surtout qu'il a déjà vu les photos lorsque Valiant était revenu et il n'avait rien vu de terrifiant.

« Un de vous peut m'expliquer ? s'indigne l'Humain.

_ **C-C-C'est Bendy !** s'affole Roger en pointant la photo.

_Qui ?

_Bendy ! Bendy le Démon Dansant ! explique Gandy.

_ **Ne l'appelle plus comme ça !** s'énerve SourPuss en posant le jars au sol. Il n'a plus que le titre de Démon maintenant, cet espèce de psychopathe encreux ! »

Eddie et Bill se regardent, sans comprendre… puis ils se tournent vers les Toons qui commencent à marmonner visiblement terrifiés. Voyant que les autres sont trop effrayés pour parler et que les Humains sont perdus, Jessica explique calmement :

« Bendy était un diablotin Toon apparu pendant l'année 1925 et il appartenait à un petit studio nommé les SillyVision. Il était très célèbre et les SillyVision semblaient destinés à devenir aussi grands que les WarnerBros ou les Disney Studios. Sauf que un jour, sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi, il est devenu fou.

_Tout les Toons sont fous dans leur genre. répond Eddie.

_On aime **jouer** aux Fous ! C'est pas pareil ! s'indigne Heckle. On ne tue pas les Humains, nous ! »

Comme Eddie et Bill froncent les sourcils, Gandy reprend :

« Bendy était dans un tel état de rage qu'il a blessé plusieurs des employés du studio. Même le directeur ! Ils ont dû couper l'encre pour l'affaiblir assez pour le maîtriser et Bendy s'est retrouvé enfermé dans son studio. Personne n'y est retourné depuis. »

Eddie hoche la tête, comprenant enfin d'où venait cette peur panique chez ses amis.

* * *

Soudain, Roger pose tout haut la question que tous (ou presque) se posent tout bas.

« Comment ils ont été au courant de son existence ? Ils sont trop jeunes pour avoir entendu parlé de lui et ils n'ont jamais fait de bêtises assez grave pour qu'on menace d'appeler ce Démon. »

Tous se regardent… lorsque Jeckle s'écarte de son époux et fronce les sourcils, furieux. Heckle baisse les yeux vers lui puis lève les yeux et sifflote innocemment. Les autres commencent à fusiller la pie du regard et son époux râle :

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans, Heckle ? »

La pie baisse les yeux vers son compagnon, observe les autres… puis soupire.

« Ok, ok ! C'est moi qui ai raconté la légende de Bendy à Aiden et Keffan. Pour Candice, j'y suis pour rien ! Les garçons ont dû lui en parler plus tard.

_C'est pour ça que Keffan a fait des cauchemars pendant plusieurs semaines ? s'indigne Gandy.

_Si tu le couvais pas comme un bébé, il n'aurait pas peur de tout comme ça ! se défend la pie.

_Et si tu n'avais pas un aussi grand bec, ton fils n'aurait pas entraîné **MA** fille dans ses missions suicides ! enrage Roger.

_ **Elle est peut-être pas toute rose non plus, ta gamine !** s'énerve Jeckle même si il sait que son garçon est doué pour entraîner les autres dans ses bêtises.

_ **Bon, ça suffit !** s'agace Eddie, faisant sursauter les Toons qui arrêtent de se disputer. Je peux comprendre que vous avez peur pour vos enfants mais regardez-les ! Vous trouvez qu'ils ont l'air en danger ? »

Les Toons se tournent vers les photos. En effet, leurs enfants ne semblent pas effrayés. Ils semblent même joyeux, heureux et jouent innocemment comme d'habitude. Mais le diablotin noir et blanc à côté d'eux… ce n'était pas un ami ! Mais un monstre ! Un danger que ces petits innocents n'avaient pas vu ! Il fallait les protéger !

* * *

Après plusieurs heures à jouer avec Bendy, les enfants sortent joyeusement des studios. Candice avait rangé les poupées dans son sac afin que personne ne les voit avant qu'ils n'aient rejoint les studios. Là, les garçons rangeraient leur peluche dans leur sac avant de les cacher chez eux. Ils trouvaient dommage que les cadeaux doivent rester caché mais tant que Bendy serait considéré comme un monstre, ils ne pouvaient pas les montrer.

« D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ton plan, Aidy ? demande Candice en entrant dans le tunnel.

_Mon plan ?

_Tu disais avoir un plan pour faire sortir Bendy de son studio. reprend Keffan.

_Ah ! s'exclame la petite pie. Ça, c'est encore un projet ! Mais je vois trop une super occasion de le faire sortir sans que personne ne calcule qu'il est là !

_Va falloir que tu nous explique là ! » rit le chaton en se baissant pour passer entre les planches.

Mais à peine est-il de l'autre côté qu'il se fige, tout comme Candice et Aiden quand ils sont revenu dans ToonVille. Là, devant eux, visiblement très en colère, se tenaient leurs parents avec Mr Valiant. Ils semblent tous en colère et déçus.

« Je crois que vous nous devez quelques explications, jeunes gens ! » gronde Roger.

Les trois enfants se regardent et déglutissent en baissant la tête sans lâcher leurs parents du regard.

« Cette fois, t'en as pas mit assez dans ton macaron, Candy… » marmonne Aiden.

La lapmaine baisse les yeux vers lui 5 secondes avant de refixer ses parents. Cette fois, ils étaient très mal.

* * *

De retour chez Heckle et Jeckle avec les enfants et sous le regard d'Eddie (qui veut le fin mot de cette histoire), les parents attendent des explications… sauf que les petits demeurent silencieux, préférant se taire plutôt que trahir leur ami. Mais les Toons ne peuvent pas rester sans réponse.

« **Les enfants ! Pour la dernière fois, expliquez-vous ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris d'aller là-bas !? Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte du danger dans lequel vous vous êtes mit ?** » s'énerve Heckle.

Les petits gardent les yeux baissés mais Roger remarque que Candice serre convulsivement son sac. Sans attendre, le lapin saisit le sac, effrayant les enfants, l'ouvre et vide le contenu : des papiers, des bonbons, des fleurs… et les quatre peluches. Les deux poupées tombent avant d'être suivit par la peluche du loup… puis celle du diablotin qui couine en touchant le sol. Les six parents sursautent en voyant le jouet et Aiden se rue pour récupérer son cadeau. Il le serre très fort dans ses bras, sachant que ses parents risquaient de le détruire.

« Aiden ? Tu peux expliquer ? » s'agace Jeckle.

L'oisillon lève les yeux vers les parents, honteux, se tourne vers ses amis… et soupire.

« Le nouvel ami dont je vous ai parlé… c'est Bendy !

_Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, fils ! s'indigne Heckle. Ce démon est un monstre!

_ **BENDY N'EST PAS UN MONSTRE !** hurlent les enfants, faisant sursauter les adultes.

_ **C'est un Toon comme nous tous !** dit Candice. Juste un peu perdu !

_C'est grâce à lui que je danse maintenant ! ajoute Keffan. Il est gentil, doux et c'est un super ami !

_Il est très doué en danse et en chant ! conclut Aiden. C'est un artiste complet ! Un ami génial ! Mais il a été trahit !

_Il a réussit à vous faire croire ça ? s'indigne Roger. Vous avez été assez stupide pour y croire ? Les enfants, voyons ! **C'est un Démon !**

_Non ! C'est un Toon blessé ! s'énerve la petite pie. Il a été trahit par ceux en qui il avait le plus confiance !

_Les Humains changent souvent de studios, c'est très courant ! soupire SourPuss. Alors, c'est sûr que c'est triste mais il doit apprendre à se forger un caractère !

_C'est pas à cause d'Henry qu'il est devenu comme ça ! tente l'oisillon.

_Aiden, bonhomme… soupire Gandy en s'agenouillant devant le petit. Bendy n'est plus le Toon qu'il était. Il est devenu fou ! Il n'est jamais sortit de son studio pour aller à ToonVille et il a failli tuer plusieurs personnes. D'autres ont même disparu lors de son attaque. Il est dangereux…

_ **Mais vous êtes bouchés ou quoi !?** hurle le poussin. **Bendy n'est pas méchant ! C'est les Humains qui leur ont fait du mal ! À lui, à Boris, à tout les Toons qui travaillaient là ! Le vrai monstre c'est pas Bendy !**

_ **Aiden ! Tu vas baisser d'un ton, s'il te plaît !** gronde Heckle mais son fils n'en a pas fini.

_ **Vous êtes comme les autres ! Bendy a raison ! Vous êtes tous manipuler par des Humains ! Mais les Humains sont tous des menteurs ! VOUS ENTENDEZ ! DES MENTEURS ! DES TRAÎTRES !** »

Heckle se lève d'un coup et, avant que son compagnon ait le temps de comprendre, il donne une grosse gifle à Aiden.

« Heckle ! » s'horrifie Jeckle.

L'oisillon tombe au sol, sa main sur sa joue, retenant des sanglots. Puis il lève des yeux furieux vers les adultes avant de se relever et de s'enfuir dans sa chambre en pleurant, serrant sa peluche Bendy dans ses bras et hurlant « **QUE DES MENTEURS ! MENTEURS !** ». La porte de sa chambre claque violemment, faisant soupirer sa mère. Keffan et Candice observent la scène sans rien dire… puis ils fusillent leurs parents du regard et sortent en courant pour rentrer chez eux, leur cadeau dans leurs bras.

* * *

Heckle soupire en passant une main dans ses plumes. Il se tourne vers son compagnon et hausse les épaules.

« Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit… »

Jeckle regarde son époux puis soupire en allant se serrer contre lui. Ils se sentaient tellement impuissants. Leur unique enfant s'était lié d'amitié avec un démon ! Un Toon que tout le monde craignait, sachant ce dont il était capable ! Dès lors, l'encre avait effrayé les nouveaux Toons. Alors, savoir que leur enfant passait les derniers mois aux côtés de ce monstre fou… c'était trop pour eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?… Bendy a complètement endoctriné les enfants… » sanglote Jeckle.

Les autres parents se regardent, inquiets. Ils n'avaient pas encore pensé à ça. Dans son coin, Valiant écoute et observe la scène, intrigué. Il y avait des éléments perturbants dans cette affaire. Se notant mentalement qu'il va devoir faire des recherches sur ce studio des SillyVision, il s'approche de ses amis Toons.

« Je crois que le mieux à faire, c'est leur faire oublier Bendy. dit Eddie en haussant les épaules. Ce sont des enfants. Ils ont des lubies mais ça leur passe vite en général.

_ **Bonne idée, Eddie !** sourit Roger en se tournant vers ses amis. Si ils sont occupés à autre chose, ils vont oublier ce démon ! Et tout redeviendra comme avant !

_ **Fantastique !** s'extasie Gandy.

_Et je sais exactement comment occupés ces trois-là ! » sourit Heckle.

Les parents se réunissent tous et préparent de quoi occuper leurs petits afin qu'ils oublient Bendy le Démon… mais ils allaient avoir besoin de tout ToonVille !

* * *

 **VOILA! le chapitre 7 est enfin là! :D Et on voit que nos adorables "petits monstres" ont de nombreuses astuces pour se débarrasser d'Eddie^^**

 **Sauf que l'amitié entre Bendy et les enfants vient d'être découverte par les parents... va-t-elle résister à ça? Bendy sera-t-il à nouveau seul? Ou arriveront-ils à garder leur amitié malgré ce que pensent les autres?**

 **Découvrez-le dans le chapitre suivant :)**

 **Ah! les notifications notés***

*Petit personnage des TerryToons qui peut rappeler Titi par la taille et la couleur mais qui ne parle pas et fait des blagues à tout ceux qu'il croise. Foxiso le trouve très agaçant^^

 **Voilà :D et N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire :) Vous encouragez l'auteur (bon, ça c'est moi^^) et ça coûte rien :)**

 **à la prochaine :D**


	9. Chapitre 8: ToonVille quel paradis!

_Crossover_

 _Bendy / Terry Toons / Disney Toons / Looneys Toons_

 _ **Encré dans le Mystère**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : ToonVille, quel paradis !**

Le lendemain matin, Aiden sort de son lit en serrant toujours la peluche de Bendy dans ses bras et s'envole par la fenêtre. Il ne veut rien rajouter auprès de ses parents. Ils ne veulent pas l'écouter, pensant que le diablotin lui avait lavé la cervelle. Alors, si il parlait de ce que Joey avait fait à Boris, il était sûr qu'ils le prendraient pour un menteur ou ils croiraient que Bendy lui a raconté des mensonges. Il fallait qu'ils le voient pour le croire. Il fallait qu'il prévienne son ami qu'ils avaient été découvert et donc qu'ils auraient du mal à venir le voir.

Mais à peine est-il dehors qu'il tombe sur ses parents.

« Où tu croyais aller, petit garnement ? » sourit son père, amusé de connaître aussi bien son fils.

L'oisillon serre sa peluche, sachant que ses parents pourraient vouloir la détruire. Jeckle semble un peu attristé de voir presque de la peur dans les yeux de son enfant… mais il garde un sourire sur son bec.

« Aiden, Trésor… aujourd'hui, on a décidé de rester un peu avec toi. D'ailleurs, nous allons essayés de passer plus de temps en famille, poussin.

_Pas besoin ! répond le petit, toujours furieux de la gifle de la veille (qui lui fait toujours mal quand il y pense). En plus, vous avez des épisodes à tourner si vous voulez pas disparaître.

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, mon grand ! sourit Heckle malgré le regard furieux que lui lance Aiden. On va toujours continuer de tourner nos épisodes. Mais aujourd'hui, on va profité de notre famille ! Et tu deviens grand maintenant. Il est temps pour toi de trouver ta place dans ToonVille. »

Aiden fronce les sourcils mais sa mère l'attrape dans ses bras et, après avoir déposé un bisou sur sa joue, il sourit :

« Tu seras un grand acteur quand tu seras grand !

_Mais tu dois comprendre quelle chance tu as d'être un Toon et de vivre ici, à ToonVille ! » ajoute son père.

Sans autre explication, les deux pies s'éloignent dans ToonVille.

* * *

Après quelques mètres, ils s'arrêtent devant chez Gandy Goose et SourPuss. Heckle va frappé à la porte et est accueilli par SourPuss. Il lui murmure quelque chose et le chat lui répond avec un grand sourire en levant le pouce.

« Gandy ? Keffan ? Il est temps d'y aller ! » appelle-t-il.

Le jars et le chaton Tunmain sortent, l'un avec un grand sourire comme on a l'habitude de le voir mais l'autre semble un peu perdu. Il lève les yeux vers Aiden et l'interroge du regard mais le poussin ne peut que hausser des épaules. Il ne comprend pas ce que veulent faire leurs parents. Soudain, ils entendent la voix de Roger Rabbit.

« **HÉ ! Les amis !** » crie-t-il joyeusement, suivit par Jessica et Candice.

La fillette tient sa peluche d'Alice Angel d'une main et la main de sa mère de l'autre. Dès qu'elle est assez près, les garçons l'interrogent du regard… mais la fillette hausse les épaules, complètement perdue. Les trois ''pères'' se mettent à murmurer entre eux avant de se tourner vers les enfants (Jeckle aillant reposer Aiden au sol).

« Bien ! sourit SourPuss. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi on vous a réunit tout les trois, non ? »

Les petits haussent les épaules et se regardent, s'attendant peut-être à une ''engueulade'' collective… mais Roger sourit en déclarant comme si c'était la plus grande nouvelle du siècle :

« Aujourd'hui, on va vous faire découvrir **toutes** les merveilles de ToonVille !

_Mais Papa… on connaît ToonVille ! s'exclame Candice. On y est nés tout les trois ! »

Keffan lui lance un regard qui dit « T'oublie pas un truc là ? » forçant Aiden à pouffer de rire alors que la fillette plaque sa main sur sa bouche pour cacher un sourire gêné.

« Désolée, Kef'…

_Vous ''pensez'' connaître ToonVille, les enfants ! corrige Heckle. Mais il y a plein de choses que vous ignorez encore !

_Vous êtes la future génération de Toons ! ajoute Jeckle. Ceux qui porteront nos voix même si beaucoup d'entre nous venaient à disparaître !

_Vous accomplirez de grandes choses ! s'enthousiasme Gandy en serrant son garçon dans ses bras.

_Mais, pour cela, vous devez apprendre où est votre place dans notre cité. **Allez ! En avant !** » conclut Roger en entraînant les enfants à sa suite.

Les trois petits se regardent en forçant les sourcils, incapable de comprendre ce que leurs parents veulent leur faire… lorsque Aiden s'arrête. Au loin, il aperçoit le tunnel des SillyVision, désolé, barricadé par de nouvelles planches. Son cœur se serre en pensant à Bendy, oublié de tous et fuit comme la peste alors qu'il était la victime. Serrant sa peluche, ses pattes commencent à le diriger vers le tunnel abandonné… lorsque Jeckle lui prend la main.

« Viens, trésor. Allons avec les autres. » sourit la pie.

L'oisillon est forcé par sa mère dans la direction suivit par les autres mais ses yeux ne lâchent pas le tunnel avant qu'il disparaisse de son champs de vision.

* * *

À ToonVille, tous vaguent à leurs occupations habituelles, chantant, dansant, travaillant joyeusement ou jouant, s'amusant, profitant de leur statut de Toons qui leur autorisait toutes ces cascades pouvant être mortelles à un Humain et enchaînant parfois gag sur gag. Soudain, quelqu'un siffle pour attirer l'attention sur le petit groupe qui arrive. Les enfants se regardent, intrigués, et Jeckle les entraîne vers la foule colorée et joyeuse.

 _Les enfants !_

 _Laissez passer !_

Les Toons s'écartent et sourient aux petites bouilles (même si Aiden peut voir qu'ils tremblent et ont peur en regardant sa peluche Bendy). Heckle caresse la tête de son garçon pour lui faire lever les yeux.

 _Oui, petits, vous allez aimer_

 _La belle cité de ToonVille, ce paradis !_

Profitant que les parents et les Toons autour d'eux commencent à se comporter comme des Toons, riants et dansants, les trois petits essayent de s'enfuir… sauf que Jeckle les remarque vite et les rattrape avant d'être rejoint par Roger.

Les parents emmènent leurs enfants près du quartier où vivent les plus grands danseurs de ToonVille tels que les Hippopotames de _Fantasia_ ou quelques personnages des _Merrie Melodies*_ ou des _Silly Symphonies*_. Roger sourit en regardant les petits et chante :

 _Tous les danseurs se préparent,_

 _Pour la danse des anciens !_

Les Toons se mettent à danser et à chanter avec les parents. Aiden et ses amis essayent à nouveau de s'enfuir… mais ils sont arrêtés par trois des Toons les plus célèbres de ToonVille : Mickey Mouse de Disney, Bugs Bunny des LooneysToons et Félix le Chat.

 _Et pourquoi changer,_

 _Si celle-ci nous suffit ?_

Les trois Toons entraînent les enfants dans la foule, voulant les faire danser avec les autres, agaçant les trois amis.

Voulant vraiment leur ramener le sourire et la joie, Gandy conduit les petits chez sa ''mère'', l'oie Pétunia*, et leur propose de faire des dessins, sachant que les enfants adorent ça.

 _La tradition, nos ambitions,_

 _Oh, les enfants, vous avez une mission !_

Cependant, au lieu de dessiner quelque chose de colorer comme tout les autres enfants Toons, Keffan, Aiden et Candice dessinent tous un portrait de Bendy avec eux, en train de danser et chanter dans ToonVille. Les deux oies se retiennent d'hurler et se regardent, inquiets. SourPuss soupire en voyant ça et décide d'amener les petits ailleurs.

 _Aimer les vôtres et les rires vous suffit !_

Le chat décide de les amener chez Geppetto, le sculpteur sur bois de Disney, pensant que faire des sculptures avec le vieux personnage et son fils-pantin va changer les idées des petits. Candice (avec sa bonne humeur habituelle) court avec Pinocchio (qu'elle connaît bien) et commence à peindre une poupée avec lui.

 _Tout est fait dans le partage !_

 _Partage !_

Keffan, lui, se retrouve avec Jiminy Cricket perché sur son épaule et (comme Aiden à côté de lui) commence à tailler un jouet dans le bois.

 _On rit en faisant les jouets_

Le chaton sourit en peignant son jouet… mais les trois Toons adultes se figent en voyant Aiden peindre sa sculpture qui représente Bendy en noir et blanc. Pinocchio est intrigué par la sculpture alors que Candice et Keffan sourient.

 _Des Humains qui nous regardent tous les soirs_

Aiden profite que les parents discutent pour entraîner ses amis dehors en chuchotant : « _On doit_ _le voir…_ » Sauf que les parents les remarquent et chacun des enfants est attrapé par un de ses parents.

 _Ne partez pas !_

Décidant qu'il valait mieux séparer les enfants afin d'éviter que l'un d'eux rappelle aux autres le diablotin, chaque couple s'éloigne dans ToonVille avec son petit.

* * *

Keffan est conduit par ses parents dans les studios des WarnerBros, là où s'étaient cachés beaucoup des derniers Tunmains avant que DeMort ne les trouve et les extermine. Ils posent le chaton sur un siège et on lui amène un album photo dans lequel le chaton découvre quelques clichés des Demi-Toons qui l'ont précédés.

 _Keffan, non, ne t'en va pas !_

 _Les Tunmains ont besoin d'un chef et te voilà !_

Kef' fronce les sourcils, se demandant si ils essayent pas de le caresser dans le sens du poils, et soupire en s'affalant sur sa chaise, pensant aux nombreuses danses qu'il pourrait faire avec Bendy au studio des SillyVision plutôt qu'écouter ces bobards fait pour flatter son ego.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans les studios de Disney (ceux grâce à qui les Maroons Studios marchaient encore malgré la mort du directeur), Candice a profité d'un moment d'inattention de son père pour essayer de s'échapper et de courir vers les studios des SillyVision.

 _Un jour viendra_

 _Où tu ouvriras les yeux_

Cependant, ses parents ont vite remarqué son absence et Roger rattrape sa fille et la ramène dans le studio en la portant sur l'épaule sous le regard amusé de Jessica et Baby Herman.

 _S'il existe un monde heureux_

 _C'est celui-là !_

Candice soupire en faisant attention à bien garder sa poupée Alice Angel avec elle (son père aillant déjà essayé de la détruire quand la fillette l'avait lâchée). Et dire qu'elle pourrait apprendre le ballet ou le swing time avec Bendy plutôt que rester aux studios Disney pour voir des princesses qu'elle voyait autant qu'elle le voulait…

* * *

De son côté, Aiden avait été amené aux studios des Walter Lantz Productions* où une des stars, le célèbre Woody Woodpecker, décide de venir lui montrer tout les avantages des Toons qui vivent à ToonVille (même si l'oisillon semble être dans un ennui profond).

 _Nous avons un hammerspace !_

Les personnages qui accompagnent Woody (tel que Chilly Willy*, Andy Panda ou Wally Walrus) attrapent l'enfant et le soulèvent pour le conduire vers Woody.

 _Un quoi ?_

Woody récupère le petit en souriant, s'amusant à sortir tout et n'importe quoi de son hammerspace.

 _Quelle chose fantastique !_

 _Et tout ce que la nature nous donne nous suffit !_

Ortensia (épouse de Oswald le Lapin Chanceux) s'approche de la petite pie avec un grand sourire. En tant que mère de 420 lapinous, elle sait qu'elle donnerait tout pour les protéger. Même si son époux ne supportait plus Universal (à cause de Charles Mintz qui l'avait arraché à Walt Disney, se servant de lui comme esclave), la chatte noire y gardait de bons contacts. Alors, dès qu'elle avait su que le poussin y serait amené, elle s'y était rendue.

 _Même les Humains ne font pas mieux,_

 _Nous autres apportons le rire !_

La chatte chatouille le ventre de l'oisillon, le faisant rire et lâcher sa peluche. Heckle profite de ça pour récupérer le jouet et s'éloigne discrètement.

 _Nous sommes tous là pour être heureux,_

 _Et leur garder le sourire !_

Aiden remarque alors que sa peluche est tombée et il la cherche partout… lorsqu'il voit son père sur le point de la jeter dans le feu. Affolé, l'oisillon s'envole et, d'une cascade parfaitement exécutée, récupère sa peluche. Sous le regard stupéfait des autres (qui pensaient l'avoir enfin ramené dans le droit chemin), il serre son Bendy en peluche comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 _Nous avons un hammerspace !_

 _Comme tous à ToonVille !_

Aiden profite que ses parents et les autres tournent le dos pour s'enfuir, retournant à ToonVille… sauf que Oswald le rattrape et le confie à ses parents qui couraient pour le rattraper.

 _Profitons de ce paradis !_

Les deux pies sourient en éloignant Aiden de son but alors que le poussin soupire en observant le tunnel au loin.

 _Toute la vie..._

* * *

Plusieurs jours plus tard, assis devant chez lui, Aiden soupire en observant ses parents sourirent aux voisins qui viennent tous le voir en souriant, cherchant tous à lui faire lâcher cette peluche démoniaque.

 _Oui restons là,_

 _À l'abri de tous les dangers !_

 _Nous rêvions d'un bel avenir,_

 _Vous voilà !_

Aiden leur tourne le dos et boude en serrant la peluche de Bendy contre son cœur, se retenant de pleurer… lorsqu'il voit ses deux amis : Keffan et Candice. Cachés derrière un arbuste inerte, ils lui font signe de les rejoindre. Le poussin jette un rapide coup d'œil vers ses parents qui continuent de chanter avec les autres.

 _Tout ira bien !_

 _Il faut seulement que tu comprennes,_

Les pies baissent alors les yeux vers leur petit avant de se figer en voyant que le garnements a réussit à se faire la malle.

 _Le bonheur est tout près,_

 _Tout près de toi !_

Les Toons se regardent tous mais personne arrive à retrouver le poussin… lorsque Roger et Gandy arrivent à leur tour, cherchant leur propre enfant. En se regardant, ils comprennent que les petits se sont retrouvés et ont filés.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les trois amis ont réussit à s'enfuir de ToonVille pour rejoindre les SillyVision. Après plusieurs jours sans nouvelles, Bendy avait commencé à s'inquiéter puis avait ragé (pensant avoir été trompé une seconde fois). Mais dès que les trois petites bouilles sont revenus dans son champs de vision, il se calme et court les serrer dans ses bras.

« Vous m'avez fait peur ! J'ai cru qu'il vous était arrivé malheur ! gronde le diablotin.

_C'est un peu le cas… soupire Candice.

_Comment ça ? » s'étonne Boris en s'approchant.

Les petits se regardent, incertains… puis ils expliquent.

* * *

« On a dû attendre que les parents tournent le dos pour s'enfuir et venir ici. » soupire Aiden après avoir clairement tout expliquer.

Boris soupire avant de se tourner vers Bendy. Le diablotin, assis sur une chaise, tremble en fixant le sol. Il semble perturbé. Maintenant les Toons savaient qu'il était vivant mais comme ils sont persuadés qu'il est un monstre, il a peur. Et si ils décidaient de le faire disparaître ? D'alarmer les Humains pour qu'ils viennent au studio avec du dissolvant et des diluants pour les faire disparaître ? De grosses larmes noires bordent ses yeux et tombent lourdement sur le sol.

« On est juste venu pour te rassurer, Bendy… soupire Candice. On ne t'as pas oublié…

_Et on ne t'oubliera pas, c'est promis ! On trouvera un moyen de leur faire voir que tu es comme nous !

_Pas la peine… » marmonne le Toon en essuyant ses larmes.

Se redressant, il s'avance vers l'affiche de « _The Dancing_ _Demon »_ et pense à ce qu'il faisait dans cet épisode. Les enfants sont perdus mais Boris, lui, comprends. Dès sa ''naissance'', Bendy avait été différent. Il était né le jour d' Halloween, lors d'une nuit de pleine lune et, si ce n'était pas pour Henry, il n'aurait jamais prit son premier souffle. Et même après, Bendy n'avait jamais su se comporter comme Joey le voulait. Il était un démon… mais son cœur était en or et il se comportait comme un ange. Il avait souvent été grondé à cause de cela, mais Henry était toujours là pour lui ramener le sourire… jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. Dès lors, Bendy s'était réfugié dans ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Fredonnant un air calme, le diablotin se met alors à danser. Doucement, comme guidé par une force étrange et incontrôlable, il effectue les pas les plus délicats, tournoie doucement… et au fur et à mesure des pas, son chagrin s'en va. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage et, d'une voix calme et douce, il chantonne :

 _J'adore danser avec grâce,_

 _Léger et sans faire une trace…_

 _Car tout ça me rend heureux_

 _Ha !_

 _Pas besoin d'être parmi eux !_

Candice, Keffan et Aiden se regardent avant de rejoindre le diablotin et d'essayer d'imiter sa danse. Bendy ouvre un œil pour les voir et sourit en continuant sous le regard attendri de Boris.

 _Si ToonVille a peur de moi,_

 _Après tout, c'est bien leur choix !_

 _Savoir ce qu'on aime, c'est savoir où on va !_

Bendy soupire en sentant son cœur s'alléger puis il se tourne vers les enfants, tombe à genoux et les serre dans ses bras.

 _Vous n'êtes pas comme les autres,_

 _Mais c'est une fierté._

 _Obéissez mais n'oubliez pas_

 _Cette petite voix qui veut vous guider._

Aiden sourit, heureux de voir que Bendy a retrouvé le sourire malgré qu'il ne pourrait plus les voir aussi souvent qu'ils le voulaient. Même Keffan et Candice sourient, rassurés. Bendy s'amuse même à ébouriffer les cheveux du chaton.

 _Et quand elle vous dira tout bas_

 _De suivre votre propre choix,_

 _Les enfants, cette petite voix parle pour vous-trois !_

Soulagé, Aiden saute au cou de Bendy, promettant sans un mot qu'il ne l'oubliera pas.

* * *

Sauf que lorsque les enfants sortent du studio, ils sont stupéfaits de voir un Toon devant le tunnel, adossé au mur, montrant qu'il attends depuis un moment. Un Toon noir et blanc avec une grande queue fournie et connu pour sa mauvaise odeur (même si cette dernière est un gag).

« Pépé ? s'étonne Aiden. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_Je pourrais vous poser la même question, bambini. gronde le putois Looney avec son accent en se redressant (d'une simple impulsion de pied sur le mur) avant de s'approcher d'eux. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? C'est dangereux !

_Pas plus qu'ailleurs. répond Candice en haussant les épaules.

_ **Hé !** On parle de Bendy, là ! s'indigne le Toon adulte.

_Tu l'as déjà vu, au moins ? provoque Keffan.

_Bien sûr que non mais…

_Alors comment tu peux le connaître ? » s'agace le poussin.

Pépé s'apprête à répondre… mais il s'en trouve incapable. Il hésite quelques secondes… puis il réplique :

« Bendy est un démon ! Tout le monde le dit !

_Peut-être mais tout le monde dit bien que tu te parfume à Camembert n°5 alors qu'en vrai tu sens rien ! » s'énerve Aiden, voyant là l'occasion de faire un lien entre le Looney et leur nouvel ami.

Pépé se fige alors, la douleur évidente dans ses yeux. En effet, à chaque fois que quelqu'un le voit, il s'éloignait le plus vite possible alors que, dès que l'épisode était fini, le putois se débarrassait immédiatement de cette odeur ignoble qui servait de gags à ses épisodes.

« Bendy est comme toi, Pépé ! explique Aiden. Les gens le jugent à cause des « On-dit » mais il n'est pas comme ça ! »

Le Looney semble perturbé… mais la petite Candice lui prend la main.

« Viens ! Si tu le vois, tu comprendras ! » sourit-elle en l'entraînant vers le studio.

Keffan et Aiden se regardent, se demandant comment le diablotin allait réagir, avant de les suivre.

* * *

Pépé tremble légèrement en voyant l'état du studio abandonné mais les petits lui tiennent la main pour le garder avec eux. Arrivés devant le bureau d'Henry, Candice ouvre la porte et crie :

« **BENDY ! BORIS ! On a quelqu'un à vous présenter !** »

Le putois tremble, essayant de rester calme mais lorsque le diablotin Toon apparaît en sortant du bureau, il sent son cœur qui s'affole. En voyant le nouveau Toon, Bendy pâlit et se cache derrière la porte, pâle et tremblant. Soudain, au grand choc de Pépé, un fantôme-loup traverse un des murs et apparaît devant eux. En voyant l'adulte, il se met entre Bendy et le groupe en grognant.

« **Non, Boris !** s'alarme Keffan en se ruant vers le loup pour le calmer. Tout va bien ! Pépé est un ami !

_ **Vous voulez nous asphyxié ou quoi !?** s'énerve soudain le dénommé Boris. Vous ne savez pas que les putois, c'est des boules puantes ambulantes ! »

Pépé se sent comme poignardé en plein cœur, même si c'était courant comme ''insultes''. En voyant sa réaction (même si le Looney a pris l'habitude de le cacher), Bendy se calme et sort du bureau. Il s'approche lentement, passant Boris et les enfants pour s'approcher du putois et l'observe attentivement, tout comme l'autre Toon. Chacun voit la douleur de l'autre même si elle était dissimulée par un masque. Boris se calme en voyant que le langage corporel du diablotin est serrein.

« Buongiorno… marmonne Pépé en essayant de nouer le contact.

_Howdy… » répond Bendy.

En faites, ils ne savent pas comment lié le contact à cause des aprioris. Voyant que aucun ne fera le premier pas, Candice sort de la pièce avec Keffan et ils ramènent une bobine de film et un projecteur. Installant rapidement tout le matériel, ils projettent à même le mur l'épisode « _The Dancing Demon_ ». Dès que la musique commence, tous se tournent pour voir le joyeux petit Bendy en train de danser, d'abord sur du swing time puis sur du classique dans un tutu. Pépé observe, incrédule, alors que Bendy se met à sourire en pleurant. Cet épisode restait un de ses préférés à cause de la danse. Le rythme de la scène de danse classique l'entraîne d'ailleurs à reprendre la danse. Le putois observe cela surpris… mais les larmes d'encre, ça c'est une chose que les Toons Encreux comme Bendy, Betty et tout les vieux Toons de l'époque ne pouvaient pas inventer. Les fausses larmes (comme dans les épisodes) étaient blanche afin de rappeler le clair des vraies larmes mais leurs vraies étaient faites d'encre, noires et épaisses, laissant des traces sur leurs joues plus claires. Les larmes de Bendy étaient donc vraies tout comme sa danse. Pépé soupire, incapable de croire qu'il ait été assez bête pour juger sans connaître, comme les humains le font avec lui.

* * *

Après avoir un peu parlé et que la situation lui a été expliqué (avec pour preuve le corps mutilé de Boris), Pépé se sent encore plus mal. Levant les yeux vers le diablotin, il soupire :

« Je suis désolé… si j'avais su la vérité, je…

_C'est pas grave. marmonne Bendy. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Surtout si tu n'as jamais rencontré Joey. »

La mention du nom fait ragé intérieurement le diablotin qui se met à bouillir, faisant dégouliner son front. Le Looney recule, intrigué.

« Por qué est-ce que tu dégouline comme ça ? »

Bendy essuie l'encre qui coule sur son visage en soupirant, ramenant tout sur sa tête.

« C'est le trop plein d'encre. explique-t-il calmement. Quand je suis calme, ça va. J'arrive à stabiliser mon corps. Mais quand j'ai une émotion trop forte, je dégouline. C'est comme si l'encre voulait absolument sortir. D'ailleurs mes larmes sont bien plus épaisses qu'avant. »

Les quatre Toons de ToonVille se regardent puis soupirent. Décidément, à ToonVille, tout le monde ignorait la vérité ou se voilait la face en disant que les Humains ne pouvait pas leur mentir.

« Comment a-t-on pu croire qu'un Toon soit devenu fou à ce point ? s'agace le putois.

_Remarquez, c'est pas le plus gros problème pour le moment. » soupire Keffan.

Tous se tournent vers lui, intrigués.

« De quoi tu parles ? s'étonne Candice.

_Les parents ! répond le chaton, attirant les soupirs agacés de ses amis. Ils veulent nous cloîtrer à ToonVille et, même si ça fait des heures qu'on est partit, ils ont trop la trouille pour venir nous chercher.

_C'est vrai… le temps qu'on les calme, on va avoir du mal à venir. » soupire Aiden en serrant sa peluche dans ses bras.

Les enfants et Bendy soupirent, déçus et tristes de devoir mettre leur amitié de côté pour calmer les adultes de ToonVille. Pépé observe ça, réfléchit quelques instants… puis sourit.

« Je crois avoir une idée, bambini ! s'exclame-t-il, attirant tout les regards vers lui. Vos parents veulent vous mettre dans les normes de ToonVille pour vous faire oublier Bendy. Alors, pourquoi ne pas leur faire croire qu'ils réussissent ? »

Aiden, Keffan et Candice se regardent.

« Mais même si on fait ça, ils ne vont pas nous lâcher.

_Avant oui… mais maintenant, vous avez un allié ! sourit le putois. Je vais vous aider ! Vos parents me pensent dans le camps, croyant que je vais les aider à vous faire oublier Bendy… mais une fois par semaine, je demanderais votre garde et on ira tout les trois ici, aux SillyVision. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

Les petits se regardent puis sourient avant de crier en cœur : « Pinceau, peinture, gomme et crayon ! Si je mens, qu'on me dissout le menton ! » sous les rires des adultes.

* * *

Dès lors, à ToonVille, chacun de leur côté, les enfants jouent les ''enfants Toons modèles''. Candice fait des gags avec son père et danse avec sa mère, Keffan se comporte comme un petit chaton Toon de son âge et Aiden était redevenu l'oisillon joueur et blagueur qu'il a toujours été (avec les Toons comme avec les Humains). Tous sont heureux de constater que leurs leçons de Toonitudes ont portés leurs fruits.

 _Il en faut peu pour être heureux !_

 _Pourquoi voudrait-on changé ?_

 _Nous aimons chanter sous les cieux !_

 _Danser avant de dîner !_

Pépé traînait souvent avec les enfants, arrivant à les réunir sans que les parents le sachent. Sinon, il passait souvent dans ToonVille et jouait avec chacun des enfants autour des autres.

 _Tout ToonVille croit en nous !_

 _C'est vrai !_

 _D'autres nous envient !_

Le putois et les enfants trouvaient même amusants que les autres ne voient pas leur petit jeu.

 _Profitons de ce paradis !_

 _Toute la vie…_

Dansant au milieu des premières princesses Disney, Candice fait sa gentille petite fille Toon revenue sur terre et ''saine d'esprit'' afin de rassurer ses parents (surtout son père).

 _Je resterai_

 _Près de mon peuple, auprès des miens !_

 _Nous jurons de prendre soin de_

 _Notre terre !_

Keffan, lui, sourit en regardant les photos de ceux qui l'ont précédés et (même si il ne voit pas comment ça serait possible) il promet de servir de chef aux prochains Tunmains qui arriveront à ToonVille.

 _Je les guiderai_

 _Comme un frère, un père, un ami !_

 _Nous inventerons l'avenir de_

 _Notre terre !_

Ses deux papas sont d'ailleurs très fiers de ce revirement plus que bienvenu. Comme ça, leur fils ne penserait plus à Bendy et trouverait enfin une place dans la société des Toons !

Pendant ce temps, Aiden fait bien attention de cacher sa peluche et tout ses dessins, faisant croire à ses parents qu'il a complètement oublié le diablotin afin d'obtenir à nouveau sa liberté.

 _Car chaque pas nous ramène vers_

 _Notre terre_

Après plusieurs semaines à avoir séparer les enfants (sauf Pépé qui leur servait de nounou aux trois enfants), tous avaient jugés qu'ils pouvaient à nouveau traîner ensemble. Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier jour ''officiel'' où ils se revoient après des semaines ! Les trois amis se prennent la main et sourient en avançant au milieu des autres Toons.

 _Nous trouverons le bonheur sur_

 _Notre terre !_

 _Notre terre !_

Tout ToonVille pense enfin voir la fin de la « crise Bendy » comme certains l'appelaient. Mais ils ignoraient que les enfants étaient maintenant et plus que jamais décidé à faire sortir Bendy de son studio et prouver à tout le monde qu'il n'est pas dangereux mais juste triste et méfiant.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le monde des Humains, un soir à Los Angeles, dans un petit appartement, un Humain dort paisiblement. Ses cheveux sombre courts peigné impeccablement malgré ses mouvements endormis et ses lunettes de vues sont soigneusement pliés sur le bord de sa table de nuit. Soudain, il se met à grogner et à se débattre légèrement. Il se met alors à marmonner : « Bendy… Bendy… »

Dans son rêve, l'homme (alors debout dans un immense champ de fleurs, habillé et portant ses lunettes) entend un rire de Toon. Un rire qu'il connaît mais, dans son rêve, il tourne la tête dans tout les sens, cherchant la source de ce rire. Soudain, il entend des pas derrière lui. Il se retourne et aperçoit un petit diablotin noir et blanc avec un grand sourire qui court se cacher derrière un arbre en riant comme un enfant.

« Bendy ? s'étonne l'Humain. Comment est-ce possible ? Depuis le temps, tu devrais avoir disparu ! »

Il essaie de rattraper le diablotin… lorsqu'il entend son rire derrière lui. Se retournant, il voit le petit Toon noir et blanc assis au milieu des fleurs en train de se faire un bouquet en sifflotant. Levant les yeux vers l'Humain, il se met à sourire encore plus. L'homme le regarde, intrigué.

« Comment peux-tu encore être là alors que tout le monde t'a oublié ? » demande-t-il.

Le regard de l'homme se veut haineux mais il est surtout surpris. Bendy pousse un petit gloussement comme un enfant (ce qui semble agacé l'Humain) et cueille un pissenlit juste devant lui. Il lève la tête vers l'homme avec un grand sourire et souffle dessus, envoyant les graines volantes dans les yeux de l'Humain sous les rires du petit diablotin.

« **Maudit diablotin minable !** rage l'Humain. J'aurais dû terminer ce que j'avais commencé au studio au lieu de fuir avec les autres ! Tu m'entends, Bendy !? rugit-il en se tournant vers le petit Toon. **JE VAIS T'ARRACHER LE CŒUR ! COMME J'AI FAIS AVEC BORIS !** »

* * *

Comme enragé, il se jette sur le diablotin, près à l'étrangler de ses propres mains… mais lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, il est surpris de se trouver dans sa chambre.

« Un rêve ? » s'étonne-t-il avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

Il sent soudain quelque chose de visqueux sur la poitrine. Il passe sa main sous sa chemise de pyjama et la sort couverte d'encre. Il fronce les sourcils puis récupère ses lunettes en se levant. Il se dirige lentement vers la fenêtre et observe la ville qui s'étend devant lui.

« 30 ans… cela va faire bientôt 30ans que ça c'est passé. marmonne-t-il en observant l'encre sur ses doigts. Mais là, le cœur ne bat plus par réflexe comme depuis 30ans. Il bat avec de l'espoir. Cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose… »

Redressant ses lunettes, il se tourne vers la seule photo encore présente sur son passé de directeur de studio d'animation. On le voit, droit et fier, à côté d'un homme aux cheveux sombre avec de l'encre sur les doigts et le visage et avec deux Toons : un loup en salopette blanche et un diablotin avec un nœud papillon blanc. Serrant le poing, il semble absorbé l'encre… et sourit avec un air de psychopathe.

« Bendy est toujours vivant… »

À côté de la photo, on peut apercevoir un badge qu'il portait dans le studio au tout début afin que tous sachent qui il était, juste ce qu'il devienne le nom associé aux SillyVision : Joey Drew !

* * *

 **Voilà! :D Le Chapitre 8 a été très rapide à écrire alors le voilà déjà^^**

 **La chanson de** _Vaiana_ **" _Notre Terre_ " m'a semblé idéale pour ce chapitre et la situation alors je l'ai faites. C'est peut-être pas la plus grande chanson du film mais elle est sympa pour ce genre de situation :D**

 **Pépé a rejoint nos amis et les aide maintenant à voir Bendy en cachette. Mais quelque chose du passé resurgit: Joey Drew! Qu'est-ce que cela va dire?**

 **Et qui va jouer Joey Drew dans ma tête? Mister Johnny Deep, alias l'acteur de Jack Sparrox^^J'ai rien contre cet acteur au contraire! je l'adore! Et je suis sûre de chez sûre qu'il nous ferait un put**** de Joey Drew!**

 **Ah! J'oubliais les notifications notées ***

*Crées par les studios WarnerBros

*Crées par les studios Disney

*Celle qu'on aperçoit dans l'épisode _Spring Fever_ , une sorte de remake de _Gandy the Goose_ où la mère semble bien plus proche de son petit. Avec Foxiso, on pensait qu'elle aurait pu garder ce rôle auprès de Gandy, surtout quand il a voulu adopter Keffan.

*Premier studio producteur de _Woody Woodpecker_ sous la direction des Universal Pictures

*Son nom français serait Frisquet

 **Voilà! à la prochaine! et n'oubliez pas de laissez un petit review :D**


	10. Chapitre 9: Première sortie râtée

_Crossover_

 _Bendy / Terry Toons / Disney Toons / Looneys Toons_

 ** _Encré dans le Mystère_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Une première sortie ratée**

Plusieurs semaines ont passés (avec l'anniversaire de Candice le 18) et Halloween approchait à grands pas. Apparemment, cette date avait une signification pour Bendy alors Aiden avait décidé que ce serait le moment idéal ! Peaufinant son plan dans le plus grand secret, il passait des heures à dessiner et montrait tout ses croquis à Pépé. Le putois l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait tout en ignorant le fin mot de l'histoire.

De son côté, Eddie menait sa petite enquête sur Bendy. Les rares personnes aillant travaillés dans ce studio qu'ils aient pu retrouvé semblent avoir été traumatisé par cette affaire mais, en même temps, ils n'arrivaient pas à en vouloir au diablotin. Selon leurs dires, c'était surtout un petit bonhomme joyeux avec l'âme d'un enfant qui aimait tout le monde et que tout le monde adorait… sauf le directeur des studios : un dénommé Joey Drew. De ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, l'Humain était un perfectionniste et il ne supportait pas l'idée que Bendy soit un gentil diablotin. Selon lui, les démons étaient des êtres puissants, contrôlant la magie noire et faisant le Mal partout autour d'eux. Mais le petit Toon était tout le contraire. La fille d'un des membres de l'équipe qui avait connu le petit démon s'était amusée à faire le lien entre Bendy et Casper le gentil petit fantôme de Paramount Pictures. Eddie avait sourit à ça, pensant que en effet ces deux Toons pouvaient être très semblable et qu'ils pourraient même devenir amis… mais pour l'instant, il devait se renseigner sur ce mystérieux directeur des SillyVision : Joey Drew !

* * *

Le détective mit le temps mais il finit par trouver l'adresse de l'homme en question : dans une banlieue calme de Los Angeles, dans un petit appartement d'un immeuble fraîchement rénové. Sachant que Mr Drew avait la trentaine lorsque l'aventure SillyVision avait commencé, ça devait être une personne entre 55 et 60ans. Trouvant enfin la porte de l'appartement, Eddie frappe et attends. Il entend du mouvement à l'intérieur… et un jeune homme à la chemise déboutonnée ouvre la porte. En tout cas, si il a vraiment 60ans, il ne les fait pas tant que ça et Valiant est surpris. Il revérifie l'adresse… mais c'est bien cet appartement donc, il est bien fasse à Joey Drew !

Joey fronce les sourcils en voyant le détective et redresse ses lunettes.

« Je peux vous aider ? marmonne-t-il en s'adossant à la porte, ouvrant d'avantage sa chemise, révélant une imposante cicatrice rouge sur sa poitrine qui intrigue Eddie.

_Joey Drew ? demande Valiant.

_Moi-même…

_Eddie Valiant, détective pour les Humains et les Toons. se présente-t-il, faisant froncer les sourcils au jeune homme. J'aurais quelques questions à vous posez sur votre ancien studio.

_Les SillyVision ? Ça fait bientôt 30ans que plus personne n'y est allé ! Le bâtiment doit être totalement désert maintenant. soupire Drew en se redressant pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Et en quoi ça vous intéresse ?

_Il y a eu des choses bizarres dans ce studio… comme la folie d'une des stars du studio ! Bendy le Démon Dansant ! Ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

Eddie est surpris de voir Joey devenir sombre… et le jeune homme lui montre sa cicatrice.

« Savez-vous comment j'ai eu ça, Mr Valiant ?

_Pas la moindre idée.

_C'est grâce à ce démon ! Sa crise de folie a forcé tout le monde à fuir les studios et certains sont restés prisonniers au sous-sol, certainement noyés dans l'encre ! Et dans la panique, je me suis pris un éclat de tuyaux en pleine poitrine.

_Ça à l'air d'avoir été violent. reconnaît Eddie en observant la marque. Mais pas si terrible si on considère que vous êtes toujours vivant.

_Ha… ha… ha… Si y avait eu que ça ! grince l'ancien directeur en reboutonnant enfin sa chemise. Dès lors, impossible de retrouver du travail dans l'animation. Peu importe la passion et la motivation que vous pouvez avoir, avec une tâche aussi encreuse que la catastrophe des SillyVision sur votre CV, personne ne vous prend.

_J'ai parlé avec quelques uns de vos anciens collaborateurs et, d'après eux, vous n'aviez pas de très bons contacts avec les Toons.

_Vous avez vu la taille que faisait le studio !? s'énerve Joey. Je devais régler les contrats avec les investisseurs ! Alors c'est sûr que contrairement à certains comme Henry, je ne passais pas mon temps avec les Toons ! »

Eddie est un peu surpris par cette explosion de colère… mais un élément l'intrigue plus.

« Henry ? »

Joey semble surpris de constater que le détective n'a pas encore parlé au dénommé Henry.

« C'était un de mes plus proches collaborateurs. Un animateur doué et le créateur de tout les personnages, que ce soit Bendy, Boris, Alice Angel ou Pandora. Bendy est le premier Toon qu'il a vu naître même si il avait déjà dessiné Boris. » explique le jeune homme.

Valiant hoche la tête et prend note des différents noms, reconnaissant certains que Candice, Keffan et Aiden ont utilisés.

« Vous savez où vit Henry ? demande-t-il.

_Non. Il avait quitté le studio bien avant la catastrophe. Il était un peu trop visionnaire et voulait ajouter de nouvelles aventures magiques à Bendy alors il est partit faire le tour des studios. répond Drew en haussant les épaules. Si il a pas été reprit dans un studio, il a dû essayé de se trouver une maison près de ToonVille. Il a toujours adoré traîner avec ces bestioles alors… »

Eddie fronce davantage les sourcils, perturbé par le terme utilisé pour décrire les Toons, mais il se reprend et remercie l'ancien directeur des SillyVision en s'éloignant avec en tête la ferme intention de retrouver le fameux Henry. Il ne remarque pas le regard curieux de Drew avant que ce dernier ferme la porte de son appartement.

* * *

Halloween arriva plus rapidement que le voulait Aiden… mais il était prêt ! Lors du tour de garde avec Pépé, il avait exposé son plan à ses ''amis-complices'' et tous avaient accepté haut la main. Dès lors, couvert par le Looney, ils étaient retourné au SillyVision avec une petite surprise pour leur ami diablotin.

* * *

Bendy est tranquillement en train de feuilleter un vieux script en chantonnant les chansons pendant que Boris fait un tri dans les bobines de films. Soudain, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Intrigué (car personne autre que les enfants et parfois Pépé ne venait ici), le diablotin se dirige vers l'entrée et ouvre… pour tomber face à trois petits monstres qui crient joyeusement « BOO ! » Sursautant, le petit Toon encreux s'enfuit dans le studio et saute dans les bras de Boris. Les petits monstres arrivent alors en riant et retirent leurs masques pour révéler Aiden, Keffan et Candice.

« Salut, les petits. sourit le loup, calmant Bendy qui se permet de se tourner vers eux, surpris et légèrement honteux d'avoir eu aussi peur. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici?

_C'est Halloween aujourd'hui ! s'exclame joyeusement la lapine-humaine au visage peint avec des fausses coutures qui rappellent celles d'une poupée de chiffon.

_Et les Toons organisent une grande soirée ce soir ! ajoute le Tunmain donc la peau du visage a été peinte en blanche avec des petites traces rouge comme des gouttes de sang (vu qu'il est déguisé en chat-vampire). Une grande parade avec des costumes ! Tout le monde à ToonVille sera déguisé !

_Et on a pensé que c'était l'occasion idéale pour faire sortir Bendy ! conclut Aiden, le visage et le bec barbouillés de blanc avec des petites cornes de diable sur la tête et un costume totalement noir pour camoufler ses pattes et un nœud papillon blanc pour ressembler à Bendy.

_ **QUOI !?** » sursaute le diablotin, tombant alors des bras de Boris.

Il atterrit sur le sol dans un grand fracas, sous les petits rires de ses amis, et se frotte la tête pour chasser la sensation de tournis pendant que la petite pie lui explique :

« Tu es enfermé ici depuis ta naissance ! On a pensé qu'il était grand temps que tu sortes ! »

Bendy se redresse, visiblement agacé avant de prendre un petit sourire forcé.

« C'est gentil, les enfants, mais y'a un léger petit mini maxi problème !

_Quoi ? s'étonnent les enfants.

_Ceux de ToonVille **ONT PEUR DE MOI !** s'agace-t-il. Alors si je me pointe à ToonVille, les autres vont se dépêcher d'utiliser du diluant pour m'effacer !

_Mais non ! rit l'oisillon en sortant une grande cape de son hammerspace. C'est Halloween ! Et à Halloween, tout le monde est déguisé pour faire peur ! Regarde-moi ! Papa et Maman ont toujours peur de toi mais j'ai eu le droit de me faire un costume de toi ! Camouflé sous cette cape, personne ne verra rien ! »

Bendy observe le vêtement, perturbé, mais il secoue la tête.

« Non… non non non, je ne peux pas… »

La peur envahit la tête du diablotin. Il n'était jamais sortit. Il ignore ce que c'est que l'extérieur. Même si l'idée d'aller à ToonVille lui plaît grandement et qu'il veut absolument y aller… mais la peur l'affole. Boris avait déjà vu l'extérieur mais pas lui. La peur de l'inconnu le tétanise. Le loup sourit, amusé, et soulève le menton du diablotin.

« Tout ira bien, Bendy. Et, si tu veux, je serais là. Invisible mais près de toi. Comme toujours. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, je serais avec toi. »

Et là, à la surprise des enfants, Boris dépose ses lèvres sur celles de Bendy qui est d'abord surpris… puis il ferme les yeux en soupirant comme si il venait de retrouver quelque chose qu'il avait perdu, laissant une larme coulée sur sa joue. Après un baiser de quelques secondes, le loup s'écarte en souriant et l'autre Toon ouvre lentement les yeux comme perturbé mais en même temps heureux. Il sourit en caressant ses lèvres puis pousse un petit rire.

« Je savais pas qu'on pouvait encore faire ça… » dit-il en rougissant.

Boris hausse les épaules… lorsque Candice se met à hurler de joie, les faisant sursauter tous.

« **AHHH ! JE LE SAVAIS !** J'le savais, j'le savais ! chantonne-t-elle en bondissant partout avant de sauter sur le dos de Keffan, manquant faire tomber le chaton. J'le savais qu'ils étaient trop proches pour être juste copains ! Tu me dois un dollar, Keffy ! »

Aiden pouffe de rire alors que son copain feule en grognant la gamine et Bendy rougit encore plus avec un petit sourire.

Boris et lui étaient ensemble depuis des années. Joey avait voulu que Bendy ait une fiancée diablotine mais le diablotin n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre que Boris. Leur relation était resté platonique puis, de fil en aiguille, ils s'étaient rapproché au point de devenir amants. Bendy sourit en repensant à leur premier baiser et au fois où ils ont dû se cacher pour que Joey ne les trouve pas ensemble… puis un autre souvenir revient à Bendy. Le petit Toon sent son cœur se serrer, les larmes perlées dans ses yeux et ses mains se posent instinctivement sur son ventre. Aiden ignore pourquoi il a ce réflexe bizarre mais il lui sourit en lui tendant la cape.

« Allez ! Enfile ça et on y va ! Tu vas voir, tu vas bien t'amuser ! »

Bendy regarde son jeune ami, intrigué… mais face aux quatre visages encourageants devant lui, il ne peut pas refusé. Soupirant, il saisit la cape bleue nuit et l'enfile, rabattant la capuche avant que les trois petits lui prennent la main et l'entraînent dehors.

* * *

À peine a-t-il passé la porte que Bendy se retrouve ébloui. Affolé par cette lumière soudaine, il hurle et se roule en boule en tremblant.

« Bendy, ce n'est rien ! C'est simplement le soleil. » rit Aiden.

Tremblant, le diablotin redresse la tête et cligne des yeux. Lorsque sa vision s'est habituée à autant de lumière, il peut enfin voir… et se trouve le souffle coupé. La rue du studio n'est peut-être pas la plus joyeuse mais toutes ces couleurs et ces nouvelles sensations (comme le vent qui souffle ou la terre sous ses pieds) lui paraissent un ravissement. Bien qu'il ne sourit pas à cause de ces nouveautés qui le submergent, il s'avance en observant.

Il prend peur en marchant sur un caillou mais il se calme en voyant que ça ne lui fait aucun mal. Le vent souffle alors dans sa cape et la sensation du tissu volant sur son corps le fait rire. Il se met même à danser en essayant de suivre le rythme du vent, riant de tout ses poumons, émerveillé par ce qu'il ressent… lorsqu'il se cogne contre un arbre. Se remettant du choc, il est ébahi de voir enfin un vrai arbre et non un dessiné sur un carton. Il pose sa main sur l'écorce et sent presque l'énergie du géant végétale avec sa sève coulant dans son tronc comme le sang dans le corps d'un homme. Bendy en est subjugué.

« C'est ça, ToonVille ? » demande-t-il innocemment, comme un enfant.

Candice et Aiden éclatent de rire alors que Keffan s'approche du diablotin.

« Non, ça c'est le monde réel. Le monde des Humains. ToonVille, c'est là-bas ! » explique-t-il en pointant le tunnel.

Bendy est un peu inquiet par l'effet sombre et peu rassurant du passage… mais comme Boris et les enfants l'accompagnent, il se laisse guider.

* * *

Après quelques minutes à traverser le tunnel, les enfants passent entre les planches suivit par l'âme du loup… mais Bendy hésite. Finalement, comme le bruit du vent dans le tunnel est plus effrayant que la peur de ToonVille, il passe les planches et s'éloigne du tunnel en courant. Il est stoppé quand il trébuche sur une vieille planche et tombe au sol. Il est d'ailleurs surprit de ne pas avoir la même sensation que hors du studio. Intrigué, il se redresse, remet le capuchon de sa cape pour qu'il puisse voir… et se fige. La merveilleuse cité des Toons, ToonVille, se dresse devant lui dans toute sa splendeur. Le diablotin est émerveillé par toute ces couleurs plus lumineuses et joyeuses les unes que les autres. Il reste d'abord choqué… puis il se met à sourire et à rire de pleine joie, laissant quelques larmes de joie coulées sur ses joues. Incapable de rester loin de son plus grand rêve, il se met à courir vers la cité avec un immense sourire suivit par les enfants et Boris (qui devient invisible pour ne pas effrayer les autres Toons).

Toute la ville était décorée pour l'occasion et tous chantaient joyeusement, se préparant à s'amuser lors de la grande fête de ce soir, avec la parade d'Halloween, l'élection du costume le plus terrifiant et encore plein d'autres choses ! Bendy est même surpris qu'ils soient si heureux que ça soit Halloween. Joey lui avait toujours dit que son anniversaire était un jour sombre où les morts et les esprits noirs pouvaient revenir sur Terre ! Là où la magie noire est la plus puissante… mais comme pour le reste, Joey lui avait mentit ! Souriant, il observe les rues, émerveillé comme un enfant,… lorsqu'il sent le sol tremblé sous ses pieds comme si quelque chose d'énorme arrivait. Intrigué, il tourne la tête pour voir un énorme dinosaure noir et blanc avancé tranquillement dans les rues et les autres Toons arrêtent immédiatement ce qu'ils font pour s'incliner devant elle. Car il s'agit de Gertie le Dinosaure*! On pouvait la considérer comme le premier de tout les Toons même si elle n'a pas de dessins animés à elle autre que son unique film et tout ToonVille la respectait pour avoir été la précurseur de tout les Toons et être la plus vieille du Grand Conseil (donc la voie la plus importante).

Lorsqu'elle arrive devant le petit groupe, les enfants se dépêchent de s'agenouiller mais Bendy reste debout, ébahi par la taille de Gertie et ne comprenant pas pourquoi tous s'inclinaient devant elle comme une reine. La dinosaure s'arrête alors et l'observe, intriguée devant ce Toon qu'elle n'a jamais vu et qui ne se comporte pas comme les autres. Les deux Toons se regardent, intrigués par l'autre, lorsque Betty Boop passe dans la rue, tenant une robe soigneusement pliée. La bimbo en noir et blanc se fige en voyant ce Toon vêtu d'une cape resté debout devant Gertie et court le rejoindre.

« Voyons ! s'exclame-t-elle gentiment en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Bendy qui sursaute. Mais d'où est-ce que tu sors, toi ? Tu ne sais pas qu'il faut être respectueux envers Gertie ?

_Ce n'est rien, Betty. rassure la dinosaure. Vous savez tous que je n'en demande pas tant. »

Riant, amusée par le regard de la danseuse qui s'incline devant elle, la mastodonte s'éloigne. Bendy reste figé en la regardant disparaître et Betty s'éloigne alors, laissant le petit groupe seul.

« T'as eu du bol, Bendy ! s'exclame Candice. Même Bugs et Mickey s'inclinent devant Gertie ! Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Betty, on aurait eu de gros ennuis. »

Le diablotin hausse les épaules… lorsqu'il entend un joyeux :

« Quoi de neuf, docteur ? »

Sursautant, Bendy se retourne et tombe face à Bugs Bunny. Le jeune chef des Looneys est déguisé en squelette vu la peinture sur son visage et porte un grand costume noir. Il est un peu surpris en voyant le diablotin alors les enfants décident d'intervenir.

« Salut, Bugs ! crie joyeusement Aiden.

_Waouh ! Mon dieu, au secours ! Deux Bendy face à moi ! rit le lapin avant de frotter la tête de Bendy, faisant tomber sa cape sur ses yeux. Très réussit vos costumes, les enfants ! Vous participez au concours de déguisement ?

_Ouais ! s'exclame Candice. Et regarde ma robe ! Je l'ai faites toute seule avec Papa ! »

Bugs sourit et observe Bendy attentivement. Le diablotin tremble en craignant d'être reconnu… mais avant qu'il ne commence à dégouliner, le lapin se redresse.

« Bien le masque ! On jurerait que c'est Bendy ! s'exclame le jeune Looney. Il faut absolument que tu participes ! »

Avant que l'un d'eux puisse dire quelque chose, Bugs entraîne Bendy à sa suite dans la ville. Les enfants décident de les suivre car, même si Bugs n'avait pas vu que c'était le vrai, d'autres pouvaient le reconnaître. Ils ignorent cependant que quelqu'un étranger à ToonVille les a déjà remarqué et a reconnu le diablotin : Joey Drew. L'Humain les regarde s'éloigner d'un air neutre… puis il s'éloigne dans une direction opposée en souriant de manière sombre.

* * *

Pépé et Pénélope avaient décidé de se promener dans les champs qui bordaient les immeubles de ToonVille avant d'aller se préparer pour la fête et, pour l'instant, tout les deux étaient allongé l'un à côté de l'autre en admirant le couché de leur soleil.

« C'est tellement beau. » ronronne la chatte en se lovant contre son putois, en dessous de son cou.

Pépé lui sourit... mais son sourire disparaît tout à coup. Il soupire bruyamment, attirant ainsi l'attention de Pénélope. « Pépé? Qu'est-ce que tu as? questionne-t-elle, inquiète.

_Oh rien, ma petite tagliatelle. Ma jé né peux m'empêcher de penser à combien de couché de soleil encore jusqu'à notre oublie. » répond-t-il.

Cela surprit Pénélope.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Pépinou? s'insurge-t-elle.

_Ma c'est qué dé tout les Looneys, on est les moins utilisé. On ne fait qu'un épisode par an grand max, et ça m'inquiète. fit-il. Dé devoir tout perdre, y compris toi… jé né pourrais pas supporter d'être oublié avant et d'être séparé de toi, ma dolce colombe. Et si jamais tu devais être oublié avec moi, je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner de t'avoir fait subir un' tel chose. »

C'était ça qui inquiétait le putois : de perdre tout ce qu'il chérissait, y compris son grand amour. Avoir rencontrer Bendy qui avait tout perdu à cause d'un Humain sans cœur l'avait fait réfléchir. Il sait qu'il n'y survivrait pas.

Cela émue la chatte noire et blanche qui fait une bise sur la joue de celui qu'elle aime.

« Aww, mon Pépé d'amour. Ne dis pas ça voyons ! dit-elle. Parlons plutôt d'autre chose avant que ça devienne déprimant. C'est peut-être Halloween mais ce n'est pas la peine de voir tout en noir.

_Tu as raison, mon petit farfalle. fait-il en se reprenant. Et si on parlait "bambini". » dit-il en agitant les sourcils.

Pénélope ricane en lui faisant un bisous d'esquimau… avant de s'éloigner d'un coup, faisant tomber son amoureux à plat ventre sur le sol.

« Touché ! C'est toi le chat ! rigole-t-elle.

_Ah ! Alora tu veux jouer, petite coquine ! » ricane Pépé en la poursuivant.

Les deux Looneys noirs et blancs se poursuivent en courant à quatre pattes (bondissant comme le putois avait l'habitude de faire dans ses épisodes) en riant comme des enfants. Leur course poursuite les ramène lentement vers ToonVille.

* * *

Dans la rue de Mean Street (la rue copie conforme de celle du parc Disneyland), les Toons Oubliés de Disney vivent tranquillement leur vie. Dans le quartier nommé Wasteland (ou Monde de la Désolation pour certains), ils avaient refait leur vie, dirigés par Oswald le Lapin Chanceux. Bien sûr, ils pouvaient toujours vagué dans ToonVille mais ils ne pouvaient plus y vivre en étant oubliés. Mais ils ne se plaignaient pas de cette vie.

Les Gremlins volent partout en chantant joyeusement la chanson de l'épisode _Trick or Treat*_ de Donald Duck et décorent la rue. Mais alors que le vantard Prescott s'approche d'une impasse, il aperçoit une ombre et entend des grognements avec une lumière rouge. Intrigué, il vole jusqu'à Ortensia qui sourit en suivant l'avancé des décorations et surveillant ses nombreux enfants.

« Ortensia ! appelle-t-il en approchant, attirant l'attention de l'épouse d'Oswald. Il y a une chose étrange dans la ruelle là-bas. Ça ne semble pas naturel.

_Vraiment ? s'inquiète-t-elle avant de remarquer qu'un de ses lapinous s'apprête à faire une bêtise. Hopper ! Pose ce pinceau ! La fête d'Halloween n'a pas encore commencé !

_Tu pense qu'on devrait rappeler Oswald pour voir ça ?

_Non, je vais aller voir. répond la chatte noire en jupe rose avant de voir encore une bêtise de ses petits. Walter ! Lâche ta sœur ou tu n'auras pas de bonbons ce soir ! »

Soupirant, elle suit le Gremlins jusqu'à la ruelle… lorsqu'elle voit un mouvement au fond.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » appelle-t-elle inquiète.

* * *

Soudain, avant que Prescott ou elle ait le temps de réagir, une large main dégoulinante d'encre sort de la ruelle et attrape la Toon féline. Ortensia hurle en étant soulever du sol, affolant tout les habitants qui arrêtent de décorer. Les lapinous ont tellement peur en voyant l'énorme monstre encreux qui a attrapé leur mère qu'ils s'enfuient en hurlant et courent se cacher chez eux. Les Gremlins volent pour aider leur ''reine'' mais la créature attrape soudain un des plus jeunes et, à leur grande horreur, après avoir collé Ortensia sur son corps, il plonge sa main dans la poitrine du jeune Toon qui hurle de douleur… avant de stopper net lorsque la créature sort sa main, tenant le cœur du Toon. Il s'effondre alors, ''mort'', et le monstre le laisse tomber comme une coquille vide.

Ortensia ne peut s'empêcher d'hurler d'horreur en voyant cet ''enfant'' mort sur le sol. La créature avale alors le cœur puis saisit la chatte Toon, souriant de toutes ses dents crochues et terrifiante. Soudain, en observant la bête devant elle, Ortensia reconnaît un Toon dont elle a aperçu des vieux cartoons avant d'être oubliée.

« Le Démon des SillyVision?… » s'horrifie-t-elle.

La créature sourit comme satisfait… puis il plonge sa main dans la poitrine d'Ortensia. La chatte se fige sous la douleur, sentant son cœur être serré par une main froide et brutale, et lorsque celle-ci se retire avec son cœur, elle s'effondre sans vie. Les Gremlins s'enfuient alors, affolés… mais nombreux sont ceux qui sont ensuite attrapé et vidé de leur cœur. Tous courent se cacher chez eux et se barricadent, ne voulant pas être les prochaines victimes de ce ''Tueur en série'', lorsque des rires attirent l'attention de la créature. Se tournant, il voit deux silhouettes noires et blanches s'approcher en riant et se met à sourire de manière cruelle.

* * *

Pénélope arrive toute étourdie dans la rue où s'était réfugié l'espèce de figure d'encre massive puis, en se tournant vers la rue désertée, elle revient vite à elle et commence à s'inquiéter en voyant aucun Toon dans la rue. Se figeant sur place, elle intrigue Pépé qui arrive à son tour.

« Chérie, chérie? Bah alors, mon petit farfalle, qu'est-ce qué tu as? demande-t-il arrivant à ses côtés.

_Cette allée est trop calme. D'habitude, ça s'agite de partout, les Gremlins volent sans arrêt… il doit être arrivé quelque chose. » s'inquiète la chatte.

Pépé se met alors à guetter les alentours et s'avance lentement dans la rue, incitant Pénélope à rester là où elle est.

« Soit prudent, Pépé. » dit-elle.

Pépé regarde partout au fur et à mesure qu'il avance dans la rue. L'atmosphère se faisait trop silencieuse à son goût. Il déglutie bruyamment… lorsqu'il entends un grognement.

« Hé ! Y'a quelqu'un ? » appelle-t-il.

Il s'avance lentement vers la ruelle… lorsqu'il aperçoit un Toon à terre. Intrigué, il court vers lui… et se fige en le voyant sans vie. Il s'apprête à appeler Pénélope lorsqu'un autre grognement se fait entendre. Levant la tête, il voit alors une créature encreuse se dresser devant lui, dégoulinant de partout et souriant diaboliquement. Le putois est horrifié par la monstruosité… lorsqu'il reconnaît des cornes sur sa tête, un nœud papillon blanc fondu et des chaussures de danse sur des pieds tordus.

« Bendy !? suffoque-t-il incapable de croire ce qu'il voit. Ma qué ce qu'il t'arrive, amici ? » s'indigne-t-il.

La créature se met alors à rugir et essaie de l'attraper… mais Pépé est vif ! D'un bond, il échappe à la main de la créature et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il peut. Le monstre encreux ressemblant à Bendy rugit en le poursuivant.

* * *

Pénélope sursaute en entendant les rugissements bestiaux qui viennent de la ruelle… lorsque Pépé surgit en courant, affolé, poursuivit par une étrange créature encreuse.

« **COURT, PÉNÉLOPE !** » hurle le putois en la rejoignant.

Les deux Looneys s'enfuient d'abord vers les champs, suivit par la créature… mais les grandes jambes de celle-ci lui permettent d'aller vite. Sachant qu'ils ne pourront pas s'échapper seuls, ils font demi-tour et courent vers ToonVille, espérant que les autres pourront les aider. Mais en entrant dans Mean Street, Pénélope hurle d'horreur. Des dizaines de corps sans vie (majoritairement des Gremlins) sont étendus sur le sol. Elle observe, horrifiée, les cadavres devant elle. Pépé la rejoint et se retrouve également figé d'horreur. Bendy avait fait ça ? Se retournant, il aperçoit la créature filiforme qui court vers eux en souriant. Il est bien trop grand pour être Bendy… mais la ressemblance est frappante ! Et il avait déjà vu des Toons doublés de taille. Inquiet pour la sécurité de sa compagne, il l'attrape par la main et l'entraîne vers le centre ville. Une fois hors de la rue changé en cimetière, il lui lâche la main.

« Court cherché de l'aide, mi amore ! Jé lé retiens !

_ **Pépé ! Non !** » s'horrifie la chatte noire et blanche, intriguant Speedy qui passe par là.

Mais lorsque le monstre resurgit, la souris hurle et court vers le centre-ville, là où tout les Toons se trouvent.

« **COURT PÉNÉLOPE ! COURT !** » hurle-t-il en la repoussant.

Le monstre se rue sur la chatte, lorsqu'il se prend un violent coup de pied par le putois avant qu'il lui morde violemment le bras. Pénélope court alors vers le centre-ville même si son cœur se serre de terreur. Pépé arrive à retenir le monstre assez longtemps pour qu'elle disparaisse au détour d'une rue mais le démon l'attrape soudain, le serrant très fort dans sa large main. Le putois se débat pour se libérer malgré la douleur de la poigne de la créature… lorsque qu'elle plonge sa main dans sa poitrine. En sentant son cœur être pris dans ces griffes encreuses et répugnantes, il se retrouve le souffle coupé et comprend aussitôt qu'il avait raison.

« Tu n'es pas Bendy… » dénonce-t-il, le souffle court et le visage déformé par la haine.

La bête grogne… et retire sa main violemment.

* * *

Dans le centre de ToonVille, la fête se passe joyeusement sans se douter de ce qu'il se passe dans le quartier de Wasteland. Les Toons chantent et dansent, s'amusant à se faire peur et s'échangeant des bonbons sous le regard amusé de Eddie qui venait tout les ans pour soutenir sa filleule qui participait toujours au concours de déguisement. Bendy observe toute cette heureuse agitation, le cœur battant de joie. Cette cité était encore plus magnifique qu'il ne l'avait imaginé suite aux descriptions de Boris et Alice. Tout y semble merveilleux, joie, bonheur et il semble bien que tout les Rêves peuvent se réaliser ! Joey lui avait encore mentit… mais il était enfin libre ! Libre comme n'importe quel Toon ! Il avait enfin droit à sa place au soleil, même si ce n'était que pour aujourd'hui. Le temps que les enfants trouvent comment convaincre les adultes qu'il était inoffensif… ou au moins, innocent des horreurs dont Joey l'a accusé.

Un peu plus loin, devant la maison du Toonlogiste officiel de ToonVille, il semble y avoir un problème… pour le propriétaire en tout cas ! Car son ami, Sam le chien de berger, semble assez enthousiasme.

« Allez viens, Vil ! insiste le chien déguisé en mouton devant la porte du coyote Looney.

_ **Pas question ! Je reste là !** rage Vil le Coyote depuis son domicile.

_Allez, on va manquer la fête sinon! » dit Sam.

Il attend une réponse mais rien ne vient de la part de son conjoint.

« Bon ! Près ou pas, ma petite caille, je vais te faire sortir de force ! » fait le chien de berger en souriant et en entrant dans la demeure.

Il revint un moment plus tard, portant le coyote tel une mariée hors de sa tanière. Vil était déguisé en bergère Bo Beep et il fusille l'autre canidé du regard.

« **Tu vas me le payer, Sam !** T'avais dis qu'on se déguiserait dans des costumes qui vont ensemble ! rage le Looney en ce dégageant des bras du chien de berger.

_Bah, j'ai pas mentis. La bergère et le mouton, ça va ensemble ! se défend Sam en tendant le bras au coyote qui l'accepte et mène le pas. Allez viens ! On se rend à la fête ! »

Coyote maudit en silence, se plaignant d'avoir un cœur un peu trop tendre quand il s'agit du Chien de Berger. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'est pas aussi utilisé que lui ou BipBip… il l'ignore. En arrivant à la fête, il baisse le chapeau sur ses yeux pour se cacher… lorsqu'il aperçoit un petit Toon noir et blanc vêtu d'une cape qui sourit en observant tout autour de lui. Il est un peu surprit car ce Toon lui rappelle quelque chose… mais lorsque le petit lui dit « Jolie robe ! » avec un sourire sincère et non moqueur, il se calme. Sam et Vil s'éloignent dans la foule sans faire plus attention à Bendy qui continue d'observer les alentours comme un enfant.

Alors que tous rient et s'amusent joyeusement, une musique commence à jouer et un des fantômes de Disney s'avance sur une estrade monté sur le plus grand de tout les chars de la parade en riant et présente :

« **Mesdames et Messieurs ! Toons et Monstres !** **Approchez tous ! Voici le moment que vous attendez tous ! Le début de la nuit où tout est Délice! Horreur! Fantaisie et Terreur! Tout vos désirs sont des ordres! Tous vos envies capricieuses peuvent venir à la vie ! Mais je vous préviens… Il y a toujours un prix! Bienvenue dans la plus Grande Parade d'Halloween ! Celle de ToonVille !** »

Tous se mettent à hurler de joie et la musique se met à devenir plus entraînante. Les fantômes des Paramount Pictures s'envolent alors dans le ciel en riant, s'amusant à faire peur… sauf le petit Casper qui vole en souriant avant de descendre vers les enfants qui le saluent joyeusement.

* * *

Soudain, tout les Chefs Toons des différents studios se mettent à défiler entre les Toons en chantant :

 _The Dark Carnival Is In Town_

 _You Better Be Ready !_

 _Just Follow The Parade_

 _Of Dancing Skeletons_

Les squelettes d'un vieux cartoon de Disney apparaissent et se mettent danser en faisant de la musique avec leurs os comme dans le dessin animé sous le chant des Chefs.

 _Full Of Ghoulish Delights_

 _Around Every Corner_

 _Don't Tell Your Parents You're Here_

 _They Will Soon Be Mourners_

Les autres Toons se mettent à chanter en dansant et en faisant les monstres.

 _Welcome To The Lower Birth_

 _The Greatest Show Unearthed_

 _We Appear Without A Sound_

 _The Darkest Show Around_

 _We Will Leave You In A Daze_

 _Madness, Murder, Dismay_

 _We Will Disappear At Night_

 _With Blood On The Concrete_

Bendy observe tout ça, émerveillé. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils puissent rendre quelque chose d'aussi sombre qu'Halloween, le jour le plus sombre de l'année, comme quelque chose de joyeux, dansant et amusant. Félix s'approche des enfants et sourit à Bendy sans le reconnaître. Le chat est déguisé en monstre Frankenstein et entraîne le diablotin avec lui, dans la danse. Les enfants sont tellement occupés à jouer avec Casper qu'ils ne voient pas leur ami s'éloigner.

 _I Will Be Your Ticket Taker_

 _Come Inside It's A Dream_

 _Enter The Fun House Of Mirrors_

 _No One Can Hear You Scream_

Le chat lui tend un miroir et Bendy sursaute en voyant son reflet difforme, pensant qu'il dégouline… lorsqu'il comprends que c'est le miroir qui fait ça. Amusé de sa peur bête, il rit de bon cœur avec le Toon noir et blanc.

 _We Can Supply Anything_

 _That Your Heart Desires_

 _But The Consequences_

 _Will Surely Be Dire_

Aiden remarque soudain la disparition de Bendy et alerte silencieusement ses amis. Sous le regard intrigué de Casper, le petit groupe se glissent dans la foule. Tous recommencent à chanter en dansant joyeusement.

 _Welcome To The Lower Birth_

 _The Greatest Show Unearthed_

 _We Appear Without A Sound_

 _The Darkest Show Around_

 _We Will Leave You In A Daze_

 _Madness, Murder, Dismay_

 _We Will Disappear At Night_

 _With Blood On The Concrete_

Soudain, les trois petits tombent sur trois Toons de leur âge : Riri, Fifi et Loulou. Les trois canetons de Disney sont déguisés comme dans l'épisode _Trick or Treat_ et dansent joyeusement.

 _Come Inside_

 _For The Ride_

 _Your Deepest Darkest Fears_

Alors que Riri et Fifi commencent à danser ensemble, Loulou remarque la petite Candice et l'entraîne dans une danse malgré les protestations de la petite sous les rires de ses frères.

 _The Best Night_

 _Of Your Life_

 _You're Never Leaving Here_

Keffan et Aiden continuent de chercher leur ami… lorsque le chaton est attrapé par Betty, déguisée en belle Blanche-Neige, et la jeune bimbo en noir et blanc rit en faisant danser le Tunmain dans les airs.

 _The Unknown_

 _The Unseen_

 _Is What You're Gonna Find_

Aiden, lui, tombe alors sur ses parents (déguisés en diables pour collé au costume de leur garçon) et Jeckle attrape son fils pour le faire danser joyeusement.

 _Witness This_

 _Witness That_

 _Until You Lose Your Mind_

Les trois enfants cherchent leur ami du regard lorsqu'ils aperçoivent Boris qui le cherche dans la joyeuse foule.

Alors que tous s'amusent, Speedy arrive totalement affolé.

« **Amigos ! Amigos ! Il y a un problème !** » hurle-t-il…

Mais personne ne l'entends dans le brouhaha de la fête. Il décide d'essayer de courir rejoindre Bugs sur l'estrade du plus grand char de la Parade (là où tout les Chefs dominent la fête) afin qu'il puisse l'avertir et ainsi prévenir tout le monde. La foule le gêne mais sa vitesse est un avantage pour éviter d'être écrasé par les danseurs joyeux.

Sur l'estrade, les Chefs continuent de danser joyeusement, rejoint par Félix après que le chat ait fait son petit bain de foule avec Bendy en filature. Le petit diablotin avait été entraîné dans de nombreuses danses, avait faillit perdre sa cape à cause d'un Sam le Pirate (déguisé en Rackham le Rouge) qui lui a marché dessus. Par chance, Boris lui avait remit le vêtement avant que quiconque le remarque.

 _Welcome To The Lower Birth_

 _The Greatest Show Unearthed_

 _We Appear Without A Sound_

 _The Darkest Show Around_

Mickey (déguisé en Dracula) et Oswald (habillé en Van Helsing pour taquiné son frère) remarquent alors Bendy et, trouvant son ''déguisement'' magnifique, ils l'entraînent avec eux, en hauteur, pour que tout le monde puisse le voir. Le diablotin fait attention à ne pas faire tomber sa cape mais il se laisse emporté par le rythme de la musique. Les enfants le remarquent soudain… mais comme il semble s'amuser, ils sont rassurés. Au moins, il a toujours sa cape.

 _We Will Leave You In A Daze_

 _Madness, Murder, Dismay_

 _We Will Disappear At Night_

 _With Blood On The Concrete !_

Tous dansent, faisant une foule grouillante, ''effrayante'' mais joyeuse. Lorsque la musique s'arrête, ils applaudissent avec Bendy qui ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Et lui qui voyait Halloween comme une horreur et qui craignait que tous le chassent, il se retrouvait entouré de tout les Toons et chantait-dansait avec eux. Et dire que sa peur du monde avait faillit lui faire rater ça.

* * *

Soudain, alors que les enfants s'apprêtent à aller récupérer leur ami pour éviter le pire, dans tout ce joyeux brouhaha, quelqu'un se met à hurler :

« **AU SECOURS !** **À** **L'AIDE ! IL Y A UN DÉMON** **À** **TOONVILLE !** »

Tous se retournent pour voir Pénélope non déguisée et visiblement horrifiée. Les Toons s'écartent pour la laisser passer et elle monte sur l'estrade.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as, Pénélope ? s'inquiète Mickey en la rejoignant.

_ **C'est terrible !** crie-t-elle affolée. **À Wasteland ! Il y a un horrible monstre qui rôde ! Il s'en ait prit à de nombreux Gremlins ! Il leur a arraché le cœur !** »

Tous suffoquent d'horreur, incapables de croire que quelqu'un puisse faire ça (sauf ceux qui connaissait la vérité sur Boris) mais le plus paniqué est Oswald vu qu'il s'agit de son ''royaume''.

« **Et Ortensia ? Tu l'as vu ?** s'affole-t-il en courant rejoindre la chatte noire et blanche des Looneys.

_Non, nous n'avons fait que passer pour nous enfuir ! Pépé est toujours là-bas, en train de se battre ! »

Les Looneys se regardent tous, inquiets à l'idée que l'un d'eux soit face à un tel monstre.

Comme tout est calme, Speedy arrive enfin sur l'estrade. Mais avec la vitesse qu'il a prise, il n'arrive pas à s'arrêter et se prend la cape de Bendy en pleine figure. Sous la tirée soudaine, le vêtement est emporté et, à cet instant, Aiden regrette que Bendy n'ait pas de cou. Le nœud de l'étoffe passe sous la tête de Bendy sans l'étrangler, le capuchon tombe et toute la cape suit, tombant légèrement sur Speedy, complètement emmêlé dans le tissu.

Tous se mettent alors à hurler de terreur et d'horreur en voyant le Toon le plus craint de toute la cité debout devant eux. Bendy se fige en constatant trop tard qu'il est démasqué. Il voit les visages inquiets se tinter d'horreur et de frayeur… mais le pire vient de Pénélope lorsqu'elle le voit qui se met à dégouliner sous la peur.

« **C'EST LUI ! C'EST LE DÉMON QUI S'EN AIT PRIT AUX GREMLINS !**

 **_NON !** crie Aiden, affolé.

_ **Non ce ne peut pas être lui !** » défend Keffan.

Mais les Toons n'entendent pas leurs cris, trop furieux de voir Bendy. Que voulait donc ce démon ? Pourquoi attaquait-il des Toons ? Pourquoi leur arrachait-il le cœur ? Les hurlements haineux effrayent encore plus Bendy qui dégouline de plus en plus et recule jusqu'à tomber de l'estrade, touchant le sol dans un splatch sonore. Affolé, il se relève et s'enfuit aussi vite que possible dans la ville.

« **Il essaie de s'enfuir !** hurle Donald.

_ **Rattrapons-le vite ! Avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un d'autre !** » rage Sam en sortant ses pistolets.

Sans réfléchir, il se met à tirer sur le diablotin mais Bendy évite chaque tir grâce à son agilité de danseur. Lorsqu'il disparaît au détour d'une rue, tous se mettent à le poursuivre en hurlant de rage, récupérant tout ce qui pourrait servir à le combattre. À cet instant, Eddie est stupéfait de voir tout les Toons se lancer dans une sorte de chasse aux sorcières au lieu de célébrer joyeusement Halloween. Candice se rue alors vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

« **Tonton Eddie ! Il n'y est pour rien ! Il faut qu'on l'aide !** supplie la petite.

_Quoi ? Ton père m'a dit que tu ne parlais plus de Bendy. s'étonne l'Humain.

_ **TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN ! T'ES COMME LES AUTRES !** »

Furieuse, la fillette s'éloigne en pleurant et rejoint ses amis. Les trois enfants rejoignent alors Boris et tous se lancent à la poursuite des Toons pour aider leur ami.

* * *

Bendy court, affolé en entendant les hurlements de haine derrière lui. Tout avait pourtant bien commencé puis tout était partit de travers ! Pourquoi cette femelle Toon l'accusait-elle alors qu'il était en train de faire la fête avec les autres ? Soudain, quelque chose tombe inerte devant lui, le stoppant net dans sa fuite. À son horreur, il reconnaît le cadavre de Pépé le Putois ! Avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, les autres arrivent et les Looneys sont horrifiés de voir le corps de leur ami. Pénélope se met alors à pleurer et hurle le nom de son compagnon en courant vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Bendy s'éloigne le plus vite possible avant que les Toons mâles se ruent à sa suite, laissant la pauvre chatte Toon en larmes avec d'autres femelles Toons. Les enfants qui arrivent après sont horrifiés par ce qu'ils voient mais ils savent que Bendy est incapable de faire ça. Il fallait l'aider avant que les autres ne lui fassent du mal.

Le petit diablotin sent ses jambes sur le point de lâcher et l'encre coule en cascade de son corps, laissant de belles empreintes noires qui guident ses poursuivants. Mais alors qu'il jette un œil derrière lui, il ne remarque pas Speedy et ses amis Pedro et Fernando qui dressent une corde sur son passage. Le petit Toon trébuche et tombe lourdement en projetant son trop plein d'encre. Affolé, il relève la tête et se tourne… pour voir que tout les Toons l'ont encerclés. Ils sont tous furieux.

« **POURQUOI FAIS-TU** **Ç** **A, SALE MONSTRE !?** s'énerve Roger.

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Démon ?** rage le Chef des Fouines (qui ont été ressuscité par leur studio).

_ **Tu veux tous nous tuer, c'est ça ? Ne compte pas sur nous pour nous laisser faire !** » hurle Daffy avec Donald qui se met à vociférer des insultes en sautillant sur place, énervé.

Tous ragent et demandent des explications ou une vengeance immédiate, effrayant Bendy qui se relève et se colle au mur derrière lui, tremblant. Les enfants arrivent derrière la foule et hurlent :

« **ARRÊTEZ ! VOUS LUI FAITES PEUR ! IL N'EST PAS MÉCHANT !** »

Bendy tremble en voyant ces visages autrefois souriant maintenant haineux qui hurlent tous à la fois. Il ressent la même peur que lorsqu'il avait découvert ce que faisait Joey. Son souffle s'accélère avec son rythme cardiaque, les hurlements haineux lui semblent être des poignards près à lui embrocher le cœur, l'encre de son corps dégouline en cascade sur le sol et il sent la même énergie que ce jour fatidique où il était devenu Bendy le Démon Maudit des SillyVision. Serrant les dents, il se bouche les oreilles pour les faire taire… mais la douleur et la tristesse lui semblent alors trop pesantes. Trop ébranlé, il se met à hurler de toutes ses forces, espérant les faire taire, de plus les entendre. Et là, à l'horreur et stupeur de tous, un pentagramme se met à apparaître sur le sol, brillant de milles feux comme si les feux de l'Enfer sortaient de terre pour le dessiner.

* * *

En voyant ce qu'il fait, Bendy panique. C'est comme ça qu'il avait déclenché la pleine puissance de la machine à encre et causé la catastrophe qui avait effrayé tout les Toons. Affolé, il s'élance droit devant lui sans penser aux Toons qui lui font barrage. Tous s'écartent, inquiets par ce que ce Démon pourrait leur faire dans cet état… lorsque Candice et Keffan courent lui prendre les mains.

« **LES ENFANTS !** **É** **LOIGNEZ-VOUS VITE !** » hurle Roger, affolé pour sa fille.

Candice ne l'écoute pas plus que Keffan et les deux enfants entraînent Bendy à leur suite. SourPuss essaye de courir rejoindre son fils adoptif lorsque Boris réapparaît, furieux, et grogne en lui faisant barrage. Dès que les enfants et Bendy sont loin, il disparaît, retournant vite au tunnel pour calmer son diablotin. Aiden est resté en arrière et, lorsque les Toons essayent de poursuivre ses amis, l'oisillon fait tomber divers objets pour les ralentir tout en suivant la progression de Bendy. Dès que le tunnel est en vu, la petite pie est stupéfait de voir toutes les planches arrachées. Sans tenir compte de ce détail, le petit groupe court vers le passage. Aiden s'apprête à les rejoindre… lorsqu'il est attrapé par son père.

Tous les Toons arrivent au niveau du tunnel de Kansas City pour voir l'ouverture béante et le diablotin dégoulinant se jeter au cou du loup fantomatique. À leur horreur, Candice et Keffan suivent les deux êtres démoniaques.

« **CANDICE !** » hurle le père de la petite.

Mais, sans un regard vers son père, la fillette disparaît avec Keffan et Bendy. Gandy a beau appelé son fils, celui-ci ne regarde même pas en arrière. Le seul du groupe a être encore à ToonVille, c'est le premier à être devenu ami avec le diablotin : Aiden ! Jeckle court serrer son garçon mais le petit se débat.

« **Vous êtes manipulés ! Bendy n'est pas méchant ! Vous lui avez juste fait peur ! Il est incapable d'arracher le cœur de quelqu'un !** »hurle-t-il en se débattant sous le regard médusé des adultes.

Ils pensaient avoir enfin enlever cette lubie aux petits pour découvrir qu'ils n'avaient jamais cesser de fraterniser avec le monstre mais que, en plus, ce démon leur avait vraiment laver le cerveau. Seul Eddie se pose des questions, intrigué que les trois enfants disent exactement la même chose que les vieux membres des SillyVision.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'inquiète Minnie, incapable de croire que ce monstre ait été aussi près d'eux.

_C'est trop tard pour les deux petits. dit mollement Droopy, affolant Roger et inquiétant Jessica. Bendy les a sûrement corrompu depuis longtemps.

_ **Mais il peut revenir maintenant !** panique Chilly Willy. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour l'empêcher de nous attaquer !?

_Fermons le tunnel ! s'énerve Sylvestre le Looney Toon (également connu comme Grominet). On l'a déjà fait il y a trente ans alors refaisons-le !

_Ça ne suffira pas cette fois ! » s'exclame une voix.

Tous se tournent et Aiden est horrifié en le reconnaissant grâce aux photos qu'il a pu voir dans les bureaux. C'est Joey Drew ! L'ancien directeur des SillyVision ! Le meurtrier de Boris et bourreau de Bendy ! L'humain s'était beaucoup montré dans ToonVille afin de se lier aux Toons et il avait gagné la confiance de beaucoup. L'ancien directeur s'approche d'une manière assez vive pour son âge et se perche sur un banc.

« Bendy est devenu un monstre depuis bien longtemps ! Les portes du studio et les barricades n'ont fait que ralentir l'inévitable ! Si il a réussit à sortir maintenant, il recommencera ! Il va embobiner vos enfants, envahir ToonVille et détruire tout ce qui amène le bonheur ! »

Les Toons hurlent, horrifié à l'idée de tout perdre à cause de quelqu'un qui fut l'un des leurs. Aiden est outré que cet homme ose dire que Bendy est un monstre alors que le vrai monstre, c'était lui ! Mais Joey est très convaincant et pourquoi mentirait-il ? Les Toons ne voient aucune raison pour qu'un Humain leur mente.

« Il n'y pas d'autre solution pour arrêter ce démon ! ditl'Humain en souriant. **IL FAUT TUER BENDY !**

_ **NON !** » s'horrifie Aiden alors que les autres Toons hurlent en levant le poing.

Tous sont d'accord avec l'Humain. Bendy avait été trop loin ! Il avait endoctriné trois petits et attaqué déjà une dizaine de Toons (de nombreux étant des oubliés de Disney). Il avait commis la même horreur que le Toon qu'était le juge DeMort ! Il méritait donc le même sort ! SourPuss se tourne vers les autres, furieux, et il est le premier à réagir.

 _Il faut s'en débarrasser._

Tom le Chat hoche la tête et son ami souris Jerry, perché sur sa tête, ajoute :

 _Il viendra chez nous la nuit._

Baby Herman s'approche d'eux, un cigare dans sa main et un air déterminé sur son visage de poupon.

 _Dévorer l'enfant qu'il guette._

 _De son féroce appétit._

Pénélope Pussycat s'avance à son tour, furieuse. Elle a perdu son compagnon à cause de ce monstre et elle réclamait vengeance pour son cher Pépé !

 _Il détruira notre cité._

 _Si nous ne l'empêchons pas._

Joey sourit, fier de son petit effet, et se dresse plus haut sur son banc et continue sa propagande mensongère.

 _À vos armes, le dénouement est proche._

 _N'ayons plus peur d'un Monstre._

Tous les Toons hochent la tête et tous se mettent à hurler, se laissant berner par les paroles de l'Humain.

 _Dans la pluie, dans le vent._

 _Dans la fièvre et le vacarme._

 _Se prépare une terrible chevauchée._

Joey saute de son banc et avance entre les Toons avec un air sérieux, comme si c'était sa propre vie qui était en jeu.

 _Aux frontières du mystère._

 _Au château de l'impossible._

 _Vit le Diable dans son horrible tanière._

Il prend alors un air terrifiant en se tournant vers les Toons, faisant semblant d'imiter Bendy alors qu'il leur montre son propre visage… mais ils ont tellement confiance en les Humains qu'ils ne le voient pas.

 _Un esprit sanguinaire aux crocs d'acier._

 _Monstre fou qui se joue de nos vies._

Les enfants hurlent et se cachent dans les jupes des Femelles (ou comme Pinocchio, dans les jambes de son papa). Bambi et ses amis vont même jusqu'à courir se serrer contre Blanche-Neige et Dumbo se cache sous ses grandes oreilles. Les Mâles, eux, sont plus motivés que jamais à régler le problème avec Joey.

 _Ombre rouge, bête infâme._

 _Tu y perdras ton âme,_

 _Dans la rage du carnage !_

 _ **« Tuons Bendy ! »**_ hurlent les Toons en levant leur poing.

Aiden est tétanisé, incapable de croire que les joyeux Toons qu'il connaît depuis toujours puissent être aussi violent. Profitant que tous sont tourner vers Joey et que ses parents l'aient lâchés, il s'éclipse et court vers le tunnel, déterminé à arriver avant eux.

Tous se ruent chez eux pour récupérer des conteneurs du monde des Humains et les remplissent de dissolvants, de diluants et même des restes de trempettes qui ont été mit sous scellés après la destruction du Juge DeMort. Les Toons les plus forts prennent les larges canons à eau remplit de dissolvant et tous s'arment pour affronter leur ennemi.

 _Enfourchez vos montures._

Joey se retient de rire maléfiquement même si l'envie le taraude. À côté de lui, Eddie fronce les sourcils, intrigué… mais l'ancien directeur des SillyVision est déterminé à mener les Toons vers le Démon Encreux.

 _Et que la fureur guide nos pas._

Une fois armés, tous se pressent devant Joey, prêts à se battre.

 _Joey saura nous montrer le chemin !_

L'Humain sourit et se dirige vers le tunnel qui mène à Kansas City.

 _Dès qu'il faut qu'on se batte._

 _Nos compagnons répondent présents._

 _Pour me suivre jusqu'au bout de leurs destins._

Jeckle et Heckle se regardent, inquiets. Contrairement aux autres, ils n'étaient pas rassuré par cet homme. Gandy s'approche d'eux, lui aussi peu rassuré surtout à cause de Keffan. Secouant la tête, il chuchote à ses amis :

 _C'est une vraie bête sauvage._

 _Sans aucune doute._

 _Mais je parle du démon qui nous guide._

Les deux Pies se regardent et regardent leur ami, inquiets… lorsqu'ils remarquent que leur poussin a disparu. Et de toute façon, les autres Toons furieux et armés sont déjà en train de se diriger à la suite de Joey, créant une foule furieuse.

 _Taïaut ! Taïaut !_

 _À vos pieux ! À vos flèches !_

 _Prions Dieu car le temps presse._

* * *

Aiden vole aussi vite qu'il peut vers le studio et ouvre la porte qu'il claque derrière lui avant de courir dans le studio à la recherche de ses amis. Dans la pièce où est le corps de Boris, Bendy est en larmes, serré sur le corps de son ami et amant pendant que l'âme soupire. Candice sursaute en entendant la porte claquée mais elle est plus désolée par le diablotin en larmes.

« Désolé Bendy… soupire-t-elle. Je comprends pas que mon papa ait été aussi méchant.

_Et moi aussi, je suis désolé. ajoute Keffan. Je pensais pas que Papa Chat pourrait réagir comme ça. »

Boris soupire en caressant la tête de son cher diablotin mais Bendy ne répond pas aux enfants pas plus qu'à son amant… soudain, Aiden arrive, affolé !

« **BENDY !** Il faut que tu partes d'ici ! Ils seront bientôt là ! »

Tous se tournent vers lui, surpris. Bendy essuie ses larmes, intrigué, mais c'est Boris qui interroge l'oisillon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_Les autres Toons ! Tout ToonVille ! Ils seront bientôt là ! panique la petite pie. Ils sont guidés par Joey ! **ILS VEULENT TU** **É** **S BENDY !** »

Tous sont horrifiés et se tournent vers Bendy. Le diablotin est figé sur place, des larmes noires coulant sur ses joues. Joey venait de convaincre tout les Toons qu'il était un monstre alors que c'est cet Humain qui était le vrai monstre.

« **Il faut te cacher et vite ! Si ils te trouvent, ils te plongeront dans la Trempette !** »

Candice suffoque et Keffan se retient de hurler, sachant très bien ce qu'était la Trempette. Les Toons avaient-ils tous perdus la tête ?

* * *

Joey sourit en sortant du tunnel pour voir le studio délabré devant lui. Bendy était là, derrière, à porté de main. Il arriverait enfin à atteindre son but. Les Toons tiennent leurs armes et lèvent le poing. Roger est en tête avec Mickey, Bugs et SourPuss et il semble le plus déterminé. Sa petite Candice était entre les griffes de ce Démon et il la délivrerait coûte que coûte.

 _Sous le vent des bannières._

 _Nous marchons à la bataille._

 _Malgré le danger qui pèse sur nos têtes._

Il ignore qu'elle les entends alors qu'elle et ses amis entraînent Bendy avec eux afin de le sortir du studio. Elle a peur de ce qui pourrait arrivé si Bendy était découvert. Les Looneys amènent un large bélier (un bélier Toon déterminé à faire honneur à son nom) et s'avancent sous les chants des autres Toons.

 _Le javelot pour blason._

 _Et aux lèvres une chanson._

 _Oui, nous sommes sûrs que nous vaincrons._

D'un air déterminé, les Looneys se ruent vers la porte avec le bélier et frappent sa tête sur la porte. Le fier animal Toon se tient droit et prend le coup sans broncher. La porte résiste mais elle est tellement abîmée qu'elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. Les Looneys se reculent et recommencent sous les encouragements des autres Toons.

 _Tuons Bendy !_

 _Tuons Bendy !_

 _Tuons Bendy !_

La porte finit par céder et ceux qui tenaient le bélier tombent lourdement sur le planché de l'entrée. Les Toons armés de canons remplit de diluants se ruent à l'intérieur et fouillent les premières pièces… mais, à part la poussière et les toiles d'araignée, ils ne trouvent rien ! Si Bendy était là, il a maintenant disparu !

* * *

 **VOILA :D Chapitre 9 posté! C'est le plus long de tout ceux que j'ai écris :) Bendy profite de la soirée d'Halloween pour sortir... mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.**

 **la chanson de la fête d'Halloween est** _Creature Feature - The Greatest Show Unearthed_ , **une chanson peut-être pas aussi innocente que ça mais elle est bien dans le style que je voulais: festif tout en collant à l'esprit d'Halloween.**

 **La chanson** _"Tuons Bendy"_... **je ne pense pas devoir vous le dire! Tout le monde a dû reconnaître _la Belle et la Bête_. C'est la version 2017 de la chanson, dans le film live.**

 **Ah! avant que j'oublie, les notifications notés*:**

18* Personnage du film éponyme des années 1914. Officiellement, elle n'est pas un Toon mais c'est la première créature animée à apparaître au cinéma et, vu qu'elle interagit avec un vrai Humain, on pense qu'elle peut avoir sa place à ToonVille.

19* En français, l'épisode s'appelle « Donald et la Sorcière » 1952

 **Voilà :) N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire/review! ça ne coûte rien et ça me fait très plaisir d'avoir l'avis des lecteurs :)**


	11. Chapitre 10: Planque et Retrouvailles

_Crossover_

 _Bendy / Terry Toons / Disney Toons / Looneys Toons_

 **Encré dans le Mystère**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Planque et Retrouvailles**

Les Toons continuent à fouiller le bâtiment… sans apercevoir la porte dans le renfoncement qui servait de bureau à Henry. Celle-ci est très légèrement ouverte et deux paires de petits yeux observent leur exploration : Candice et Keffan. Aiden remonte du sous-sol sans bruit (en volant) et se pose sur la tête du Tunmain.

« Alors ? chuchote-t-il en jetant un œil.

_Ils ne nous ont pas vu. Heureusement que tu es arrivé bien avant eux. soupire le demi-Toon.

_Oui mais ils bloquent les sorties en fouillant comme ça. Il faudrait faire une diversion pour pouvoir s'escaper par derrière avec Bendy. »

Candice se tourne vers les garçons en soupirant. Il faudrait faire peur aux adultes pour qu'ils pensent plus à sauver leur peau qu'à retrouver leur ami diablotin qui est au sous-sol avec Boris (l'âme comme le corps) en attendant que les petits lui disent que la voie est libre. Sauf que dans le monde réel, Candice ne peut rien faire. Elle était une Toon ! Elle ne peut contrôler que les matières Toons. Soudain, elle se fige en se tournant vers le chaton à côté d'elle.

« Hé ! s'exclame-t-elle à voix basse, attirant l'attention des garçons. T'es un demi-Toon alors tu peux contrôler toutes les matières ! Enfin… je veux dire les matières Toons comme les matières Réelles, non ? »

Keffan hoche la tête, un peu perdu (surtout qu'il n'utilisait que rarement cette capacité), lorsque la lapmaine se penche vers lui avec un grand sourire.

« Génial ! Alors, voici le plan ! »

Les deux garçons se penchent et écoutent attentivement le plan de leur amie.

* * *

SourPuss avance avec Donald de Disney et Bugs des Looneys. Alors que le canard tremble en tenant son seau de dissolvant, il bouscule le lapin qui avance, un fusil à billes (dont les billes sont remplit de diluants) à la main.

« Hé ! Fait gaffe avec ton seau, Docteur ! T'as faillit le renverser sur moi ! s'exclame le Chef des Looneys en évitant une petite goutte.

_Désolé… » marmonne le canard.

Soudain, une porte à côté d'eux s'ouvre sans prévenir, les faisant sursauter. Bugs entre doucement (remerciant son optimiste naturel qui l'empêche d'avoir trop peur) et sourit.

« **Hé ! Les mecs !** J'ai trouvé un vieux bureau ! Et y'a encore la radio ! »

Souriant, le lapin allume l'appareil qui grésille un peu après toute ces années où il n'a pas marché… puis un air des années 30 s'échappe des enceintes. Le Looney se met à fredonner sur le rythme en cherchant dans le bureau, laissant les autres continuer.

« Tu fais gaffe, Lapin ! dit Sam le Pirate en passant rapidement.

_Mais oui, t'inquiète pas Docteur ! »

Mais alors que tout les Toons partent explorer le reste du bâtiment, une grosse tâche d'encre sort de la pièce de la machine à encre (sans que ceux qui fouillent ne la voit) et se dirige vers le bureau où est le chef aux longues oreilles des Looneys. Il fredonne tranquillement sur le rythme… lorsque la radio grésille comme si quelqu'un l'éteignait.

« Ah tiens ? Elle rendrait déjà l'âme ? »

Bugs prend l'appareil et l'observe… lorsqu'il sent quelque chose de froid saisir son bras. Sursautant, il lâche la radio et regarde son bras… pour voir une sorte de main encreuse saisir son bras. Sentant son cœur rater un battement, le lapin hurle et bataille pour se libérer de cette chose bizarroïde… lorsqu'elle le lâche, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Emporté dans son élan, Bugs se cogne violemment dans les Toons qui ont couru pour l'aider.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'affole Mickey en les rejoignant, suivit de son frère Oswald.

_Y'a une main encreuse qui a essayé de m'attraper ! explique le lapin.

_Non mais t'es sérieux, Bugs ? grogne Daffy, bloqué sous son ''collègue''. Tu crois que c'est le moment pour tes blagues.

_ **Hé !** Je suis peut-être un Looney mais je sais faire la différence entre le moment des blagues et les moments sérieux comme maintenant ! » s'indigne le lapin en se redressant.

* * *

Candice grommelle un peu mais pas assez fort pour que les adultes l'entendent. Ce que fait Keffan, ça ne suffirait pas à effrayer un tas de Toons déchaînés, prêts à tout pour éliminer celui qui leur fait si peur ! Surtout son père qui, même si il était facilement impressionnable, ferait tout pour la protéger. Alors, tout en chuchotant, elle grogne :

« Approfondit l'aspect terreur, Keffan !

_Ouais, mais ce sont nos amis quand même! s'indigne le Tunmain.

_Des amis qui sont sur le point d'en tuer un autre j'te fais rappeler! insiste la lapmaine.

_Bon d'accord. soupire Keffan en levant ses bras en l'air (bien qu'il n'a pas vraiment besoin de le faire vu que tout se passe par psychokinésie) Attention ! Ça va être épique! »

Pendant que les Toons grondent Bugs Bunny, les planches du sol commencent à claquer une à une violemment (faisant valser certains Toons dans leurs passages), effrayant tout ceux qui se trouvaient présent à cet instant.

« Ah ouais ! Là c'est mieux, Keffy! »

Le chaton se tourne vers elle, un petit sourire satisfait… lorsque Aiden sourit.

« Hé ! Et si Bendy surgissait d'un coup devant eux ? »

Comme ses amis semblent perdus, l'oisillon chuchote son idée.

« Ah ouais ! En plus, il y en a partout dans le studio ! sourit Keffan.

_Mets en un dans le tournant du couloir du générateur, au croisement ! » pouffe la pie.

Le chaton ferme les yeux, se faisant un plan du studio dans sa tête… et sourit en préparant l'apparition du démon.

* * *

Les Toons dans le couloir de la Machine à Encre tremblent, n'osant pas bougé par peur de recommencer ce qu'il vient de se passer… lorsqu'ils entendent Porky qui hurle ! Inquiets pour le membre du Grand Conseil, tous se ruent vers le cri pour trouver le cochon tétanisé devant un panneau représentant Bendy.

« C'est ça qui te fait peur, Porky ? s'étonne Pénélope.

_Il est apparu sou-sou-sou... d'un seul coup ! J-j-je ne co-co-comprends pas comment i-i-il s'est re-retrouvé là ! bégaye le Looney en récupérant son arme (un simple bâton).

_Y'a vraiment un truc bizarre ici. » marmonne Dingo en repoussant la pancarte qui tombe à plat sur le sol.

Les Toons se séparent à nouveau pour chercher dans le studio. Rocky la Brute* se dirige alors vers la salle de projection avec Mighty Mouse, Droopy et Marvin le Martien. L'extra-terrestre Looney s'arrête en remarquant le magnétophone qu'il essaye d'attraper, intriguant Mighty qui reste avec lui et Droopy décide d'essayer d'ouvrir une des portes, avançant mollement de l'une à l'autre. Rocky continue donc seul et tourne, se dirigeant vers la salle de projection… lorsque tous dans le bâtiment entendent un hurlement très haut perché. Sursautant, les trois qui l'accompagnaient se ruent dans le couloir où était Rocky pour le voir au sol, tremblant et pâle comme un linge.

« Par les anneaux de Saturne ! s'indigne Marvin. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qui a crié ? »

Rocky (toujours tremblant) pointe le bout du couloir.

« B-B-Bendy ! Il était là ! »

Mighty vole dans la direction indiquée et tourne dans le couloir alors que d'autres Toons s'approchent… pour revenir avec un des nombreux panneaux représentant le diablotin. Tous se permettent de respirer, soulagé que le vrai monstre ne soit pas là en train de préparer une embuscade.

« Il a dû être bouger par quelque chose. Le vent, une souris ou quelque chose d'autre. C'est pour ça que tu as cru qu'il était vivant, Rocky. sourit la souris super-héros.

_C'est donc toi qui a crier ? » demande calmement Droopy.

Le chien aux allures de boxeur se met à grogner en rougissant alors que tous éclatent de rire… lorsque les lumières s'éteignent, se rallument, créant des flashs inquiétants, et l'encre se met à couler dans les tuyaux qui circulent le long des murs, les faisant grincer dans un bruit inquiétant. C'était presque comme si le bâtiment reprenait vie.

* * *

D'autres cris résonnent, faisant sursauter tout les Toons. Cette fois, c'est Gandy, Heckle et Jeckle ! Les trois TerryToons sortent en courant d'un des couloirs, poursuivit par un des panneaux. Tous se figent, intrigués… lorsque tout les panneaux représentant Bendy se mettent à s'animer. Tous hurlent en s'éloignant le plus possible des panneaux… lorsque les tuyaux se mettent à exploser les uns après les autres et de l'encre se met à envahir le sol et à dégouliner du plafond au niveau des portes, forçant les Toons à s'enfuir loin des portes. Tous essaient de rejoindre la sortie… lorsque les panneaux se mettent à les encercler.

Tous tremblent, aillant l'impression que Bendy se cache parmi les nombreux panneaux,… lorsque les lumières se rallument brutalement et un seul et simple 'BOO' grave retentit dans le silence pesant qui s'est installé dans le studio. Tout les Toons se mettent à hurler d'horreur et, bousculant les simples panneaux, ils se ruent tous vers la sortie, abandonnant certaines de leurs armes à même le sol. Joey, qui attendait calmement dehors, se fige en les voyant ressortir absolument terrorisés.

« **HÉ ! REVENEZ ! Il faut mettre un terme à l'existence de Bendy !** »

Mais les Toons terrorisés, s'engouffrent dans le tunnel vers ToonVille et rentrent chez eux, se promettant de condamner à jamais ce tunnel maudit ! Cependant, sans que les Toons y fassent attention et alors que Joey peste devant le studio, une camionnette réelle passe dans la rue désertée et entre dans le passage allant à Kansas City.

* * *

Dans le studio des SillyVision, Bendy tremble en entendant les pas sur le plancher au-dessus de leurs têtes et se serre contre Boris (l'âme de Boris), priant pour que les Toons ne pensent pas à regarder au sous-sol. Après plusieurs minutes, ils entendent des pas affolés au-dessus d'eux, ce qui les forcent à se préparer au pire,… lorsque les deux SillyVision entendent des rires d'enfants. Candice, Keffan et Aiden rient aux éclats en descendant les escaliers. Les deux ''mi-humains'' sont littéralement pliés en deux et la petite pie se retrouve même incapable de voler tellement il rigole et tombe au sol en se tenant le ventre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonne Bendy en se redressant, suivit par Boris.

_Keffan vient de voir à quoi il ressemble quand il a peur ! glousse la petite Rabbit avant de se prendre une légère tape sur l'épaule par le chaton.

_Quoi ?

_Kef' a utilisé ses capacités de demi-Toon pour faire croire que le studio était hanté ! rit l'oisillon. Tu les aurais vu courir comme des lapins en hurlant ! »

Candice (vexée vu que son père est un lapin) lui donne une claque derrière la tête, stoppant les rires du poussin même si son sourire reste sur son bec. Bendy les regarde, intrigué, alors que Boris sourit.

« Bravo, les petits. Maintenant, on peut sortir. dit-il avant de montrer du doigt le fond de la pièce. Par là, on arrive sur une sortie de secours qui débouche derrière le studio. Près du parking des employés. Joey l'utilisait sans arrêt lorsqu'il était couvert d'encre après ses tests sur les Toons pour que personne ne le voit. »

Aiden se rue vers Bendy et lui prend la main pour le calmer. Boris attrape le sac où se trouve son corps et guide tout ce petit monde vers la sortie. Les enfants sont surpris de découvrir le département musique du studio dans le sous-sol.

« Waouh, trop fort ! s'exclame Candice. Pourquoi vous nous avez jamais amené ici ? demande-t-elle en sautillant.

_Si tu avais connu le directeur du département musique, tu ne te poserais pas la question. » répond calmement Boris même si il voit que Bendy est mal à l'aise.

Ils continuent leur route tranquillement jusqu'à la porte… sauf que une fois-là, le passage est remplie d'encre. Les deux SillyVision se tournent vers les enfants qui se mordent les lèvres.

« Désolé… marmonne Keffan en jouant nerveusement avec sa queue. Il fallait que je leur fasse peur alors j'ai remis la machine en marche. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ce système de mise en marche ? Depuis quand on doit mettre des objets sur des piédestaux pour allumer une machine ?

_Système Joey Drew. » soupire Bendy en s'approchant de l'encre.

Délicatement, il effleure le liquide noir épais et celui-ci se retrouve comme parcouru de frissons. Puis au choc des autres (même Boris), l'encre s'écarte comme les eaux de la Mer Rouge. Se redressant, il prend Aiden dans ses bras et dit :

« Vite ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux faire ça ! »

Boris attrape Keffan pendant que Candice saute sur son dos et les deux SillyVision courent vers la porte que Bendy ouvre sans problème. À peine ont-ils fermée la porte que l'encre revient à sa place comme si de rien n'était.

Ils se retrouvent alors dans une sorte de tunnel aménagé à la va-vite avec de vieilles lampes encore en état de marche par on ne sait quel miracle et, au loin, ils voient la lumière de l'extérieur, pâle à cause de la lumière de la lune. Le diablotin tremble, se souvenant de sa première expérience à l'extérieur après la fête d'Halloween, mais Candice court le serrer dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien, Bendy ! On va te sortir de là. On va trouvé un moyen de t'aider ! » sourit-elle, voulant ramener le sourire à son nouvel ami.

* * *

Encadré par les enfants et par celui qu'il aime, Bendy avance lentement. Le parking est désert, envahi par les hautes herbes qui se balancent sous le vent et le pâle rayon de lune… si ce n'est pour la camionnette garée à l'écart et Eddie Valiant adossé sur le capot. Les trois enfants sont stupéfaits de le voir là, Bendy se met à trembler (craignant que ça soit un nouvel allié de Joey) et Boris grogne, lâchant son sac pour se mettre devant les autres. Eddie les remarque enfin et se redresse avant de s'avancer vers eux (gardant malgré tout une distance de sécurité à cause du loup).

« Tonton Eddie… marmonne Candice.

_Vous vous êtes fichus dans un sacré pétrin, les enfants. soupire le détective. Ça en vaut la peine au moins ? »

Les enfants ne répondent pas, se serrant contre Bendy comme pour le protéger. L'Humain observe ça, neutre,… puis il sourit, poussant même un petit rire.

« Si vous pouviez voir vos têtes. rit-il en secouant la tête. Si je lui voulais du mal, à votre copain, ça fait un bail que je serait venu ici pour lui régler son compte. »

Les Toons surpris le suivent du regard lorsqu'il se dirige vers la camionnette. Il ouvre l'arrière et un petit être blanc volant en sort. Les enfants le reconnaissent et sont agréablement surpris de le voir.

« Casper ? »

Le petit fantôme sourit et les salue d'un geste de main. Contrairement aux autres Toons, il n'avait pas vu un monstre chez Bendy mais un être effrayé et triste… comme lui à chaque fois qu'il essayait de se faire des amis. Il est rapidement suivit par deux âmes de Toons : Pépé et Ortensia ! Les enfants sourient, fous de joie de voir qu'ils ne sont pas morts. Seulement incapable de retrouver leur corps sans leur cœur, comme Boris.

« On va vous aider, amici ! » sourit le putois alors que la femme d'Oswald hoche la tête en souriant.

Bendy les observe, incrédule… et sursaute en se retrouvant soudain face-à-face avec l'enfant-fantôme. Celui-ci recule un peu, gêné, et sourit timidement comme le petit garçon qu'il est.

« Désolé… je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je sais ce que c'est d'être mal jugé. Je suis trop gentil pour un fantôme et je déteste faire peur mais j'effraie sans le vouloir tout ceux que je rencontre. Et c'est tellement triste d'être sans amis alors j'aimerais bien t'offrir mon amitié. J'adore me faire des amis ! Au faites, je m'appelle Casper. » se présente le petit Toon blanc en tendant la main vers Bendy comme son éducation de petit garçon poli lui a apprit.

Le diablotin hésite… puis serre la petite main blanche et transparente en murmurant :

« Bendy…

_Allez, vite ! Montez ! » ordonne Eddie d'une voix ferme mais calme.

Souriante, Candice court vers l'Humain et lui saute au cou.

« **MERCI MERCI MERCI TONTON EDDIE !** » gazouille-t-elle.

Le détective lève les yeux au ciel en tapotant la tête de la petite alors que Keffan éclate de rire et Pépé sourit en récupérant le sac contenant le corps de Boris.

« Vite ! Quelqu'un pourrait revenir ! » s'alarme Ortensia.

Aiden prend l'autre main de Bendy et lui et Casper l'entraînent dans la camionnette, suivit par Boris et Pépé. N'aillant plus de place à l'arrière, Candice et Keffan sautent sur la banquette avant, à côté d'Eddie après que l'Humain ait fermé les portes. Valiant démarre le véhicule et retourne vers le tunnel… mais lorsqu'ils approchent, il remarque une silhouette qui semble errer comme un chasseur en quête d'une proie.

« Merde ! Joey ! maudit le détective en ralentissant. Planquez-vous, les enfants ! »

Keffan se glisse sous le fauteuil et Candice dans la boîte à gants. Aiden et Casper se terrent au fond de la camionnette avec les âmes et le diablotin qui tremble.

* * *

Joey aperçoit le véhicule qui s'approche et avance vers la camionnette, les mains dans les poches et forçant Eddie à s'arrêter à sa hauteur. L'humain louche fronce les sourcils en reconnaissant le détective.

« Mr Valiant ?

_Bonsoir, Mr Drew !

_Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

_J'avais prêté cette camionnette aux Toons pour leur défilé mais, vu ce qu'il s'est passé, je l'ai récupéré. Et avec tout ce bazar, je me suis perdu. Je reviens sur mes pas, je trouverais bien le bon tunnel pour rentrer chez moi. Elle est à ma femme, vous comprenez. »

Le directeur des SillyVision fronce les sourcils, peu convaincu par ses paroles et le grand sourire d'Eddie. Le détective le remarque et, voulant être convaincant, il propose :

« Vous voulez que je vous ramènes, peut-être ? »

Candice et Keffan se retiennent d'hurler d'indignation et Bendy se fige à l'arrière. Par chance, Boris et Pépé ont de bons réflexes et lui plaquent leur main contre la bouche avant qu'il ne hurle son mécontentement, se doutant que Valiant sait ce qu'il fait. Et, par chance encore, Joey secoue la tête.

« Non, ça ira… » marmonne-t-il en s'éloignant.

Eddie le salue d'un geste de main puis redémarre. Dès qu'ils sont dans le tunnel, les enfants se réinstallent sur la banquette et le véhicule continue sa route tranquillement, loin des SillyVision. Bendy sent son cœur s'alléger lorsqu'il s'éloigne de sa prison et, épuisé par toutes ses larmes, il s'endort contre Boris. Casper sourit, trouvant la scène trop mignonne, et avec l'accord du loup, il se serre contre le diablotin et utilise son drap de fantôme pour le couvrir.

* * *

Après quelques minutes de conduite relativement calmes dans ToonVille, ils arrivent enfin à destination : Los Angeles, devant le bar que tenait la compagne du détective. Eddie sort de la camionnette et court à l'intérieur du bar, laissant Candice et Keffan ''seuls'' dans le véhicule. Il trouve la propriétaire ( Dolorès) en train de servir des clients sous un air de swing time.

« Dolorès ! Il faut que tu m'aides ! s'exclame le détective en la rejoignant.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiète-t-elle en s'approchant de son compagnon.

_On a un gros problème à ToonVille et il faut qu'on planque quelqu'un.

_Roger a de nouveau des problèmes ?

_Non, c'est pas Roger. Mais c'est quelqu'un qui risque sa peau même face aux Toons. »

Dolorès fronce les sourcils puis elle hoche la tête.

« Amène-le. »

* * *

Candice joue nerveusement avec les bords de sa robe pendant que Keffan surveille les alentours.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? grogne Aiden à l'arrière.

_Il doit essayé de convaincre Tante Dolorès. répond la petite lapine-humaine. Elle doit pas être très contente de servir de refuge pour Toons.

_ **Parce qu'elle croit qu'on fait exprès !?** s'indigne la voix de Bendy qui s'est réveillé à l'arrêt du véhicule.

_ **Chut !** » râlent les voix des autres présents.

Soudain, Eddie sort du bar et ouvre la porte avant.

« Vite ! Venez avant que quelqu'un nous voient ! » dit-il en s'écartant pour laisser descendre les deux enfants avant d'ouvrir les portes arrières.

Bendy serre nerveusement sa cape (que Casper a récupéré) pour cacher son visage. Les âmes de Pépé et Ortensia se ruent hors de la camionnette et s'avancent vers le bar en surveillant la présence de Toons… puis ils font signe aux autres. Boris saute de la camionnette et guide Bendy à l'intérieur en gardant le capuchon de sa cape sur la tête du diablotin. Cependant, sans que personne ne la remarque, une petite silhouette dessinée les observe attentivement avant de s'éloigner en courant, comme si elle courait chercher quelqu'un.

« On sera tranquille ici. Vu que c'est plus un bar pour les Humains, les Toons ne penseront pas à chercher un ''Démon'' qui hait les Humains. explique Eddie alors que Bendy tremble en regardant les Hommes autour d'eux.

_Salut Tante Dolorès ! sourit Candice en sautant sur un banc vide devant la femme Humaine.

_Coucou, ma chérie. sourit la propriété avant de se tourner vers son compagnon. Tu peux me dire ce que Tonton Eddie me ramène là ?

_C'est notre ami, Bendy ! Il faut le cacher des autres sinon il va avoir de gros problèmes. » répond la petite alors que ses amis s'assoient à côté d'elle avec le diablotin.

Quand les âmes se rapprochent, certains s'écartent en remarquant Pépé, ce qui agace le putois.

« Hé ! Un' âme dé putois même Toon, ça né sent rien !

_Je confirme ! marmonne le détective avant de se tourner vers sa compagne qui le fusille du regard.

_Tu peux m'expliquer ? grommelle-t-elle en pointant Bendy qui fait tomber le capuchon de sa cape.

_En gros, il faut que tu le gardes à l'abri quelques temps parce à ToonVille, ça devient grave. L'ancien directeur de son studio dit que c'est un Monstre alors que Candice, Aiden et Keffan disent que c'est un ange effrayé. Sauf que personne à ToonVille ne les croit et ils ont tellement la trouille qu'il soit comme DeMort qu'ils veulent le tuer. »

Dolorès plaque sa main sur sa bouche et étouffe un léger cri de surprise. Elle regarde le petit diablotin qui essaie de garder son corps stable puis se penche vers Valiant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais si des Toons viennent ici ?

_J'en sais rien, mais je pense pas que ça arrivera. Vu leur état actuel, Pépé et Ortensia vont restés ici pour surveiller avec quelques Gremlins et ils préviendront si un Toon arrive. »

* * *

Cependant, Eddie a à peine finit sa phrase que la petite silhouette vêtue d'une jolie robe violette qui observait dans la rue entre dans le bar en courant et :

« Bendy ? » demande une voix douce, presque aussi innocente que celle d'un enfant.

Tous se retournent sauf Bendy qui est littéralement figé sur place, sous le choc en reconnaissant cette voix avant de se tourner lentement vers elle.

À l'entrée se tient une petite femelle diablotin Toon. Son visage est très semblable à celui de Bendy mais en légèrement plus petit, plus fin avec de longs cils et de grands yeux. Elle a des cornes au-dessus de la tête comme le diablotin mais elle possède une chevelure noire coupée à la garçonne dans le style des années 20 (avec les pointes près de ses joues qui remonte légèrement et une petite frange sur le front) avec un petit bandeau blanc autour de son front sur lequel est accroché une belle rose blanche. Lorsqu'elle voit enfin le visage du diablotin, la petite sourit, même si quelques larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux, et se tourne vers les escaliers en criant comme une petite fille qui vient de retrouver sa poupée préférée :

« **Henry, Henry ! J'avais raison, Henry ! C'est Bendy !** »

Folle de joie, la petite court vers le diablotin pendant qu'un Humain de presque la cinquantaine aux cheveux bruns la rejoint, presque espérant. Boris se fige en voyant l'Homme mais il baisse vite les yeux vers Bendy lorsque la petite diablesse se jette à son cou, folle de joie, alors que Bendy est complètement figé.

« **Bendy, Bendy ! Mon grand frère !** » gazouille-t-elle en le serrant aussi fort qu'elle peut.

Aiden fronce les sourcils (tout comme Keffan et Candice).

« Grand frère ? s'étonnent-t-ils tout haut.

_C'est qui, la signora ? demande Pépé en se penchant vers Boris.

_C'est Pandora Devil. Joey voulait qu'elle soit la compagne de Bendy mais y'a toujours eu que de l'amitié entre eux. Comme elle était plus jeune, Pandora et Bendy se sont considérés comme frères et sœurs. »

Eddie fronce les sourcils et regarde les deux diablotins. La petite est souriante jusqu'aux ''oreilles'' pendant que le ''démon'' tremble entre joie et choc, des larmes d'encre coulant sur ses joues et l'encre qui le compose commence à couler sur son front. D'un geste tremblant, il essuie l'encre en l'envoyant à l'arrière de sa tête et serre sa petite Pandora, incapable de croire que, comme lui, elle ait pu survivre 30ans en étant oubliée. Où avait-elle été ? Joey savait-il qu'elle était en vie ? Est-elle en danger comme lui ? Tant de questions se bousculent dans sa tête… De nouvelles larmes coulent sur ses joues, forçant Keffan à sortir un mouchoir de son hammerspace et à le passer à Bendy, et la petite sourit en s'écartant pour le regarder.

« Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur ce jour-là. Tout le monde disait qu'un monstre avait envahit le studio et qu'il fallait fuir. J'ai essayé de te retrouver mais on m'a entraîné dehors. Si il n'y avait pas eu Henry,…

_Henry !? » suffoque Bendy.

L'Humain qui accompagne la petite diablotine s'approche, forçant le diablotin à lever la tête… et il se fige en le reconnaissant.

* * *

Henry, puisque c'est bien lui, observe la scène en souriant un peu à l'écart. Comment son petit Bendy, le petit Toon souriant qu'il avait vu ''naître'' et grandir joyeusement en s'émerveillant de tout et de rien et surtout en dansant et chantant, avait-il pu devenir aussi noir et cruel ? Il n'arrivait pas à y croire… et en voyant ces grands yeux remplis de tristesse, d'étonnement et de joie, l'Humain comprend que tout est faux comme il le pensait. Comprenant qu'ils allaient assisté à des retrouvailles, Eddie écarte gentiment Pandora et Boris éloigne les enfants, laissant le Toon et son Animateur en face-à-face. Henry sent ses yeux brillé sous des larmes et sourit en regardant son petit Toon. Le premier qu'il a vu naître et, même si il aime tout ses Toons, le diablotin qu'il avait ramené à la vie avait une place spéciale dans son cœur. Bendy reste là, sans autre expression que les émissions qu'on voit dans ses yeux… jusqu'à ce que le petit Toon le fusille du regard et se retourne avec rage pour éviter de regarder Henry.

« **VA T'EN, SALE TRAÎTRE !** » rugit-il comme un animal furieux.

Tous sont surpris par cette explosion de colère. Henry s'approche en douceur du diablotin.

« Bendy… s'il te plaît, petit bonhomme, écoute-moi…

_ **J'AI AUCUNE ENVIE D'ENTENDRE UN AUTRE DE TES MENSONGES !** lui hurle Bendy, se retournant vers lui, se mettant à dégouliner sous la colère ce qui surprend l'Humain qui n'a jamais vu ça. **TU NOUS AS ABANDONN** **É** **AVEC** **CE FOU! Tu nous as laissé seuls, sans défense à ce psychopathe! Il se servait de nous comme de vulgaires objets qu'on pouvait cassé et jeté ensuite! On a vécu l'enfer !** **Surtout après qu'il ait acheté cette machine à encre ! Machine du Diable oui** **! Alors que toi…** »

Serrant les poings, le diablotin se met à trembler et des larmes d'encre apparaissent au coin de ses yeux.

« T'étais quelque part sans te soucier un seul instant de nous… alors du coup, tout ce que je vois maintenant,… **C'EST QUE TU NE VAUT PAS MIEUX QUE LUI!** »

Alors, ne supportant plus tout ce flot d'émotions qui le submerge, Bendy se met à pleurer et tombe à genoux. Tout dans le bar s'est arrêté pour observer la scène. Même la musique a été coupée. Le seul bruit encore audible, c'est les sanglots du Toon. Henry s'approche de lui pour pouvoir le serrer contre lui mais Bendy recule et lui ordonne :

« **Ne me touche pas !** …

_Bendy… si j'avais su ce que Joey t'avait fait…

_ **TAIS-TOI !** pleure Bendy en se couvrant les oreilles et en se pliant en deux, refusant d'en entendre davantage.

_Petit bonhomme… je suis ton ami… tu le sais quand même ?...

_ **NON !** hurle le diablotin qui s'obstine à rester sourd aux explications. **LES HUMAINS NE SONT PAS MES AMIS, JE LES HAIS ! JE LES HAIS DE TOUTE MON ÂME ! CE NE SONT QUE DES ASSASSINS ! DES MENTEURS !**

_Ce n'est pas vrai, Bendy. soupire Henry, incapable de croire que son diablotin soit devenu un monstre haineux comme l'aurait voulu Joey. Je sais que tu es incapable de haïr l'Humanité. Je sais que Joey vous a fait du mal. À toi, à Boris, à Pandora et même à Alice. Et vu qu'elle n'est pas là, je pense qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de bien plus horrible qu'à Boris. Tu dois savoir pourquoi je suis vraiment partit. »

Henry s'agenouille devant lui même si Bendy continue à se boucher les oreilles. Boris sait que ce n'est que de la protection. Il avait été tellement blessé et trahi qu'il préférait être prudent même si il avait espérer le retour de leur animateur pendant des années. Mais ce qui l'effraie, c'est surtout qu'il est dans un environnement qu'il ne connaît pas contrairement au studio des SillyVision.

« Joey était devenu vraiment étrange, Bendy… bien plus que d'habitude. Je ne me voyais pas rester là où je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'a manqué de vous emmener avec moi mais Joey a refusé en disant qu'en tant que directeur, vous lui apparteniez. Alors je suis partit rencontré différents juristes pour faire valoir mes droits sur vous en prétextant chercher de nouveaux scénarios pour vos épisodes. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait vous blesser…

_ **TU MENT !** **Tu es du côté de ce sale monstre, comme toujours !** **Va donc le retrouver, ton cher ami, et disparaît de ma vie !** »

Henry soupire. Comment faire entendre raison à Bendy ?

« Bendy, petit gars…

_ **LAISSE-MOI !** » rage à nouveau le diablotin en levant la main pour gifler Henry.

Sauf que, dans sa colère, il ne se rend pas compte que l'encre qui dégouline de ses mains prend l'apparence de griffes acérées. Avant que Boris ou les enfants puissent réagir, la main de Bendy s'abat violemment… et de l'encre gicle comme du sang à travers la pièce.

* * *

Relevant la tête, Bendy est horrifié de voir Pandora entre lui et Henry. La diablotine se retrouve avec le visage entièrement griffé et de l'encre dégouline des plaies. La ''fillette'' relève la tête… puis sourit.

« Fait gaffe, grand frère ! Regarde ce que tu m'as fait. » rit-elle.

Le diablotin se recule, horrifié, et plaque ses mains sur sa bouche, tétanisé. Il tremble en fixant sa sœur mais la petite Toon ne semble pas inquiète. Elle sait que Henry peut lui arrangé ça quand elle le voudra. Bien sûr, il restera encore des cicatrices sous la nouvelle couche d'encre mais il vaut mieux ça qu'un Humain blessé pour un rien.

Henry profite que Bendy soit figé par le choc pour s'approcher et le serrer dans ses bras. Le diablotin est tellement perturbé qu'il dégouline mais l'ancien animateur s'en fiche. Il a déjà été couvert d'encre avant alors si il devait l'être pour réconforter son petit Toon, il le ferrait.

« Je suis désolé, Bendy… j'aurais dû être là pour empêcher ce désastre… » dit-il sans tenir compte de l'encre.

Bendy tremble, sa raison lui disant de le repousser alors que son cœur lui dit que Henry est bien revenu… puis il se met à serrer l'Humain en pleurant.

« Il m'a tout pris… cette ordure m'a tout pris… Ma célébrité… mes fans… mes amis… Boris… et même… »

Les larmes du petit démon deviennent plus épaisses, couvrant la chemise de son animateur de noir.

« Tout va bien, Bendy… tu me raconteras tout ça quand tu seras près… sourit Henry en le berçant comme un petit enfant. Je suis là maintenant. Je ne pars plus. Je vais te sortir de là, petit bonhomme. Tu retrouveras tout ce que tu as perdu. Je te le promets... »

Le diablotin pleure, sachant qu'il serait difficile pour lui rendre une chose que Joey lui a volé, mais la présence de l'Humain qui l'a créé, ramené à la vie et élevé avec les autres Toons. Tremblant, il sert son animateur encore plus fort et se permet d'appeler Henry avec un nom que le jeune homme aurait adoré accepter si il n'y avait pas eu Joey et sa loi de ''aucune familiarité avec les Toons''.

« Papa… »

Henry est touché en entendant Bendy lui donné ce nom et il le cajole comme un enfant. Après quelques minutes, ils se séparent et le petit Toon noir et blanc essuie ses larmes, stabilisant son corps autant qu'il peut.

* * *

Voyant l'air presque déprimé du Toon, Eddie se tourne vers sa femme.

« Dolorès ! Passe-moi la bouteille de bourbon.

_Je croyais que tu avais arrêté. soupire l'Humaine.

_C'est pas pour moi ! Et fichez-moi la paix avec ça ! D'abord Roger, maintenant toi ! »

La compagne du détective prend la bouteille et un verre qu'elle tend à Valiant. Le détective remplit le verre d'alcool puis le tend au diablotin.

« Tiens ! Avale ça. Ça te ferra du bien. »

Bendy prend le verre, suspicieux, le porte près de son visage et renifle. Il grimace à l'odeur forte.

« C'est quoi cet ersatz de diluants ? demande-t-il en repoussant le verre sur le bar.

_T'as jamais bu d'alcool ? »

Le diablotin hausse les épaules en secouant la tête. Joey ne lui permettait rien d'autre qu'être un démon. Eddie fronce les sourcils et prend le verre.

« Ça, gamin, c'est du bourbon. Un whisky typiquement américain ! Et c'est pas dangereux. Regarde. »

Sans tenir compte du regard de sa femme, l'Humain vide le verre d'une traite. Alors que Boris et Pandora ont déjà vu ça, Bendy a le même regard qu'un enfant. Le détective lui ressert un verre et le lui tend.

« Allez. À ton tour. »

Le diablotin hésite en reprenant le verre, prend une grande inspiration et avale le bourbon d'une traite… mais à peine l'alcool arrive dans sa bouche qu'il le recrache en posant le verre et tousse violemment, forçant Boris à lui taper dans le dos alors que Pandora et les enfants éclatent de rire. Dès qu'il est capable de respirer, il grimace et crie :

« **AH ! ÇA ARRACHE LES DENTS ! C'EST ATROCE !** »

Crachotant pour essayer de chasser le goût, il finit par essuyer sa langue avec son gant. Tout ses amis éclatent de rire. C'était ce petit Toon au comportement d'enfant qui effrayait tout ToonVille ?

* * *

 **VOILA! Chapitre 10 écrit assez rapidement grâce à une première écriture :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

 **Alors comme mon Joey Drew serait jouer par Johnny Depp, mon Henry serait jouer par Robert Downey Jr. à savoir Mr Sherlock Holmes :) C'est un très bon acteur et je pense qu'il ferait un excellent Henry :)**

 **Ah! Avant toute chose, les notifications sont notés ***

20* Un chien dans le style bulldog, assistant du Professeur, dans _Félix le Chat_

 **Voilà :D à la prochaine fois :D Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire :D**


	12. Chapitre 11 : L'Histoire de Bendy

_Crossover_

 _Bendy / Terry Toons / Disney Toons / Looneys Toons_

 **Encré dans le Mystère**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : L'Histoire de Bendy**

Après plusieurs heures à discuter (Boris expliquant à Pandora qu'il n'était pas tout à fait mort), Dolorès avait fermé le bar et Bendy et les enfants s'étaient endormis. Les petits dormaient tous serrés les uns contre les autres, utilisant le drap de Casper comme une couverture, et Bendy roulé en position fœtale sur les genoux de Henry, une main tenant la chemise de l'animateur.

Lorsque sa cadette s'en rend compte, elle se met à gazouiller de joie.

« Awww ! Il est trop mignon ! »

L'Humain baisse les yeux vers lui et sourit. Il le prend comme il faut dans ses bras comme un enfant et le berce tranquillement.

« Je pourrais vous poser quelques questions ? demande Eddie à Henry.

_Sur quoi ?

_Sur le studio, le directeur, tout ça. Il y a trop de choses pas clair derrière tout ça. »

Le regard d'Henry s'assombrit et il baisse les yeux vers le diablotin endormi.

« Je pense que le mieux, ce serait d'en parler avec le principal intéressé. répond l'ancien animateur.

_Il se fait tard. intervient Dolorès en terminant de ranger ses verres. Si vous permettez, on en reparlera demain.

_T'as raison, Dolorès. Écoutez Henry, vu que vous venez de retrouver Bendy et qu'il est dangereux qu'il sorte pour le moment, je vais vous demander de rester ici pour cette nuit. Comme ça, vous pourrez le rassurer si il prend peur et vous pourrez surveiller les loustiques. propose Eddie en montrant les enfants.

_Je vois. sourit Henry. Il n'y a aucun problème. »

* * *

Dolorès et Eddie quittent la pièce secrète où se sont cacher les Toons, laissant Henry se rallonger au sol, posant Bendy sur ses genoux. Mais à peine a-t-il fait ça que Pandora saute non loin de son frère et se blottit contre lui pour dormir en souriant. On aurait dit deux chats qui dormaient en boule l'un blottit contre l'autre.

« Ne vous gênez pas surtout. » rit Henry ironiquement vu qu'il leur servait désormais de matelas.

Mais comme les diablotins sont trop mignons et qu'à force de vivre avec Pandora, il avait prit l'habitude de voir la petite avoir ce genre de réaction, il ne dit rien. Boris, lui, s'allonge et se blottit derrière Henry, se recroquevillant un peu pour permettre à l'animateur de se reposer la tête contre lui (ce qui surpris l'Humain qui ne s'attentait pas à ce que l'âme du loup puisse avoir ce genre de sensations), puis ferme les yeux pour la nuit avec son vieil ami. Les autres âmes se reposèrent aussi sauf Pépé qui regarde en direction de ToonVille, pensant que cette créature était encore là-bas, et dieu seul savait de quoi cette horrible chose était capable. Le putois lève les yeux vers la pleine lune et pense à sa chère Pénélope. Il n'avait pas osé la revoir sous cette forme de peur qu'elle le repousse.

 _Il y a une ombre dans le vent..._

 _Je crois qu'une tragédie attend..._

 _Comment me montrer face à elle_

 _Sans lui faire part de mes problèmes ?_

 _Le pire est encore à venir..._

Soupirant, le putois traverse le mur et va se perché sur le toit pour mieux observer l'astre, repensant à Pénélope et aux nombreuses soirées qu'ils ont passés sous la lune, la chatte très amoureuse et le putois émerveillé par ses beaux yeux qui brillaient comme des diamants sous la lumière lunaire.

 _Sait-elle que pour elle je donnerais ma vie ?_

 _Je rêve souvent qu'elle m'aime éternellement..._

 _Même si c'est un tourment..._

Pépé sent des larmes perlées dans ses yeux. Son pire cauchemar était en train de devenir réalité : il était séparé de celle qu'il aime par un monstre et maintenant il avait tout perdu. Sa compagne, ses amis, sa vie…

 _En dessous des arbres_

 _Dans le soleil du soir,_

 _Je pensais à l'espoir._

 _Mais ma vie fut retirée_

 _Depuis je ne trouve la paix._

 _Je fais le vœu dans l'air du soir_

 _Que l'amour viendra vers moi !_

 _Et la voila arrivé,_

 _Et qu'elle va me trouvé..._

 _Oh, Mi Amor !_

Pénélope envahit sa tête, le faisant pleurer à chaudes larmes. Ce vœu sous la lune, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait entendu par ses aînés les premières fois qu'il est allé à ToonVille après avoir rencontré les précédentes femelles qu'il devait pourchassé. Bugs l'avait rassuré comme un ami, un grand frère, et lui avait dit qu'en faisant un vœu à la lune, il pourrait avoir ce qu'il veut. Peu de temps après, Pénélope avait été créée. Dès lors, ils avaient été un couple.

Essuyant ses larmes, il se redresse et avance sur le toit.

 _Que deviendra ma bonne amie ?_

 _Où nous conduira cette folie ?_

 _Autour de moi, tout le monde s'accable,_

 _Mais je brûle d'une tout autre flamme._

 _Parfois, la vie me semble un drame !_

Son corps tremble de chagrin. Il a l'impression que son cœur se serre mais son cœur n'est plus dans sa poitrine. Reniflant, il observe le ciel, revoyant sa première rencontre avec Pénélope, des scènes qu'ils jouaient ensemble puis leurs soirées en tête-à-tête. Comment est-il possible pour un Toon de souffrir autant ? À cet instant, Bendy et Boris lui semblent être des héros. Pendant trente ans, ils ont souffert comme lui, l'un avec un cœur et l'autre sans.

 _Qu'est-ce donc cette tournure_

 _Qui me plonge en torture?_

 _Il y avait tant de vie dans ses yeux…_

 _Ça ne peut finir pour le mieux…_

 _Mes rêves brisés,_

 _Ma face souillée_

 _Par les plaies du passé._

 _Mais viendra la paix_

 _La même, je lui rendrai._

 _J'irais bien, je le promets…_

Souriant en sentant comme si son cœur se remettait à battre, il se sent mieux, sentant comme un espoir même si il sait qu'elle est infime.

 _Saura-t-elle un jour m'offrir son amour ?_

 _Saurai-je lui plaire ? Ce n'est plus mon destin…_

 _Et je l'espère... En vain…_

Même si l'espoir dans son ''cœur'' demeure, sa raison lui dit que ça sera très difficile pour lui de revivre et de retrouver sa douce Pénélope. Souriant, il lève les yeux vers la lune en espérant que tout va s'arranger.

* * *

À ToonVille, le sommeil vient lentement après tout le remue-ménage de la soirée d'Halloween gâchée. Ils s'endormirent en sachant que des sentinelles de nuit avaient été placé à chaque entrée et sortie de ToonVille au cas où Bendy essayerait de revenir. Le chagrin avait affaibli Pénélope qui s'était réfugiée dans le sommeil, les larmes coulants toujours sur ses joues.

Mais seuls les familles des enfants ''corrompus'' restent éveillé, trop soucieux du sort que ce démon pouvait réservé à leurs petits. Roger faisait les cent pas en marmonnant, SourPuss caresse les plumes de Gandy, le jars pleurant silencieusement contrairement à Jeckle qui pleure à chaudes larmes dans les bras de son époux. Bien que leurs pleurs les exténuaient, ils resteraient debout toute la nuit si il le fallait, à attendre des nouvelles de leurs enfants, espérant peut-être les voir revenir dans la nuit après avoir échapper au démon.

* * *

Bendy gémit en remuant dans son sommeil. Soudain, il sent quelque chose de visqueux sur sa main. Intrigué, il ouvre les yeux… et il voit de l'encre. Horrifié car ce n'est pas la sienne, il se redresse en hurlant et s'éloigne aussi loin que possible. Soudain, une grande silhouette apparaît devant lui… et le diablotin tremble en le reconnaissant.

« Joey !? » s'horrifie-t-il.

L'Humain s'approche de lui, les yeux luisant de rouge et souriant comme le diable en personne… ou comme ce prêtre pervers du roman _Notre-Dame de Paris_ que Boris avait lu une fois. Bendy sent la peur l'envahir et l'étrange énergie l'envahit comme lors d'Halloween ou lors de la catastrophe des SillyVision. Il s'éloigne aussi vite qu'il peut lorsque, à son horreur, Joey se mette à fondre, devenant noir et ressemblant à un être d'encre. La panique envahit encore plus Bendy en voyant cette main ignoble se rapprocher de lui (de la bave noire sortant de la bouche de l'Humain). Il s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il peut lorsqu'il se fige d'horreur en voyant les corps de ses amis, tous sans cœur !

« **AIDEN ! KEFFAN ! CANDICE ! PANDORA ! HENRY !** » panique-t-il.

Il se retient de hurler en sentant la peur et les larmes l'envahirent et se retourne pour voir que Joey a disparu pour laisser sa place à un horrible démon encreux qui lui ressemble beaucoup, boitant à cause d'une jambe tordue. La voix de Joey ricane dans l'air et des monstres Encreux surgissent du sol, affolant le diablotin,… lorsqu'il ressent une vive douleur dans son bras. Baissant les yeux, le diablotin se fige en voyant son bras qui semble se mettre à bouillir avant de se mettre à gonfler, utilisant une grande partie de l'encre en trop qui le compose. Son autre bras se met soudain à agir de la même façon, le faisant paniqué. C'était arrivé une fois et, à son horreur, il sait ce que ça veut dire.

« **Non ! Non non non !** **Non, arrêtez !** **s** 'affole-t-il en essayant de chasser l'encre de ses bras. **Je ne veux pas devenir un démon !** **ARRÊTEZ ! NON !** **LAISSEZ-MOI !** » hurle-t-il en sentant son corps agir de la façon et sa raison disparaître, engloutit par la peur et la haine.

* * *

Bendy se redresse en hurlant, horrifié et dégoulinant à foison, faisant sursauter tout ceux autour de lui.

« Bendy ? Ça va ? » s'inquiète Boris en se rejoignant, posant ses mains transparentes sur les épaules du diablotin.

Ce dernier lève ses yeux remplit de larmes vers lui... avant de sangloter de manière incontrôlable. Henry aillant finit de redessiner son visage blessé, Pandora court serrer son frère dans ses bras.

« Awww, mon Bendou. Ça sert à rien de pleurer. Regarde tout tes amis ! Tu en as perdu beaucoup mais tu en as retrouver tout autant maintenant. »

L'aîné de la petite diablesse regarde tout autour de lui pour voir les âmes des victimes du Monstre qui lui sourient, tout comme les enfants. Aucun d'eux n'était repartit. Ils étaient tous là, avec lui, pour le soutenir. Henry s'approche à son tour en souriant. À peine Bendy le remarque qu'il lui saute au cou en pleurant comme un enfant. L'Humain lui tapote le dos et le serre doucement.

« Tout va bien, Bendy. On est là maintenant. On est tous là pour toi. Tu ne serras plus jamais seul. » promet l'animateur en essuyant les grosses larmes encreuses de son diablotin.

Malgré les flashs de son cauchemar qui se mélangent avec les souvenirs de la catastrophe des SillyVision, Bendy se calme et finit par sourire en écoutant le cœur de son créateur.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, Dolorès arrive pour ouvrir le bar mais, avant toute chose, elle tient à vérifier comment vont ses 'invités'. Elle aperçoit Henry torse nu sous sa salopette en train de nettoyer des pinceaux et les tâches d'encre sur sa chemise avec un peu de diluant qu'il a toujours sur lui (vieux réflexe d'animateur).

« Tout s'est bien passé ? demande-t-elle en s'approchant, attirant l'attention de l'homme brun.

_Bien sûr. sourit le quinquagénaire avant de montrer ses mains pleines d'encre. Juste un cauchemar dans la matinée. Mais Bendy est calmé. Vous pouvez faire venir vos clients sans problème, Dolorès… si je peux vous appeler comme ça.

_Eddie n'est pas jaloux et tout le monde m'appelle par mon prénom. » rassure la propriétaire.

Henry sourit et, terminant de se laver les mains et rangeant ses pinceaux propres, il demande :

« Quand est-ce que Eddie passera pour interroger Bendy ? Il faudrait que je le prépare avant sinon… il pourrait faire comme ce matin. »

Comme preuve, il montre sa chemise où de grosses tâches d'encre sont encore visibles malgré le diluant. L'Humaine hoche la tête, compréhensive.

« Il ne devrait pas tarder. Cette histoire le travaille depuis des mois ! Son bureau est aussi rangé qu'en 47 ! »

Même si Henry ne comprend pas l'allusion, il se doute que ça veut dire ''pas très ordonné''.

* * *

Eddie arrive au bar un peu plus tard, sachant qu'il n'y avait que des habitués comme rares clients le matin. Ils seraient donc tranquille pour parler. En entrant, il trouve la petite troupe installée près du bar sur lequel Bendy danse joyeusement sur un air de classique. En voyant le soit-disant démon tournoyer comme une ballerine sans tutu, le détective se retient de pouffer de rire. C'était ce petit gars efféminé qui terrorisait toute la ville des Toons ?

« Même Bugs fait ce genre de gag. » marmonne-t-il avec un petit sourire en s'avançant.

Il s'installe à côté d'eux (manquant se faire étrangler par une étreinte de Candice) et attend que le diablotin ait fini sa petite danse. Dès que la musique s'arrête, Bendy s'incline sous les applaudissements et rires des clients avant de remarquer Valiant. Il s'incline une dernière fois puis court rejoindre ses amis pendant que Dolorès continue de servir ses clients.

« Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien, Bendy. sourit le détective même si le diablotin détourne le regard, encore peu rassuré par l'Humain. Mais je dois vous poser quelques questions afin de mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

_Tu ouvres une enquête, Tonton Eddie ? gazouille Candice avec un regard qui rappelle à son parrain celui de son père.

_Candice, ça fait des semaines qu'il a ouvert une enquête ! soupire Keffan. Depuis le jour où t'as rencontré Bendy.

_Ah bon ? Première nouvelle… marmonne la lapmaine en réfléchissant.

_Henry, quand avez-vous commencer à travailler aux SillyVision ? » interroge Eddie sans tenir compte des enfants qui continuent à s'expliquer entre eux.

Henry sourit en caressant la petite tête de Bendy, attirant le regard du diablotin. Se tournant vers les autres, il dit :

« Je pense que tout le monde comprendra mieux si on reprends l'histoire du début. »

À la mention d'une histoire, les enfants se taisent et chacun s'installent pour l'entendre, Aiden perché sur la tête de Keffan qui est soigneusement assis sur la chaise alors que Candice est debout et tête soigneusement tenu dans ses mains, coudes sur la table. Casper, lui, s'installe sur une étagère pas trop loin (son corps fantomatique passant à travers les différents objets) et les âmes écoutent sans lâcher leur devoir de surveillance. Souriant aux petites bouilles impatientes des enfants, l'animateur commence :

« On a commencé en 1920, alors que les Toons commençaient seulement à devenir célèbres. À l'époque, Joey et moi ont été amis et jeunes. J'avais 15ans et lui 20. Quand on s'est lancé dans l'animation en voyant le succès des cartoons, les gens ont cru qu'on était fous de se lancer là-dedans aussi jeunes et c'est ça qui nous a donné le nom '' _SillyVision_ ''. Boris est le premier personnage que j'ai dessiné et qu'on a fait ''naître''. »

Le loup rougit un peu avec un petit sourire avant d'encercler ses bras autour du cou de son diablotin qui lève les yeux vers lui avant de profiter de l'étreinte même si elle n'est pas aussi chaleureuse d'avant. Henry observe cela avec un petit sourire avant de continuer.

« On a fait des petits cartoons jusqu'à ce qu'en 1925, Joey décide de faire une mascotte qui deviendrait la star de notre studio et de nos cartoons. Et… comment dire ?… ses conditions pour créer le personnage étaient très… bizarres ! »

* * *

 _Juin 1925 :_

Joey Drew avait réunit tout ses animateurs pour parler de son nouveau projet : une mascotte pour leur studio ! Une petite star qui deviendrait le visage des SillyVision ! Sauf que Henry, alors âgé de 20ans, est surpris des conditions.

« Pardon !? s'indigne un des plus vieux animateurs (à la droite d'Henry).

_Vous m'avez très bien compris ! répond le jeune directeur en se tenant droit et en redressant ses lunettes. Cette mascotte doit être une créature maléfique !

_Mais comment sommes-nous censés **séduire** le public avec un être **maléfique** ? s'énerve un autre.

_C'est vous les animateurs ! Regardez Henry ! s'agace-t-il en montrant son jeune ami. Il a réussit à nous faire démarrer avec **un loup** ! Et c'est pas l'animal le plus doux qu'on puisse trouvé !

_Et pourquoi Boris ne peut pas être la mascotte ? demande Henry. Après tout, c'est notre premier personnage et…

_ **IL NE CONVIENDRA PAS!** » hurle Joey en frappant du poing sur la table.

Tous sont figés par l'explosion de colère du jeune homme… mais celui-ci se calme et se redresse.

« Je veux une créature connue pour être maléfique ! insiste-t-il en redressant ses lunettes. Proposez-moi vos dessins, messieurs ! Je choisirais notre mascotte dans deux mois ! »

* * *

 _2 mois plus tard, en Août :_

Henry est à son bureau, réfléchissant toujours au futur personnage. Il avait tout essayé : les vampires, les loups-garous, les fantômes, etc. mais aucun ne lui plaisait. Soupirant, il pose son crayon et marmonne. Boris est tranquillement en train de lire lorsqu'il entend son créateur s'agacer.

« Tout va bien, Henry ? » s'inquiète-t-il en fermant son livre.

L'Humain se tourne vers son personnage et lui sourit.

« Je vais bien, Boris. C'est juste Joey et sa nouvelle mascotte. Il veut une créature maléfique mais, en même temps, il faut qu'il puisse plaire… »

Henry soupire encore alors que le loup observe la feuille blanche en réfléchissant.

« Et si tu essayais avec un diable ? » propose Boris.

Le jeune animateur se fige et se redresse d'un coup. Il observe la page et réfléchit.

« Un diable ?

_Oui, mais un petit pour ne pas effrayer les enfants. » répond le Toon en regardant son animateur.

Henry est figé… puis il sourit et saute au cou de son ami dessiné.

« **Tu es un génie, Boris !** » s'exclame le jeune homme.

Boris sourit et, dès que l'Humain l'a lâché, il s'éloigne pour lire ailleurs, laissant le jeune homme terminer son croquis qu'il débute avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, tout les animateurs sont réunit dans la salle et présentent leur personnage allant d'un vampire sanglant au zombie bigleux en passant par le fantôme peureux et par le loup-garou végétarien… mais aucun ne plaît à Joey. Le jeune directeur grommelle en lisant son livre « _The Illusion of Living_ » et des notes dans un petit calepin. Furieux, il se met à rager :

« **MAIS VOUS ÊTES UNE VRAIE BANDE DE BRAS CASS** **ÉS, BON SANG !? Je vous demande juste une créature maléfique ! Pas un ramassis de monstres ratés !** »

Les animateurs rangent nerveusement leurs dessins… sauf Henry qui termine de griffonner.

« Je viens de finir, Joey ! » s'exclame-t-il en glissant son crayon derrière son oreille.

Joey le regarde avec un air blasé… puis soupire. D'un geste de main, il permet à son ami de présenter son personnage. Souriant comme un enfant, Henry se place devant tout le monde et accroche son dessin sur le tableau. Quand il s'écarte, tous sont surpris. Le dessin représente un petit personnage avec des cornes sur sa tête ronde (tête qui semble flotté au dessus de son corps et orné d'un large sourire), une longue queue avec une pointe au bout (pointe qui rappelle vaguement un cœur) et des sabots aux pieds. Un diablotin ! Et tout autour, des accessoires sont dessinés comme un nœud papillon et des gants blanc et des chaussures noires. Un nom est même inscrit sous le dessin : Bendy !

« Messieurs, je vous présente Bendy, le Démon Dansant ! » présente joyeusement Henry avec un grand sourire.

Les autres animateurs se regardent et bavardent, se demandant si ce petit personnage rond et sympathique pouvait vraiment être l'être maléfique que cherche Joey. Le jeune directeur observe le dessin sans expression particulière puis pose son livre, se lève avec son calepin en main et se dirige vers le dessin, inquiétant un peu Henry. Son ami reste là à observer le dessin puis observe son carnet. Sortant un stylo de sa poche, il se met à cocher des choses et un sourire commence à apparaître. Observant une dernière fois le dessin, il relit son carnet… puis hoche la tête en souriant.

« Parfait ! déclare-t-il, étonnant les autres. Comme toujours, Henry, tu as trouvé le personnage parfait ! Et ce nom, Bendy, c'est sympathique. Ça va plaire à l'audience ! **O** **n commence la projection sur la matrice immédiatement !** » ordonne Joey en sortant du bureau en fermant son calepin après avoir récupérer son livre.

Les autres animateurs reprennent leurs dessins en grommelant et laissent Henry seul. Le jeune animateur reste neutre quelques instants puis, comme il est seul, il éclate de rire et hurle de joie. Mais avant qu'il ait le temps d'entamer une danse de la joie, Joey revient dans le bureau.

« Henry ! On attends que toi et Bendy pour commencer sa création ! » sourit le jeune directeur.

Le jeune homme hoche la tête et récupère le dessin. Suivant son ami, il sourit au dessin.

« On va commencé une belle aventure, Bendy ! »

* * *

 _Novembre 1959 :_

« C'est quoi la matrice ? » s'étonne Aiden.

Candice et Keffan semblent également perdu. Bendy et Boris sont un peu surpris que les deux Toons ne sachent pas ce qu'est la matrice… mais Casper explique :

« Aiden et Candice sont des Toons-nés. Ils sont nés d'un œuf ou d'une maman et non de la matrice comme nous autre. »

Henry sourit en hochant la tête et explique calmement :

« La matrice est un écran spécial très ancien et très épais qui sert de 'poche' pour le développement d'un Toon, un peu comme le ventre d'une mère. Chaque studio a une matrice et à force de projeter des dessins dessus, elle devient magique. On projette plusieurs fois les dessins prototypes ou finaux du Toon sur cet écran et, au fur et à mesure, le Toon se forme entre les couches de la matrice, se rapprochant de plus en plus du monde réel. Lorsqu'il est enfin près, le Toon bouge pour essayer de sortir et on ouvre la matrice pour lui permettre de ''naître''. Les premiers jours, on se trouve avec un Toon sous sa forme final mais au comportement de bébé. »

Bendy fronce les sourcils et tire la langue à son animateur, sentant que ce commentaire était surtout pour lui. Boris éclate de rire, se rappelant des premiers jours de Bendy.

« Vous étiez là à la naissance de Bendy ? » sourit Candice.

Henry sourit… mais en même temps, il semble attristé. Il hoche la tête et raconte :

« Bendy est né 2mois plus tard, le jour d'Halloween. Normalement, il aurait dû naître vers mi-Novembre mais… j'aurais dû remarqué que Joey était bizarre dès cet instant. »

* * *

 _31 Octobre 1925 :_

Henry entre dans le bureau de la matrice avec Boris en souriant. L'immense écran fascinait toujours l'Humain et le loup Toon voyait ça pour la première fois depuis sa propre naissance. Le jeune homme salut le projectionniste qui lui répond d'un grand sourire et d'un signe de tête avant de s'approcher de l'écran. Un mouvement est perceptible à travers la toile et, émerveillé, Henry pose sa main dessus pour sentir le Toon bougé. Il est étonné de sentir la forme du Toon plus précisément mais qu'il ne bouge pas plus. Intrigué, il se tourne vers le projectionniste.

« Hé, Tom ! Il s'est passé quelque chose lors d'une projection ? demande le jeune homme alors que le loup s'approche, trop curieux de pouvoir sentir son cadet bougé.

_Non, rien de spécial. répond l'autre employé. Mr Drew m'a simplement demandé de projeter plus souvent et plus longtemps l'image sur la matrice.

_ **Quoi !?** suffoque l'animateur.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » soupire une voix.

Se retournant, Henry tombe nez-à-nez avec Joey qui entre calmement, bien droit malgré ses doigts tâchés. Le jeune homme se rue alors vers son associer, visiblement furieux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prends, Joey ? **Tu es dingue !** Tu sais que la matrice a besoin de temps pour développer le Toon ! Essayer d'aller plus vite, ça ne va pas arranger les choses ! Bien au contraire !

_Nous avons besoin de Bendy très rapidement ! Il faut que ce Toon arrive vite !

_Ça fait à peine deux mois qu'on projette Bendy ! Il lui faut encore un bon mois voir deux ! Si on continue comme ça, il risque d'y avoir des problèmes et tu le sais ! » peste Henry.

Joey se contente de fixer le jeune homme sans l'ombre d'une émotion sur le visage. Son jeune ami en est d'ailleurs presque effrayé, outré…

Mais avant qu'il puisse réagir, Boris crie :

« **HENRY ! Je crois qu'il y a un problème !** »

Tous se retournent et voient que la matrice devient soudain atrocement noire ! Comme un bout de tissu trempant dans l'encre noire ! À vrai dire, de l'encre se met à goutter comme si la matrice en était plus que gorgé.

« **Bon sang !** jure Henry en courant vers la matrice. **Il faut ouvrir la matrice ou Bendy va se noyer !** »

Les autres (sauf Joey qui reste affreusement neutre) sont figés par la stupeur et la peur. Ne trouvant pas le ciseau habituellement utilisé pour ouvrir l'écran, le jeune homme sort son canif et le plante dans la matrice en découpant une large entaille dans la toile. Il s'écarte d'un coup pour éviter de finir recouvert par l'encre qui sort à flot de l'écran… mais aucune trace du Toon. Joey grommelle en levant les yeux au ciel visiblement agacé alors que tous pensent que le diablotin n'a pas survécu à sa création accélérée. Boris baisse la tête, le cœur serré.

Henry marmonne en passant sa main couverte d'encre dans ses cheveux, son cœur se serrant de peur et de tristesse… lorsqu'il remarque une queue avec une pointe en forme de cœur qui sort de l'ouverture. En s'approchant, il voit que quelque chose est encore dans la matrice… mais celle-ci est en train de se refermer.

« **NON !** hurle soudain le jeune animateur, affolant tout le monde en se jetant sur la matrice pour la garder ouverte. **Aidez-moi, bordel ! Bendy est là, il est peut-être encore vivant !** »

Le loup Toon se rue vers la matrice et attrape les bords pour les garder ouverts. Le jeune projectionniste, un concierge et d'autres membres du studio se dépêchent de l'aider, permettant à Henry de plonger ses mains dans la matrice pour récupérer le Toon. Le jeune homme aperçoit Joey qui reste debout, sans broncher, et cela l'écœurerait si il n'était pas plus occupé à essayer de sortir le Toon. Il lui tire les jambes (incapable d'entrer dans la matrice) et cherche le corps et la tête pour pouvoir le sortir et le tenir immédiatement. Une fois les jambes tirées hors de la matrice que ses collègues et amis ont de plus en plus de mal à garder ouverte, le jeune homme sent enfin tout le corps et la tête.

« **Dépêche-toi, Henry !** s'affole un des animateurs. **La matrice se ferme !**

_C'est bon ! Je le tiens ! »

Tenant le corps d'une main, il attrape la tête avec l'autre main et tire le Toon vers lui. Dès que la tête est dehors, Henry serre Bendy contre lui et s'éloigne aussi vite que possible, laissant les autres lâcher la matrice qui se referme. Il allait falloir attendre un peu que la matrice 'cicatrise' avant de pouvoir recréer un Toon.

Henry soupire en serrant le Toon contre lui mais panique en sentant que Bendy ne bouge pas. Écartant le petit personnage pour le voir, le jeune animateur est subjugué de voir à quel point il ressemble à son dessin mais le fait que le petit être ne respire pas l'affole.

« Oh non… **Bendy ! Respire, petit bonhomme !** hurle-t-il en tapotant les joues du Toon pour essayer de le faire réagir.

_Ne te fatigue pas, Henry. soupire Joey, plus déçu que triste. Si la matrice n'a pas réussit à le tenir, il n'y a rien à faire. »

L'animateur se fige, horrifié. Comment Joey pouvait-il être aussi froid ? C'était peut-être sa première naissance de Toons mais il sait qu'ils sont vivants et qu'ils méritent d'être traité comme des êtres vivants et non de vulgaires objets. Alors que Joey sort lentement de la pièce, Henry serre Bendy contre lui, sentant un faible battement de cœur à travers l'encre du petit bonhomme, et rage :

« **Tu es un lâche, Joey !** Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour le lâcher si il a encore une chance ! »

Alors que tous sont figés de stupeur car personne ne parle comme ça à Joey (qui s'est figé devant la porte avant de fusiller son ami du regard), le jeune homme pose Bendy sur le sol et écoute le cœur qui bat faiblement sous toute l'encre qui compose le petit diablotin. Déterminé par ce son, Henry ouvre la bouche du Toon (permettant à l'encre qui y était de s'écouler), souffle de l'air dans la bouche du petit en espérant faire démarrer la respiration mais, comme il n'obtient aucun résultat, il commence à lui faire un massage cardiaque. Boris et les autres observent Henry qui sue sang et eau en essayant de réanimer le petit… et alors que Joey s'apprête à faire une remarque, un violent frisson parcourt le corps de Bendy, forçant Henry à s'écarter.

Le diablotin se met à grimacer puis tousse violemment, crachant de l'encre qu'il avait dans les poumons. Après plusieurs toux, le Toon peut enfin prendre une grande inspiration. Henry sourit en voyant Bendy s'agiter et respirer et il sent des larmes de soulagement en entendant le petit gémir et le voyant gigoter ''bêtement'' sur le sol, bougeant nerveusement sa queue et ses pattes arrières aux sabots blanc.

« Tout va bien, Bendy. sourit-il en le prenant dans ses bras comme un enfant. Voilà, chut... »

Tous applaudissent en voyant leur nouveau Toon bien vivant (et effrayé par les cris de joie, ce qui le force à se serrer contre son animateur) et Boris s'approche pour enfin le voir. Les deux Toons se regardent alors dans les yeux… et le loup sent son cœur fondre en voyant l'air innocent de Bendy. Le petit tend sa main vers le visage du loup en faisant des petits bruits assez semblable à ceux d'un bébé et, lorsqu'il touche le museau du loup, il se calme et tend l'autre main pour le toucher. À cet instant, il ressemble vraiment à un bébé qui découvre le monde.

« Allez viens, Bendy. sourit Henry en reprenant le petit comme il faut, attirant l'attention du diablotin vers lui. On va te faire découvrir le studio. »

* * *

 _Novembre 1959 :_

Pandora ne peut retenir un petit cri en souriant.

« Je savais pas que mon frère avait été aussi mignon à sa naissance ! gazouille Pandora, faisant rire Boris et rougir Bendy. Même si mon grand frère a toujours été trop mignon !

_ **Pandy !** » grommelle le diablotin en devenant presque aussi rouge que la robe de Candice.

La diablotine sourit comme une enfant fière de son petit effet alors que les enfants éclatent de rire.

Eddie observe les pitreries des Toons d'un air amusé avant de se retourner vers Henry.

« Vous dites donc que Joey Drew avait déjà commencé à être bizarre ?

_Oui mais vu que le studio marchait bien, personne ne disait trop rien. soupire l'ancien animateur. C'est juste qu'on pensait qu'il était un peu plus fou que la normale. On était tous plus intéressé par le succès des épisodes de Bendy et, dès que la matrice a été prête, on a cherché d'autres scénarios. C'est une de nos doubleuses, Susie Campbell, qui a eu l'idée de créer une amie-ennemie à Bendy et on a crée Alice Angel.

_Alice ? Cette Alice Angel ? » demande Candice en plongeant sa main dans son hammerspace.

Elle sort alors la peluche d'ange et la montre à l'Humain, cherchant à voir si elle a raison. Celui-ci hoche la tête.

« C'est bien elle, oui. Au départ, ça aurait dû être une vraie petite ange blanche et pure avec de belles et grandes ailes… mais il y a eu un problème à sa ''naissance''. Il restait de l'encre de la naissance de Bendy et quand elle est passé, l'encre à tinter ses vêtements blancs de noir. Voyant qu'elle n'avait plus trop l'air d'un vrai ange mais qu'elle n'était pas une ratée, nous avons tourné son premier épisode avec Bendy en essayant de la rendre angélique pour le début, puis nous avons changé sa back-story. »

* * *

 _18 avril 1926 :_

« Parfait ! On coupe ! » crie Joey, interrompant le tournage à la fin de l'avant-dernière scène.

La nouvelle recrue, Alice Angel, se permet enfin de respirer et tombe lourdement sur le sol, perdant définitivement sa forme d'ange pur pour celle d'ange noir.

« Alice ? Ça va ? s'inquiète Bendy en l'aidant à se redresser.

_ **Bendy ! Concentre-toi sur ton rôle de démon !** rage le directeur.

_Mais Alice tient à peine debout ! » défend le diablotin.

Un regard de l'Humain le fait taire et Boris court les rejoindre. Alice avait beau être plus jeune que Bendy, elle était bien plus mature que lui, presque comme une maman.

« Tout va bien, Bendy… je dois juste reprendre mon souffle. » sourit-elle en balayant une mèche de cheveux.

Henry observe ça, désolé. Alice n'était vraiment pas stable du tout. Le fait que le trop plein d'encre de la naissance de Bendy l'ait tinté de noir la rendait fragile. Attrapant le bras de Joey, il grommelle :

« Tu vois bien qu'elle ne va pas bien ! Tu souris et tu fais le paon pour plaire à Susie mais Alice ne tiendra pas si on ne fait rien ! Faire l'autruche ne résoudra rien !

_Tu crois que je fais l'autruche ? J'ai revu le scénario de l'épisode, figure-toi ! Sammy a déjà fait la musique et les accessoires pour la scène sont préparés. » dit-il en tendant le script à Henry.

Le jeune homme fronce les sourcils et lit.

« En s'amusant avec de jeunes angelots, Bendy rencontre une belle ange nommé Alice. Préférée du Paradis par sa gentillesse et sa pureté, notre diablotin décide de la séduire…. Puis… accepte malgré les avertissements de ses cadets…. Descend sur terre…malgré toutes les tentations…. Alice reste à voir le bien… »

L'Humain se fige alors en lisant le dernier paragraphe.

« Lorsque Bendy accepte de ramener Alice au paradis, l'ange pur embrasse le démon pour le remercier de cette journée. Mais cet acte enlève sa pureté, changeant la jolie ange... en Ange Déchue !? **Tu veux qu'on montre au public un Bendy coupable d'avoir corrompu un ange ? Bendy est un gentil** **diablotin** **, pas un être démonique !**

_Un démon même dansant reste un démon ! soupire Joey. Et c'est le seul moyen pour rendre Alice stable. Elle doit être colorée de noir pour tenir et un ange n'est pas noir. En la rendant ''Ange Déchue'', on explique sa couleur noire. »

Henry fusille Joey du regard. C'était encore une excuse pour forcer Bendy à se comporter comme un monstre… mais il sait que Bendy n'est pas comme ça et que si ils ne faisaient rien, Alice ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Soupirant, il jette rageusement le script et retourne auprès des Toons pour apporter les modifications qui sauveront la vie d'Alice.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le directeur d'épisodes clôture l'épisode _Sent From Above_.

« Parfait, les enfants ! On le passe devant Joey et tout est bon ! »

Bendy soupire, ravi que le directeur n'ait pas été là pendant le tournage de la fin de l'épisode. Le script ne lui plaisait pas du tout alors il avait tout improvisé pour faire le bon ami d'Alice et la demoiselle l'avait très bien compris. Même si ce n'était pas le scénario, les Humains avaient trouvés ça tellement bien qu'ils les avaient laissé faire.

« Désolé, Alice… » marmonne le diablotin.

L'Ange Déchue se retourne vers lui en souriant. Maintenant sous sa nouvelle forme, elle avait les cheveux noirs dans lesquels dépassaient deux cornes et avec une belle auréole, une belle robe de danseuse noire qui laissait apparaître ses belles jambes et un petit nœud sur sa robe.

« Pourquoi être désolé ? Regarde-moi ! sourit-elle en tournoyant sur elle-même. J'étais incapable d'enchaîner trois pas sans me sentir épuisée et là, je peux chanter et danser autant que je veux ! Je devrais te remercier, mon petit Bendy ! »

Souriante, elle s'agenouille devant son nouvel ami et le prend dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« **Beurk ! Garde tes microbes !** » grogne Bendy comme un enfant, faisant rire Boris et Alice.

* * *

 _Novembre 1959 :_

« Mais elle est où, Alice, maintenant ? » demande Aiden.

Bendy se met à trembler, des larmes perlant dans ses yeux et forçant Boris à le serrer dans ses bras. Henry soupire et se tourne vers Eddie pour expliquer ce qu'il sait.

« Bendy et Alice sont devenus amis mais plus comme une famille et leurs épisodes marchaient bien même si les fans préféraient qu'il y ait Boris. Pandora, elle, fut créée en 1928 afin de créer une fiancée à Bendy mais ils sont juste devenus frère et sœur. »

La diablotine sourit à la mention de son nom. Son animateur est attendri.

« Vous êtes resté jusqu'à quand ? demande le détective.

_Jusqu'en juillet 1929. Après, Joey était devenu comme fou. Il s'isolait dans le sous-sol, avait des discutions secrètes avec Sammy Lawrence le directeur du département musique, et plein d'autres choses. »

Boris se met à trembler, inquiétant Bendy, mais un regard et un sourire du loup le calment. Henry soupire.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite mais… je savais que je ne pouvais pas rester. Et comme Joey refusait de me laisser les Toons, je suis parti pour trouver un moyen légal de les récupérer. Je me rappelle bien des autres qui pensaient que je partais pour un autre studio et qui me souhaitaient bonne chance pour la suite mais aussi les Toons qui étaient tristes de me voir partir… surtout Bendy. »

Le diablotin rougit en repensant à ce jour. Au début, il avait boudé comme un gamin gâté en espérant que Henry finirait par rester. Boris avait même dû l'amener de force lors des adieux officiels… mais dès que l'animateur avait rejoint la porte, il avait réalisé qu'il ne le verrait plus. Il se revoit l'appeler en essayant de le rejoindre mais Joey refusait qu'il approche la porte. Il se rappelle de ses larmes (encore légères à l'époque) qui coulaient en cascade sur ses joues pendant qu'il se débattait pour rejoindre Henry tout en hurlant le nom de son créateur. Avec un dernier sourire et un signe de main, Henry avait quitté le studio, non sans fusiller Joey du regard.

* * *

 _Juillet 1929 :_

« **HENRY ! HENRY, NE PARS PAS ! S'IL TE PLAÎT, NE ME LAISSE PAS !** » pleure Bendy en se débattant.

Mais Henry passe la porte et s'éloigne sans un autre regard. Wally ferme la porte derrière lui et le couloir est à nouveau plongé dans l'obscurité teinté de la lumière des lampes. Bendy se fige, permettant à Joey de le poser au sol. Il reste là, bêtement, à fixer la porte en espérant revoir Henry la franchir mais les minutes deviennent vite des heures et rien ne bouge au niveau de la porte.

Tous sont retournés travailler, laissant le diablotin seul… jusqu'à ce que Boris aille le chercher. Des larmes coulent sur les joues du petit Toon, attristant son aîné. Posant une main sur son épaule, il appelle :

« Bendy ?

_Il est partit… Henry est partit… » souffle-t-il, les yeux hagards et les larmes coulant sans fin sur ses joues au point de marquer au noir leur passage.

Se mettant à trembler, son cœur se serre et sa lèvre tremble… puis il éclate en sanglots. Tombant à genoux, il pleure sa douleur, espérant la faire sortir mais plus il pleure, plus son cœur se serre. C'était comme si la douleur s'emparait de lui… lorsque Boris le serre dans ses bras, le serrant fortement contre sa poitrine tout en gardant une douceur réconfortante. Le loup se lève et l'amène dans la salle qui lui serre de chambre.

« Je suis désolé, Bendy… mais je suis sûr qu'Henry reviendra et nous sortira de ce studio. Dès que tu auras 5ans, Joey ne pourra plus t'empêcher de sortir et on pourra vivre à ToonVille…

_Mais si Henry revient… sanglote le diablotin, se calmant au son de la voix de Boris.

_Il nous retrouvera, Bendy. Henry nous retrouve toujours. » promet le Toon canidé avant de donner un léger coup de langue sur la tête de son cadet.

Bendy sent son cœur s'accélérer, en sentant la langue du loup sur son front. Depuis quelques temps, Boris lui provoquait de drôles de sensations qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti mais qu'il avait observé chez de nombreux humains dans le studio… comme Susie avec Joey (même si il ne comprend pas ce qu'elle lui trouve).

« Boris ?…

_Hum… » marmonne le loup en baissant les yeux vers lui.

Le petit diablotin en profite pour lui prendre la tête dans les mains et pouvoir plonger ses grands yeux noirs dans ceux du loup. Il sent Boris qui se fige mais il demande :

« Tu resteras toujours avec moi ! N'est-ce pas ? »

Voyant les larmes revenir dans ces grands yeux, Boris sourit et essuie les gouttes d'encre loin des joues du petit avant de répondre :

« Toujours, Bendy. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire… »

Les deux Toons se regardent droit dans les yeux… puis unissent leurs lèvres comme ils ont souvent vu faire amoureux, laissant leurs sentiments passés à travers ce premier baiser.

* * *

Les jours suivants, les deux amants se retrouvèrent souvent en cachette après leurs épisodes, tâchant de ne pas se faire remarquer par le directeur, l'un sachant qu'il voulait qu'il se comporte en démon, l'autre… parce qu'il sait que Joey Drew n'approuverait pas cette 'liaison'. Pandora et Alice étaient les seules au courant. La plus jeune avait sauté comme une gamine avant d'embrasser son frère et celui qu'il avait choisit alors que l'Ange Déchue avait simplement sourit, très heureuse, comme une maman (c'était même le rôle qu'elle se donnait pour Bendy et Pandora). Sauf que avec le départ d'Henry, l'ambiance devient plus sombre au studio et Joey se mit à expérimenter encore et encore sur les Toons. Seuls Bendy et Pandora étaient épargnés et Boris fit en sorte que son diablotin ne découvre pas les horreurs que leur faisait le directeur. L'âme de Bendy était encore trop innocente pour qu'il puisse supporter ces horreurs… mais c'était très difficile de cacher la vérité à son amant.

* * *

Alice arrive dans le local où Boris se trouvait, en train de recoudre un morceau de son bras. Le loup se tourne vers elle et se mord les lèvres en voyant son état. Un de ses bras venait de se détacher de son corps et il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul bras (qui tenait l'autre). Elle avait l'air plus qu'en colère surtout quand elle claque violemment son bras démembré sur la table.

« Tu peux m'expliquer précisément ce que Joey est en train de foutre? Parce que là je ne comprend plus rien à sa logique foireuse? s'indigne-t-elle en s'assaillant devant lui. Hier, un de mes frères perd les deux ailes et aujourd'hui moi et mon bras ! Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de ces injections étranges! Que cherche t-il à faire ? »

Après avoir terminé de réparer son propre bras, le loup reste planté là en regardant l'autre mur en face de lui avec sérieux, comme si il sentait une présence indésirable de l'autre côté.

« Boris, en tant que notre aîné, tu es notre chef! **Tu dois intervenir!** Ça devient plus qu'insensé! Joey nous fait peur! insiste-t-elle.

_Je le sais! Mais quoi que je dise ou fasse, Joey a décidé de rester sourd à mes paroles! On ne peut que demander aux autres animateurs qu'ils nous restent de nous remettre sur pied à chaque fois. répond le loup en soupirant.

_Mais les pauvres, ça doit les épuisé à force! Et pourquoi ne se plaignent-ils pas à Joey? demande Alice, agacée.

_Tu crois qu'ils n'ont pas essayés? Et regarde au nombre que ça les mène! Pas la peine d'insister, Alice. Joey s'est donné le but de noyer le studio dans les abysses et lui avec! » répond Boris.

Alice soupire en posant son bras intact sur ses hanches, furieuse. Même si elle était une ange, la demoiselle avait un tempérament presque explosif. Elle savait être très gentille avec ceux qu'elle aimait mais pouvait prendre le comportement d'une vraie tigresse quand il s'agissait de protéger les siens… comme une mère ! Boris sourit, amusé par la bouderie de la demoiselle.

* * *

Soudainement, ils entendent un cri strident ! Comme si quelqu'un souffrait la mort de sa vie! Le pire, c'est qu'Alice sait à qui appartenait ce cri ! Ils sortent du local et se ruent vers d'où le cri pouvait provenir… jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient le Toon angelot rampé en se diluant devant eux petit à petit. Il ne pouvait plus parler, seulement crachoter et grogner de douleur au diluant qui rongeait son être jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête, exténué, presque mort et fondu devant eux! Alice crie d'effroi en voulant s'agenouiller mais le loup l'en empêche.

« **Mais** **lâche-** **moi! Il est en train de souffrir!** pleure-t-elle en essayant de se libérer de la poigne de Boris pour pouvoir réconforter son frère angelot dans son tourment douloureux.

_On peut plus rien pour lui malheureusement. Et si tu le touches, tu mourras! » insiste le loup même si son ton montre qu'il est triste.

Heureusement, les souffrances du pauvre petit s'arrêtent assez rapidement, laissant juste une grosse tâche de peinture. La belle Ange Déchue est figée d'horreur… puis elle éclate en sanglots en serrant son aîné avec son seul bras. Boris la serre doucement pour la réconforter… lorsqu'il entends une voix qu'il ne voulait pas entendre à cet instant.

« Boris ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui a… ? »

Bendy suffoque, incapable de finir sa phrase en voyant les restes du petit angelot avec Pandora, suivit par Susie et d'autres animateurs. Tous sont horrifiés en voyant les restes du petit Toon sur le sol. Bendy devient soudain pâle et lève les yeux vers ses amis… lorsqu'il voit le bras manquant d'Alice.

« **Alice, ton bras ! Mais… mais… mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** »

Une porte claque et tous se tournent pour voir Joey arrivé dans le couloir, remettant sa cravate convenablement. Lorsqu'il voit l'agitation dans le couloir, il fronce les sourcils et regarde toutes les personnes sans faire attention aux restes de Toon sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande-t-il d'un ton calme qui fait aussitôt enragé Alice.

_ **Tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe, espèce de malade !** hurle-t-elle en se ruant vers lui. **Espèce d'assassins ! Assassin !** »

Si ce n'était pas pour Boris qui la retient, elle se jetterait sur ce monstre et l'étranglerait avant de lui faire subir toutes les horreurs qu'il leur a fait subir.

« Alice ?… » s'inquiète Bendy, d'une voix très basse.

La jeune ange déchue se fige à cette voix et se tourne pour voir Bendy (et Pandora) complètement tétanisé. Ils n'ont jamais vu leur amie comme ça et ils avaient été épargner par Joey pour une raison qu'elle ignore. Elle se calme avant de se tourner vers le directeur pour le fusiller du regard.

« Ce n'est rien, Bendy… c'est juste le choc… » sourit Boris en rejoignant son diablotin, caressant affectueusement la petite tête noire de son amant.

Le petit regarde Alice, inquiet, mais la demoiselle force un sourire pour le réconforter… avant d'éclater en sanglots en voyant un des animateurs nettoyer les restes dilués de son frère. Malgré le regard de Joey, Bendy court la serrer dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Le directeur s'éloigne sans un mot mais adresse un regard à Boris qui en dit long. Le loup grogne légèrement, sachant qu'il devait intervenir au plus vite si il voulait protéger l'élu de son cœur.

* * *

Le lendemain, tout le studio (sauf Joey) fut surprit de voir arriver une immense machine à encre. Le directeur disait que ça allait les aider à devenir plus grand… mais les cobayes de ce scientifique fou savait que c'était surtout pour expliquer la consommation excessive d'encre par le studio pour réparer ses expériences. De nombreux tuyaux furent installés partout dans le bâtiment et une pièce avait été réservée pour la mise en marche de la machine. Malheureusement, les installations bringuebalantes supportaient mal la pression d'encre. De nombreux tuyaux explosèrent et furent remplacés, le département musique fut souvent envahit d'encre, les forçant à installer une pompe dans le bureau du directeur du département, Sammy Lawrence. Les deux hommes se parlaient fréquemment, inquiétants les autres qui les trouvaient de plus en plus bizarres, et beaucoup se plaignaient du bruit de la machine et de l'encre coulant dans les tuyaux ainsi que du côté instable de l'installation. Beaucoup quittèrent le studio à cause de ça, laissant les Toons derrière sans un regard. Mais après de nombreux mois, les choses s'accélérèrent un jour…

* * *

 _10 Février 1930 :_

Bendy se réveille sur la poitrine de Boris. Après l'incident avec l'angelot, le loup avait voulu que le diablotin dorme avec lui. De fil en aiguille, les deux amoureux étaient passé des baisers à autre chose. Le petit Toon noir et blanc sourit en observant le loup endormi, sachant qu'il voyait quelque chose que personne d'autre voyait. Il embrasse son amant sur la joue avant de se lever, sachant qu'on risquait de les surprendre si ils restaient plus longtemps ensemble. Il retourne vite dans la pièce qui leur sert de chambre à lui et Pandora. La petite dort encore alors c'est sans faire de bruit qu'il se couche et se rendort en attendant que l'on vienne les réveiller.

* * *

Ce matin, Bendy est bizarre. Il est complètement barbouillé et pourtant il meurt de faim. Mais ce qu'il avale ne reste pas longtemps dans son estomac. Susie Campbell s'approche du diablotin légèrement pâle.

« Bendy ? Qu'est-ce que ça va ?

_Oui… j'ai juste l'estomac en vrac… enfin, je crois… »

Pandora observe son frère avec un petit sourire. Elle avait déjà observé ce genre de comportement sur une des secrétaires qui travaillaient au studio. Elle n'était plus au studio à cause de ça justement. Dès que Susie s'est éloigné pour aller chercher le nouvel animateur de Bendy (une jeune demoiselle aussi rêveuse que Henry), la petite diablotine bondit à côté de son aîné avec un grand sourire.

« Quoi ? s'étonne-t-il car la fillette avait ce genre de sourire uniquement quand elle avait une idée derrière la tête (souvent une bêtise).

_Dis-moi, toi et Boris,… vous êtes pas passé à un autre stade par hasard ? »

Le diablotin rougit comme une tomate, manquant s'étrangler avec sa salive.

« **En quoi ça te regarde, d'abord !?** » rage-t-il avant de bouder.

_Bah ça me regarde dans le sens où, si c'est ce que je crois, tu pourras bientôt plus le cacher. On a mit… trois-quatre mois à venir au monde alors ça sera peut-être pareil là. »

Bendy la regarde comme si elle était folle mais Pandora continue de sourire.

« Tu te soutiens de Katty, la standardiste de Joey ? Tu te souviens de pourquoi elle est partie ?

_Pandy, elle est pas partie ! soupire le diablotin. Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Elle est en congé maternité ! »

Le sourire de Pandora devient semblable à celui des pancartes de la petite mascotte des SillyVision. Leur modèle se fige et baisse les yeux vers son ventre.

« Attends, tu… tu crois que…

_Pourquoi pas ? Je vois pas pourquoi les Humains pourraient avoir des bébés et pas les Toons. »

Bendy pose ses mains sur son ventre et réfléchit. C'est vrai que les symptômes qu'il présentait depuis ce matin ressemblent à ceux de la grossesse de la standardiste de Joey. Elle avait été plus qu'heureuse de leur expliquer comment un bébé Humain voyait le jour mais était-ce possible qu'un Toon porte un enfant de la même manière ?

« Tu sais quoi ? propose Pandora. Tu cours vite voir Isa et tu lui demande un examen rapide sans prévenir Joey vu que t'as pas d'épisode aujourd'hui. Comme ça, t'es fixé, Bendou !

_Elle va me prendre pour un fou… marmonne-t-il.

_Isa ? Avec Henry, c'est celle qui nous considère le plus comme des vrais êtres vivants ! Allez ! Je veux savoir si je vais devenir tante ! Dès que tu sais, je veux tout savoir ! »

Bendy rit, amusé par l'enthousiasme de sa cadette. Comme ils sont seuls, il en profite pour se rendre au bureau d'Isabelle (sa nouvelle animatrice) sous les « bonne chance » de sa sœur.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, devant le bureau secret de Joey, Boris attend avec Alice et ses frères angelots. Les petits sont tous serrés contre leur grande sœur qui leur sourit tristement. Ils ignorent ce que le directeur avait prévu pour eux mais, comme d'habitude, ça allait être horrible. Après quelques minutes, la porte du bureau s'ouvre et leur bourreau s'avance vers eux. Les angelots se terrent derrière leur aînée en tremblant pendant qu'elle fusille l'assassin du regard. Sans avoir peur du regard de l'Ange Déchue, il pointe un des angelots.

« Toi, avances ! » dit-il, d'un ton froid.

Le petit semble sur le point de pleurer et Alice est réticente à le lâcher mais Joey insiste. Finalement, le petit Toon se plante devant le directeur et lève des yeux larmoyants et effrayés vers l'Humain. Celui-ci le regarde dédaigneusement puis regarde les autres.

« Vous pouvez tous partir. Et toi, va me chercher Bendy ! ordonne-t-il.

_ **QUOI !?** s'horrifie Boris en se relevant. **Pourquoi ?**

_Ça ne te regarde pas ! râle Joey. Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Et toi, grommelle-t-il en fusillant l'angelot, va me chercher Bendy ! Après, tu pourras partir ! »

Le petit Toon tremble en regardant Joey et commence à avancer… lorsque le loup bloque l'angelot, furieux.

« **C'est hors de question !** grogne-t-il. Laisse Bendy en dehors de tes horreurs ! **Tu as assez de cobayes avec nous tous !** Pas besoin de lui ! »

Tous tremblent, sachant que Joey déteste recevoir des ordres.

* * *

L'Humain fixe Boris froidement.

« Je suis le directeur de ce studio. C'est **moi** qui prend les décisions ici !

_Mais je refuse que tu envoie un angelot chercher Bendy !

_Parfait ! Dans ce cas, l'angelot peut partir. »

Le petit soupire et Boris se retient de paraître trop content lorsque…

« C'est toi qui ira le chercher pour moi. » déclare-t-il alors.

Le loup se fige et tout les autres Toons suffoquent. Tous savent ce qui uni Bendy et Boris et Alice sait parfaitement que Boris ne conduira jamais le diablotin pour servir de cobaye à Joey.

« **Non !** **Tu ne peux pas me demander ça !** s'indigne Boris.

_Oh oui ! Bien sûr que je peux ! Alors, tout les autres, vous pouvez partir ! Mais toi, Boris, va me chercher Bendy ! Et si dans **10 minutes** Bendy n'est pas devant cette porte, prépare-toi à subir la pire expérience de ta vie. »

Boris tremble en voyant le directeur et la lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux. Ricanant, Drew se tourne et s'enferme dans son bureau.

* * *

Tous sortent du bureau, soulagés d'échapper à la torture journalière, sauf Boris et Alice. L'Ange Déchue se tourne vers le Loup, inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demande-t-elle.

Le Loup est sombre. Il sait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Bendy apprendrait ce que Joey leur fait subir depuis plusieurs années alors qu'il a toujours tout fait pour le préserver. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se tourne vers Alice.

« Prends tes frères et allez vous cacher dans le département musique ! Mettez-vous où vous voulez mais ne vous faites pas voir ! Surtout pas par Sammy ! Allez !

_Et Pandora ?

_Elle ne risque rien. Elle est sûrement en train de bavarder avec Susie et Joey ne prendrait pas le risque de montrer son vrai visage à ta 'prof de chant'.21 Alors vous, filez ! Allez-vous cacher ! ordonne-t-il fermement.

_Mais… et toi ?

_Je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour protéger Bendy. » répond-t-il en s'éloignant, le pas lourd et l'air sombre.

Alice tremble, sentant qu'il allait y avoir un gros problème… mais elle obéit à son aîné et court récupérer tout ses petits frères pour les cacher dans le département musique au sous-sol.

* * *

« Félicitations, Bendy ! sourit Isabelle en terminant de repeindre le diablotin qui sourit, visiblement fou de joie. C'est la première fois que je vois un embryon de Toon ! Je ne savais même pas que ça existait !

_On ne le savait pas non plus. » rit Bendy en se relevant, posant ses mains sur son ventre.

Il a du mal à y croire. Il est enceinte ! Boris et lui allaient avoir un bébé ! Isa lui avait expliqué qu'il était né hermaphrodite (sûrement à cause du fait qu'il est né trop tôt pour que son corps soit totalement comme le voulait les Créateurs) et que c'est comme ça qu'il avait pu tomber enceinte.

« J'ai hâte de le dire à Boris. sourit le diablotin en regardant la jeune femme.

_Ah ! Ça, il va être content ! rit-elle avant de s'assombrir. Joey, par contre… »

Bendy ose les épaules. Il sait que Joey ne serait pas ravi mais il est hors de question que cet Humain dise quelque chose. Cet enfant naîtrait et Boris et lui seraient une vraie famille. Bendy saute sur le sol, déterminé, et sort du bureau en disant à Isabelle :

« Je dois prévenir Boris ! »

La jeune fille le regarde en essuyant ses mains pleines d'encre et en souriant, attendrie de voir ce petit diablotin être aussi heureux de devenir 'maman'.

* * *

Bendy cherche Boris depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'il aperçoit le loup au bout du couloir.

« **BORIS !** » appelle-t-il (laissant quelques petits cœurs encreux s'envoler autour de lui).

Le loup se fige en voyant l'élu de son coeur courir vers lui avec un grand sourire.

« Bendy…

_Boris ! J'ai une super nouvelle à t'annoncer !

_Génial… mais… pas maintenant, Bendy… » marmonne Boris en regardant tout autour d'eux, inquiet.

Bendy se fige, intrigué par le ton de Boris.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Boris ?

_Rien, Bendy… mais tu dois me faire confiance, d'accord ?

_Bien sûr ! Comme toujours ! » sourit le petit.

Son aîné et amant sourit et entraîne le diablotin avec lui, le plus loin possible du bureau de Joey, réfléchissant à ce qu'il va pouvoir faire pour sauver son Bendy de leur directeur fou.

* * *

Soudain, il passe devant un vieux bureau qui ne servait plus depuis que son propriétaire, Wally Franks, avait démissionné par agacement. Il attrape Bendy par le bras et le pousse dedans. Le diablotin surpris atterrit sur le fauteuil.

« Hé, Boris ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Fais-moi confiance, Bendy ! Reste-là jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher ! Ferme la porte et n'ouvre à personne, d'accord ? »

Bendy voit que son amant est affolé (même si il ne comprend pas pourquoi).

« Hum… d'accord… marmonne-t-il avant de sourire. Boris ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire !

_Plus tard, Bendy… je t'aime… » marmonne Boris en fermant la porte avant de s'éloigner.

Son petit amant est figé mais il obéit et verrouille la porte avant de s'installer sur le fauteuil. Il fredonne tranquillement puis baisse les yeux vers son ventre en souriant avant de poser une main dessus.

« J'ai hâte de te rencontrer, toi. » sourit-il avant de se mettre à l'aise en attendant que Boris revienne le chercher.

* * *

Boris avance vers le bureau secret de Joey, déterminé. Bendy resterait sauf quoi qu'il arrive ! Joey ne le toucherait pas ! Lorsqu'il arrive devant l'endroit maudit, le directeur est déjà là en train d'attendre. Il lève les yeux vers le loup et regarde sa montre avec son air calme voir je-m'en-foutiste.

« J'avais dis dix minutes, Boris ! »

Le loup s'avance vers lui, se retenant de grogner. L'Humain (si il mérite encore ce nom) cherche l'autre Toon du regard.

« Où est Bendy ? soupire-t-il.

_Je ne suis pas allé le chercher !

_Je croyais avoir été clair ! s'énerve le directeur.

_Oui… et je préfère le préserver de tout ça ! Bendy est la vedette de notre studio et le public l'adore parce qu'il est naturel et innocent. Si tu dois faire des expériences, fais-les sur moi ! Tu auras encore besoin de lui si tu ne veux pas couler ton studio. »

Joey fusille le loup du regard puis se redresse.

« Tu veux jouer à ça ? Parfait ! Comme je l'ai dit, si Bendy n'est pas là, ce sera toi qui souffrira pour lui. »

Boris fixe Joey, résigné, et suit le directeur dans le bureau.

* * *

En arrivant dans la pièce et dès que Joey se recule, il est choqué de voir le nouvel outil que Joey a encore payé avec l'argent que le studio ne risquait plus d'avoir : une table d'opération de taille humaine avec des restreints dit "Toon proof". Le loup l'observe attentivement et remarque que des restreints plus petits et régulés pour une taille naine y étaient posé également. Pas de doute! Joey voulait s'en prendre à Bendy ! Les second rôles ne le satisfaisaient plus. Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi Joey faisait ces expériences aussi sanitairement folles que dangereuses et douloureuses? Que recherchait-il?

« Allonges-toi dessus! » ordonne sèchement le directeur (plutôt bourreau si vous voulez l'avis du loup).

Boris reste hésitant, debout face à cette table, imaginant le pire. Il avait peur… mais il savait qu'il le faisait pour une noble cause.

« **ALLONGES-TOI,** **IMBÉCILE** **!** » rage Joey, impatient et poussant le loup contre la table.

Dès qu'il fut écrasé par la poussée de Joey sur la table, il sent la froideur de l'outil. Il était aussi froid que l'âme et le cœur de Joey. Il le fusille du regard en grognant avant de s'allonger convenablement sur la table d'opération. Il avait froid dans le dos à présent (littéralement comme métaphoriquement) pendant que Joey le ligotait tel un boa qui étouffe sa proie avant de la gober entièrement.

Une fois sa victime solidement attaché, Joey s'approche d'une armoire qu'il ouvre et en sort un sac de cuir noir comme les médecins utilisaient avant de le poser à coté de lui et de l'ouvrir. Le loup le voit sortir une scie pour découper la chair et les os, une quantité immense de diluant, des gants et une pince qui était destiné aux opérations chirurgicales. En voyant ça, Boris comprit que Joey allait lui retirer un membre ou voir même un organe. Il se retient de déglutir… mais dès qu'il voit Joey lui peindre la poitrine, il panique en devinant que ce que voulait Joey, c'était son cœur ! Il essaie en vain de se défaire de ses liens mais il n'y a rien à faire quand c'est du "Toon proof".

« Ne bouge pas, crétin! » ordonne Joey en essayant de maintenir le loup stable.

Mais Boris lui mord la main dès qu'elle fut à sa portée. Joey hurle de douleur et essaie de retirer sa main de la gueule du loup mais celui-ci ne lâche guère prise malgré que le sang de Joey commençait à couler à flot entre ses dents. Le directeur arrache donc sa main hors de la bouche de Boris, y laissant un peu de chair que le canidé Toon recrache immédiatement. Elle saignait abondamment mais il s'en fiche. Il fusille le Toon du regard.

« Si tu crois que ça va m'empêcher de te faire subir ce que j'ai prévu pour toi! répond-t-il en récupérant un mouchoir pour stopper le saignement.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Joey? rage le loup.

_Ce que je veux faire ? **CE QUE JE VEUX FAIRE? ACCÉDER A L'IMMORTALITÉ! VOILÀ CE QUE JE VEUX FAIRE!** hurle l'Humain en réponse. Durant toute votre existence, vous les Toons possédez des qualités que Dieu a refusé à l'homme, alors que c'est nous sa première création! C'est nous **et nous seuls** qui devrions posséder cette qualité! L'immunité! L'immortalité! La possibilité de défier toutes contradictions! Mais j'ai aussi compris que seules certaines élites pouvaient y accéder. Des gens comme moi qui osent tout, même le pire des sacrifices, pour prouver ma valeur ! »

Son discours sans fond effraie Boris.

« Tu es fou, Joey! soupire-t-il, incapable de croire qu'un Homme puisse avoir un esprit aussi tordu.

_Fou? Moi, fou? Non! Non, c'est **vous** qui n'êtes pas assez clairvoyant ! **Vous n'êtes pas des élites !** Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre à quel point c'est difficile d'accéder à une chose par dure labeur et réflexion, non! Vous êtes trop **stupides!** Vous êtes des illusions de vies! Votre existence devrait être éphémère! Mais vous avez eu le culot de tricher avec le destin pour pouvoir posséder l'immortalité!… Oui, c'est ça! **Vous n'êtes que des idiots! Des pantins! Tous à ma merci!** » rit Joey, dément.

Boris tremble de tout son être. Heureusement qu'il a protégé Bendy de ça… mais qu'est-ce que Joey s'imaginait ? Les Toons ne sont pas immortels! C'est l'amour des Humains qui les gardaient en vie plus longtemps que la moyenne. Les Toons ne faisaient que dépendre des Hommes pour leurs vies et leurs survies. C'était là le cercle très vicieux de leur existence! Notamment si vous travaillez avec le genre de personne "qu'était" Joey… avant de devenir fou!

« Tu m'as empêché de récupérer ce que Bendy m'a pris depuis toujours alors qu'il devait juste servir d'offrande à celui qui m'a aidé. Ce sale diable cache bien son jeu! Ce sale petit voleur! fait Joey en prenant la scie à chair (faisant paniqué Boris) et l'enduit de diluant. Mais plus j'y pense… plus j'ai réalisé que vous étiez tous dans le coup. Tous, vous m'avez voler ce qui me revient de droit! Alors que je commence par Bendy ou par un autre, ça ne changera rien à ce que je compte faire. dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement du loup avec un sourire sadique. Et même une fois devenu immortel, **je** **détrônerais** **le** **B** **ien et le** **M** **al en mon nom !** »

* * *

Et, sans crier gare, il enfonce la scie violemment dans la poitrine du loup, le faisant hurler de douleur sous le coup violant qui lui déchire et brûle la chair. Des larmes se mirent à couler hors des yeux de Boris qui n'arrivait plus a respirer sur le coup... mais ça ne finit pas là! Joey reprend la scie à chair en main et découpe la cage thoracique du loup qui souffrait de tout son être. Ce serrait impossible de vous décrire la douleur qu'il éprouve tellement c'était horrible! Chaque coup de scie le découpait et lui brûlait la chair et les os de ses côtes. Boris se sentait agoniser à petit feu. Puis Joey retire la scie hors du thorax et, avec juste ses mains, il écarte les côtes et ouvre un trou béant qui révèle le cœur du loup qui ne savait presque plus réagir tellement la douleur était atroce!

« Rends-moi mon immortalité, sale voleur! » crie Joey en attrapant le cœur de Boris.

Et, d'un geste violent, il l'arrache dans aucune forme de procès. Le loup agonise dans un cri sourd, la bouche grande ouverte… puis ses yeux tournèrent vers le haut (et donc à l'arrière des orbites) pour y afficher deux grands "X". Un gigotement de main essaie en vain de maintenir la vie dans ce corps mais, après quelques secondes, elle ne bouge plus. Boris venait de rendre l'âme !

* * *

Bendy se fige en entendant le hurlement de Boris, comme tous dans le studio. Il hésite encore quelques instants, essayant de se calmer en respectant les instructions de son amant… lorsqu'il se fige en sentant son cœur battre différemment. Depuis le début de leur relation, son cœur et celui de Boris battaient au même rythme ! Mais là, son rythme cardiaque semblait se détraquer. Affolé, il bondit de son siège et court déverrouiller la porte.

« Boris ?… » appelle-t-il doucement.

Le studio lui semble trop silencieux. Un vrai silence de mort ! Tremblant, le diablotin s'avance dans les couloirs à la recherche de son amant, le père de son futur bébé. Il caresse son ventre mais, lorsqu'il entend des pas, il court se cacher dans le ravalement du mur. Joey passe avec quelque chose dans les mains mais Bendy est incapable de voir quoi. Dès qu'il est loin, le diablotin sort de sa cachette et court dans la direction d'où venait le directeur. Il passe devant la salle qui permet la mise en marche de la machine à encre… lorsqu'il voit d'imposantes tâches d'encre sur le sol. Pour le Toon, elles sont semblable à des tâches de sang. Son souffle devient court, horrifié. D'où pouvait venir toute cette encre ?

Tremblant, il s'avance, suivant les tâches, sentant son cœur s'affoler. Il ignore ce que Joey a fait à Boris mais il doit le retrouver. Il arrive devant le bureau secondaire de Joey, se demandant pourquoi il n'est jamais allé ici.

« Boris ? » appelle-t-il.

Il ne reçoit aucune réponse mais son cœur semble lui dire qu'il doit y aller. Il saisit la poignée, la tourne et pousse la porte qui s'ouvre dans un grincement sinistre.

« Boris ? Tu es là ? Bo… »

Bendy se fige et plaque ses mains sur sa bouche quand il voit l'intérieur du bureau. Son cher Boris est attaché sur la table, la poitrine grande ouverte et sans cœur. Hors, sans cœur, un Toon ne peut pas vivre !

« **BORIS !** » hurle le diablotin en éclatant en sanglots avant de courir rejoindre le cadavre.

Il saute au cou de Boris et essaie de voir si c'est possible que le loup soit encore vivant mais rien. Il tremble, laissant de grosses larmes coulées sur ses joues. L'élu de son cœur et père de son enfant venait de mourir !

« Mais… pourquoi ? Qui t'as fait ça, Boris ?… » sanglote-t-il en le serrant aussi fort que possible.

Il pleure toutes les larmes de son petit corps pendant plusieurs minutes.

* * *

Soudain, il entends des pas. Affolé, il s'écarte du corps et fixe le couloir où Joey réapparaît. L'Humain est couvert d'encre et sa chemise est légèrement déboutonnée. Il fixe Bendy d'un regard neutre… avant de sourire d'une manière qui affole le diablotin.

« Bendy ! Quelle joie de te voir ! sourit-il. Ravi de te voir dans mon humble antre !

_Joey… mais… que… **QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT** **À** **BORIS !?** hurle le petit démon en larmes.

_Boris ? J'ai simplement repris ce qu'il m'avait pris.

_Quoi ?… »

Bendy est perturbé par le regard de Joey. Il n'a jamais vu l'Humain comme ça. Le seul qu'il avait vu avec un tel regard, c'était Sammy qui se prenait pour un grand manitou de la musique ! Affolé, il se recule lorsque le directeur l'approche avec un petit sourire.

« Bendy… tu es tellement innocent… j'avoue que ça m'a très souvent énervé mais maintenant, je vois les choses différemment. Je te trouve même assez attirant. »

Le diablotin se retient de hurler, choqué. Joey le trouvait attirant ?

« Mais tu as perdu la tête ! s'indigne le petit en tremblant d'horreur et de dégoût.

_Non, j'ai toute ma tête. Je vois maintenant les choses mieux que n'importe qui. Même mieux que Boris. J'ai bien fait de m'occuper de lui avant tout les autres.

_Quoi ? Comment ça 'les autres' ? s'horrifie Bendy.

_Je veux dire que je compte récupérer ce que les Toons m'ont pris. Mais toi, Bendy, je veux que tu reste à mes côtés. sourit Joey en s'avançant vers Bendy comme un prédateur vers sa proie. Imagines, toi et moi… ensemble… »

Pensant à son bébé et se retenant de vomir à l'idée, Bendy parvient à se glisser entre les jambes de Joey et sort du bureau en courant.

« **AU SECOURS !** » hurle-t-il en s'enfuyant… sauf que Joey le rattrape vite.

D'un geste dédaigneux, l'Humain meurtrier le jette dans la salle de la machine à encre et Bendy roule sur le sol, se cognant dans la machine. Souriant comme un pervers, il s'approche et dit :

« Ne cherche pas à t'échapper, Bendy. Ce studio est mien et tu appartiens à ce studio donc, tu es mien ! »

Joey dit ça avec un tel regard que Bendy à l'impression qu'il le prend pour sa chose. Tremblant, il se colle contre la machine en fixant le directeur des SillyVision.

« Je te propose un marché, petit envoyé de Satan ! propose l'Humain en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur. Accepte de rester avec moi, de m'offrir ton cœur, et je te laisse vivre. Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Bendy sent son cœur qui s'affole et son souffle devenir de plus en plus court, son corps tremble, une violente énergie semble se réveiller en lui et, sans qu'il ne contrôle quoi que ce soit, un pentagramme de flammes rougeoyantes apparaît sur le sol, repoussant violemment Joey. L'humain fixe, éberlué, le pentagramme tout autour de Bendy. Le diablotin tremble sans comprendre… lorsque la machine à encre se met d'un seul coup en marche. Un important flux d'encre sort alors de l'engin et coule sur Bendy, faisant grincer les tuyaux et hurler le diablotin.

* * *

La peur et la colère l'envahissent… lorsqu'il se met à absorber l'encre tout autour de lui. Son corps se met à doubler voir même tripler de volume, le rendant plus grand que Joey et extrêmement large. L'Humain observe cette métamorphose, subjugué… lorsque les yeux de Bendy deviennent rouge et le 'monstre' de plusieurs mètres se met à rugir de rage ! Un rugissement digne des plus cruels Tyrannosaure ! Une large main noire se lève et s'abat sur Joey mais l'Homme parvient à lui échapper avant de s'enfuir. Bendy se met à rugir en le poursuivant, affolant tout les Humains qui l'aperçoivent.

« Courrez ! Bendy est devenu fou ! » hurle Joey en cherchant à s'enfuir.

Le diablotin rendu fou par la douleur et par désir de protéger son bébé met la machine à encre en pleine puissance, faisant exploser les tuyaux. Les employés hurlent et s'enfuient aussi vite que possible. Pandora, elle, essaie de retrouver son frère.

« **BENDY !? BENDY, O** **Ù** **ES-TU !? BENDOU !** »

Soudain, elle est attrapée par Isabelle et conduite de force à l'extérieur. Ceux qui étaient dans le département musique sont bloqués par l'encre qui dégouline. Alice serre ses petits frères en pleurant pendant que l'encre envahit tout l'étage. Même la pompe que Sammy a mise en route ne suffit pas à stopper l'écoulement d'encre.

« **Tout va bien !** crie-t-il en essayant de les calmer tous. **Notre Seigneur va tous nous sauver !** »

Tout ceux des étages supérieurs courent pour s'échapper, s'affolant en voyant le monstre qu'est devenu leur diablotin. Joey fusille le 'petit' Toon qui rage et ordonne qu'on coupe l'encre, ce qui est fait… mais l'encre que Bendy a absorbé lui permet de se battre. Alors que tous fuient, Joey reste en face-à-face avec le démon. Celui-ci essaie une fois de plus de le tuer lorsqu'une violente douleur se propage dans son ventre. L'Humain profite de ça pour s'enfuir.

* * *

À peine Joey est-il dehors que les Humains barricadent la porte pour empêcher le Toon de sortir et de les attaquer. Mais Bendy se fiche des Humains à cet instant. La douleur dans son ventre lui semble atroce. Il se calme et redevient le petit Toon diablotin qu'il est mais les douleurs ne s'arrêtent pas. Son corps dégouline du trop plein d'encre… lorsque Bendy se sent soudain atrocement vide et sent de l'encre coulé entre ses jambes. Affolé, il baisse les yeux pour voir de l'encre plus claire que la sienne. Il comprend alors ce qui s'est passé.

« Oh non… non non non… » suffoque-t-il en plaçant ses mains sur son ventre.

Isa lui avait bien dit d'y aller doucement maintenant si il voulait garder son bébé… mais en voulant le protéger de Joey, Bendy avait fait tout le contraire ! L'enfant n'avait pas supporté le changement du corps qui le portait. Le petit diablotin vient de perdre son bébé. La seule chose qui lui restait de Boris ! De grosses larmes coulent sur ses joues et son cœur semble se briser. Il s'étouffe presque avec ses sanglots avant de hurler de douleur et de désespoir !

* * *

 _Novembre 1959 :_

Lorsque Bendy sort de ses pensées, il est surpris de constater qu'il pleure. Boris n'avait jamais été mit au courant pour l'enfant. À quoi bon puisqu'il ne naîtrait jamais ? Reniflant, il essuie ses larmes avant d'écouter Boris. Le loup venait de raconter ce que Joey avait fait et qu'il lui avait arraché le cœur.

« La douleur fut telle que je me suis évanouit… et quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, mon corps était massacré et il y avait de l'encre partout. J'ai donc cherché dans le studio et… j'ai trouvé Bendy en larmes contre la machine et il m'a tout raconté. Dès lors, on s'est retrouvé enfermé dans les studios, jusqu'à ce que les petits arrivent. » sourit le loup.

Le petit diablotin sourit à Aiden qui s'est perché sur sa tête. Il se souvient de la joie qu'il a ressenti en voyant Boris 'vivant', en âme avec lui dans le studio, plutôt que lui tout seul puis du bonheur qu'il a retrouvé lorsque les enfants sont venu le retrouver par curiosité pour découvrir qui il était vraiment. Il sent soudain une petite paire de bras qui l'encerclent, cherchant à le réconforter. Baissant les yeux, il voit Casper qui le serre, des larmes au coin des yeux. Le diablotin sourit et le serre dans ses bras en le berçant et fredonnant.

Eddie marmonne en terminant de noter tout ce qu'il a apprit. Si Joey Drew était devenu fou au point d'arracher le cœur d'un Toon pour avoir l'Immortalité, il avait peut-être un lien avec les attaques de ToonVille.

« Hum… on a un gros problème… marmonne-t-il en fermant son calepin. Si Joey est déterminé à obtenir l'Immortalité avec les cœurs des Toons, il a sûrement un rôle dans ce qui est arrivé à Pépé et Ortensia.

_Donc on peut prouver que Bendy n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! sourit Aiden en se redressant sur la tête du diablotin.

_C'est pas si simple, Aiden. soupire Boris. Bendy est catalogué comme un monstre par les autres. Sans preuves, ils ne nous croirons pas. »

Les enfants soupirent, agacés. Comment aider leur ami sans la moindre preuve de son innocence ? Comment prouver qu'un monstre n'était qu'une victime d'un monstrueux fou bien plus dangereux ?

* * *

 **Et voilà le chapitre 11 :D Enfin, vous avez la réponse à de nombreuses questions comme "qu'est-ce qui est arrivé exactement à Bendy?", "Qu'est-ce que Joey leur a fait?", "Que cherche-t-il à faire?"**

 **La chanson de Pépé est la version Toonisée et "traduite" du medley "Sally's song and Corpse Bride" par Trickywi**

 **Ah oui! et aussi... mention de mpreg! Bah oui et j'assume!**

 **Ah! Les notifications! Je les oubliais:**

21* Surnom Toon donné aux Humains qui leur donne leur voix.

 **Voilà :D à la prochaine, les amis! Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me laisser votre avis :)**


	13. Chapitre 12: la vérité doit éclater

_Crossover_

 _Bendy / Terry Toons / Disney Toons / Looneys Toons_

 **Encré dans le Mystère**

 **Chapitre assez particulier car il a été fait en grande partie grâce à Foxiso. Sans elle, je n'y serais jamais arrivé! Et ce chapitre est particulier car il est librement inspiré de "Esmeralda" de la comédie musicale le Bossu de Notre-Dame**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : La vérité doit éclaté

Plusieurs jours passèrent après Halloween et tous étaient inquiets. La peur commence à envahir ToonVille surtout que le Monstre Encreux Arracheur de Cœur rodait toujours. Tout ceux qui avaient essayé de lui tenir tête avait perdu leur cœur. Les ''survivants'' étaient agacés de voir les leurs être attaqué comme du vulgaire gibier lors d'une chasse. Même Elmer (chasseur officiel des Looneys) en venait à détester le rôle que ses studios lui demandaient d'avoir. Beaucoup parlaient de rendre la pareille à ce démon : de le chasser comme une proie et de le tuer sans aucune forme de procès ! Sauf que ce genre de décision ne pouvait pas venir de leur propre chef. Il fallait l'accord du Grand Conseil ! Surtout des deux plus anciens Toons : Félix et Gertie !

* * *

PointDexter (qui servait un peu de secrétaire au Grand Conseil) arrive dans la jungle du Jurassique. Il était sûr d'y retrouver Félix… ou au moins Gertie vu que c'est son lieu de résidence. Il regarde plus en hauteur puis il voit enfin les personnes les plus importantes de l'assemblée en pleine discussion. Il s'approche, entendant plus leur conversation qui (comme les autres à ToonVille) est sur Bendy. Il s'incline devant l'immense dinosaure tout en disant :

« Veuillez me pardonner ... »

Le chat fait d'encre sursaute, ses poils se redressant sur son corps et manquant tomber de son perchoir. Il se retourne pour dévisager PointDexter qui le regarde un peu gêné. Gertie, elle, les regarde sans bronché.

« Oh, espèce d'idiot, tu m'as fais peur ! Je m'attendais vraiment pas à te voir là! s'insurge Félix en se reprenant.

_Veuillez me pardonner mais… c'est vraiment la panique en ville. fait le petit scientifique à tête ovale et à lunettes rondes. On ne sait pas quoi faire de ce monstre qui court les rues. Les habitants comptent bien éliminer Bendy et...

_ **N** **on!** coupe Gertie d'une voix forte dès qu'ils entendirent le verbe ''éliminer", les faisant sursauter. Je veux qu'il puisse être juger comme n'importe quel autre Toon ! dit-elle, montrant dans sa fière posture qu'elle ne veut pas que cet ordre soit discuté. Je suis sûre qu'il doit avoir des choses à nous dire et je veux les entendre ! »

Sur ce, Félix se met à réfléchir… mais il pense que Gertie avait raison ! Et ces petits qui s'étaient sauvé avec lui et Aiden qui contredisait le fait que Bendy était un monstre. Souvent, les enfants voyaient des choses que les adultes ne voient pas, ce qui en fait souvent le meilleur public des Toons.

« PointDexter ! s'exclame-t-il d'une voix sûre. Prend en note ce que je vais te dicter, fais signer cette lettre par les autres et annonces cette décision à la ville entière! »

Et sur ce, PointDexter prend une plume et un papier dans son hammerspace et écoute attentivement.

* * *

Après la dictée de la lettre, PointDexter fit le voyage à travers tout Toonville pour faire signer le document par les autres membres important du Grand Conseil.

Lorsque Mickey lu le document, il soupira bruyamment. Il comprenait très bien l'action derrière cette lettre, mais il s'agissait de Bendy ! Et sa famille proche ainsi que beaucoup de ses amis avaient été touché par les nombreuses attaques… mais il devait admettre que cette affaire ne tournait guère rond. Alors il signa juste en dessous de la signature de Félix et de l'immense emprunte de Gertie.

Le suivant fut Porky. Il lu la lettre et compris les intentions derrière. Étant lui-même quelqu'un qui croyait dur comme fer que chacun méritait justice, même le pire des Méchants, il signa comme ses autres confrères.

Le prochain était Woody Woodpecker qui avait été un des premiers à ouvrir la chasse au démon dans son studio. Mais en lisant le document, il grinça des dents. Comment pouvait-il être d'accord avec ça alors que de nombreux Toons étaient en danger ? Mais comme il vit que les autres avaient signé, il y ajouta sa signature en soupirant. Si Gertie et Félix avaient acceptés, c'est qu'il y avait une raison.

Koko le clown et Betty Boop y rajoutèrent les leurs après avoir lu et approuvé d'un hochement de tête le document. En tant que Toons Encreux, ils voulaient des réponses ! Et Gertie était la plus sage d'eux tous.

* * *

Après cette quête des signatures et après avoir réunit tout le monde sur la grande place, PointDexter annonce :

« Par décret de la Grande Assemblée Toon ! Nous acceptons toutes informations concernant Bendy Le Démon Dansant ainsi que l'autorisation de son arrestation. Mais aucune mise à mort ne sera autorisé avant son jugement qui réunira tout les Toons. Signé les membres de la Grande Assemblée Toon: Félix le Chat, Gertie le dinosaur, Mickey Mouse, Porky Pig, Betty Boop, Koko le Clown et Woody Woodpecker !

_ **QUOI? MAIS C'EST** **INSENSÉ** **!** s'insurge un Toon.

_ **Ils sont sérieux ? Aucune mise à mort autorisée ?** » rage une autre.

Et d'autres se mirent à vociférer également l'inutilité de ce décret. Bendy était dangereux ! Il devait être mis hors d'état de nuire par tout les moyens, justice ou pas !

« **Si les membres** **du Conseil** **ne prennent pas cette affaire au sérieux, alors faisons justice nous-même!** » décrète Sam le Pirate en sortant ses pistolets.

Tout le monde l'encourage sans tenir compte de PointDexter qui essaie tant bien que mal de calmer la foule en colère. Le petit Looney rouquin et moustachu bouscule le petit scientifique et clame haut et fort :

 _Traquons le démon nommé Bendy !_

 _Ne le laissez pas s'évaporer dans la nuit !_

 _Libre il met en danger toute nos vies !_

 _Faisons justice nous-même, je vous le dit !_

Les autres l'acclament, bien d'accord avec lui, et se joignent à lui, entonnant ce qui devient alors leur chant de guerre.

 _Traquons le démon nommé Bendy !_

 _Ne le laisse_ _z_ _pas s'évaporer dans la nuit !_

Pénélope aiguise ses griffes, déterminée à obtenir vengeance pour son Pépé, une des premières victimes du démon.

 _Je serais son bourreau dès son trépas !_

 _Et je vous le jure, de mes griffes il mourra !_

Alors que son époux encourage les Toons (surtout parce qu'il veut récupérer leur fille), Jessica Rabbit soupire. Elle connaît sa fille autant que Roger même si la peur empêchait le lapin de le voir. Si Candice était prête à rester loin de sa famille et à affronter les avis contradictoires, c'est qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. C'est donc sans bruit dans cette foule furieuse que Jessica s'éloigne, se doutant de où sa fille pouvait s'être caché.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, les enfants et le diablotin aident Dolorès à servir les clients, souriant et dansant entre les tables sous le regard des petits. Après un énième service, le Toon jette le plateau à travers la pièce, inquiétant la propriétaire… mais il utilise son encre pour passer de la table du fond au bar et stoppe son outil de travail avec sa queue (se mettant en équilibre sur une main) avant de le rattraper dans sa main libre. Se remettant à l'endroit, il pose l'objet sur le bar, près de sa ''patronne''.

« Merci Bendy. sourit l'Humaine. Mais arrête de me faire des peurs pareilles. J'ai eu assez de casses en 47.

_Je me dérouille ! 30 ans sans danser, jouer, chanter, c'est d'un ennuyeux ! »

Maintenant libre de son temps, Bendy se pose assis sur le bar et observe la pièce en souriant.

Soudain, deux mains recouvrent ses yeux, le faisant sursauter. Alors qu'il se débat pour revoir, il entend des rires digne d'une petite fille et reconnaît la coupable.

« Pandora… soupire-t-il en attrapant les mains de sa cadette. Tu sais que je déteste être surpris. »

La diablotine (puisqu'il s'agit bien d'elle) pouffe et bondit en arrière en gloussant.

« Et moi j'adore te faire peur !

_Tu n'es qu'une petite sotte ! » grogne Bendy en croisant les bras sur son torse et relevant le nez, boudant.

Boris, assis un peu plus loin, sourit à cette scène qui était monnaie courante à la belle époque des SillyVision. Pandora, connaissant son frère comme personne (autre que Boris), se jette au cou de son aîné en faisant une petite tête de chien battu et dit :

« Awww pardon, Bendy… sois pas en colère, grand frère… s'il te plaît… »

Le diablotin baisse les yeux vers elle et soupire, incapable de résister à cette petite bouille. Comprenant qu'elle a encore gagné, Pandora sourit et embrasse son frère sur la joue avant de filer pour jouer avec les enfants.

* * *

Soudain, Pépé entre et rejoint la petite Rabbit.

« Candice, il y a ta mama dehors. Elle sait qué tu es là.

_Hein !? Comment elle peut… ? s'étonne la gamine.

_Candice. Tu ne connais aucun Humain hors que moi et Eddie. » sourit Dolorès même si Bendy est inquiet.

Si la mère de Candice savait qu'ils étaient là, d'autres pouvaient venir ! La fillette lapin regarde ses amis puis sort du bar, sachant que sa mère était la plus calme de ses parents. Avec un peu de chance, elle ne dirait rien aux autres si elles s'expliquaient toute les deux.

* * *

Jessica attends calmement, ignorant les sifflements de certains Humains mal poli… lorsque Candice arrive. Après autant de temps sans voir ses parents, la petite (bien qu'inquiète pour son ami) est trop heureuse de voir sa mère.

« **Maman !** »

Jessica sourit et s'agenouille pour permettre à sa fille de lui sauter dans les bras. La bimbo des MaroonStudios sourit en serrant son enfant et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de la poser sur le sol.

« Tu vas me devoir quelques explications, mademoiselle. Je sais que tu ne fais pas quelque chose comme ça sans mesurer les conséquences de tes actes.

_Là j'avais pas le choix, maman… les autres auraient tués Bendy… mais dès qu'ils se seront calmés, on reviendra pour leur prouver que Bendy est gentil ! sourit la gamine.

_Malheureusement, la colère ne fait que grandir dans ToonVille, trésor. Le Grand Conseil a promis de juger Bendy comme n'importe quel Toon mais les autres ne sont pas d'accord et veulent le tuer sans aucune forme de procès. »

Candice pâlit, horrifiée.

« Et Papa ?

_Il a peur pour toi, Candice. Il ferra tout pour te protéger même si ça veut dire tuer quelqu'un.

_Mais Bendy n'est pas méchant ! Attends, tu vas voir ! »

Sans autre explication, la lapmaine retourne dans le bar et après quelques minutes, elle ressort avec le diablotin. En voyant la femme Toon, il prend peur et veut retourner à l'intérieur mais Keffan et Aiden (qui suivaient discrètement) le poussent vers Jessica. Voyant le ''monstre'' être terrifié devant elle, l'épouse Rabbit sourit.

« Voilà donc le terrible Bendy ? Il semble aussi coupable que mon Roger en 47. dit-elle avec un petit air amusé.

_Pardon ?… bégaye le petit Toon.

_Mon mari a été accusé du meurtre de l'ancien propriétaire de ToonVille en 1947. Bien entendu, tout cela était faux ! »

La bimbo s'approche, forçant Bendy à fermer les yeux en craignant qu'elle s'en prenne à lui… mais elle le prend dans ses bras et l'observe de haut en bas avant de plonger ses grands yeux vert dans les noir du SillyVision. Elle n'y voit pas le monstre que décrit l'Humain Joey. Elle y voit un enfant effrayé. Attendrie, elle dépose un baiser sur le front blanc du Toon, laissant une belle marque de rouge-à-lèvres. Reposant le petit démon, elle dit calmement :

« Je ferais mieux de rentrer à ToonVille avant que l'on ne remarque mon absence. Mais si vous voulez vraiment aider votre ami, les enfants, je vous conseille d'aller vous renseigner sur le studio d'où il vient. Vous trouverez peut-être quelque chose qui convaincra les autres Toons de vous écouter et de le juger à la loyale. »

Sans un autre mot, Jessica s'éloigne (croisant Henry et Eddie qui froncent les sourcils en la voyant) et remonte dans sa voiture. Pandora et Boris rejoignent le petit groupe sur le trottoir et suivent la bimbo des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparue de la rue. Henry s'approche et, pointant la direction prise par la Toon, il demande :

« C'était quoi, ça ?

_Je crois que ça veut dire qu'on a une nouvelle alliée à ToonVille ! » sourit Keffan.

Candice sourit et hoche la tête, intriguant Pandora qui regarde son frère. Elle remarque alors la grosse marque rouge sur son front et, ne comprenant pas ce que c'est vu que les seules marques semblables qu'elle ait vu soit noire, elle observe Bendy comme un animal en cage.

« Quoi ? s'inquiète-t-il sans comprendre.

_T'as du rouge là ! » dit la petite en montrant son front.

Alors que Eddie fronce les sourcils, intrigué que la petite n'ait jamais vu de rouge-à-lèvres, Henry pouffe de rire face à l'innocence de ses petits diablotins.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans son appartement, Joey avait du mal à contenir ses émotions. Il ne tenait plus ! Plus il avançait, plus ses chances pour ses plans semblèrent devenir mince.

 _Ce sont les règles du jeu que je dispose !_

 _Tout doit être accordé au plan !_

 _Aucun pion dans mon jeu ne s'évadera !_

* * *

Sous le regard observateur de Mémé et des deux petits chiens de prairie Tosh et Mac* (qui chante tristement voir inquiet), les Toons regardent partout !

 _Tout les Toons continuèrent leurs recherches désespérées de celui dit possédé !_

Même dans les ruelles très peu fréquentées, dans les champs, de l'allée des mémoires et même dans les anciennes catacombes ! Aucune cachette possible ne pouvait être ignorée ! Le nombre de sentinelles fut doublé à chaque sortie et entrée de ToonVille car, même si les recherches restent bredouille, Bendy devait être resté caché dans ToonVille depuis sa dernière attaque. Haïssant les Humains et son studio étant désert, il ne pouvait être qu'en ville.

 _Mais le nombre de ses derniers dangereusement diminu_ _ait_ _à chaque nuit qui tombait !_ ajoute Tosh en buvant nerveusement le thé que Mémé lui propose.

Le nombre de corps Toons retrouvés sans âme et sans cœur augmentait dangereusement, inquiétant beaucoup de Toons et de studios. Pensant d'abord à éliminer la menace qui pesait encore sur eux, les Toon empilaient les "cadavres" les uns sur les autres dans l'ancienne usine Acme, en espérant rendre la vie à certains après tout ça. Mais, bien que les autres ne voulaient pas en parler, beaucoup d'entre eux n'ont peut-être pas survécu à ce qu'on leur retire le cœur aussi violemment, étant peut-être lentement plongé dans l'oubli. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce massacre fit beaucoup de veufs et d'orphelins.

 _Espérant un espoir pour le futur et qu'enfin s'arrête toute cette torture,_

 _Mais les jours à venir ne semblaient qu'à venir voir le pire._ soupire Mémé.

 _Que deviendra Toonville?_

Avec un air triste, les trois Looneys soupirent en voyant leur cité autrefois si belle et joyeuse être terrorisée par la peur et devenir aussi sombre que certaines villes Humaines où la joie n'existait que très peu.

* * *

Même si ils restaient chez Dolorès, les enfants se tenaient au courant des dernières nouvelles grâce à Jessica. Elle avait promis de garder le secret sur leur planque tout en essayant de calmer son époux et les parents des enfants. SourPuss était comme Roger, déterminé à éliminé Bendy pour récupérer son petit, alors que Gandy, Heckle et Jeckle étaient plus inquiets. Elle décida de tester avec eux en premier.

Mais voyant que la situation ne faisait que s'aggraver, les trois petits décidèrent de suivre le conseil de Jessica et d'en chercher plus sur le studio des SillyVision. Pour ce qui est de la version Humaine, Henry avait pu récupérer des infos… mais peut-être que du côté Toon, ils trouveraient autre chose ! Le seul problème, c'est que les informations étaient dans le dossier chez Coyote. Ils n'avaient donc pas le choix !

* * *

Alors que tout ToonVille est en plein émoi, trois petites silhouettes courent de buissons en buissons pour rester cacher. Il s'agit de Aiden, Keffan et Candice. Bien qu'habitants de cette ville, leur nouvelle alliance avec Bendy les mettait en plein milieu de la cible des Toons pour trouver leur ami. Mais là, il fallait qu'ils se risquent dans la cité des Toons ! Ils avaient besoin du dossier des SillyVision !

Après plusieurs minutes à courir dans la ville, ils arrivent devant la maison de Coyote. Étant le seul à voler, Aiden ouvre la fenêtre, permettant à ses amis de se glisser dans la demeure et montent à l'étage. Quand ils arrivent à la chambre grande ouverte, ils ne voient pas Coyote mais Sam le chien à la place, allongé sur le lit. Ce dernier se sent observé et tourne la tête pour voir les trois petite bouilles qui le regardent sans avoir peur (même si Candice semble surprise de le voir là). Ils savent que Sam est un ''gros'' Toon gentil assez cool et non violent et qu'il n'allait pas les dénoncer comme ça à leurs parents.

« Oh ! Hhmm… attendez, bougez pas ! dit le chien de berger en se levant hors du lit et en révélant en dessous de son épaisse fourrure Vil le Coyote, paisiblement endormi et recroquevillé sur lui-même. Hé Vil, ma caille. Il y a des Toons qui voudraient te voir. » dit calmement le chien.

Mais rien. Coyote reste encore endormi.

« Hé Vil. Vil! VIL! » appelle Sam en réveillant le Coyote.

Il s'étire sur ses quatre membres et regarde le chien d'un air doux et tendre qui rappellent leurs parents aux deux garçons.

« Oui? questionne-t-il doucement.

_Hhmm oui, t'as des visiteurs. » dit Sam en montrant les enfants.

Le Coyote sursaute en se redressant. Lorsqu'il se rend compte que c'est la petite de Roger, le chaton de Gandy et l'oisillon de Heckle et Jeckle, il est figé de stupeur.

Keffan pouffe avant de se redresser en se penchant vers Candice.

« Tu vois, Cand'? Je t'avais dit que BipBip et lui, c'était trop facile. » dit-il, faisant rire Aiden.

La petite lapmaine le fusille du regard (détestant perdre à ses paris de couple)… lorsqu'ils sont figés par le hurlement de colère de Coyote.

« **Vous voilà, vous-trois !? Mais est-ce que vous vous rendez compte du danger dans lequel vous vous êtes mit ? C'est un miracle que vous soyez encore vivant ! Attendez un peu que vos parents vous trouvent !** »

Furieux, le canidé se lève d'un bond et se dirige vers l'entrée pour avertir les Toons sans tenir compte des cris et supplications des enfants… lorsque Sam se dresse, grand et terriblement impressionnant devant Vil.

« **Sam ! Pousse-toi !**

_Non. grogne le chien.

_ **Pousse-toi ! Il faut prévenir les autres !**

_ **Non mais tu t'entends ?** On croirait un chasseur de prime ! Où est passé le Toon qui cherchait absolument la vérité ? Où est ce Toon que j'ai aimé ? Où est ma bibiche à la cannelle ? » demande le chien en berger en faisant la moue tout en collant son museau sur celui de son compagnon.

Les enfants pouffent au surnom ridicule, rappelant à Coyote qu'ils sont là, ce qui le fait violemment rougir. Il fusille Sam du regard avant de se tourner vers les petits qui sourient innocemment.

« Euh oui euh... enfin, je veux dire, que puis-je pour vous, les enfants? demande-t-il.

_T'as toujours le dossier sur les SillyVision ? » demande à son tour Aiden.

Le Looney Toonologiste comprend enfin où les petits avaient trouvés l'adresse du studio : en fouillant ses dossiers !

* * *

Soupirant, il se dirige vers le salon et monte sur un escabeau pour récupérer le petit dossier et le jette dédaigneusement sur la table basse.

« Voilà ! Il est pas très épais mais y'a tout ce que les Toons doivent savoir sur lui. » grommelle-t-il.

Sam soupire, déçu du comportement de son amant, avant de s'asseoir à côté des petits. Aiden prend le dossier poussiéreux et l'ouvre. Les premières fiches sont des papiers officiels jaunis par le temps avec l'adresse, le nom des employés et des Toons… mais après toutes ces fiches, il fronce les sourcils.

« C'est quoi, ce truc ? » demande Candice en essayant de voir, intriguant Coyote qui jette un œil.

Keffan sort le premier papier qui se trouve être une partition étrange couverte d'encre et, au dos, une commande pour une machine et plusieurs centaines de litres d'encre. Beaucoup trop pour un petit studio. Puis Candice attrape un vieux croquis de Bendy… pour voir à l'arrière un pentagramme avec une inscription.

« Notre portail pour devenir des Dieux… » déchiffre-t-elle.

Coyote fronce les sourcils pendant que Sam se penche pour récupérer une enveloppe. Dedans, il y trouve plusieurs papiers et une cassette audio. Les deux Looneys se regardent, intrigués, puis le chien va chercher un magnétophone pour lire la bande. Pendant ce temps, Vil déplie les papiers. Il y a de nombreux dessins de Bendy avec des inscriptions étranges dans une langue qu'il ne connaît pas puis il voit un morceau de papier arraché d'un calepin. Il le déplie et voit une liste de points-clés sous le titre : le Messie qui nous guidera vers les Dieux. Chaque point est checké mais ce qui intrigue le Looney plus que le titre, c'est les points de la liste :

→ bonne bouille

→ petite taille

→ attachant

→ démoniaque

→ beaucoup d'encre

Coyote fronce encore plus les sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'intérêt de cette liste lorsqu'il trouve une page arrachée d'un livre. Il commence à la lire, comprenant d'un coup les points de la liste.

« Bien que terrifiant et sombre, Satan n'est pas un démon mais le dieu le plus puissant que l'on puisse trouver et le seul capable d'amener l'Immortalité. Bien qu'inoffensif et blagueur, un Toon est sans le savoir détenteur d'une partie de ce pouvoir, lui permettant de vivre jusqu'à l'oubli et faisant de lui un Dieu. Sachant que des Tunmains ont pu voir le jour, il doit donc être possible d'extraire l'énergie qui fait vivre un Toon et de la transmettre à un Humain, lui permettant de devenir Immortel et de s'élever au rang de Dieu… »

Le reste de la page est rempli de pentagrammes et d'annotations alchimiques et sataniques avec une notation à la plume inscrite en bas de page : seul un Toon démoniaque sera assez puissant pour me rendre Immortel.

* * *

Vil se retrouve le souffle coupé. Un Humain s'était mit en tête de découvrir un moyen de devenir Immortel en utilisant des Toons et principalement Bendy. Cela lui semble horrible ! Et qu'est-ce que cet Humain avait en tête pour devenir Immortel ? Comment voulait-il utiliser les Toons pour ça ? Et surtout… qui était cet Humain ? Sam revient avec un magnétophone et, sans savoir ce que Vil avait découvert, il met la cassette en marche. La voix de Boris se met à parler.

« _Howdy… j'ignore qui écoute ce message mais… je suis Boris le Loup des SillyVision. Ceci n'est pas une blague mais un appel à l'aide. La croissance de notre studio semble avoir rendu Joey fou. Ça fait quelques semaines qu'il fait des tests bizarres sur nous, les Toons. Ça a commencé par des injections d'eau et d'autres produits… jusqu'à ce qu'il tue un des petits frères d'Alice en lui injectant du diluant._ »

Les Toons suffoquent d'horreur en entendant ça. Joey Drew avait été assez cruel ou inconscient pour injecter du diluant à un petit Toon ? La voix de Boris tremble et on l'entend renifler comme si il pleurait.

« _Joey est un monstre… j'ai réussit à préserver Bendy pour le moment mais j'ignore combien de temps je vais pouvoir le protéger. Joey dessine des pentagrammes sur le sol et Sammy, le directeur du département musique, semble aussi devenir fou… je ne sais pas ce qui se prépare mais j'ai peur que si Joey en a assez de nous, il s'attaque aux autres Toons, qu'il s'en prenne à ToonVille… je l'ai souvent entendu accusé Bendy pour les nombreuses tâches d'encre partout dans le studio alors que je sais que c'est lui. Heureusement que les autres aiment Bendy et ne le grondent pas parce qu'il ne comprendrait pas… Henry dit qu'il veut partir et nous emmener avec lui mais j'ai peur que Joey l'en empêche et s'en prenne à Bendy._ »

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit et une voix de femme bien plus mature que celle de Pandora retentit.

« _Boris vite ! Voilà Joey !_

 __Files te cacher, Alice !... Qui que vous soyez, aidez-nous ! Joey Drew nous ment ! Il est dangereux ! Il faut l'arrêter pour le bien de tout les Toons !_ »

La bande s'arrête après avoir entendu des hurlements haineux étouffés par une porte. Les enfants se regardent, horrifiés. Ce message de Boris était la preuve que Joey était un monstre ! Le Loup avait déjà été à ToonVille. Il avait dû laissé la bande dans l'enveloppe avec toutes les preuves et, comme la lettre venait des SillyVision, on l'avait donné à Coyote pour son dossier sur le studio. Le canidé ne sait plus quoi penser.

* * *

Soudain, de forts coups frappent sur la porte, faisant sursauter les petits et les deux Looneys. Vite, Vil range le dossier et le glisse sous un coussin et Sam prend une grande couverture dans laquelle il enferme les enfants.

« **Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, Sam !?** hurle Aiden.

_ **Laisse-nous sortir !** s'affole Candice.

_Chut ! Ne faites pas de bruits ! » chuchote le chien en cachant le sac improvisé derrière son dos.

D'un hochement de tête à Coyote, il lui fait comprendre qu'il peut ouvrir. Son compagnon se rend tranquillement vers la porte où les coups continuent, insistants.

« Voilà, voilà ! J'arrive ! » dit Vil en arrivant avant d'ouvrir.

SourPuss et Roger, suivit de Sam le Pirate armé de ses pistolets, entrent en regardant partout.

« Où sont-ils ? rage le Toon moustachu.

_Où sont qui ? demande son homonyme canin aussi innocemment que possible.

_ **Les gosses, grosse andouille de clebs !** s'agace le petit nerveux avant d'être calmer par Roger.

_Sam, tu vas finir par te donner un arrêt cardiaque à t'énerver sans arrêt. dit le lapin en sortant un éventail pour essayer de calmer l'homme trapu qui rougit d'énervement.

_Titi pense avoir vu les enfants entrer ici par cette fenêtre ouverte. explique SourPuss en pointant la fenêtre du salon.

_Ah ? intervient Coyote en prenant un air calme. Bah, on les a pas vu.

_ **Te fout pas de nous, Toonologiste de mon derrière !** s'énerve le Cow-boy en pointant ses armes vers le canidé scientifique. Je me fais berner par le Lapin mais pas par toi ! Maintenant, dis-nous où sont les enfants !

_Ils ne sont pas ici. Je ne les ai pas vu en tout cas. » insiste calmement le Looney.

Comme ils ne voient aucune raison pour que Vil Coyote leur mente, Roger et SourPuss soupirent. Ils avaient tellement d'espoir de retrouver leur enfant respectif après plusieurs jours sans nouvelles, sans savoir que les enfants sont là à les écouter sans faire de bruit.

* * *

Mais alors qu'ils allaient partir, ils entendent le hurlement joyeux de Speedy. La souris semble aux anges ! Il entre dans la maison par la porte et crie, fou de joie :

« **ARRIBA ! C'EST UN** **'** **MIRACLE !** **ARRIBA ARRIBA !**

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Speedy ? s'étonne Sam le chien.

_ **Un' vrai miracle, amicos !** Enfin, après mucho de jours aussi sombres, un' énorme buena nouvelle !

_Quoi donc ? demande Roger, espérant. Ils ont trouvés Bendy et les enfants ?

_Ah non, señor Roger… c'est un' buena nouvelle mais pas celle-là, por desgracia. soupire la souris, rassurant les petits.

_Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? intervient Coyote.

_Señor Félix et Señora Kitty ! **Ils viennent d'avoir trois petits gatinos !** sourit le petit rongeur Mexicain, choquant tout le monde (Aiden et Keffan sont même obligés de plaquer leur main sur la bouche de Candice pour l'empêcher de hurler de joie). C'est comme un' phare dans un' nuit noire ! C'est un' nouvel esperanza ! »

Tous sourient, ravis pour les jeunes parents. Après autant de ''morts'' et de malheurs, une naissance ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose ! Surtout quand il s'agissait des chatons de Félix, le premier Toon officiel et le deuxième membre le plus important du Grand Conseil ! Et la joie était encore plus grande quand on sait que Kitty avait perdue une portée quelques temps auparavant. Ces bébés étaient un nouvel espoir pour la cité comme pour le couple de chats.

« Tu vas devoir ajouter un' chapitre au dossier sur Señor Félix, Coyote amigo ! sourit Speedy.

_Je vais faire ça tout de suite ! Il me faudra juste les actes de naissances et les noms des chatons.

_Ah ça, tu devras voir avec les nuevo parents ! Bon, je vais y aller ! Tout la ville doit savoir ! »

D'un joyeux « **ARRIBA !** », la souris s'éloigne à toute vitesse dans les rues pour transmettre la bonne nouvelle.

« On va y allé aussi. sourit SourPuss.

_Désolé pour le dérangement. s'excuse Roger.

_Y'a pas de mal. » répond Coyote en les raccompagnant à la porte.

* * *

Dès que les adultes sont sortit, le Looney se permet de respirer et rejoint son compagnon qui libère les enfants.

« C'est officiel, c'est une bonne journée ! sourit Aiden.

_Tu m'étonnes ! ajoute Keffan. Une naissance et une preuve de l'innocence de Bendy dans la même journée !

_On va devoir te piquer le dossier, Coyote ! conclut Candice.

_Pas la peine, je ne vais pas le détruire. sourit le canidé. Et vous pouvez dire à votre ami qu'il a un nouvel allié.

_Deux ! » corrige le chien de berger.

Les enfants les regardent, incrédules,… puis fous de joie, ils sautent au cou des deux Looneys.

* * *

Plus les jours passèrent, plus Oswald commençait à douter de la proclamation de son frère et des autres membre de l'assemblée. Les victimes ne faisaient qu'augmenter de jour en jour, presque comme dans un génocide de masse. Et le chagrin de savoir son Ortensia "disparue" à cause de ce monstre qui rode encore les rues et qui s'en prenait à des innocents, beaucoup d'Oubliés de Disney mais également des personnages connus.

Si vous aviez idée à quel point il voulait punir Heckle qu'il tenait pour responsable ! Si il avait clos son bec ou celui de son gosse, rien de toutes ces horreurs ne seraient arrivée ! Mais pouvait-il vraiment blâmer l'oiseau? Si ça n'avait pas été lui, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, un autre enfant, un autre Toon voir même un Humain… ou ça aurait été d'un pur sort du destin et ce monstre aurait sortit de son trou sans que personne n'y soit pour rien. Mais est-ce que ça valait toutes ces pertes ?

 _Tout ces cries de terreurs qui résonnent tout les soirs…_

 _Comment continuer à croire encore à un espoir?_

Le lapin soupire… lorsque l'un de ses enfants vient le réconforter. Rapidement, tout les autres les rejoignent et tous lui sautent au cou, affolant d'abord leur père mais celui-ci finit par rire aux éclats en sentant ses nombreux petits qui essayent de lui rendre le sourire malgré leur chagrin.

* * *

En lisant la proclamation de l'assemblée que les deux frères Cuphead et Mugman lui ont amené, Joey est outré. Aucune mis à mort autorisée? Quelle Blague!

« **Coward! Lâche! Faiblard! Traître! Incapable de tuer!** » rage-t-il.

Puis il voit que certains Toons ne suivent guère le décret, voulant protéger les leurs quoi qu'il advienne et ça le fait sourire. Il avait encore une chance.

« Au moins certains seront plus que facile à berner! » ricane-t-il avant de s'éloigner, semblant quitter ToonVille.

* * *

Avec les jours passants, les Toons devenaient de plus en plus méfiants… mais Mugman se rendit compte que même si son aîné Cuphead était un des plus fervent 'chasseur de Démon', il avait la tête ailleurs. La 'tête de tasse' à paille bleue avait remarqué que son aîné était bizarre à chaque fois que on mentionnait Bendy. Il mit un moment à s'en souvenir… mais il se souvient qu'ils avaient été crée 6ans après la catastrophe des SillyVision. La première fois qu'ils avaient entendu parlé de Bendy, c'est quand Cuphead avait trouvé une bobine chez Betty Boop qui, en tant que membre du conseil et Toon Encreuse comme eux, devait leur enseigner tout ce qu'un Toon devait savoir. Les deux tasses avaient profité de son absence pour regarder l'épisode et ça leur avait beaucoup plus. Cuphead avait même développé des sentiments pour le petit démon dansant.

Sauf que quand Betty l'avait découvert, elle avait brisée le cœur de la tasse à paille rouge en lui expliquant que celui qui avait capturé son cœur par ses épisodes, sa gentillesse malgré ses nombreuses blagues et ses danses passionnées n'était qu'un démon rendu fou sans raison qui s'en était prit à des Humains. Mugman avait dès lors été effrayé non seulement par les Humains mais par tout ce qui semble envoyé par le Diable alors que Cuphead était devenu un petit Toon qui se moquait du Diable… c'est même ça qui l'avait motivé à lui proposer de jouer leur vie dans leurs épisodes. Mais reparler de Bendy et l'avoir vu en vrai avait réveillé les premiers sentiments que Cuphead avait eu pour le diablotin. Alors même si par fierté il participait aux chasses au Démon, il espérait pouvoir le trouver avant tout le monde et lui avouer ses sentiments… mais surtout comprendre ! Pourquoi ce diablotin si innocent et si gentil dans ses épisodes avait-il fait des choses aussi horribles ?

Mugman soupire en voyant son frère en train de regarder la peluche de Bendy. Après la fuite des enfants, ils avaient fouiller les différentes chambres et la tasse à paille rouge avait trouvé la boîte à secrets d'Aiden. Il l'avait caché en voyant qu'elle ne montrait pas où pourrait être les enfants mais il avait gardé la peluche. Autant son frère pouvait être un brave guerrier face à leur ennemi et un fier Toon devant les autres, autant (en privé et quand on parle de Bendy) il pouvait ressemblé à une de ces adolescentes qui tombent amoureuses de leur acteur favori dans un film. Agacé, il décide de partir chasser Bendy seul ! Il prouverait ainsi à son frère qu'il était un grand chasseur de démon !

* * *

Les premières patrouilles sont parties depuis longtemps quand Mugman avance dans les rues de ToonVille en fredonnant. Il n'a jamais été totalement seul face à un 'Méchant' alors là…

« Allons, allons, pas de panique ! dit-il (surtout pour lui-même) en reprenant son chemin. Il suffit de marcher tout droit et on arrive toujours quelque part ! »

Il continue à avancer, hésitant à aller vers les rues sombres à l'inverse des patrouilles ou aller vers les SillyVision. Finalement, il laisse ses pieds le guider… lorsqu'il glisse sur une flaque d'une chose visqueuse et épaisse et tombe lourdement sur le sol. Grimaçant, il se masse le front… pour sentir qu'il est en train de se mettre la chose sur le front (ou le haut de sa tasse). Il place sa main devant ses yeux… et se fige en voyant de l'encre noire et épaisse ! Horrifié, il lève la tête et voit une figure dégoulinante noire et blanche.

« Salut, gamin ! Tu aimes les cartoons ? » demande la créature en souriant cruellement.

Mugman hurle en reconnaissant Bendy et se relève à temps pour éviter la main crochue. Il lui tire dessus avec son énergie… mais l'encre semble amortir tout les coups. Alors, il s'enfuit, affolé, et hurle :

« **AIDEZ-MOI ! AU SECOURS !** »

* * *

Aillant remarqué que son frère s'est absenté sans le prévenir (chose rarissime chez lui), Cuphead le cherche dans tout ToonVille. Il essaye d'abord les endroits qu'il aime et où ses amis vivent avant de chercher partout.

« **Mugman, c'est p** **l** **u** **s** **drôle ! Arrête tes caprices de gamin ! Traîner seul dans les rues face à un monstre, ça va pas te changer ! Tu resteras toujours mon petit frère ! Allez ! Arrête de bouder et vient !** » appelle-t-il assez fort pour que son cadet l'entende.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Mugman lui faisait ce coup-là alors il n'y a aucune raison que ça change. Souriant, il cherche son frère lorsque…

« **AU SECOURS !** »

Cuphead sursaute en entendant les hurlements de son frère… lorsqu'il l'aperçoit qui s'enfuit, suivit du Démon que tous cherchent ! Son cœur manque un battement et il court pour essayer de les rejoindre pour sauver son cadet.

La tasse à paille bleue court et zigzag dans les rues, espérant échapper à Bendy. C'est qu'il court vite l'animal !

« Et dire que Cuphead est raide dingue amoureux de ce truc ! » pense-t-il avant de tourner.

Il passe dans une ruelle et coupe par une autre avant que le Démon le voit. Il se fige et attends que le Monstre encreux soit passé avant de soupirer et de faire demi-tour pour retourner chez lui auprès de son frère.

« **Mugman !** »

L'intéressé se tourne pour voir son aîné au bout de la rue. Soulagé de voir Cuphead, il se dirige vers lui joyeusement… lorsque ce dernier se met à hurler :

« **MUGMAN ! DERRIÈRE TOI !** »

Mais trop tard ! Le plus jeune de la fratrie sent quelque chose qui le transperce par l'arrière. Il se retrouve le souffle coupé et, tournant la tête, il voit ''Bendy'' qui lui sourit cruellement. D'un geste vif, le démon d'encre arrache le cœur du petit Toon à tête de tasse. Mugman se retrouve figé de douleur avant de s'écrouler au sol, sa paille tombant de sa coupe pour rouler dans la poussière. Cuphead est figé, horrifié, en voyant son petit frère se faire tuer sous ses yeux. Le choc est tel que, pendant un moment, il ne bouge plus, tremble d'horreur et des larmes de tristesse coulent sur ses joues. Dès que ''Bendy'' est loin, il revient à ses sens, sentant enfin son cœur qui se serre atrocement dans sa poitrine.

« **MUGMAN !** » hurle-t-il, en larmes en courant serrer le cadavre de son frère dans ses bras.

Les chasseurs accourent trop tard, comme d'habitude, et trouvent les deux frères. Cuphead sanglote de manière incontrôlable, se fichant royalement des autres autour de lui. Daffy (qui fait partie des chasseurs depuis le début et malgré le décret et Bugs qui était d'accord avec ce décret) lui tapote l'épaule tristement.

« Désolé… »

Cuphead ne répondit pas, serrant d'avantage le cadavre de son cadet. Comment pouvait-ce être possible? Ce monstre cache bien son jeu! Betty avait eu raison. Elle avait eu raison depuis le début! Il n'y avait aucune âme dans cet être fait d'effroi et d'encre qui s'en prenait aujourd'hui à la ville. Mais il se jure personnellement qu'il paiera!

Oh que oui ! Le démon paierait pour ses crimes ! Et si ce n'était pas l'assemblé qui vengerait son frère alors il le vengerai de ses propres mains!

« **BENDY ! SI TU M'ENTENDS, JE TE LE JURE ! JE TE TUERAIS, BENDY ! J'TE TUERAIS !** »

Qu'il court tant qu'il peut encore "Bendy" mais qu'il sache désormais qu'ils vont repeindre son tombeau de son encre diluée ! Cette créature, qu'elle retourne au diable qui l'a créé! Et qu'elle ne revienne jamais des abysses !

* * *

Au bar de Dolorès, Bendy est en train d'essuyer les verres avec la patronne. Eddie et Henry observent ça avec un petit sourire attendri.

« C'est un vrai môme, ce Toon-là. ricane le détective. À se demander si c'est bien un diablotin. »

L'animateur hausse les épaules. Bendy était comme ça et ça depuis toujours.

Soudain, Pépé entre en flottant et se met à sonner la cloche que Dolorès a installé sur une étagère. Depuis l'arrivée du Démon, le bar servait d'asile pour Bendy mais aussi pour les âmes le temps qu'ils trouvent une solution. Cette cloche servait donc pour prévenir de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle âme et donc d'une nouvelle attaque ! Comme personne ne le soupçonne à ToonVille et étant lui-même un fantôme, Casper était celui qui retrouvait les âmes et les guidait jusqu'au bar. Les clients s'étaient habitué à voir ces Toons fantomatiques et transparents vagués dans le bar même si ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait à ToonVille pour qu'autant de Toons perdent leurs cœurs alors qu'ils étaient parfois encore très connu.

Toutes les âmes se rassemblent dans le bar pour accueillir la dernière victime et le calmer car le Démon semblait devenir de plus en plus violent et cruel avec ses 'proies'. Bendy reste caché près de Dolorès, sachant qu'il pouvait affolé le nouveau venu qui pensait avoir été tué par lui. Casper entre alors en tenant la main du nouveau… et tous sont choqué en le reconnaissant.

« Mugman !? » s'exclame Eddie.

Il s'attendait à tout et n'importe quel Toon mais pas un de ces deux-là ! C'est pas qu'ils n'étaient pas connu mais ils n'avaient pas la même popularité que Bugs ou Mickey ou même Félix ou Oswald ! Décidément, le coupable s'en prenait à n'importe quel Toon : connu ou secondaire.

* * *

Mugman (dont la trace de son cœur est encore visible sur la poitrine) est stupéfait de voir toutes les victimes du Démon devant lui ! Ils sont tous là, sous la forme d'âmes ! Souriant, il court se jeter aux cous de ses amis (ses bras étant trop petits, il se contente de serrer Pépé, Ortensia et Fauntleroy Fox).

« **Vous êtes là ! Vous êtes tous là ! Ça veut dire qu'il y a encore un espoir !** pleure-t-il, ravi de constater qu'il n'est pas vraiment mort.

_Bien sûr qu'il y a un espoir ! s'exclame Candice en sautant près de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on fait depuis des semaines ? On cherche une solution ! »

La petite tasse à paille bleue se fige en voyant la fillette lapmaine. Il voit alors Keffan et Aiden un peu plus loin.

« Vous-trois ? Vous êtes encore vivant ?

_Pourquoi on serait mort ? demande Aiden. On ne risquait rien. »

Mugman fronce les sourcils… lorsqu'il reconnaît le loup qui a protégé Bendy lors de la fête d'Halloween. Affolé, il se recule… lorsque Pandora (perchée sur un des lustres) se pend par la queue, la tête en bas.

« **Salut, beau gosse !** » gazouille-t-elle.

Mugman hurle en voyant ce visage semblable à Bendy (même si il est plus féminin) et s'enfuit dans la foule d'âme… lorsqu'il aperçoit son meurtrier. Il pâlit puis, submergé par la peur, il hurle :

« **ASSEZ ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI !? Pourquoi vous êtes tous là avec votre meurtrier !? Vous êtes fous ou quoi ?** »

Tous se figent, étonnés du hurlement assez fort pour ce petit bonhomme d'habitude aussi calme. Même le petit Pierre de Disney est affolé et, pourtant, il a déjà affronté un Loup Féroce! Tous se regardent et Chilly Willy s'approche.

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. dit-il. Beaucoup croient que Bendy est coupable… mais ce n'est pas le cas.

_Oh qué non ! s'exclame Pépé. Bendy est tout sauf un' meurtrier ! »

José Carioca, Pete Puma et Dimwit secouent la tête.

« Je dirais plutôt une victime ! intervient Ichabod Crane, sous un signe de tête positif des trois autres.

_Victime de la folie d'un homme ! s'exclame un des Gremlins. Un sale gredin ! Et Bendy a toujours été là avec nous pendant les différentes attaques !

_Ils étaient avec vous en train de fêter Halloween quand la première attaque sur moi, les Gremlins et Pépé a eu lieu. explique calmement Ortensia en rejoignant le 'petit nouveau' pour le calmer.

_Le vrai coupable, il rôde toujours dans ToonVille ! » s'énerve le nain Joyeux qui, même si il souriait toujours, détestait l'injustice et pouvait beaucoup s'énerver.

Mugman est perturbé… mais il voit que Bendy ressemble plus à un petit enfant apeuré qu'à un vrai monstre. Surtout que tout les enfants (âmes et 'vivants') courent le rejoindre pour le serrer dans leurs bras. Il fronce les sourcils, incrédule.

« J'y comprends plus rien…

_Le vrai coupable, c'est Joey Drew ! déclare Eddie en s'approchant.

_L'Humain ? C'est pas possible…

_Joey Drew n'est pas ce qu'on croit. soupire Henry en venant récupérer Pandora, la décrochant du lustre. Il a fait beaucoup de mal aux Toons des SillyVision.

_Oh que oui… marmonne Boris, attirant l'attention sur lui. Je suis sa première victime et la cause de la catastrophe des SillyVision.

_Une des causes… » marmonne Bendy en sentant les larmes revenir dans ses yeux.

Mugman et Ortensia remarquent qu'il tremble et qu'il pose sa main sur son ventre. La chatte est figée sur place, comprenant qu'il y avait plus que la perte de l'élu de son cœur… mais elle décide d'attendre pour en parler avec l'intéressé. La petite tête de tasse, lui, voit bien le petit diablotin des rares épisodes qu'il a pu voir. Il hésite, sa raison se battant avec son cœur qui veut y croire.

* * *

Soudain, le téléphone sonne. Candice décroche et se laisse tomber sur le sol, tendant le fil au maximum.

« Oui ?… Ah ! Tonton Eddie ! Mr Coyote ! »

Alors que Valiant se rend vers Candice pour prendre le téléphone, Mugman s'indigne.

« Coyote est au courant ?

_On a trouvé des preuves que Joey est un fou ! » explique Aiden.

La tasse à paille bleue fronce les sourcils avant d'écouter ce qu'il se passe.

« Ouais, Coyote ?… Oui, Mugman vient d'arriver. … Ah ! Je vois… Et Joey est revenu sur ToonVille ?… Oh ! Aie… ça se complique… On va voir de notre côté. Merci d'avoir prévenu.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demande Dolorès alors que Bendy est rejoint par Pandora et Henry.

_Avec ce qui est arrivé à Mugman, son frère Cuphead s'est lancé dans une guerre personnelle contre Bendy. répond le détective en raccrochant. Alors maintenant, il ferra partit des patrouilles et, si jamais on tombe sur lui, il exécutera Bendy sans aucune forme de procès. La liste des partisans pour la mise à mort immédiate s'allonge. »

Mugman suffoque, incapable de croire que son frère puisse avoir eu un tel revirement. Surtout quand on connaît son amour pour Bendy. Candice s'énerve soudain.

« **Mais c'est pas vrai !** Il faut faire quoi pour qu'ils comprennent que Bendy n'est pas dangereux ?

_Il leur faut des preuves. soupire Casper. C'est comme avec DeMort. Sans preuve incontestables, personne n'aurait su que c'était un Toon. »

Tous soupirent. Coyote avait quelques preuves dans ses dossiers, il y avait les témoignages de Henry et des autres Humains mais est-ce que ça serait suffisant ? Aiden réfléchit, les bras croisés… puis, sans que personne ne le remarque, il sort du bar, une idée ancrée dans sa petite tête d'oisillon.

* * *

C'était risqué ce plan mais il fallait essayer ! C'est ce que Aiden s'était mit dans la tête après que Coyote, son amant et Jessica devinrent des alliés : il allait à la pêche aux preuves pour ensuite pouvoir les montrer aux membres de l'Assemblé. À eux et eux-seuls ! Car si il parlait aux Toons directement, Joey risquerait d'intervenir avec une de ses folies que tout le monde gobait. Il avait pensé à aller directement voir les membres importants et de tout leur dire… mais il n'avait pas de preuves hormis des dires mais les dires ne sont pas fiables ! En tout cas, selon Eddie, ça ne suffirait pas. Le plus dur était d'agir dans l'ombre, sans se faire voir de personne, ni même de ses parents... mais ce fut assez dur pour lui. Ils ne les avaient pas vu depuis un bon moment et ils lui manquaient… mais il a peur que ses parents fassent tout échoué ! Mais il se promet qu'à la fin de tout cela, il retournerait avec eux si ils le pardonnent.

 _Chers habitants de ToonVille,_

 _Arrêtons enfin ces horreurs !_

 _Il est temps de reprendre la ville dans vos mains !_

Entend-t-il soudain. Il sait que cette voix appartenait à Joey et il le voit en train de berner une foule qui ne suivait pas le décret. Sans se faire voir, il approche de là où la foule s'accumule.

 _Chers habitants de ToonVille,_

 _Je vous le dis en toute franchise !_

 _Il faut supprimer l'œuvre du Vilain !_

Aiden est écœuré par ses dires.

« **Tes œuvres à toi, gredin !** » s'indigne-t-il tout haut (toujours caché dans la foule).

* * *

Cela surpris tout le monde, même Joey qui regarde partout après celui qui venait de lâcher ça.

« **Qui a dit ça?** » demande-t-il.

Les Toons se dévisagent mais personne ne su qui avait bien pu lâcher ces mots alors il essaie de se rattraper.

« C'est vrai, j'ai créé Bendy! Mais ce n'est point de ma faute si il s'en prend aujourd'hui à des innocents!

_ **Menteur!** **Même les** **miroirs** **ne cache** **nt** **plus ton vrai visage!** hurle Aiden en restant caché et changeant de place.

Les Toons regardent une nouvelle fois autour d'eux mais rien! Joey essaie de trouver ce faiseur de trouble mais en vain.

« **En quoi mentirai-je? Que sais-tu de moi?** demande l'Humain furieux devant la foule.

_ **Je sais tout, Joey!** Tu as osé les plus pire sacrifices pour ta quête de l'Immortalité! Et je ne suis pas le seul! Je ne serais plus seul à connaître la vérité! **Et tu sais que Dieu que tu as nié et aussi Celui qui t'a aidé aussi le savent!** Alors, si tu compte sauver le peu d'âme que tu crois qu'il te reste Joey, **arrêtes** **de mentir!** » fait la voix d'Aiden (toujours caché).

Cela choque Joey qui ne savait plus où se mettre face à la foule devant lui. Certains Toons se demandèrent quoi puis commencèrent à dévisager l'humain qui devint nerveux à leur regard.

* * *

« **Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez là!?** » fait la voix de Heckle.

Tous se tournent pour voir la pie avec son époux. Le couple des TerryToons (ainsi que d'autres qui croyaient en la justice) suivaient le décret à la lettre. Cela en choquait plus d'un vu que leur fils était un des prisonniers corrompus de Bendy… mais ces rassemblements avaient le don d'énerver l'oiseau noir à bec orange.

« **Avec vos** **bêtises,** **vous perdez plus de temps en bavardage qu'autre chose ! Vous augmentez le nombre de victime à chaque minute!** Alors soyez utile et trouvez des preuves qui nous expliquent le comportement de ce démon! s'indigne-t-il en fixant l'Humain droit dans les yeux. En comprenant mieux ce qu'il veut, on aura plus de chance de mettre fin à ce calvaire! »

Aiden est surpris par ça! Son père pensait-il vraiment que Bendy devait être juger justement? L'oisillon se demande si il est bien face à la pie parlante qui lui avait donné la moitié de ses gênes. Joey le fusille du regard, détestant toujours autant qu'on conteste ses décisions.

« **Parce que vous pensez faire mieux?** Après que vous l'aurez jugé, qui dit qu'il ne va pas recommencé ? clame l'humain sous les clameurs des autres Toons qui le suivaient. Tout ce que vous voulez, vous, c'est récupérer votre gamin corrompu! Mais vous savez comme moi que la seule chose à faire pour libérer les gosses qui lui servent de pions c'est de l'éliminer! » rétorque Joey de plus belle.

Heckle secoue la tête, écœuré.

« Les humains sont bien les mêmes ! » crache-t-il en regardant l'Homme dans les yeux.

* * *

Aiden fait l'erreur de sortir de sa cachette pour regarder la dispute entre ses parents et l'infâme directeur des SillyVision. Il parvient à rester inaperçu des autres grâce à sa petite taille… jusqu'à ce qu'il sent une paire de mains plumées l'attraper par la taille et le soulever du sol ! Il s'agit de Charlie le Coq, ce grand bavard et ''vieux schnock''!

« Je dis alors moi, je dis : voilà un des gamins! dit-il en agitant Aiden dans les airs. Il a su se délivrer de l'immonde démon ! »

Tous se retournent pour voir le poussin montré par le poulet Looney. Joey fusille le gamin du regard car c'est certainement lui la petite voix qui a cafardé sur son passé… mais cet enfant pouvait être une opportunité de savoir où se trouvait Bendy. Sauf que comment le kidnapper sans se faire voir devant tout ces Toons?

Heckle et Jeckle se réjouissent et sont ému de voir leur enfant vivant et en parfaite santé.

« **Aiden!** » dit Jeckle en larmes en se ruant pour récupérer son fils dans ses bras, le câlinant et le berçant tendrement.

Tout le monde (à part Joey) se réjouit à ça. Si le premier enfant à avoir trouver Bendy était encore vivant, il y avait de grandes chances que les autres le soient encore. Aiden, lui, retourne l'affection et serre sa mère tant qu'il peut de ses petites ailes. Ses étreintes lui avaient terriblement manqué même si il s'était refusé de l'admettre devant les autres. Puis il arrête en éloignant sa tête de la poitrine de sa mère pour lui faire face.

« Maman ? C'est vrai que vous allez amener Bendy en audience au Grand Conseil? sourit-il espérant que ce qu'il a entendu de son père ne soit pas un rêve. Parce que j'ai des preuves qui peuvent presque tout expliquer ! dit-il, énervant davantage Joey et intriguant les autres Toons.

_Aww, mon poussin. Bien qu'on a peur, bien sûr qu'on l'amènera devant la justice! » sourit Jeckle en serrant davantage son fils dans ses bras.

Aiden regarde son père pendant l'étreinte de sa mère et celui-ci hoche de la tête pour confirmer les dires de son époux. L'enfant sourit, les yeux brillants de larmes, et murmure : ''Merci…''. Heckle hausse les épaules. Il était tête de mule mais il avait besoin de réponses.

* * *

Joey s'approche du couple de pies, fusillant l'enfant du regard. Le petit oisillon se fige en le voyant et il se serre contre sa mère, alarmant ses parents qui se tournent vers l'Humain. Le regard du ''Chef' des patrouilles de Chasseurs de Bendy leur glace la peinture alors que leur fils le regarde, écœuré et furieux.

« Dis-nous où est Bendy, gredin ? grogne Joey.

_ **Aiden n'est pas un gredin !** » s'énerve Heckle en se plaçant entre son époux et son fils.

Ce type lui inspirait de moins en moins confiance.

« Il sait où se cache le Démon ! **Avoue !** »

L'enfant quitte les bras de sa mère avant de se jeter sur les épaules de son père pour être en hauteur et, au choc de tous, crache sur le visage de l'Humain.

« **Tu peux courir, Assassin !** » rage le poussin.

Joey s'essuie rageusement le visage et les parents pies s'éloignent le plus possible du groupe de Toons. Beaucoup sont intrigués par le comportement des adultes des TerryToons mais plus de la moitié pensent que c'est leur cœur de parents qui refusent d'admettre que leur petit ait pu faire quelque chose de grave. Surtout qu'ils venaient de le retrouver vivant après plusieurs semaines à craindre le pire pour lui.

« Vous voulez la jouer comme ça ? **Alors jouons-la à la dure !** » s'énerve l'ancien directeur.

Voyant qu'il va s'en prendre à sa famille, Heckle bondit sur Joey en sortant un marteau de son hammerspace… mais l'Humain est très agile pour son âge. D'un bond, il évite Heckle et lui arrache le marteau des mains. D'un geste dédaigneux, il ramasse la pie et la jette aux pieds de son époux.

« **Vous avez vu ! Des traîtres à la solde de Bendy ! Arrêtons-les et forçons-les à nous dire où se trouve le démon !** » ordonne l'Humain avec un ton digne d'un prêtre de l'Inquisition.

Heckle et Jeckle s'écartent quand les Toons déterminés à tuer Bendy s'approchent, déterminés à les emprisonner… lorsqu'une explosion de fumée bleue jaillit dans l'air. Tous sursautent et s'écartent lorsqu'une silhouette sort de la fumée. Tous sont choqué de voir une femelle Toon diablotin ressemblant à Bendy dans une jolie robe mauve avec un bandeau mauve et sa belle rose blanche arrachée dessus. Joey tique en la reconnaissant et Aiden sourit, fou de joie.

« **Pandora !** »

La diablotine se redresse en souriant, faisant trembler les autres en voyant ce sourire semblable à celui de Bendy. La petite ricane comme une enfant et fait une jolie révérence.

« Toutes mes excuses, votre Altesse Drew ! Mais on peut pas rester ! » rit-elle.

D'un claquement de main, elle fait apparaître une épaisse fumée bleue autour d'elle et des pies Toons. Les autres essayent de l'arrêter… mais lorsqu'ils traversent la fumée, il ne trouve rien ! La diablotine et les trois pies se sont évaporés !

* * *

Joey se tient droit mais son corps tremble de rage et son visage tique sous l'énervement. Si Pandora, en étant la petite dernière des studios, la roue de secours au cas où il ne pouvait compter sur Bendy, avait la magie nécessaire pour faire cela, alors cela voulait dire qu'il avait raison ! Bendy était sans aucun doute très puissant et pouvait lui offrir ce qu'il voulait ! Plus aucun doute : il lui fallait retrouver le diablotin ! Se tournant vers la foule, il prend son air de grand manitou et déclare, continuant d'attiser les braises de la haine :

« **Toons !** **Nous avons la preuve que Bendy est vivant et qu'il arrive à corrompre bon nombre d'entre nous malgré ses nombreux crimes ! Il devient urgent de le retrouver et de mettre fin à son règne !** »

Les autres se regardent tous et hochent la tête. Ils en avaient assez ! Bendy devait être vaincu maintenant !

 _Mais où est donc le démon Bendy ?_

 _Cette création de Satan le maudit !_

 _Si vous retrouvez le dénommé Bendy,_

 _Agissez vite et retirez-lui la vie !_

* * *

Heckle et Jeckle se figent en voyant qu'ils sont dans le bar de l'épouse de Mr Valiant mais qu'il n'y a pas que des Humains. Il y a également des Toons et pas n'importe quels Toons : tout les Toons qui ont été tués !

Pendant un instant, ils se demandent si ils sont morts aussi… mais contrairement aux autres excepté les enfants, tous sont des âmes. Ils pensaient avoir vu le plus perturbant… sauf que leur cœur manque un battement en voyant Bendy. Mais en voyant leur regard, le diablotin se fige et se cache derrière les jambes d'un Humain, comme un enfant face à quelqu'un qui lui fait peur. Ça les surprend encore plus.

« Ça va ? demande la diablotine, les faisant sursauter. C'est la première fois que j'essaie ça avec des personnes.

_Comment t'as fait ça, Pandora ? demande Aiden.

_Bah hé ! Un diablotin même femelle a des pouvoirs ! »

La petite fait apparaître deux orbes d'énergie bleues dans ses mains en souriant. Henry (l'Humain derrière lequel est caché Bendy) caresse la tête de l'aîné des diablotins puis explique :

« Après la catastrophe des SillyVision, quand Pandora est revenue chez moi, on a découvert qu'elle avait des pouvoirs magiques. Sûrement une des expériences de Joey.

_C'est grâce à ça qu'on a été capable de voir que Joey vous voulait du mal. ajoute Eddie.

_Et toi, Bendy ? demande Aiden, les autres aillant été mit au courant plus tôt.

_Peut-être… marmonne-t-il en se serrant contre son créateur. C'est sûrement comme ça que je parviens à créer ces pentagrammes enflammés et que je déclenche des catastrophes.

_Tu ignorais qu'ils existaient, Bendy. sourit Ortensia. C'est normal que tu ne les maîtrise pas encore. »

* * *

Le diablotin sourit et, pendant que les autres expliquent la situation aux deux pies parlantes, l'épouse de Oswald entraîne le petit à l'écart. Dès qu'elle est sûre que personne entendra, elle l'interroge.

« Bendy ? Il n'y a pas que Boris que tu as perdu lors de la catastrophe des SillyVision, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bendy se fige et des larmes perlent dans ses yeux.

« Que…. ?

_Je suis une mère, Bendy. 420 petits lapinous dont je dois m'occuper tout les jours. sourit-elle tristement, s'inquiétant pour ses enfants en connaissant le caractère de son époux. Il y avait un enfant lors de cette tragédie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les larmes finissent par couler sur les joues du diablotin qui serre son ventre en hochant la tête.

« Je venais de le découvrir… explique-t-il.

_Boris est au courant ?

_Non… Lorsque Joey a essayé de me toucher, j'ai pensé à le protéger mais… j'ai fait tout l'inverse… il n'a pas résisté…

_Je suis désolée, Bendy… je sais ce que c'est de tout perdre à cause d'un Humain. La cupidité de notre ancien directeur de studio, Charles Mintz, nous a plongé en enfer jusqu'à ce que nous soyons oubliés de tous. Si nous n'avions pas été créé par Walt Disney qui nous a dessiné avec Amour et Attention, nous aurions déjà disparu. »

Bendy la regarde, intrigué par la ressemblance de leur histoire respective, avant de pleurer. Au moins, elle avait toujours son époux et ses 420 petits. Ortensia comprend et serre tendrement le petit Toon au cœur brisé dans ses bras.

« Tout s'arrangera, Bendy. On sauvera tout les cœurs, même celui de Boris, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Et, avec un peu de chances,… vous pourrez réessayer d'avoir un petit. Je sais qu'il ne remplacera jamais celui que vous avez perdu mais n'oublie pas que tu as droit au bonheur. »

Le petit sourit en la serrant dans ses bras même si, pour l'instant, tout ça lui semble impossible.

* * *

Soudain, Coyote appelle au bar et avertit Eddie d'un nouveau changement à ToonVille. Soupirant, le détective raccroche et se tourne vers ses amis.

« Ça va de plus en plus mal. soupire -t-il.

_Quoi ? s'étonne Henry.

_Joey a réussit à convaincre les Toons que Heckle et Jeckle ont été corrompu par Bendy à travers leur petit. Maintenant, ToonVille est une vraie bombe à retardement qui peut exploser à tout moment. »

Aiden soupire en entendant ce que dit Eddie. Joey était encore pire que n'importe quel méchant qu'il a pu rencontrer dans sa jeune vie.

 _Il sème la haine, le chaos_

 _Partout où il peut allé !_

 _Comment aider un ami_

 _Contre notre communauté ?_

L'oisillon passe sa main dans les plumes de sa tête et commence à faire les cent pas devant Bendy et les autres, marmonnant et réfléchissant à haute voix.

 _Comment aider notre ami Bendy_

 _Contre tout le monde, envers et contre tous?_

 _Cette affaire s'étend vers l'infini !_

 _Est-ce qu'on tiendra ainsi jusqu'au bout?_

Bendy soupire et essuie ses yeux avant que les larmes ne débordent. Il en a assez

 _Que faire quand tout le monde vous hait?_

Aiden court serrer son ami dans ses bras même si il se pose la même question.

 _Quand tout le monde hait quelqu'un ?_

Le diablotin le serre dans ses bras avant d'être rejoint par tout les autres, cherchant le réconfort des enfants. Les adultes sont tous attristé de voir le petit Toon en larmes. Et dire qu'ils croyaient que c'était un monstre…

 _Que faire… ?_

* * *

À ToonVille, les Toons sont maintenant déterminé à traquer le démon nommé Bendy et le détruire ! Peu importe ce que dirait le Grand Conseil, ils ne pouvaient plus supporter être les proies du Monstre ! Certains étaient encore hésitants, préférant suivre le Grand Conseil et les Sages… mais la grande majorité voulait régler le problème coûte que coûte ! Les chants de guerre résonnent dans toute la vie !

 _Tout ToonVille pleure au nom de Bendy !_

 _Nos flammes rugissent notre haine envers lui !_

 _Y aura-t-il fin à ces calamités ?_

 _Y aura-t-il enfin toute la vérité?_

Joey passe entre les Toons, jouant à l'Humain outré ou désolé alors que au fond de lui, il adore ce qu'il se passe. Plus Bendy serait haït, plus son influence sur les Toons sera importante et plus il pourra les manipuler comme des marionnettes et obtenir ce qu'il veut.

 _Lucifer vit à travers Bendy !_ chante-t-il fort pour convaincre ses 'disciples'.

Les Toons trouvent bizarre que cet Humain soit de leur côté et qu'il se comporte comme l'un des leurs… mais toujours est-il qu'il a raison ! Bendy était la personnification du Diable en personne ! Il n'y a donc pas d'autres choix !

 _Une nouvelle page de notre histoire_

 _Sur un autre désespoir_

 _Sous les pleurs de tout ToonVille !_

Sous les clameurs de la foule, la chasse au Démon reprend de plus belle mais, à cet instant, ToonVille ne ressemble plus au Paradis sur Terre… mais à un véritable champ de bataille où la guerre risquait de reprendre à tout bout de champ ! Les studios craignaient même d'approcher de la cité Toon en pleine crise et beaucoup demandaient des explications à Eddie mais le détective garde le silence. Il fallait attendre d'avoir toutes les pièces pour que la vérité puisse éclater !

* * *

 **Voilà! Chapitre 12 posté! Grand Merci à Foxiso pour son aide inspiré par cette chanson de la comédie musicale (anglaise) du "Bossu de Notre-Dame"**

 **Alors... officiellement le chapitre le plus LONG que j'ai jamais écrit pour cette fiction! qui a été écrit très rapidement grâce à Foxiso.**

 **Ah! Les notifications notés ***

22* Mac et Tosh sont les deux petits chiens de prairie des Looneys, ennemis de Daffy, personnellement je les ai découvert dans un « Titi et Grominet »

 **Voilà! le chapitre 13 est en court d'écriture et bien avancé donc j'espère qu'il arrivera bientôt... mais pas aussi vite que celui-ci qui a été écrit depuis plusieurs semaines.**

 **Et n'oubliez pas les petits commentaires :D**


	14. Chapitre 13: Sauvetage et Révélations

_Crossover_

 _Bendy / Terry Toons / Disney Toons / Looneys Toons_

 **Encré dans le Mystère**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Sauvetage et Révélations**

Bendy se trouve incapable de croire que tout ces gens allaient l'aider : Jessica, Heckle et Jeckle, Casper l'adorable fantôme, Vil Coyote et Sam le Chien de Berger, Pépé, Ortensia et les Gremlins qui vont servir de gardes constants pour le bâtiment et les âmes des Toons attaqués par cette créature. Le putois supposait que c'était un Raté* rendu fou par un rejet et que Joey avait peut-être entourloupé mais ses souvenirs étaient très flous comme ceux des autres Toons même si tous se souviennent qu'il avait vaguement la même tête que Bendy. Henry et Eddie allaient enquêter de leur côté sur cette étrange créature et surveiller Joey qui semblait vraiment bizarre… surtout parce qu'un homme qui supporte mal ses propres Toons ne passe pas des heures dans ToonVille à monter toute la population contre un diablotin innocent en le faisant passer pour le pire des Monstres !

Pendant ce temps, dans ToonVille, la situation est toujours aussi tendu surtout depuis que Heckle et Jeckle avaient disparu avec cette diablotine et les accusations de leur poussin Aiden face à l'Humain Joey Drew. Beaucoup se posaient des questions mais les flammes de la Haine commençaient à consumer les cœurs des Toons encore vivants.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, alors que Eddie et Henry bavardent, cherchant comment aider Bendy… lorsqu'ils entendent un coup de klaxon et des crissements de pneus près d'eux. Se retournant, ils voient Benny, la voiture taxi Toon, et Roger Rabbit, le père de Candice. Le lapin semble furieux.

« **Eddie Valiant !** » rugit-il.

Le détective soupire en voyant le lapin sortir du taxi et se tourne vers Henry.

« Retournez au bar, Henry. Je vous rejoins après. Et… prévenez vous savez qui. dit-il avant de se retourner vers le lapin, laissant l'ancien animateur repartir. Salut Roger.

_ **Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi !** rage le Toon en rejoignant l'humain. **Maintenant, on va parlé sérieusement, d'Homme à Homme !** … euh… ou de Lapin à Homme… **Enfin bref ! De Humain à Toon ! En face-à-face !** »

Eddie regarde sérieusement Roger même si le petit Toon est plus comique et ridicule que terrifiant.

« Okay ! Tu veux qu'on parle de quoi ?

_ **De Candice !** hurle Roger. **Où est-elle !?**

_Ta gamine ? Je l'ai pas vu depuis Halloween. ment Eddie en s'apprêtant à repartir… lorsque le lapin se plante devant lui, agacé.

_ **Je ne plaisante pas, Eddie ! Dis-moi où est ma fille !**

_J'en sais rien, Roger. Et, dis-moi, à ton avis, pourquoi elle est partie ?

_Elle a été entourloupé par ce démon de Bendy, bien sûr ! Ma pauvre petite princesse est tellement gentille… pleure soudain la star des Maroons. Ce monstre a dû lui retourner le cerveau…

_Ah bon ? Moi je dirais plutôt que ta gamine, elle a juste besoin de respirer ! Ça m'étonne même qu'elle ne se soit pas sauvée avant ! » répond l'Humain agacé en retournant vers le bar de son épouse.

Roger est figé quelques secondes avant de courir à la suite de son ami Humain.

« Hé ! Non mais ça veut dire quoi, ça ? s'indigne le lapin.

_Ce que tu veux. marmonne Eddie en sortant un calepin pour faire un point sur ses notes.

_Eddie ! Il s'agit de ma fille !

_Oh, ça je le sais ! Tu peux me croire ! s'agace l'Humain en se tournant vers le lapin qui le rattrape. Depuis l'instant où elle a été dans tes bras, tu l'as plus lâché, ta petite princesse ! Si tu pouvais l'enfermer sous un globe de verre, tu le ferrais ! Ta gamine, tu l'étouffe, Roger ! C'est pas en la couvant sans arrêt et en jouant au papa poule que tu vas l'aider ! Tu sais quoi ? Je me demande comment elle a fait pour tenir aussi longtemps sans prendre la poudre d'escampettes. »

Eddie s'en veut d'avoir été aussi dur avec le lapin mais peut-être que ça ferait réfléchir Roger. Le lapin reste figé sur place, horrifié. Son cœur se serre à l'idée que sa fille ait fuit de sa propre volonté et qu'elle en ait assez de le voir, qu'elle ne veuille plus de son amour de père.

* * *

Lorsque Eddie rentre dans le bar, Candice court le rejoindre.

« Tu as vu Papa ? demande-t-elle les yeux brillant de larmes.

_Ouais. Il est vraiment inquiet pour toi. »

La lapmaine soupire et va s'asseoir dans un coin, balançant nerveusement ses pieds. Bendy la rejoint et pose sa main sur l'épaule de la petite… et celle-ci lui saute au cou en pleurant. Candice s'en voulait de faire autant souffrir son père, surtout qu'il était très sensible.

« Chut, chut… murmure Bendy en la berçant. Je suis désolé, Candice… tout est ma faute…

_Bendy, arrête ! s'énerve Pandora en forçant son frère à la regarder droit dans les yeux. T'y es pour rien, capiche !? C'est Joey le coupable ! **Entre-toi bien ça dans le crâne !** »

Malgré la petite en larmes dans les bras de son aîné, la diablotine le fusille du regard. Elle en avait assez qu'il se descende tout seul alors qu'il était la victime ! Furieuse, elle se perche sur un tabouret et fait apparaître une bulle dans sa main pour voir ce qu'il se passe dans la cité des Toons. La petite diablotine possédant des pouvoirs magiques, elle avait découvert un sort qui lui permettait de trouver tout ce elle voulait et le faire apparaître dans une bulle remplie de fumée. Alors que tous commencent à se rassembler autour de la petite pour voir (même Candice), Bendy est soudain entraîné à part par Heckle, Jeckle et Aiden.

* * *

À ToonVille, tout est calme pour l'instant. Les patrouilles sont en pleine ronde alors que Tom le Chat et Bébé Herman avancent dans la rue, agacés.

« Ça fait des semaines qu'on cherche ce fichu Démon et aucune piste sur où il pourrait se cacher ! Pire encore, il continue à voler des cœurs et à tuer des Toons ! s'agace le Chat, fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son hammerspace comme on fourre ses mains dans ses poches.

_Tu m'étonnes ! C'est juste parce que les dirigeants ne prennent pas des mesures qu'il faut ! grogne le bébé en tirant une grosse bouffée de son cigare. Moi, si je me retrouvais face à ce foutu démon, je lui collerais mon poing de bébé dans la figure… avec peut-être quelques couches bien puantes ! Et après, un bon coup de diluants et on en parle plus.

_Si c'était aussi simple. Et c'est tellement triste pour les Toons à qui il a volé leur cœur. Pénélope des Looneys par exemple, elle est totalement dévastée par la perte de son compagnon, Pépé.

_Bah ! Si elle l'aimait autant que Roger aime sa Jessica, ça m'étonne pas. marmonne le bébé des MaroonStudio en crachant la fumée de son cigare.

_D'ailleurs, il a retrouvé sa petite ?

_Candice ? Non, elle reste cachée. Mais si Roger tombe face à Bendy et que sa princesse est là, je peux te dire : ça sera un massacre ! Keffan et Aiden aussi sont toujours cachés avec les deux pies. Deux beaux traîtres si tu veux mon avis ! »

Pendant leur conversation, les deux Toons se sont enfoncés dans une rue plus sombre… et une goutte sombre tombe soudain du ciel, tombant pile entre eux deux et coupant court à la discussion. Ils regardent la tâche… qui se trouvent être de l'encre noire ! Intrigués, ils se regardent (une crainte sous-jacente dans le regard) puis lèvent la tête. Une énorme masse noire dégoulinante se tient au-dessus d'eux et, redressant la tête, elle révèle un visage blanc avec un immense sourire sadique et une tête diabolique déformée par l'encre dégoulinante. Un monstre encreux qu'ils reconnaissent comme Bendy !

Tom et Baby Herman ne peuvent empêcher de hurler de terreur (leurs yeux manquant sortir de leurs orbites) et ils s'enfuient en courant aussi vite que leurs jambes leur permettent. La masse d'encre se laisse tomber lourdement sur le sol et se lance à leur poursuite en ricanant. Tom finit par abandonner la position deux pattes pour celle quatre pattes qui (en tant que chat) lui permet d'aller plus vite alors que Herman essaie de courir aussi vite qu'il peut.

« **Fichu corps de gosse avec ses foutues petites pattes courtes !** » râle le bébé en prenant soudain un virage avec Tom, espérant semer le démon.

Bendy Encreux dérape, affolant quelques Toons qui sortent de chez eux (intrigués par le bruit) avant de rentrer à toute vitesse chez eux en hurlant pour échapper au monstre. Le raffut et les cris affolés de Bébé Herman et Thomas parviennent aux oreilles de Roger qui revenait tristement à ToonVille, laissant Benny conduire calmement.

« C'est quoi ça ? » s'affole-t-il.

Benny ne perd pas une seconde et roule en trombe vers l'agitation.

* * *

Les autres Toons se cachent afin d'éviter d'attirer le démon et d'être le prochain à perdre son cœur… mais ''par chance'' il semble plus intéressé par le bébé à la mentalité de quinquagénaire et par le chat. Un virage serré leur permet de prendre un peu d'avance (surtout pour Tom) mais le chat au pelage bleu-gris est tellement préoccupé par ce qui le poursuit qu'il ne regarde pas devant lui et se coince dans une clôture, juste devant son comparse Jerry qui sursaute.

« Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Tom ? s'inquiète-t-il en s'approchant.

_Hé ! Tu t'entraînes pour un gag ? demande Roger en sortant du taxi devant eux, Tom se débattant pour sortir du piège involontaire… lorsque Bébé Herman bondit au-dessus de l'obstacle, affolé.

_ **Tire-toi, Roger ! Il essaye de nous bouffer !** hurle le bébé Toon en s'éloignant aussi vite que ses petites jambes le peuvent.

_Hein ? Qui ça ''il'' ? » se demande le lapin en regardant dans la rue.

Le Monstre Encreux surgit soudain dans la rue en ricanant diaboliquement, affolant la petite souris, le chat qui se voit déjà prit et le lapin en salopette rouge.

« **BENDY !** » hurle ce dernier en commençant à s'enfuir (tout comme Benny qui prend aussitôt la poudre d'escampette en klaxonnant de peur)… lorsqu'il se retourne pour voir Jerry qui essaie de débloquer son compagnon d'épisode.

Sa gentillesse prend le dessus alors il revient en arrière et saisit les bras du chat pendant que le petit rongeur brun saute sur le dos du félin en essayant de le rendre plus fin.

« Tu vois ce que ça fait de manger des bâtonnets de poissons à tout les repas ! » râle le petit animal en tirant sur la peau du dos de son ami pour le faire maigrir en vain.

Bébé Herman revient alors et attrape les bras du chat pendant que son ami aux longues oreilles bondit de l'autre côté de la barrière pour pousser Tom du bon côté… mais voilà le démon qui leur arrive dessus en ricanant. Les quatre Toons hurlent, se voyant déjà mort… lorsque Pénélope bondit sur la clôture et griffe le Démon au visage. Celui-ci recule au coup de patte avant de se redresser en grognant, de l'encre coulant des égratignures.

« **Viens ! Approche, Démon !** » hurle la chatte noire et blanche avant de bondir sur le toit.

Elle se met à courir sur les toits et retourne au sol derrière le Monstre. Celui-ci semble la fusiller du regard (même si ses yeux sont invisibles) avant de se retourner complètement pour la poursuivre, envoyant de l'encre dans la figure de ses premières victimes dans son mouvement brusque. Roger panique et commence à crachoter l'encre pour éviter qu'elle rentre dans sa bouche et s'essuie le visage avant de crier :

« **Tiens bon, Pénélope ! On vient t'aider tout de suite !**

_ **Sortez-moi d'abord de là !** » râle Tom en se débattant furieusement.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le bar de Dolorès, la petite troupe observe attentivement la scène dans la bulle de fumée bleue créée par Pandora. Après Keffan qui avait voulu voir ses parents, Candice avait voulu voir son papa (sa mère sachant où elle était) et ils étaient tombés sur cette scène étrange : un énorme Bendy dégoulinant d'encre qui attaquait les Toons !

Ils observent, médusés et intrigués, Pénélope qui ose tenir tête à ce démon qui ressemble à Bendy et devenir par la même occasion sa nouvelle proie.

« **PÉNÉLOPE !** **MI AMOR !** s'affole Pépé avant de rager, incapable de croire qu'il ait été bafoué de la sorte. Je jure que si tu la touches, Bendy, je te… !

_Si jamais je touches qui ? » demande la voix du diablotin.

Tous se tournent, surpris… pour voir le petit Toon normal sortir de l'arrière boutique avec Aiden sur les épaules, suivit par le couple de pies des TerryToons. Eddie fronce les sourcils et se tourne vers l'image encore visible dans la bulle de Pandora. Même la petite a l'impression de voir double !

« Ma qué ? s'étonne le putois. Si tu es là,… alors… qui… ? »

Le petit diablotin fronce les sourcils et s'avance pour voir… et se fige en voyant un double de lui (même si il est plus grand que lui) dégoulinant d'encre et qui terrifie ToonVille, s'attaquant aux Toons sans défense.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague ? s'étonne Heckle. Bendy est là, à côté de nous !

_Je crois que je commence à comprendre. marmonne le détective Humain, attirant les regards des Toons. Ce Joey Drew semble vouloir détruire la réputation de Bendy coûte que coûte. En tant qu'ancien directeur et animateur, il peut créer des Toons autant qu'il veut ou en corrompre. Ce Bendy-là, conclut-il en pointant le démon qui poursuit Pénélope, est un imposteur qui conforte la légende comme quoi notre Bendy est un démon !

_ **Mais c'est une vraie arnaque !** s'indigne Pandora, furieuse au point d'avoir le visage qui tourne au rouge.

_C'est monstrueux ! s'horrifie Ortensia.

_Joey n'a vraiment pas de cœur. rage Boris. Si je pose mes crocs sur lui, **je lui broie la tête !**

_ **Hé !** Ça ne servira à rien de tuer Joey ! s'indigne Jeckle en bouchant les oreilles de son fils maintenant assis sur le bar.

_Jeckle a raison. Il faut qu'on montre à ToonVille que Bendy n'est pas ce monstre. » intervient Mugman.

Soudain, Bendy (qui regardait la scène) se fige d'un coup, alertant les autres qui le regardent avant de regarder la scène. Le Bendy Encreux se fige alors et écoute attentivement (comme son modèle) avant de sourire et de partir dans une autre direction, cessant de suivre la chatte noire et blanche des Looneys.

« Où est-ce qu'il va ? s'étonne Keffan en cherchant à voir où se rend le démon.

_Oh non… suffoque Bendy en pâlissant, attirant des regards curieux vers lui. Non… pas encore… »

Sans aucune explication, le petit Toon noir et blanc sort du bar en courant.

« **BENDY !** Où tu vas ? » s'inquiète Aiden en se lançant à sa suite avec les autres.

Une fois dehors, Bendy fait couler de l'encre de sa main et saute dans la flaque avant que quiconque ne puisse l'arrêter.

« **Bendy ? Bendy, reviens !** appelle Boris en s'agenouillant devant la tâche d'encre qui recouvre la chaussée.

_Où est-il ? s'étonne Heckle.

_Il voyage comme ça pour aller plus vite sans se faire voir. explique l'oisillon. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit. »

Eddie réfléchit puis se tourne vers la petite sœur de la star des SillyVision.

« Pandora ? Tu peux voir où va le Démon ?

_Hum…. Je crois… »

Elle fait apparaître une autre bulle dans ses mains et une fumée bleue apparaît dedans.

« Montre-moi le Démon, s'il te plaît. »

La fumée se trouble et le démon avançant dans ToonVille apparaît. Tous regardent dans la fenêtre de vision de la petite… et se figent en reconnaissant où il se rend.

« Il va chez Félix le Chat ! » suffoque Ortensia.

Tous savent que Félix pourrait se défendre et garder son cœur, tout comme son épouse Kitty… mais il y a des êtres vulnérables dans cette maison depuis peu de temps. Et Boris comprend immédiatement que Bendy était allé les protéger, sans se soucier un seul instant du danger que cela représente.

* * *

Dans sa maison, Félix se tient aux aguets, surtout vu les cris qu'il a entendu plus tôt… lorsqu'il entend un bruit étrange. Inquiet, il remonte dans la chambre où se trouve Kitty et leurs trois petits. La chatte blanche nettoie calmement ses bébés (aillant un peu de mal avec sa petite Alicia) lorsque son époux entre.

« Tout va bien, Félix ? demande-t-elle en se redressant, serrant ses chatons contre elle.

_J'en sais rien. Mais il vaut mieux être prudent. »

Sans autre explication, le chat noir se glisse près de son épouse et donne un léger coup de langue à chacun des petits. Alors que la petite chatte miaule en essayant de se redresser sur ses minuscules pattes, ses deux frères Deeho et Rubik se roulent en boule contre leur maman. Les deux parents observent leurs bébés encore aveugles. Ils ne tarderaient plus à ouvrir les yeux maintenant mais, vu ce qui arrivait à ToonVille, ils espéraient que tout s'arrangerait à temps pour que leurs enfants puissent voir le monde aussi merveilleux qu'il l'est en temps normal.

Soudain, un grognement fait sursauter les parents et Félix se met à faire le gros dos en se plaçant au-dessus de ses petits alors que Kitty grogne, furieuse, en cachant ses bébés avec sa patte. Tout deux fixent la porte, près à s'en prendre à celui qui la franchira… lorsque quelqu'un détruit le mur. À l'horreur des parents, un monstre couvert d'encre ressemblant à Bendy entre dans leur chambre en ricanant maléfiquement.

« _**Donnez-moi les chatons !**_ dit-il d'une voix profonde résonnant dans le font de sa gorge.

_Nos petits !? s'horrifie Kitty.

_ **JAMAIS ! Retourne d'où tu viens, Démon !** » hurle Félix.

Le chat fait le gros dos en se plaçant devant son épouse et ses petits et, quand Bendy Encreux se dirige vers eux en souriant comme un maniaque, il se jette sur lui. Miaulant furieusement, il griffe et mord la créature qui se débat pour se débarrasser du gêneur. Kitty profite de la distraction pour cacher ses chatons sous le lit puis elle bondit dans la bataille, griffant le dos du monstre. Celui-ci hurle de douleur mais son corps massif est également bien plus puissant. D'un simple mouvement de hanche, il envoie la maman chat derrière lui, la faisant rouler dans les gravats du mur.

« **KITTY !** » s'affole Félix.

Bendy-Démon profite de la distraction pour attraper le félin noir et ricane en le lançant d'une manière négligente dans les gravats. Le chat se cogne violemment contre un fragment de mur et se retrouve le souffle coupé.

« _**Vous avez de la chance que je ne sois pas là pour vous, les sacs-à-puces.**_ » ricane la créature.

La menace des parents étant maintenant nulle, il se dirige vers le lit et le jette par la fenêtre. Les chatons encore aveugles miaulent en sentant le danger et non la protection de leur maman. Celle-ci revient à elle mais sa tête tourne trop pour qu'elle puisse se relever.

« **Mes bébés !** » pleure-t-elle, incapable d'aller les aider.

Mais Bendy-Encreux n'a pas le temps de lever sa main dégoulinante pour attraper les petits qu'un petit être noir et blanc entre dans la pièce par la fenêtre brisée en feulant et frappe violemment le démon au visage d'un grand coup de pied. Le choc est tel que la créature tombe au sol et, lorsqu'il se redresse, il est surprit (comme les parents chats) de voir le VRAI Bendy face à lui, se plaçant au-dessus des petits en faisant le gros dos et en feulant.

* * *

Pénélope arrive à son tour, affolée quand elle s'est rendue compte que le monstre avait arrêté de la suivre pour se rendre chez Félix,… et est figée de surprise en voyant deux Bendy : un encreux et un normal qui protège les chatons. Elle reste médusée quelques instants… puis court relever Félix et Kitty.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demande-t-elle … lorsque Bendy se jette sur le démon qu'il lui ressemble.

Furieux, il lui mord une corne, faisant rugir la créature de douleur, et lui griffe le visage de ses ongles et de sa queue (maintenant tranchante comme une épée). D'un bond, il saute loin du monstre et atterrit non loin des parents.

« Tout va bien ? » demande-t-il.

Les trois Toons sont surpris par sa voix douce mais ils hochent la tête… lorsque l'âme de Pépé (qui surgit par la fenêtre au grand choc de Pénélope) hurle :

« **BENDY ! ATTENTION !** »

Le diablotin se prend un coup sur le côté qui le projette contre un mur… mais avant que son adversaire ne puisse lui donner le coup de grâce, une autre âme (celle de Boris) surgit et mord l'Encreux au cou, le faisant rugir en s'éloignant de Bendy qui peut alors se relever pour approcher les chatons qui miaulent, affolés par le bruit.

« Chut… tout va bien, mes chéris… Boris et moi, on va vous sauver. Tout va bien... » chuchote le petit diable en les couvrant d'un léger drap pour qu'ils n'aient pas froids.

Maintenant sûr que les petits n'ont rien, il retourne au combat. Bien que surpris, Félix ne peut pas rester les bras croisés alors que ses petits sont en danger. Laissant Kitty (encore faible de la naissance de ses chatons et du coup que le monstre lui a donné) avec Pénélope, le chat noir se lance dans la bataille, griffes en avant.

* * *

Les cris et les bruits de bataille ont ameutés la patrouille du quartier qui vient alors avec des armes pleines de dissolvants et de diluants, suivit par ceux qui suivent l'ordre du Grand Conseil afin d'éviter le massacre… mais ils sont tous surprit de voir deux Bendy (un petit et un monstrueux), Félix et une âme de loup se battre. Sans compter que le membre du Grand Conseil se bat au côté du petit Bendy !

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?… » marmonne Elmer le Chasseur en observant les combattants, incrédule.

Lequel est le vrai Bendy ? Et qui était l'autre ? Cuphead est totalement perdu même si ses yeux refusent de lâcher le plus petit des Toons et que son cœur (brisé par la perte de son frère) se remet à battre en lui disant que ce petit bonhomme est le vrai Bendy alors que cette ignoble créature était le tueur de son frère.

Eddie, accompagné des âmes et des enfants (ainsi que de Heckle et Jeckle), arrive à son tour sur les lieux. La petite vingtaine de Toons présents se tourne vers lui et Mickey Mouse lui demande :

« Mr Valiant ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Lequel est le vrai Bendy ?

_Je crois que c'est celui qui est aidé par Boris. sourit le détective.

_C'est qui, Boris ? demande Bugs qui (comme Mickey) était contre la mise à mort.

_C'est le loup transparent. répond Aiden.

_ **VAS-Y, BORIS ! BOUFFE-LUI LA TÊTE ! MONTRE-LUI QUI EST LE PATRON !** hurle Candice, étonnant tout le monde par le volume sonore que la petite lapine pouvait prendre.

_ **VISE LE COU, BENDY ! LE COU !** **TU LE PARALYSES SANS PROBLÈME SI TU TOUCHE LA VEINE DU COU !** » hurle à son tour Keffan.

Mais lorsqu'il voit les regards choqués des 'chefs' de Disney et des Looneys, le chaton rougit, honteux.

« Hum…. C'est Papa Chat qui m'a donné cette astuce... »

* * *

Roger arrive à son tour (pour aider mais surtout parce qu'il a entendu la voix de sa petite fille adorée) et se fige, interdit. Il a du mal à croire ce que ses yeux voient. Bendy bondit sur le démon et lui plante sa queue dans le cou comme un poignard pendant que Boris le mord en grognant, recrachant l'encre qu'il arrache de ce corps distordu, et que Félix le griffe le plus profondément possible en feulant.

Mais alors qu'ils semblent avoir l'avantage, le démon fait soudain un mouvement brusque de son corps, faisant tomber Boris au sol alors que Félix s'accroche autant qu'il peut avec ses griffe… mais Bendy se retrouve envoyé dans les airs ! La gravité le fait alors tombé droit vers la gueule grande ouverte du démon ! Dans l'urgence, la petite Pandora saute dans la bataille, attrape les cornes du démon et tire aussi fort qu'elle peut, lui faisant manquer son frère qui tombe lourdement au sol dans un 'ouf'. Elle continue pour empêcher le monstre de s'en prendre à sa famille… lorsqu'elle se sent partir en arrière, tombant au sol, les cornes toujours dans ses mains. Sauf que, à son grand dégoût, elle tient également le visage du démon tout entier et flagada.

Tous suffoquent d'horreur en voyant que ce visage n'est qu'un masque et que l'être déguisé est un Humain ! Un Humain que tous reconnaissent, surtout les trois Toons des SillyVision, à leur grande horreur : Joey Drew !

« Toi !? suffoque Bendy. **C'est donc toi !** rage-t-il soudain, se mettant à dégouliner.

_ **Dégage de mon chemin !** » grommelle Joey en frappant violemment le diablotin qui roule sur le sol.

D'une grande ruade de son imposant corps d'encre (qu'il maîtrise étrangement bien pour un Humain réel), il envoie Boris et Félix s'écraser contre les Toons présents et, d'une claque monumentale, il pousse Pandora qui atterrit sur les deux chattes Toons. Drew plante sa main dans le sol, faisant sortir des barreaux d'encre qui empêchent les Toons à l'extérieur d'entrer (à leur plus grand choc car aucun Humain ne pouvait faire ça) puis il tend la main vers les chatons qui miaulent, appelant à l'aide. Ces pleurs affolent Félix qui est incapable de les rejoindre et brisent le cœur de Bendy qui se redresse d'un coup (comme frappé par la foudre) avant qu'il ne coure vers les petits. Il bondit alors entre eux et Joey en criant :

« **PAS CETTE FOIS !** »

La main de Joey frappe Bendy et l'écrase violemment contre le sol, pile là où était les chatons. Des grandes éclaboussures d'encre sont alors projetés dans la pièce sous les grognements bestiaux de l'Humain et les cris d'horreur de la maman chat. Comme si ce cri les avait réveillé, tout les Toons armés de pistolets à dissolvants tirent sur l'Homme démoniaque à travers les barreaux d'encre même si ils ne sont pas trop sûr de l'effet que ça pourrait avoir sur lui. À leur grande surprise, Joey se met à pousser des cris stridents comme si il était blessé et s'enfuit en courant.

* * *

La majorité des Toons de la Patrouille se lancent à sa poursuite alors que les autres s'échinent à effacer l'encre qui les empêchent d'aller aider leurs amis pendant que Félix se force à passer pour rejoindre son épouse. Kitty éclate en sanglots dans les bras de son époux qui se retient de pleurer afin de rester fort devant elle mais son corps tremble de sanglots silencieux. Aiden se jette au cou de ses parents, se mettant à pleurer la perte de son ami, alors que Boris se rue vers la tâche d'encre qui semble être tout ce qui reste de Bendy. Candice semble également sur le point de pleurer… lorsqu'elle sent une main familière sur son épaule. Elle se retourne et voit son père. Roger semble triste alors qu'il y a quelques jours, il aurait été le premier à se réjouir d'un tel événement.

« Chérie… je… » commence-t-il… mais Candice bondit à son cou, heureuse de enfin pouvoir resserrer son papa dans ses bras.

Pandora se rue vers la tâche d'encre où se tient Boris qui semble sur le point de pleurer… lorsqu'elle se fige.

« **VITE ! Que quelqu'un vienne m'aider !** » hurle-t-elle en plongeant ses mains dans l'encre.

Boris est surpris mais plonge ses mains dans l'encre… lorsqu'il se fige.

« **BENDY EST L** **À** **! Il est vivant !** » crie-t-il pour alerter les autres.

Alors que les enfants se mettent à sourire de pure joie, Heckle, Roger et Bugs se ruent à côté des deux SillyVision et plongent leur main dans l'encre. Heckle sent les épaules de Bendy, Bugs ses jambes et Roger sa tête. D'un seul et même mouvement, les Toons et l'âme prennent l'impulsion nécessaire pour faire sortir le diablotin de la tâche. Bendy est bien vivant mais roulé en position fœtale. Ils le posent au sol mais le petit ne bouge pas, sûrement effrayé par ce face-à-face inattendu avec son ancien bourreau.

« Bendy, tout va bien, Joey est partit... » chuchote Boris en lui caressant la tête avant de lui donner un rapide coup de langue sur le haut du crâne.

Bendy redresse la tête, surpris de se voir intact, puis il se redresse lentement, tenant quelque chose avec tendresse. Aiden, Keffan et Candice courent vers lui et le serrent dans leurs bras.

« **BENDY ! Tu es vivant !** piaille joyeusement l'oisillon.

_ **T'es trop fort, Bendy !** **T'as survécu à ce coup super fort !** sourit le chaton.

_ **T'es un Tueur, Bendy !** s'exclame Candice… avant de se rectifier. Enfin… pas un tueur dans le sens meurtrier ! Un tueur dans ce sens que tu es super **super** fort ! »

* * *

Le diablotin sourit, attendri par les bavardages des petits… lorsque des petits miaulements sortent de ce qu'il tient. Tous se figent, interdit… et Bendy écarte lentement le drap qu'il tient, dévoilant trois petits têtes noires et blanches.

Les chatons de Félix et Kitty, bien vivants !

La petite Alicia se met à miauler en essayant de se redresser… puis, à l'émerveillement de tous, elle ouvre les yeux. Ses frères se mettent à renifler l'air puis Rubik ouvre les yeux, rapidement imiter par Deeho. Les trois chatons clignent des paupières pour la première fois sous le regard subjugué et attendri de Bendy… et quand leur vision est nette, tout les trois fixent le diablotin. Deeho fronce les sourcils et penche la tête alors que Alicia lève une patte vers ce visage en miaulant. Bendy rit mais repousse gentiment la minuscule patte.

« Non non, mes chatons. Je ne suis pas votre maman même si j'aurais adoré. Je vais vous la retrouver. » dit-il d'une voix douce en se redressant.

Il observe la pièce attentivement… avant de voir le couple de chats qui se tient à l'écart. Dans leur chagrin, ils n'ont pas fait attention à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Souriant, Bendy tient fermement les bébés pour qu'ils ne tombent pas et s'avance vers le couple en deuil.

« Excusez-moi… Mr Félix ?… Mme Kitty ?... » dit-il doucement.

Le chat et son épouse se retournent… et se figent en voyant les petites boules de poils qui gigotent dans les bras du diablotin et qui miaulent en se découvrant pour la première fois. La chatte semble sur le point de pleurer en les reconnaissant. Bendy sourit et tend les chatons en disant :

« Je crois que ces bébés sont les vôtres. »

Kitty se met à sourire en récupérant la couverture qui contient ses trois petits. Les chatons la regardent, surpris,… mais ils reconnaissent vite son odeur et se mettent à sourire en miaulant joyeusement. Alicia est la première à se redresser et elle pose sa patte sur le museau de sa maman qui rit de pur bonheur avant de lui donner un petit coup de langue sur le visage. Félix sourit et caresse les petits têtes de ses enfants avant de se tourner vers Bendy. Maintenant qu'il est face au supposé démon et qu'il a vu ce qu'il avait fait, il sait que tout ce qu'on lui a dit sur lui était faux.

« Merci… » sourit-il sincèrement.

Bendy hausse les épaules avec un petit sourire.

* * *

Mais l'instant de paix est stoppé par un projectile qui manque Bendy de peu. Cuphead entre avec ses poings irradié de bleu braqué sur le diablotin qui recule jusqu'aux murs, terrifié et commençant à dégouliner. Bugs bondit alors et attrape le petit.

«Cuphead! Arrête ! s'indigne le lapin.

_As-tu perdu la tête ? rage Félix en attrapant le bras du Toon à la tête en forme de coupe.

_ **Je fais que me débarrasser du problème !** » râle le petit en retirant ses bras de la poigne du chat, toujours furieux.

Sa back-story le rendait déjà très méfiant face au Diable et à ses ''envoyés'' mais la perte de son frère Mugman le rendait encore plus désireux de rendre la justice. Chargeant ses poings et ignorant son cœur qui se serre en lui disant qu'il se trompe, il vise Bendy et tire à nouveau ses projectiles.

La grande agilité du diablotin lui permet de s'échapper en quelques bonds et, sous les cris des enfants et les miaulements des chatons, il s'enfuit. Les Toons des différentes patrouilles se mettent à le pourchasser en rageant alors que ceux qui ont assisté au sauvetage des bébés essayent de les arrêter. Mais alors que Bendy hésite à utiliser un puits d'encre pour s'enfuir, une énorme masse blanche aux contours noirs lui bloque le chemin. Affolé, il lève la tête pour voir Gertie qui enroule sa queue de manière protectrice autour de lui. Elle semble lui sourire comme une maman le ferait à son enfant.

* * *

Les Toons qui chassaient le ''démon'' applaudissent la dinosaure avant de s'incliner devant elle.

« Bravo Gertie ! félicite Sam le pirate des Looneys en s'avançant. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux !

_ **C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !** » déclare la mastodonte d'une voix forte qui fait trembler l'air.

Tous se figent et beaucoup la regardent comme si elle était folle. Bendy, lui, regarde Gertie sans comprendre. Pourquoi l'aidait-elle ?

« Dit donc, ma grande. On a tous du respect pour toi mais là, on a un démon à exterminer ! s'agace le petit rouquin. Alors t'es gentille et tu t'écartes !

_Je reste ici, où je suis ! Vous vous êtes regardés ? On dirait DeMort face aux Tunmains ! »

Un silence de mort se propage alors dans la foule. Même si Bendy ne comprends pas l'allusion à cette personne, il semblait être quelqu'un d'horrible que tout les Toons craignaient… comme lui avec Joey.

La dinosaure baisse les yeux vers lui pour voir un petit Toon à l'âme d'enfant brisé qui a dû grandir trop vite. En faites, il ressemble à chaque Toon qui a perdu un être cher à cause de ce monstre. Cuphead aimerait la croire mais il a vu son frère être tué par Bendy.

« **IL A TU** **É** **NOS AMIS, NOS FAMILLES ! ON NE FAIT QUE SE VENGER !** rage-t-il… lorsqu'il sent une main légère comme une brise se poser sur son épaule.

_Sauf que la Haine ne fait qu'engendrer la Haine, Cupy… » marmonne une voix qu'il connaît bien.

Il se fige à cette voix et se tourne pour tomber face à son frère. Certes, il est transparent et la trace de son cœur est encore sur sa poitrine mais il est vivant… ou presque.

« Mugy… ? » suffoque-t-il.

Son frère lui sourit et l'aîné tremble, laissant des larmes de joie coulées sur ses joues. N'y tenant plus, il serre l'âme de son frère dans ses bras en pleurant de joie.

* * *

Une à une, toutes les âmes apparaissent devant leurs semblables. Oswald court serrer sa chère Ortensia avec leurs enfants, les 6 Nains restant retrouvent leur frère, les Looneys se réjouissent de voir les leurs ''vivants'' (surtout Pénélope qui retrouve son cher Pépé). Bendy observe ça derrière la queue de Gertie et sourit, sentant son cœur se remettre à battre. Enfin, malgré tout le noir de la situation, le bonheur semblait revenir à ToonVille !

« Que vous est-il arrivé? questionne Félix en voyant les âmes Toons qui ne sont aucunement passé de l'autre côté.

_C'est ce Joey! s'indigne Joyeux.

_Oui, cet humain qui se prétend de vouloir nous aider ! » fait une autre âme.

Tout les Toons s'indignent, surtout ceux qui chassaient Bendy. Comment était-ce possible? C'était un humain!

« Mais c'est un humain! Il ne peut pas contrôler l'encre! rappelle Pénélope. ... à moins qu'il ne soit Tunmain !

_ **Baliverne!** On vous fait passé des vessies pour des lanternes! s'indigne Sam le pirate. Qui dit que ce n'est pas un de ses clones24 que ce démon que je pointe a envoyé pour vous entourloupé bien profondément ? Et, bien sûr, qu'il tient prisonnier un humain dans son encre visqueuse!?

_Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'on a vu Sam! raisonne Roger. Il a défendu les chatons de Félix !

_ **Et à Halloween, au studio des SillyVision ? C'était Joey Drew, peut-être ?** » rage le petit rouquin.

Candice, Keffan et Aiden se regardent, gênés… avant de siffloter innocemment. Tous baissent les yeux vers eux et, bien que honteux, le petit Tunmain préfère avouer.

« J'ai peut-être en quelque sorte fait comme si le studio était hanté en faisant bouger de l'encre, des planches et quelques pancartes… ainsi qu'en mettant en route la machine… »

Gandy et SourPuss regardent le chaton, légèrement déçu du coup de gredin qu'il leur a fait… lorsque Jessica s'approche à son tour.

Voyant que la bimbo n'effraie pas son petit protégé, Gertie en conclue qu'elle est de leur côté. S'écartant, elle permet à la rouquine de prendre Bendy dans ses bras. Tous sont surprit (surtout Roger) mais Jessica se tourne vers eux, tenant le diablotin comme un enfant.

« Vous savez tous que nous, les Toons, ne pouvons pas mentir. Notre regard parle pour nous. Osez regarder ce diablotin dans les yeux et dites-moi si vous voyez un monstre ! » dit-elle.

Elle place Bendy devant Cuphead (sans savoir ce que le Toon ressent pour le diablotin) et attend qu'il rende son jugement… mais Cuphead ferme les yeux, se sentant rougir en étant face à celui dont il est tombé amoureux. Même si Félix est intrigué par cette réaction, il profite du calme pour faire une annonce.

« **Votre attention, s'il vous plaît !** crie -t-il en levant les bras, attirant tout les regards vers lui. **Nous tenons désormais Bendy et, comme indiqué dans le décret, il aura droit à un jugement comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous !** »

Les chasseurs hurlent, outrés, se battant verbalement avec ceux qui souhaitent suivre le décret… lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit, stoppant toutes discussion. Tous se tournent vers le coupable qui se trouve être Eddie.

« Vous, les Toons, vous vous êtes battu pour avoir droit à la justice après l'Autoonomie, et vous refuseriez ce droit à l'un d'entre vous à cause d'une rumeur ? s'indigne l'Humain. Où sont vos preuves ? Le Grand Conseil est prévu pour ce genre de situation et vous voyez bien qu'il est inoffensif. Si ça vous rassure, enfermez-le jusqu'au procès ! »

Bendy se fige mais Aiden court lui attraper la main pour le calmer.

« C'est mieux comme ça, Bendy ! Mais t'inquiète pas ! On restera près de toi ! »

* * *

Avant que Bendy ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, deux bulldogs Toons des Looneys (Hector et Marc-Antoine) saisissent le diablotin par les bras et l'entraînent vers la prison des Toons. Les chasseurs huent le démon qui est entraîné calmement… lorsque Sam le pirate grogne en attrapant le bras de Pandora :

« Et la donzelle, on en fait quoi ? »

La diablotine le mord, furieuse, lorsque un Gorille Toon l'attrape. Eddie s'apprête à intervenir… lorsque Henry débarque et récupère la petite.

« Désolé… marmonne-t-il en serrant la petite. Elle a été séparée de son frère pendant 30ans alors le voir en prison ne lui fait pas plaisir. »

La petite boude en serrant Henry dans ses bras… lorsque Félix intervient :

« Pardon mais… si vous pouviez la garder loin de Bendy jusqu'au procès…

_ **NON MAIS TU RÊVES !** s'indigne Pandy… mais Boris la fait taire, d'une main sur la bouche.

_Aucun problème. promet Eddie. On reste loin de ToonVille jusqu'au procès. »

Les âmes et les Humains s'éloignent alors, séparant encore les Toons et leurs proches, mais le pire, c'est Bendy. Alors qu'il est emmené sous la surveillance des membres de conseil (surtout de Gertie), son cœur se serre en voyant Boris s'éloigner. Les deux âmes sœurs se regardent une dernière fois, sachant qu'ils ne se reverront que le jour du jugement.

* * *

 **VOILA! Le chapitre 13 est enfin fini :D**

 **Bendy vient de sauver les bébés de Félix mais, malheureusement, il est maintenant prisonnier. Comment se passera son procès? Arrivera-t-il à expliquer sa situation aux autres ou la peur le jugera-t-elle?**

 **Ah! les notifications notés ***

23* Les Ratés sont de ma propre invention. Ce sont des Toons "vivants" mais dont la naissance a ratée, les rendant extrêmement instables. Leur esprit n'est pas clair alors ils vagabondent dans ToonVille et peuvent être violents avec les autres Toons, ce qui les rend assez dangereux.

24* dans le livre original " _Who censored Roger Rabbit_ " (qui a inspiré le film) les Toons peuvent se cloner mais le clone ne dure pas.

 **Voilà :) à la prochaine :D Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire!**


	15. Chapitre 14: le Grand Conseil

_Crossover_

 _Bendy / Terry Toons / Disney Toons / Looneys Toons_

 **Encré dans le Mystère**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : le Grand Conseil**

Bendy est solidement attaché avec des cordes spéciales Toonproof pour éviter qu'il s'évade avant d'être mit dans une cellule sous la garde des deux bulldogs. La peur le faire trembler et de l'encre dégouline sur son front et dans ses yeux mais il est incapable de la renvoyer en arrière.

Pleurant, il se laisse dégouliner… lorsqu'il sent une main lui essuyer le front. Il voit Coyote qui, en tant que Toonologiste, avait droit de visiter les prisonniers pour ajouter cela à leur dossier.

« On va te tirer de là. promet le Looney à voix basse car il n'avait pas droit au parti pris. On rassemble les preuves Toons et Humaines. Tout sera près pour le procès. »

Le diablotin effrayé hoche la tête (même si des larmes de peur continuent de couler sur ses joues) puis Coyote sort en faisant semblant de prendre des notes.

Bendy reste tranquille quelques instants puis il se met à fredonner doucement, intriguant les Toons en prison (principalement des vilains mit là pour être calmés et des gardes) La chanson leur est inconnue… et pour cause ! Elle avait été depuis longtemps oubliée, tout comme son interprète originale : Alice Angel.

« La dadada da da da… la dadada da da... » *

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues en imaginant son amie en train de chanter sa berceuse à ses frères angelots… et quand Henry était partit, Alice l'avait apprise à Bendy. Ils passaient des heures à la chanter tout les deux en dansant sur la mélodie. Laissant son esprit dérivé, le diablotin se met à sourire malgré ses larmes en se voyant en train de danser avec Alice, Boris et Pandora, tous souriants, tous joyeux, tous vivants… mais l'image de Joey lui revient en tête. Tremblant et voulant chasser ce monstre de sa tête, il continue à fredonner, sa chanson triste manquant faire pleurer les gardiens.

* * *

Le jour du procès arriva. Tout les Toons s'installèrent à l'Assemblée Toon qui fut bâtit sur un modèle de théâtre grec/Colisée, face au podium à toit couvert en demi sphère et ses piédestaux qui allaient des plus petits aux plus grands.

Les places du publique fonctionnèrent ainsi :

Aux premières places doivent s'installer les Toon de petite taille, les proches de l'accusé et ceux qui peuvent aider soit en faveur soit en défaveur de l'accusé.

Les places du milieu étaient occupé par les Toons de taille moyenne et de taille humaine.

Et les places tout derrière étaient les places faites pour les Toons de grande taille ou de taille géante.

Tout les Toons se placèrent à leurs places respectives et ça commençait à chahuter sur les avis. Puis le silence se fit lorsque PointDexter présente les membres du Grand Conseil Toons un à un ! Chacun d'eux avancèrent à leurs piédestaux respectifs. Les plus vieux (Koko, Betty et Félix) avaient les colonnes les plus grandes du fait qu'ils étaient plus vieux et donc les voix les plus importantes. Bien sûr, les humanoïdes avaient droit à l'estrade tandis que le félin ne devait compter que sur ses griffes pour grimper la colonne.

« Je vous jure, je vais demandé à remplacer ses colonnes par des bureaux ! » râle le chat fait d'encre une fois arrivé en haut de sa colonne.

Il s'allonge dessus sur son côté, essoufflé, alors que Betty et Koko s'assaillent droitement sur leur colonne. La bimbo en noir et blanc pousse un petit rire en voyant le chat à bout de souffle.

Ensuite vinrent Mickey et Porky qui grimpèrent leurs colonnes qui étaient plus petites, l'un du côté de Koko et Betty en face à face avec Félix, et l'autre à côté de Félix. Tout deux avaient aussi eu droit à une estrade pour monter la colonne à cause de leur dessin plus humain. Le prochain fut Woody Woodpecker qui lui s'assit directement sur la colonne plus petite donc plus proche du sol, aillant juste besoin de tirer un peu sur les plumes de sa queue pour lever son derrière au niveau de la colonne. Et, enfin, en dernier arrive Gertie qui était placé debout entre Félix et Koko. Tout le monde s'incline quand la mastodonte du jurassique entre sur le podium.

« Que l'on fasse venir celui qui nous assemble une nouvelle fois! » ordonne Gertie.

* * *

Les portes grincent, forçant tout le monde à les regarder, et Hector et Marc-Antoine entrent, tenant Bendy (qui paraît minuscule entre les deux costauds) par les bras. Le petit diablotin est tétanisé mais, dès qu'il paraît, de nombreux Toons huent furieux, hurlant pour qu'on le tue sur le champs, criant la justice pour leurs 'Morts'… mais un fort coup de patte de Gertie sur le sol résonne dans le bâtiment et stoppe les hurlements. Si il y a bien quelque chose que tout le monde craint, c'est la colère de leur aînée.

Les deux bulldogs conduisent le petit diablotin jusqu'au pilier des accusés et le pose assis. Pour être sûr qu'il ne s'échappe pas grâce à son encre (mais surtout pour rassurer les autres qui le voient comme un danger), pour la première fois dans l'Histoire de l'Assemblé, ils attachent le petit accusé avec des cordes Toonproof.

« Désolé, petit père. » marmonne Marc-Antoine en serrant le nœud, désolé en voyant à quel point le petit est effrayé, sur le point de pleurer.

Bendy se tourne vers l'assemblé qui le juge… lorsqu'il voit tout ses amis au premier rang, surtout les Humains… et Boris. Le loup lui lance un petit sourire encourageant même si il n'est pas trop sûr de comment les choses vont se passer. Les autres âmes ne sont pas là et cela intrigue Bendy. Où étaient-ils tous ? L'avaient-ils abandonné à son triste sort ?

* * *

« Bendy! s'exclame soudain la voix forte de Gertie, faisant sursauter le diablotin. Tu as été appelé ici par les tiens car tu aurait troublé la paix dans ToonVille. Ce qui fait que nous ouvrons ce procès pour en débattre ! » annonce-t-elle.

Bendy déglutit, surtout inquiet car il sait que la majorité sont contre lui.

« Que l'on amène le dossier de Bendy ! » ordonne Félix.

Coyote (dans le banc au premier rang au grand choc de beaucoup) se lève et amène le fameux dossier. Sauf qu'à leur grande surprise, le canidé Looney tient deux dossiers : un vieux et un de couleur rouge.

« Qu- qu- qu- qu- qu'est-ce que c'est que c- c- c- ce dossier ? s'étonne Porky en voyant le Toonologiste posé les deux documents devant Gertie.

_Afin de rester impartial, j'ai séparé les nouveaux documents découverts lors de nouvelles recherches sur l'accusé. explique-t-il avant de tendre le plus petit et ancien dossier. Voici le dossier de Bendy tel que tout le monde le connaît. »

En tant que greffier, PointDexter court récupérer le petit dossier et l'amène à Gertie. Tous sont surpris car aucun dossier n'avait été aussi petit.

* * *

Malgré sa taille imposante, c'est avec une délicatesse étonnante que la dinosaure récupère le minuscule tas de document entre ses dents pour le passer à Félix. Le chat fronce les sourcils en sentant à quel point le dossier est léger alors que Bendy était considéré comme un monstre par eux tous.

« Comment peut-on jugé avec si peu ?... » pense-t-il en ouvrant le dossier et commençant à le lire.

Après quelques instants de silence, il le passe à Porky, permettant au cochon de se pencher sur le dossier pendant qu'il vérifie exactitude des données du dossier.

« Donc, tu es Bendy le Démon Dansant, propriété des SillyVision, studio dirigé par Joey Drew ? »

Bendy s'énerve au mot de 'propriété' mais hoche la tête. L'idée d'appartenir à cet Humain comme si il n'était qu'un jouet l'écœure ! Mais avant que Félix ou Porky puissent continuer leurs questions, Henry se lève.

« Je tiens à apporter une modification ! Bendy n'appartient plus aux SillyVision ! »

Alors que tous sont figés (surtout les trois Toons du fameux studio), l'Humain quitte sa place et sort un papier de sa poche. Le dépliant soigneusement, il déclare :

« Depuis hier 15h42 précise, Bendy le Démon Dansant ainsi que Boris le Loup et Pandora Devil m'appartiennent, les droits d'auteur n'aillant jamais été déposé par Joey Drew ! »*

Alors que Pandora sourit, folle de joie, Boris et Bendy sont figés de stupeur. Joey n'avait jamais posé de droits sur eux ? Il leur avait encore mentit en disant qu'ils lui appartenaient ! Tout les Toons se mettant à chuchoter entre eux pendant que PointDexter récupère le document humain. Ajustant ses grosses lunettes, il vérifie l'authenticité du document. Il regarde Henry par dessus les montures de ses lunettes, intrigué,… puis il déclare :

« C'est un vrai…

_ **YES!** » s'exclame joyeusement Pandora, heureuse de ne plus appartenir à ce studio de malheur.

Henry sourit en se tournant vers les autres, recevant un signe de tête de Eddie. Bendy comprend que c'est le détective qui avait aidé son animateur à obtenir ses droits d'auteurs. Ça faisait de lui le tuteur légal de Bendy et non Joey !

Félix comprend la manipulation derrière cette demande (même si il est sûr que Henry voyait plus ça comme l'adoption d'un enfant) mais gardant un air neutre, il déclare :

« Bien ! Cette modification doit donc être ajoutée au dossier ! »

Étant la dernière à lire le dossier, Betty tendit les documents à PointDexter, permettant au petit assistant d'ajouter une copie du papier officiel d'Henry.

« Cela nous évitera de devoir allé chercher Joey Drew. » soupire Félix, toujours perturbé par ce qu'il s'est passé chez lui.

Et pour s'assurer que le monstre ne reviendrait pas, il avait placé Kitty et leurs chatons dans la salle de débat situé juste derrière eux, surveillé par des sentinelles. Au moins, il était sûr qu'il pourrait intervenir à temps si jamais... mais il devait l'admettre : cette révélation de Joey Drew en dessous de cette masse d'encre l'avait perturbé.

* * *

« Et qu'y a-t-il dans ce nouveau dossier ? demande Betty sous les hochements de tête de Koko.

_De nouvelles recherches qui me permettent de prouver à vous, honorables membres du Grand Conseil, et à vous, Toons en tout genre, que l'accusé ici présent est bel et bien innocent depuis le départ de cette tragique affaire qui dure depuis 30 ans. » affirme Vil le Coyote.

Les sceptiques huèrent les dires du canidé Looney mais il n'en tient pas compte.

« Puis-je demander aux honorables membres si je peux vous passer une piste audio très intéressante qui prouve mes dires et ceux de l'accusé? »

Félix et les autres Membres du Grand Conseil se regardent avant de regarder Porky. Le cochon hausse les épaules. Il connaît Coyote depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il était quelqu'un de confiance. Woody ne semble pas convaincu, avachi sur sa colonne, et hausse les épaules. Koko et Betty se regardent et hochent la tête, intrigués par cet enregistrement qui pouvait innocenter Bendy. Mickey et Félix se regardent, la souris incertaine mais le chat déterminé à découvrir la vérité, avant d' hocher la tête. La voix finale est celle de Gertie… et la dinosaure hoche la tête avec un grand sourire. Les autres hurlent au scandale, Sam le Pirate osant même les insultés de ''vendus'', mais le Coyote ouvre le dossier et sort le magnétophone. Après un dernier regard vers Bendy, il le met en route… et le diablotin se fige en entendant la voix de Boris. Le silence se fait en entendant le ton de la voix.

« _Howdy… j'ignore qui écoute ce message mais… je suis Boris le Loup des SillyVision. Ceci n'est pas une blague mais un appel à l'aide. La croissance de notre studio semble avoir rendu Joey fou. »_

Les membres du Conseil froncent les sourcils, même Woody. Cet enregistrement semblait accuser Joey Drew… mais l'accuser de quoi ? Tous écoutent attentivement.

 _« Ça fait quelques semaines qu'il fait des tests bizarres sur nous, les Toons. Ça a commencé par des injections d'eau et d'autres produits… jusqu'à ce qu'il tue un des petits frères d'Alice en lui injectant du diluant._ »

En entendant ça, la salle entière se met à suffoquer d'horreur. Quel Humain travaillant avec les Toons pouvait être assez cruel ou inconscient pour injecter du diluant à un petit Toon ? Bendy se fige en se rappelant de ce jour. Joey était déjà responsable ? De grosses larmes coulent sur son visage horrifié. La voix enregistrée tremble et on l'entend renifler comme si il pleurait avec son amant.

« _Joey est un monstre… j'ai réussit à préserver Bendy pour le moment mais j'ignore combien de temps je vais pouvoir le protéger. Joey dessine des pentagrammes sur le sol et Sammy, le directeur du département musique, semble aussi devenir fou… »_

Félix fixe alors Bendy, voyant bien qu'il entend tout ça pour la première fois. En effet, tout semblait indiqué que le petit Toon s'était retrouvé face à bien plus grand que lui…

 _« J_ _e ne sais pas ce qui se prépare mais j'ai peur que si Joey en a assez de nous, il s'attaque aux autres Toons, qu'il s'en prenne à ToonVille… je l'ai souvent entendu accusé Bendy pour les nombreuses tâches d'encre partout dans le studio alors que je sais que c'est lui. »_

Dans la foule, Cuphead baisse les yeux vers le diablotin. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il servait de bouc émissaire à Joey Drew. Et dire qu'à cause de ce qui ressemble de plus en plus à une rumeur ou une machination, il avait faillit tuer un Toon innocent. Et pas n'importe quel Toon ! Le Toon qu'il aimait !

 _« Heureusement que les autres aiment Bendy et ne le grondent pas parce qu'il ne comprendrait pas… Henry dit qu'il veut partir et nous emmener avec lui mais j'ai peur que Joey l'en empêche et s'en prenne à Bendy._ »

Pandora sourit en se serrant contre son 'père'. Au moins maintenant, Henry avait tenu sa promesse et Joey ne pouvait rien contre ça. Tous sursautent lorsqu'un bruit de verre brisé retentit sur la bande et la voix d'Alice retentit, faisant suffoqué Bendy. Elle aussi était au courant ? Tout ce temps, Boris et elle l'ont protégé de Joey sans qu'il le sache ?

« _Boris vite ! Voilà Joey !_

 __Files te cacher, Alice !... Qui que vous soyez, aidez-nous ! Joey Drew nous ment ! Il est dangereux ! Il faut l'arrêter pour le bien de tout les Toons !_ »

* * *

Coyote arrête la bande après que les autres entendirent les hurlements haineux de l'Humain étouffés par une porte.

« J'appelle à témoigner Boris le loup! » fait Vil sans se tourner vers le loup qui fut dévisagé par tout le monde.

Il déglutit discrètement en se levant de sa place et se rend au centre à côté de Bendy, devant les membres du Grand Conseil. PointDexter s'approche et tend le Grand Livre des Lois Toons pendant que Gertie demande d'un ton stricte :

« Boris le Loup, aîné et chef de tout les Toons des SillyVision! Jurez-vous de répondre à l'interrogatoire avec la vérité et rien que la vérité devant l'accusé, les membres du Grand Conseil ainsi qu'aux Toons ici présent?

_Je le jure. » affirme Boris honnêtement.

Enfin, l'autre canidé Looney se tourne vers lui.

« Boris, jurez-vous l'exactitude de vos dires enregistrés sur cette bande audio ? »

Boris demeure interdit quelques secondes, regarde son corps transparent puis, le montrant d'un geste de main, il dit :

« N'en suis-je pas la preuve 'vivante', si j'ose dire ?

_Veuillez répondre à la question, Boris. déclare calmement Gertie.

_Vous avez entendu et vous me voyez ! Je n'ai pas mentit lorsque j'ai enregistré ça ! s'agace le loup. Je ne cherchais qu'à vous aider !

_ **MENTEUR !** » crie quelqu'un.

Les autres Toons se mettent à hurler au scandale ! Comment pouvait-on gober quelque chose d'aussi insensé !? Un Humain qui s'en prend à des Toons ? Des Toons qui lui appartiennent ? C'est vrai que les Humains pouvaient être cruels avec les Toons, comme Charles Mintz avec Oswald ou R. K. Maroon qui s'était laissé manipulé par DeMort, au point de laisser une de ses stars être accusé du meurtre de Marvin Acme. Mais celui à avoir fait les pires horreurs aux Toons et Tunmains étaient lui-même un Toon (même si sa vraie identité n'a jamais été découverte). Voyant que la situation empire, Eddie s'éclipse discrètement sous le regard intrigué de la famille Rabbit.

* * *

Les membres du Grand Conseil ont beau réclamer le silence, la rage des autres Toons ne peut être plus contenu. Bendy et Boris prennent peur, voyant que certains sont près à leur sauter dessus pour tuer le diablotin… lorsque des coups de feux retentissent, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Tout se tournent pour voir Eddie revenir avec un sac sur le dos, une arme humaine (donc inoffensive pour les Toons) à la main.

Soupirant, il s'avance vers la colonne où se trouve le petit accusé.

« Décidément, ça devient habituel de tirer pour se faire entendre. soupire-t-il en arrivant au centre de l'Assemblé. Et vous, les Toons, répondez-moi sérieusement. Ça, c'est innocent peut-être ? »

Il pose le sac sur le sol, l'ouvre et, d'un geste vif, il vide son contenu. Tout les Toons se mettent alors à hurler d'horreur en voyant le corps mutilé du loup et les parents se dépêchent de cacher les yeux de leurs enfants (Donald, Daisy et Piscou ne sont d'ailleurs pas trop de trois pour couvrir les yeux des neveux du canard). Même Gertie est affolée alors qu'elle a déjà vu des choses horribles dans sa back-story de dinosaure du Jurassique. Félix se tourne vers Bendy pour voir le petit diablotin tremblé en voyant le corps de son ami et amant. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes. Même si celui fait de la peine à Eddie, il déclare en pointant Bendy :

« Vous croyez qu'il réagirait comme ça si il était responsable ? »

Tous se regardent avant de regarder le petit. Boris fait tout ce qu'il peut pour ne pas courir calmer son diablotin mais il sait que les Toons doivent voir ça.

* * *

Bendy fixe le cadavre de Boris, les pupilles rétrécies au point que ses yeux ne semblent être que deux petits points sur sa face blanche, l'encre de son corps se mettant à couler entre les cordes et sur son visage. Le rire et le visage de malade de Joey reviennent dans sa mémoire, les images de ses cauchemars où ses nouveaux amis finissaient tués apparaissent en flash devant ses yeux. Son corps devient tellement peu stable que les cordes le traversent et tombent au sol. Il sent l'énergie de la catastrophe des SillyVision qui envahit son corps et Pandora s'affole en voyant un pentagramme qui commence à se dessiner sur le sol… mais alors que les Toons s'apprêtent à arrêter le petit en pensant qu'il essaie d'utiliser sa magie pour se libérer, Bendy éclate alors en sanglots en hurlant :

« **JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ !** »

Le silence se fait alors dans la salle tellement le choc est grand. Bendy se fiche qu'ils le voient aussi faible. Son cœur semble se briser dans sa poitrine et de grosses larmes encreuses noires coulent sur ses joues. Son corps semble n'être plus qu'une grosse masse d'encre secouée de sanglots que Bendy essaie en vain d'essuyer. Il tremble de chagrin, ne pouvant supporter ce stress qui lui rappelle tellement ce jour horrible où il a perdu son amant et leur bébé.

Tout les membres du Grand Conseil (ainsi que les Toons présents) sont surpris par cette réaction de Bendy. Tout les preuves tenaient à montrer qu'il était innocent et pourtant il semblait s'en vouloir pour quelque chose.

« Bendy ?…. demande doucement Betty (en tant que membre du Grand Conseil et Toon Encreuse). Peux-tu nous expliquer pourquoi tu es désolé ? »

Bendy sanglote en se redressant, stabilisant son corps autant qu'il peut mais incapable de retenir ses larmes.

« Je n'ai jamais été parfaitement comme les autres. avoue calmement le diablotin. Si Henry ne m'avait pas considéré comme un être vivant, je ne respirerais même pas maintenant… Je n'ai pas respirer immédiatement après ma création, contrairement aux autres. On m'a même déclaré ''mort-né''… mais Henry n'a pas voulu y croire. C'est lui qui m'a animé. Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais existé… mais ça aurait peut-être évité ce gâchis… et j'en suis désolé…

_Tu n'as pas à être désolé à cause de ce qu'un Humain t'a fait. » déclare alors une voix.

Tous se figent en reconnaissant la voix de l'épouse d'Oswald le Lapin Chanceux, Ortensia !

* * *

L'âme de la chatte apparaît alors à côté du petit diablotin et elle s'agenouille devant lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Tout les Toons de Disney sont choqués de la voir là, 'vivante' et du côté du diablotin. Tenant toujours le petit en larmes, Ortensia lève les yeux vers les Membres du Grand Conseil.

« Membres du Grand Conseil ! Je souhaite vous demander la permission d'appeler au témoignage toutes les âmes des victimes du monstre qui se fait passé pour l'accusé. » dit-elle d'un ton digne d'une reine.

Un ton que Minnie (en tant que fiancée du Visage de Disney) lui enviait souvent. Mickey sourit et regarde les autres. Tous hochent la tête et, après l'accord de Gertie, Ortensia se tourne vers les gradins. Et là, au choc de tous mais surtout de Bendy, toutes les âmes apparaissent dans les bancs des témoins du côté de l'accusé.

« Vu que je suis la première âme après Boris à avoir été et a demandé de témoigner, puis-je commencé avec ce que j'ai à dire? » demande Ortensia aux membres importants.

Et encore une fois, tous se regardent et approuvèrent puis la permission fut donné par Gertie. La 'Souveraine' de Wasteland se redresse alors et déclare :

« Lorsque ce monstre m'a arraché le cœur, j'ai ressenti un grand froid. En faites, j'avais l'impression qu'un étau de glace m'encerclait le cœur. Mais lorsque j'ai repris connaissance ainsi, j'ai vu comment Bendy réagissait face à la foule. Ce n'était pas un monstre mais un enfant effrayé que je voyais. Et ensuite, Pépé m'a convaincu de l'aider.

_P- P- P- Pépé ? s'étonne Porky, attirant tout les regards sur l'âme du putois.

_Si, mes amis ! J'ai... commence le putois avant de déglutir en fermant les yeux puis recommence. J'ai connu Bendy quand j'ai aidé les bambini à lé revoir. » avoue le putois Looney.

Pénélope et les parents se figent, comprenant comment les enfants avaient pu aider Bendy à venir à Halloween.

Se mordant la lèvre, le putois s'explique :

« Bendy et moi, nous avons des points communs. Nous sommes victimes des ''On dit''. J'ai donc décidé dé lui laisser un' chance et j'ai laissé les bambini allé lé voir. Jé savais qu'il devait venir à Halloween et, quand cette bête m'a arraché lé cœur, j'ai compris qué cé n'était pas Bendy.

_Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? demande Mickey.

_Parce qué un' diablotin qui danse sur dou classique dès qué la musique résonne, ça n'est pas un' monstre ! »

Les Toons se regardent, intrigués. Bendy était nommé le 'Démon Dansant' mais la danse classique ? Étant celui de l'assemblé qui était contre Bendy depuis le début, Woody demande :

« Qu'est-ce qui prouve tes dires ? C'est assez vague ce que tu nous racontes !

_Écoutez, jé sais qué ça à l'air dingue dé juger commé ça un' personne ma ... cette bête n'avait pas l'air aussi "civiliser'' qué lui. » fait le putois.

Bendy rougit légèrement alors que certains pouffent, refusant d'y croire.

« Et vous pouvez mé dire comment il peut être à deux endroits à la fois ? interroge l'âme du Toon.

_Comment ça ? s'étonne Félix.

_Après la catastrophe d'Halloween, Ortensia et moi avons aidé les bambini à cacher Bendy. Il était caché chez Eddie Valiant. Et, à chaque attaque, nous étions avec lui !

_Exactement ! intervient Fauntleroy Fow. Dès l'instant où nous sommes devenu âmes, nous avons été caché chez Mme Dolorès en attendant de trouver une solution.

_Et toutes les preuves trouvées vont vers Joey Drew ! s'exclame Mugman.

_Mais quelles preuves !? rage Woody.

_Les preuves là ! » s'exclame Coyote en sortant des copies des témoignages effectués par Eddie.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Coyote narre les témoignages de chaque membre du studio. Passant du simple employé à l'animateur ou la doubleuse, tous décrivaient un Joey froid avec les Toons, qui les considérait comme de simples objets et non des êtres vivants et qui voulait un Bendy démoniaque, assoiffé de sang et de pouvoir, mais Bendy était tout sauf ça.

* * *

Au fur et à mesure que les témoignages sont récités, tout semble se tourner en faveur de Bendy (qui est à nouveau assis sur la colonne de l'accusé mais sans aucun lien). Enfin, après le témoignage du fameux Wally, Gertie demande :

« Boris le Loup ! Si tout ceci est vrai, que savez-vous des vrais attentions de Joey Drew ? »

Boris hésite, ne voulant pas que Bendy soit au courant de la folie du directeur… mais il soupire et déclare :

« Il veut l'Immortalité. »

Tous froncent les sourcils sans comprendre.

« C'est ce qu'il m'a dit avant de m'arracher le cœur. dit le Loup en haussant les épaules. De ce que j'ai compris, Joey s'est persuadé que les Toons étaient comme des sortes de Dieux. Tout cela parce que la majorité d'entre nous vivent plus longtemps que la moyenne humaine et que nous ne vieillissons pas de la même manière. Il s'est presque mit à me parler comme un de ces types de la secte religieuse anti-Toons.

_Les Purgateurs ? » suffoque Betty.

Tous tremblent en entendant ce nom.

* * *

Bien avant le juge DeMort, les Purgateurs effrayaient déjà les Toons. Ces religieux étaient encore dans l'optique du 'Père Créateur' et refusaient que quoique ce soit qui n'entre pas dans ce schéma vive… et les Toons étaient pour eux la pire des ignominies. Si Joey Drew avait eu un discours semblable au leur, il devait être aussi dangereux.

* * *

« Ouais, peut-être. Ils n'avaient pas de nom la dernière fois que je les ai vu. répond le Loup en haussant les épaules. Mais, dans ce qu'il m'a dit, j'ai compris qu'il comptait voler et utiliser les cœurs des Toons pour trouver l'Immortalité.

_J'ai des documents prouvant cela ! » affirme Coyote en saisissant les morceaux de papiers qui était avec l'enregistrement de Boris.

Gertie les récupère et les tend à Félix. Le chat noir commence à les lire, intrigué par les symboles sataniques et alchimiques, mais l'inscription sous le dessin de Bendy le perturbe.

« Notre portail pour devenir des Dieux…. »

Alors que certains pouffent devant l'idiotie du raisonnement, Bendy se fige, comprenant enfin l'intérêt de Joey pour lui lors de la catastrophe des SillyVision et pour les chatons de Félix.

« C'est pour ça… marmonne-t-il, attirant l'attention vers lui.

_C'est pour ça que quoi? » demande Betty gentiment.

Bendy la regarde avant de regarder Boris puis regarde le sol. Il hésitait. Devait-il leur dire ?

« C'est pour ça... qu'il m'a demandé..… il m'a demandé de m'offrir à lui en échange de me garder en vie pour régner une fois devenu un dieu. » avoue Bendy.

Les Membres du Grand Conseil et Boris se figent en fixant le diablotin… mais comme il en est aux révélations, Bendy continue, tremblant :

« Bien sûr, j'ai refusé. C'est ça qui l'a mit en colère et il a essayé de me toucher… alors il s'est passé la même chose qu'à Halloween. J'étais furieux parce qu'il avait tué Boris mais… il y avait autre chose… commence-t-il en laissant des larmes débordées de ses yeux. Lors de la catastrophe des SillyVision,… je… je n'étais pas tout seul… »

Il pose ses mains sur son ventre en pleurant, choquant tout les Toons présents. Pandora se fige et se retient de pleurer. Avec tout ce qui était arrivé, elle avait complètement oublié la discussion qu'ils avaient eu ce fameux matin.… mais le plus choqué de tous, c'est Boris ! Le loup s'approche et regarde Bendy droit dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

_À quoi bon ? pleure le diablotin. Il n'a pas survécu… Joey ignorait son existence mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de le tuer.

_Ça veut dire que le premier Toon-né aurait dû naître au SillyVision ? » s'horrifie Mickey.

Tous sont tristes car un enfant restait un enfant. Même si il n'avait pas pu naître, sa disparition attristait toute la salle, les parents ou tuteurs d'enfants comprenant la tristesse que Bendy avait pu ressentir en perdant son enfant qui aurait pu avoir un grand rôle dans l'Histoire de ToonVille.

* * *

Soudain, Félix réalise quelque chose.

« Bendy ! Est-ce que Joey était au courant pour l'enfant à naître ? demande -t-il.

_Non ! s'horrifie le diablotin. À part ma dernière animatrice, personne n'était au courant. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le dire à Boris, Pandora et… Alice… »

Bendy semble figé d'horreur en repensant à son amie et à comment elle a dû finir, noyée dans l'encre. Sans faire attention au diablotin, Félix marmonne :

« Tant mieux… parce que sinon, je crois qu'il aurait fait quelque chose de bien pire. »

Tous se tournent vers le membre félin du Grand Conseil, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il veut dire. Sentant les regards sur lui et se redressant, le chat s'explique, un frisson parcourant sa fourrure rien qu'à l'idée :

« Je crois avoir compris pourquoi Joey s'en ait prit à mes petits. D'après les éléments dévoilés lors de ce procès, il cherche à obtenir l'Immortalité en récupérant les cœurs des Toons. Nous autres, Toons, sommes 'immortels' jusqu'à ce que nous soyons oubliés. Mais les Toons-nés ne sont pas soumis aux mêmes lois que nous. Ils ne dépendent pas de l'amour des Humains comme nous. Vous imaginez la mine d'or que peut représenter un cœur de Toon-né pour lui ? Surtout si il est jeune ! »

Tous se retiennent de hurler d'horreur, les parents de Toons-nés serrant leurs enfants dans leurs bras.

* * *

Bendy se fige, horrifié ! Candice, Aiden et même Keffan étaient tous des Toons-nés ! De parfaits sujets d'expériences pour Joey ! Il se rend alors compte qu'ils étaient plus en danger que lui face à ce malade! Et dire qu'ils avaient littéralement risqué leur peau pour lui alors qu'après avoir perdu son bébé, Bendy s'était juré de ne faire courir aucun risque à aucun enfant et de ne briser aucune famille ! Certes, il s'en était prit à Keffan à leur première rencontre mais c'était par prudence, pour lui faire peur ! Au lieu de ça, il avait fraternisé avec eux et, lorsque Joey était revenu pour lui, il avait mit tout ToonVille et tout les Toons-nés en danger !

« Des enfants…. » suffoque le diablotin en sentant des larmes de honte et de tristesse coulés sur ses joues.

Boris est surpris par ce que dis Bendy mais, avant qu'il puisse demandé à son amant ce qu'il a, Cuphead demande :

« Mais comment Joey Drew peut-il contrôler l'encre comme un Toon ? »

Tous se regardent. En effet, Joey avait beau avoir été directeur de studios, il n'était pas possible qu'il puisse contrôler l'encre comme le peut un Toon !

Alors que les murmures reprennent, Coyote réfléchit… puis il claque des doigts.

« Je crois avoir une explication ! déclare-t-il en s'avançant. Nous savons grâce aux éléments présentés dans ce procès que Mr Drew cherche à obtenir l'Immortalité et qu'il pense pouvoir l'avoir en volant les cœurs des Toons, n'est-ce pas ?

_En effet… reconnaît Félix. Et si il le pouvait, il aurait déjà attaqué les enfants pour récupérer des cœurs de Toons-nés.

_Si nous partons sur le principe que les cœurs sont toujours intacts vu que les âmes sont toujours là, cela veut dire que Joey Drew a trouvé un autre moyen de profiter des cœurs pour devenir Immortel. reprend Vil. Donc, nous pouvons imaginer que, en utilisant ces cœurs, il pourrait avoir obtenu des capacités Toons, à la même manière qu'un Tunmain.

_Vous croyez que c'est possible ? demande Betty.

_Ah ! Ça serait le premier cas ! dit le canidé Looney en haussant les épaules. Mais c'est la seule explication que je vois pour expliquer ce comportement presque Toon.

_Surtout que pour quelqu'un qui prêche la mise à mort pour Bendy sur tout les toits, c'est marrant qu'il soit au abonné absent. Vous trouvez pas ? » marmonne Woody, totalement avachi sur sa colonne.

Tous se mettent à s'indigner, bien d'accord avec le pivert et créant à nouveau un bruit de fond énervant. Félix se masse le front en soupirant.

« Heureusement que ce genre de procès n'arrive que tout les tremblements de terre. » pense-t-il.

* * *

Soudain, il sursaute en entendant un grand coup sur le sol qui met tout le monde au silence, par peur mais également par respect pour celle qui a fait ce bruit : leur aînée à tous !

« Bien ! Nous allons maintenant passé au vote ! » déclare Gertie de sa voix forte.

Tous se lèvent de leur siège, se préparant à voter à main levée (comme il est de coutume chez les Toons). Bendy ne fait même pas face à l'assemblé qui le juge, la tête baissée et les yeux fixant le vide comme si il était perdu dans ses pensées. C'est Coyote qui le ramène sur terre d'une légère tape sur l'épaule. Bien qu'intrigué par le comportement de l'accusé, Félix se redresse sur sa colonne et dit d'une voix forte :

« **Que ceux qui pensent** **l'accusé** **Bendy coupable lèvent la main !** »

Bendy tremble, n'osant regarder derrière lui… pourtant, des regards s'échangent, se croisent, des murmures parcours la salle, mais personne ne lève la main. Boris se sent soulagé mais Félix reprend :

« **Que ceux qui pensent l'** **accusé Bendy innocent lèvent la main !** »

Là encore, les mains ne semblent pas vouloir se lever, comme si ils étaient incapables de voter. Boris s'attend à un vote nul qui enverra Bendy en prison par prudence… lorsque les enfants lèvent la main.

« On est peut-être trop jeunes pour voter mais on sait qu'il est innocent ! » crie Candice, soutenue par ses amis.

Le loup sourit même si leur vote ne compte pas. Les âmes se mettent à lever tous la main… mais comme les enfants, leur statut de victimes ne leur permet pas de voter.

Boris s'affole, craignant que Bendy ne survive pas à un autre séjour en prison,… lorsque Cuphead lève la main. Tous sont choqué car il s'était montré comme un des chasseurs les plus acharnés mais son cœur et les éléments présentés l'ont convaincu que ses yeux ont été trompés. Puis, Bugs lève la main, suivit de Pénélope puis Oswald, Donald et ses neveux, Yogi et BooBoo. Une à une, toute les mains se lèvent, certains clamant haut et fort « Bendy est innocent ! ». Telle une vague immense, tout les Toons votent pour l'innocence du diablotin !

* * *

Après avoir eu l'avis de l'Assemblée, il est temps pour les Membres du Grand Conseil de voter. Même si tout les Toons sont d'accord, c'était la voix du Grand Conseil qui comptait le plus ! Se redressant sur leur colonne, Betty et Koko se regardent et sourient en hochant avant que la bimbo déclare pour eux deux :

« Innocent ! »

Porky se lève à son tour.

« I- I- I- I- Innocent ! »

puis Mickey déclare en se redressant :

« Innocent ! »

Woody Woodpecker se lève, les bras croisés. Tous retiennent leur souffle, attendant son vote car il avait prouvé tout au long du procès qu'il restait convaincu de la culpabilité de Bendy. Il demeure silencieux quelques instants… puis, poussant son célèbre rire de pivert, il déclare :

« Innocent ! »

Tous applaudissent à la déclaration du pivert. Sa voix n'est peut-être pas la plus importante du Grand Conseil mais elle avait son importance. Enfin, arrive le moment du vote des deux plus vieux Toons de ToonVille : Félix et Gertie ! Une seule voix contre de leur part et Bendy pouvait retourner en prison. Félix se redresse sur sa colonne et déclare :

« Innocent ! »

Puis, c'est au tour de Gertie ! Bendy tremble en sentant le regard de la dinosaure sur lui. Elle se baisse jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient dans ceux du diablotin. Tous craignent son avis… mais la mastodonte sourit et se redresse en clamant :

« Bendy est sans l'ombre d'un doute innocent ! »

Toute l'assemblée se met à hurler de joie, riant et applaudissant. Pandora crie, folle de joie, et saute au cou de Henry avant de courir rejoindre Boris qui se tient droit près de Bendy, soulagé et heureux.

* * *

Bendy est terrifié en voyant Marc-Antoine le bulldog lui retirer ses liens. Son cœur bat comme un fou en voyant les Toons s'attendrir sur son histoire et lever la main pour le proclamer innocent puis acclamer son innocence ! Comment était-ce possible ? Il ne pouvait que rêver ! Joey avait tout fait pour qu'ils le haïssent… Comme n'importe quel Toon dans ce genre de situation impossible à expliquer pour lui, il se met à chanter à travers les acclamations de la foule en liesse :

 _Mais que m'arrive t-il donc ?_

 _Mon pauvre cœur qui bat si rapidement..._

Boris sourit en entendant la voix de Bendy. Une voix qui venait du cœur, comme lorsqu'il laisse ses émotions s'exprimer par le chant, une des choses qu'il aime le plus au monde avec la danse. Ressentant la même sensation que son jeune amant, le loup le rejoint dans son chant même si il n'ose pas le rejoindre encore.

 _Dans quel genre d'endroit sommes-nous?_

 _Où nous sommes ensemble finalement,_

Aiden, Candice et Keffan s'approchent d'eux en souriant et, presque comme des petits anges, chantent:

 _Où les querelles ont cessé!_

 _Et où tout le monde est lié!_

Pandora s'approche à son tour et, tenant Bendy par les épaules, elle reprend après les enfants :

 _Nous voila, presque étrangers,_

 _Dans ce monde tant rêvé!_

 _S'il te plaît, laisse-moi_

 _Venir avec toi!_

Avec l'accord des membres du Grand Conseil (qui descendent de leurs colonnes pour rejoindre les autres Toons), Boris a maintenant le droit de s'approcher de son cher diablotin et l'enlace sous le regard attendri des autres. Bendy le serre instinctivement contre lui mais le loup l'écarte et, une main sur l'épaule du diablotin, il force le petit à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

 _Bien que tant d'obstacles viennent d'apparaître,_

 _Avec toi, je me sens renaître!_

 _Je dois être..._

 _À l'endroit aux milles Miracles!_

Candice bondit alors, atterrissant sur le dos de Bendy avec un grand sourire comme seuls les Toons savent faire.

 _Là où tout est joie!_

Pandora et Boris reprennent en regardant autour d'eux :

 _À l'endroit aux milles Miracles!_

Keffan s'approche d'eux et leur prend les mains en souriant :

 _Où l'amour défie toutes lois!_

Aiden et Candice rejoignent leur ami Tunmain et chantent en entourant les Toons des SillyVision :

 _Maintenant, viens avec moi!_

 _Et danse dans la joie_

 _De l'endroit aux milles Miracles!_

* * *

Alors que les autres adultes acclament la décision du conseil, Bugs sourit en voyant la joie revenir à travers les enfants… mais lorsqu'il se tourne vers Bendy, il est surpris de voir le diablotin à l'écart. Au lieu de célébrer sa victoire avec les autres, il est seul, ses bras serrés autour de lui nerveusement et de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Hé c'est quoi cet air tout triste? s'exclame-t-il en rejoignant le petit, attirant toute l'attention sur eux. Tu es à ToonVille! Quel est le crétin qui t'as fait pleurer? »

Bendy reste figé en regardant le jeune chef des Looneys… puis il ferme les yeux, tremblant.

« Je ne mérite pas tout ça... » sanglote-t-il.

Tous sont surprit. Il y avait toute les preuves que le diablotin était une victime et non un monstre mais un vrai Toon ! Un Toon comme eux et donc qui mérite la même justice ! Même Bugs (spécialiste de la répartie) se trouve incapable de répondre tellement il est choqué.

L'air sombre, le diablotin chante doucement, des larmes tombant de ses yeux :

 _Cette étrange lueur_

 _D'une infinie douceur_

 _Est comme un feu qui me rappelle_

 _Que l'encreur que je propage_

 _Effraie la lumière du Ciel!_

Pandora se fige, horrifiée ! On aurait dit que le lavage de cerveau de Joey avait fini par agir sur son frère. Elle court alors vers son aîné et le serre dans ses bras, essayant de le convaincre qu'il se trompe.

 _Tout ce temps, j'aurais cru_

 _Finir en solitaire._

 _Et le pire,_

 _C'est que j'y croyais dur comme fer…_

Bendy détourne le regard comme pour éviter de voir sa sœur. Le petit en larmes ne peut y croire.

 _Je forme ma connaissance!_

 _Après tant de souffrance,_

 _Je connais toute la vérité!_

 _Celui dont l'encre fait si peur,_

 _Il n'y a aucun miracle pour moi!_

Aiden se rue vers Bendy pour lui prendre les mains.

 _Tu ne fais que te blesser!_

Bendy repousse les mains du poussin, ne pouvant arrêter les larmes sur ses joues.

 _Mon cœur devrait être de pierre!_

Candice et Keffan se joignent à leur ami pie pour essayer de raisonner le diablotin.

 _Nous vaincrons tout les dangers_

 _Grâce à l'amitié!_

Bendy les repousse violemment, hurlant en larmes :

 _Aucun espoir viendra du ciel!_

Le petit démon tombe alors à genoux et pleure. Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ! Un rêve que ce malade de Joey avait glissé dans sa tête pour le faire souffrir. Lui offrir tout ce dont il rêvait pour ensuite tout faire disparaître ! Et ça, le petit Toon ne peut le supporter !

* * *

Pandora sent ses propres larmes envahirent ses yeux. Choquée et secouant la tête, elle court vers son grand frère.

« Bendy! Tu te trompes! Tout est vrai ! s'exclame-t-elle en lui donnant une bise sur sa joue. Grand frère... ce n'est pas un rêve… tu n'es pas un monstre… tout le monde l'a comprit maintenant… on va vaincre Joey et récupérer les cœurs… »

Bendy se contente de détourner le regard. Comment ne pouvait-il pas être un monstre alors que le chaos à ToonVille était de sa faute ? Aiden est dégoûté ! Joey avait vraiment empoisonné les pensées de Bendy, au point de le convaincre qu'il était vraiment coupable malgré les preuves de son innocence. Furieux, l'oisillon lui attrape la tête avec ses petites mains et déclare en le fixant droit dans les yeux :

« Si toi, tu es un monstre, Bendy... alors j'en suis un aussi! »

Là, c'est le choc parmi les Toons… sauf Bugs qui se met à sourire au petit oisillon.

« Bien dit, bonhomme. Un vrai Toon! »

S'approchant de Bendy, il se met à chanter doucement comme pour ne pas apeuré le petit Toon.

 _Un endroit comme cette cité,_

 _T'as la chance de le trouver!_

 _Où c'qui est vrai et caché se dévoile!_

 _Où vos secrets peuvent être dévoilés!_

 _Et vos blessures enfin apaisé_

 _À jamais!_

Tout les Toons se regardent et sourient en s'approchant de Bendy. À cet instant, toute la haine a disparue pour faire place à l'espoir de revoir leur cité aussi fleurissante qu'autrefois, aussi paradisiaque qu'avant.

 _Trouverons-nous de meilleurs rivages ?_

 _Trouverons nous de nouveaux passages?_

 _Vers cette terre…_

 _À l'endroit aux milles miracles!_

 _Il est temps de t'accueillir_

 _Dans cet endroit aux miracles!_

Heckle sourit en perchant son fils sur ses épaules et attrapant son époux et ses amis Gandy et SourPuss, le jars tenant son fils dans ses bras.

 _Les Toons doivent se soutenir!_

Roger, lui, sourit en regardant sa fille dans ses bras et sa femme qui est à genoux derrière lui.

 _Et espérer un endroit où on nous acceptera!_

Les Toons s'unissent, comme jadis, ne faisant plus qu'un par le cœur et la joie, acceptant Bendy comme un des leurs.

 _À l'endroit aux milles miracles!_

Bendy regarde toute l'assemblée, les Toons qui chantent et qui lui sourient, essayant de lui ramener le sourire, lui prouver qu'il a bien sa place à ToonVille, qu'il était un des leurs.

 _Serais-je donc digne d'un miracle?_

Boris s'agenouille devant lui et le serre tendrement dans ses bras, l'embrasse délicatement sur le front puis murmure :

 _À l'endroit_

Tout les Toons sourient en entourant Bendy, sentant enfin l'espoir revenir à ToonVille.

 _Aux milles miracles!_

Bendy les observe, visiblement peu convaincu… mais il se fige soudain en posant sa main sur sa poitrine. Son cœur semble se remettre à battre comme avant, au rythme qu'avait le cœur de Boris ! Le rythme qui le rendait heureux ! Un rythme doux, calme ! Un sourire de pur bonheur éclaire le visage de Bendy. Cette fois, il sait ! Il sait qu'il y a un espoir ! Si son cœur brisé avait pu retrouvé ce rythme, alors Boris et les autres pouvaient être sauvé. Se redressant et levant des yeux plein de bonheur et de détermination vers les autres, il dit :

« Il est temps de prouver à Joey que les Toons ne sont pas des jouets ! **Allons l'affronter et récupérer les cœurs des nôtres !** »

Tous se mettent à applaudir et à crier en accord avec les paroles du diablotin. Il était temps d'affronter le Créateur de Bendy et de sauver les leurs ! Cette fois, c'était Humain contre Toons !

* * *

 **VOILA :D Chapitre 14 et procès de Bendy finit :) Merci à Foxiso qui m'a beaucoup aidé avec l'Assemblée des Toons qui est la créatrice de cette idée. Mais après tout, pourquoi les Toons n'auraient pas droit à une justice? :)**

 **La chanson en fin de chapitre est un mix des deux versions existantes de cette chanson splendide et traduction grâce à Foxiso... encore ;)**

 **Les notifications notées ***

25* Chanson qu'on entends en fin du trailer du chapitre 3

26* En Amérique dans les années 59-60, les œuvres crées dans les années 1925 (comme Bendy ici) tomberaient dans le domaine public après 55ans sans renouvellement. Alors, pour permettre l'adoption de Bendy par Henry, Joey n'a pas dû posé de droits d'auteurs sur les créations du studio.

 **Voilà :D à la prochaine :)**

 **Et PS: n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire :)**


	16. Chapitre 15: la Bataille Finale

_Crossover_

 _Bendy / Terry Toons / Disney Toons / Looneys Toons_

 **Encré dans le Mystère**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Bataille Finale**

ToonVille est déserte aujourd'hui. Joey fronce les sourcils en entrant dans la cité. Aucune patrouille, aucun Toon, même les oiseaux ne volent pas. Le silence est total et l'atmosphère est pesante comme si quelque chose de grave allait arrivé et pesait sur le monde des Toons.

Intrigué même si cette ambiance lui plaît, il sort de sa voiture, l'abandonnant à l'entrée ToonVille de Los Angeles, et continue à avancer sur le chemin. Sans qu'il le sache, il est soigneusement observé. Dans son observatoire au-dessus de sa maison, Marvin le Martien suit attentivement son avancé. Saisissant un talkie-walkie, il dit dans l'appareil :

« Bugs ! Il arrive !

_ _Bien reçu ! Rejoints-nous discrètement où tu sais !_ répond la voix du lapin.

_Bien reçu ! » répond le martien en rangeant son appareil.

Vite, il bondit vers la sortie de sa maison avec K-9. Ils retournent alors vers le centre de ToonVille sans se faire voir.

* * *

Joey avance dans les paysages désertés de vie en fredonnant. Étonnamment, ce qui effrayerait la plupart des Humains l'amusait. Tout se déroulait comme il le voulait. Certes, il n'avait pas eu les chatons et donc il ne pouvait étudier leurs cœurs de Toons-nés mais il avait les cœurs de Vrais Toons et, une fois Bendy jugé, il assisterait à son exécution et récupérerait enfin son cœur si puissant ! La clé qui achèverait sa transformation en Dieu !

« _Can I get an amen in here ?_ » chantonne-t-il.

Après quelques minutes, il arrive au centre de ToonVille, ravi de la tournure des événements. Il continu à avancer, se dirigeant vers la prison pour avoir des nouvelles du procès de Bendy… lorsqu'il entend une voix qu'il ne s'attendait pas à entendre là.

« **Joey !** » crie la voix de Bendy.

L'Humain se fige en se tournant vers le petit Toon. Le diablotin se tient droit au centre de la rue, les yeux menaçants et la queue remuant comme celle d'un chat en colère. Bendy serre les poings, sentant la rage montée en flèche… mais il se force à rester calme pour ne pas tout faire rater ! Fixant son ancien directeur de studio, il attends une réaction.

« Bendy… marmonne Joey. Si je m'attendais à te trouver là. »

Son froid glacial ferait peur à Bendy si il ne le détestait pas à ce point. Joey s'avance vers le diablotin, lui faisant face de toute sa hauteur. Les deux ennemis se fusillent du regard, le petit Toon regrettant de ne pas pouvoir tuer l'Humain des yeux… lorsqu'il voit un sourire pervers se dessiner sur le visage de Joey.

« Toujours aussi mignon malgré toutes ces années. sourit-il en s'agenouillant devant le petit. Et l'âme d'enfant ? Toujours présente ?

_Non ! Tu le sais et tu sais pourquoi !

_À cause de Boris ? Oui… c'est un peu grâce à son cœur que je ressens ça pour toi.

_Ça quoi ? demande Bendy en tremblant.

_Ce qu'il ressent pour toi ! Je le ressens et je le comprends… »

Avec un sourire de fou pervers, il approche sa main de la joue de Bendy… mais le petit s'écarte, affolé.

« **NE ME TOUCHE PAS!** »

Ne supportant plus de voir son amant face à leur bourreau, Boris réapparaît et bouscule violemment Joey qui tombe au sol. Bendy essuie sa joue, furieux et écœuré, avant de rejoindre Boris face à l'Humain.

* * *

Joey fronce les sourcils en voyant les deux SillyVision côte-à-côte, un peu comme si il était jaloux, puis sourit en se relevant. Les deux SillyVision se sentent tremblé en voyant le regard de leur ancien directeur.

« Vous oubliez une chose, vous deux. **Vous m'appartenez !** Vous êtes la propriété des SillyVision et j'en ai été le directeur ! Ça fait seulement trente ans que le studio est abandonné ! Vous êtes toujours à moi ! »

Bendy s'affole en courant se serrer contre Boris, voyant que ce fou était presque prêt à les attaquer lorsque…

« **C'est faux !** » crie une voix d'homme.

Les deux SillyVision sourient en se tournant vers Henry qui s'approche d'eux avec Pandora. Joey le fusille du regard.

« Salut, Henry…

_ **Tu n'as fait que mentir, Joey !** Dès l'instant où tu as vu Boris prendre vie, tu es devenu complètement fou ! Et tout ça pour quoi ?

_Pour quoi ? Henry, tu es tellement stupide ! Un rêveur idéaliste ! rit Joey. Regarde-les ! Ils sont vivants ! Alors que ce n'était que des esquisses sur un bout de papier ! Ils sont le chaînon manquant entre nous et les Dieux ! Si nous arrivons à prendre ce qui leur donne vie, **nous serons des Immortels comme eux !**

_ **Mais ils ne sont pas immortels !** s'indigne l'ex-animateur. Ils ont besoin de l'Amour des Humains pour vivre ! Si on les oublie, **ils disparaissent !**

_Bendy a été oublié et pourtant, il est toujours là. Mes expériences aux SillyVision m'ont permit de créer **des Toons Immortels !** J'avoue avoir été rapide en volant le cœur de Boris au lieu de celui de Bendy mais je ne regrette rien. Au moins, je vois quelle puissance possède Bendy ! »

Le diablotin tremble et se cache derrière Henry en voyant Joey s'approcher, serrant Pandora dans ses bras.

« De toute façon, tu ne peux rien contre moi, Henry ! Tu n'as aucun droit sur eux !

_Tu te trompes, Joey ! sourit Henry en sortant le papier de sa poche et en le dépliant. Tu disais qu'ils t'appartenaient mais tu n'as jamais posé de droits d'auteurs sur eux ! Et moi, je les ai posé en tant que dessinateur et donc véritable créateur de Bendy, Boris, Pandora et même Alice ! Tu ne possède plus rien ! Tu n'as même jamais rien possédé ! »

Joey se fige et vire au rouge tellement il est énervé. Il n'avait jamais supporter qu'on contredise ce qu'il dit mais là, Henry venait de le déposséder entièrement.

« Espèce de… **misérable !** » rage Joey, près à les attaquer et à les tuer à main nue.

Sauf que il se trouve bloqué et mit à terre par deux coups de poings dans son estomac. Se redressant, il grogne et voit Cuphead et Mugman se dresser devant lui, l'un vivant l'autre en âme.

« Oh ! On change de camps, alors ? » ricane-t-il.

Se relevant, il sourit à Cuphead.

« Je te pensais du côté de ToonVille, tête de tasse.

_Je suis du côté juste ! Je sers la justice ! Pas un meurtrier comme toi !

_Tu en veux pour ce que j'ai fait à ton frère ? rit l'Humain, se fichant que Cuphead soit au courant. De toute façon, c'est pas avec son cœur que je vais parvenir à faire quelque chose. Ça va juste m'aider à faire des tests et à me préparer pour le Cœur de Bendy ! » ricane-t-il en s'avançant vers le groupe.

* * *

Soudain, alors qu'il pense avoir le dessus, Félix le Chat sort d'une ruelle et se place derrière Bendy, suivit par tout les membres du Grand Conseil (Gertie incluse). Alors qu'il fronce les sourcils, intrigué, il se fige en voyant tout les Toons surgir des différentes rues et l'encercler. Tous semblent furieux. Gertie se redresse alors de toute sa hauteur et proclame :

« Joey Drew ! Vous avez été reconnu coupable par le Grand Conseil et par l'Assemblée Toon ! Coupable de torture, de meurtre, de mensonges, de séquestration ainsi qu'une tentative de viol envers des Toons et plus particulièrement Bendy le Démon Dansant ! Nous autres, membres du Conseil, avons décidés de vous bannir de ToonVille ! »

Tous se tiennent droit, attendant une réaction de l'Humain. Joey les observe avec un air sûr de lui… puis il se met à rire comme si il était face à une chose amusante, surprenant tout le monde et inquiétant Boris qui reconnaît là le Joey du jour de l'attaque.

« **Pauvres imbéciles !** Savez-vous à qui vous vous adressez ? ricane-t-il en remontant ses manches. Vous, Toons Immortels ! Dieux du Rire et des Gags ! Moi, Joey Drew, j'ai trouvé le moyen de devenir comme vous ! Un immortel ! Je ne suis plus un simple Humain ! **Je suis Dieu !** »

Comme pour prouver ses mots, Joey sort un couteau de poche. Tous se mettent aux aguets, attendant une attaque… mais l'Humain se met à se taillader le bras droit, plongeant profondément le couteau dans sa chair. Mais au lieu de sang, c'est de l'encre noire et épaisse qui coule des plaies. Soudain, à l'étonnement de tous (car seuls les Toons ont ce réflexe étrange), l'ancien directeur se met à chanter.

 _Envoie la sauce!_

Il se met alors à s'entailler l'autre bras, laissant encore une encre noire épaisse sortir de ses veines.

 _Double dose !_

Soudain, à l'horreur de tous, il se plante le couteau dans la gorge, se tranchant littéralement la gorge, libérant une quantité d'encre impressionnante. Mais, en plus, il se tord la tête, faisant sortir de l'encre à foison de son corps.

 _Oh ! Ah ! Oh !_

L'Humain s'effondre alors dans l'encre qui recouvre le sol… lorsque quelque chose surgit soudainement, éclaboussant tout le monde qui s'écarte pour éviter d'être touché par ce ''reste'' de Toon.

 _Oh c'est grandiose !_

Joey réapparaît… mais il ne ressemble plus du tout à un Humain ! Il ressemble à une sorte de Bendy géant filiforme au sourire terrifiant et crochu, aux cornes distordues et dégoulinant d'encre. En faites, tous le reconnaissent comme le Monstre qui a attaqué ToonVille !

Bendy est littéralement horrifié. Son bourreau avait pris son apparence grâce au cœur de Boris, devenant une créature d'encre. Joey Encreux se met à sourire cruellement en regardant l'encre dégouliné entre ses doigts.

 _Toons minables, oubliables,_

D'un geste de dédain, il envoie de l'encre vers les Toons, les forçant à reculer et manquant toucher Candice que son père récupère aussitôt dans ses bras.

 _J'utilise ma magie noire !_

De son doigt encreux, Joey trace un cercle autour de lui.

 _Encre, je dispose,_

 _Encre, je dépose !_

 _Et là, mon pote -ha, ha, ha - j'vous encrose!_

Terminant son dessin de malheur, il ricane en se redressant. Bendy devient livide en reconnaissant un des pentagrammes qu'il a trouvé les rares fois qu'il allait au sous-sol et apparu lors de sa panique dans ToonVille. Un symbole satanique et alchimique que ce malade utilisait pour ses expériences.

Se redressant, Joey fixe les Toons comme un animal affamé surveille sa proie.

 _Je vois les Toons, et tous leurs cœurs battants,_

 _Mais je les prends et j'laisse leurs corps vides à tout vents !_

Les Toons s'écartent encore plus, affolés. Il venait d'avouer avoir voler les cœurs de leurs amis… mais en plus, le pentagramme se met à luire d'une étrange énergie. Une énergie qui n'a rien à voir avec celle qu'on peut trouver un peu partout à ToonVille.

 _Car l'humanité cupide sera toujours friande,_

 _De l'immortalité que l'on trouve à Toon-land !_

Joey-Encreux sourit en ouvrant une sorte de portail dans le ciel. Les Toons sont stupéfait de voir le studio des SillyVision apparaître et découvrir l'intérieur maintenant couvert d'encre.

 _Et quelle merveilleuse machine SillyVision possède !_

Bendy tremble en voyant la machine à encre apparaître, immense, prête à fonctionner et remplie d'encre.

 _Machine à Encre immense,_

 _Je suis là pour t'adorer!_

Joey se met alors à ricaner en lever les bras, mettant la Machine en route, libérant de l'encre en quantité impressionnante… mais ce qui choque les Toons et leurs amis Humains, c'est que l'encre coule du portail, envahit le ciel qui devient sombre et les nuages qui se gorgent d'encre avant de se mettre à pleuvoir des gouttes noires et épaisses.

 _Des pluies noires, tombant sur eux,_

 _Comme les 10 plaies de Dieu!_

À l'horreur de tous, le sol de ToonVille se retrouve couvert d'une encre épaisse qui se rassemble en plusieurs petits tas. Bendy fixe Joey, effrayé et furieux, ne comprenant pas ce que ce ''Monstre'' avait en tête.

 _Encre, je dispose,_

 _Encre, je dépose !_

 _Et ma machine -ha, ha, ha - vous encrose!_

Joey se met alors à rire comme un des grands méchants qu'on peut trouver à ToonVille, baissant les bras et faisant luire plus fort le pentagramme. Les Toons observent cela, surpris,… lorsqu'une horrible créature humanoïde composée d'encre surgit d'un des tas d'encre en rugissant. Tous hurlent et s'enfuient en voyant que tout les tas se mettent à prendre l'apparence de ces créatures.

* * *

C'est la panique à ToonVille ! Des Encreux surgissent de toutes les flaques d'encre au sol et se mettent à poursuivre les Toons en grognant comme des bêtes féroces. L'un d'eux attrape un Toon secondaire et lui arrache violemment son cœur, montrant qu'ils ont le même objectif que leur Chef Malade.

Aussitôt, Félix ordonne de protéger tout les enfants Toons-nés.

« **Ne les perdez pas des yeux et ne les laissez jamais seuls !** » ordonne le chat en tentant de ralentir les monstres.

Les parents de Candice, Aiden et Keffan attrapent leurs enfants respectifs et courent les mettre à l'abri auprès de sentinelles pendant que Betty court avertir Kitty et l'aider à protéger ses chatons. Mickey jette un œil inquiet vers Cuphead, le seul survivant des deux frères. Mais contrairement aux autres, il était adulte. Le plus important restait la protection des enfants.

De nombreux encreux surgissent d'un coup, affolant les enfants et leurs parents. Les adultes se mettent alors à affronter les monstres pour protéger leurs petits qui prennent la poudre d'escampette pour se cacher. Sauf que les monstres sont tellement nombreux qu'ils peuvent bloqué les parents alors que d'autres courent après les enfants en grognant. Les enfants hurlent en se voyant pourchasser, surtout que certains monstres fusionnent entre eux pour en former des géants !

Candice hurle en courant avec Keffan (qui a adopté la position quatre pattes pour aller plus vite) alors que Aiden vole au-dessus de leur tête. L'oisillon cherche une cachette pour lui et ses amis lorsqu'une main encreuse le frôle, le faisant hurler de terreur et perdre l'équilibre. La petite pie sent sa tête qui tourne et bat des ailes n'importe comment avant de s'écraser lourdement sur le sol, complètement sonné.

« **AIDEN !** » s'affole Keffan en remarquant son ami à terre.

Aiden se bat contre son tournis pour se relever le plus vite possible, sachant que sa vie est en danger, lorsque l'Encreux Géant qui l'a déstabilisé se rue vers lui. Grognant comme une bête féroce atteinte de la rage, il est clair qu'il compte tuer la petite pie. Écoutant son courage (ou sa folie Toon), Keffan revient sur ses pas et griffe le Démon qui rugit de douleur en reculant. Candice hurle, horrifiée pour ses amis, mais Keffan récupère vite Aiden dans ses bras et court la rejoindre. La fillette lui attrape la main et tout deux courent pour trouver une cachette. Surtout que l'Encreux furieux revient à la charge !

En deux enjambées (ou coudées vu qu'il se tracte avec ses bras), il rejoint les enfants et, sous leurs cris, il s'apprête à les achever… lorsqu'il se prend un violent coup de queue qui le fait reculer de plusieurs mètres dans un vacarme assourdissant. Le trio d'amis lève les yeux pour voir Gertie se mettre au-dessus d'eux, se dressant fièrement, haute et menaçante, prête à tout pour protéger ces petits, l'Avenir de ToonVille.

« **Courez, les enfants ! Courez vous mettre à l'abri !** » ordonne-t-elle en poussant gentiment les petits avec son immense museau.

Candice attrape Keffan (qui tient toujours son ami à plumes à moitié assommé) et l'entraîne vers un abri. Lorsque l'Encreux se rue vers Gertie, celle-ci se dresse sur ses pattes arrières en rugissant avant de se laisser tomber de tout son poids pour écraser son ennemi ou le frapper de son immense cou. Mais la taille colossale de Gertie n'est pas qu'un avantage, surtout lors d'un combat en pleine ville.

« **ATTENTION !** » hurle Coyote alors que Sam le Chien attrape des lapinous d'Oswald pour les mettre à l'abri, évitant de justesse un des énormes pieds de la mastodonte.

Le chien le rejoint avec les petits qu'il a sauvé avant de se prendre un coup de poing de son compagnon.

« Toi et ton gros cœur en sucre ! Les petits des autres vont vraiment finir par te tuer ! rage le coyote alors que les petits lapins bondissent vers leur mère qui soupire de soulagement en les voyant vivants.

_Qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? rit le gros chien. Et tu sais, si on avait les nôtres, je n'aurais pas à m'occuper des bébés des autres. dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

_Tu crois que c'est le moment pour ton chantage affectif ? » s'énerve Coyote qui ne veut pas entendre parlé d'enfants.

Ils sont soudain coupés par un rugissement de Gertie.

L'aînée des Toons rugit vers l'Encreux Géant qui cherche à l'attaquer. Le démon lui saute dessus, manquant lui faire perdre l'équilibre, mais elle le frappe violemment de sa queue, éparpillant les nombreux monstres qui composent le géant. Profitant qu'il ne se reconstitue pas rapidement, elle pousse tout les Toons qui sont dans la zone.

« **Courez ! Ne restez pas là !** » ordonne-t-elle.

Vite, tous s'écarte avant que le combat reprenne.

* * *

La bataille fait maintenant rage dans toute la ville, chaque Toon se bagarrant rageusement pour rester en vie et protéger les petits. Après tout, si ils ne parvenaient pas à vaincre ces monstres, Joey gagnerait ! Tout les Toons mourront et leurs cœurs serviraient uniquement au plaisir de ce fou qui les avait tous duper ! Et être duper, c'était une chose que Bugs ne supportait pas !

Le lièvre des Looneys se bat vaillamment au milieu des Encreux, frappant les Monstres pour les réduire en tas d'encre ou les entourloupant avec ses ''coups de peau de vache''. Soudain, alors qu'il vient de frapper plusieurs Encreux, un autre monstre surgit derrière lui et le frappe violemment à l'arrière de la tête. Le lapin pousse un cri avant de s'effondrer, sa tête semblant lui peser plusieurs tonnes avec cette ancre maudite dessus.

« **BUGS !** » hurle Daffy en voyant la mascotte de leur studio s'effondrer.

Les Encreux se jettent sur leur ennemi à terre mais le canard intervient et les frappe pour les garder loin de Bugs. Porky et Sam interviennent à leur tour pour écarter les Monstres qui rugissent pendant que Daffy récupère le lapin.

« Bugs ! Bugs, réveille-toi ! Bugs ! » s'affole-t-il en lui tapotant les joues.

Porky pâlit en voyant le Toon plus jeune inconscient, comme presque mort, mais en voyant le danger autour d'eux, il ordonne à Daffy :

« V-v-vas le m-m-mettre à-à-à à l'abri et tr-tr-trouve un m-m-moyen de le-le-le réveiller ! On va-va-va-va on s'occupe des-des des Encreux ! »

Le canard soulève son cadet dans ses bras et l'entraîne dans une ruelle calme à côté.

Une fois-là, il observe Bugs attentivement. Le lapin est inconscient, sa respiration est faible et sa tête est couverte d'encre. Tremblant car il a l'impression d'être face au cadavre de son deuxième chef, il chasse l'encre de la tête du Looney et le serre contre lui.

« Je t'en prie, Bugs… tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça… allez quoi !… t'es le plus fort de tout les Looneys !… t'as été capable de devenir célèbre dès ta première apparition… c'est pas un coup sur la tête qui va t'avoir, hein ?… allez… réveille-toi, je t'en prie… »

Aucune réponse ne vient du lapin et Daffy ferme les yeux en le serrant comme un enfant qui refuse de lâcher ce qu'il a de plus précieux. Même si leur duo était surtout du amis-ennemis, ils étaient très proches tout les deux. Bien plus proche que le pense le public. Alors l'idée de perdre définitivement le lapin est insupportable pour le colvert.

Bugs ouvre les yeux, se remettant du choc, pour voir qu'il est dans les bras de Daffy. Le canard d'habitude si distant (en publique en tout cas) était là, en train de le serrer comme si sa vie en dépendait et avec des larmes prêtes à couler. Profitant qu'ils ne soient que tout les deux, le lapin sourit et dit doucement.

« J'attendais que tu dises ça. »

Le canard noir se fige en entendant la voix de Bugs et baisse les yeux pour voir le Toon lui sourire sincèrement (et non de manière moqueuse comme on a souvent l'habitude de le voir). Le soulagement se lie dans les yeux de Daffy… mais sa fierté en prend un coup, le mettant en colère.

« Ouh, espèce de sale gosse ! grogne-t-il en levant la main. Tu mériterais bien que je t'en colle une ! »

Bugs éclate de rire et dépose un léger baiser sur le bec du canard qui se retrouve bêtement figé.

« Moi aussi je t'adore ! » sourit le chef des Looneys avant de se redresser.

Il s'éloigne pour voir comment ça se passe sur la Grande Place (où les Encreux et les Toons se battent férocement) puis se tourne vers son ami qui reste figé, le bec ouvert. Levant les yeux au ciel, Bugs lui ferme le bec et lui chuchote :

« Dès que ce sera fini et si ça te fait plaisir, on continuera ce qu'on vient de commencer. En privé… »

Daffy rougit comme une tomate sous ses plumes noires… mais il est ramené sur terre par un hurlement.

« On parlera de ça plus tard si tu veux bien ! » grommelle le canard en calmant sa rougeur et en entraînant Bugs à sa suite.

Les deux Looneys reviennent sur la Grande Place et voient Marvin tenu par le pied par un de ces Monstres. K-9, son chien fidèle, est allongé un peu plus loin, assommé, et son rayon désintégrateur est au sol.

« **AU SECOURS !** » hurle le Martien, affolé en voyant l'Encreux lever la main vers sa poitrine comme pour chercher son cœur et le voler.

Bugs plonge sa main dans son hammerspace et lance une balle de base-ball dans le visage de l'Encreux. Il grogne en se tournant vers le lapin… mais la diversion permet à Daffy de récupérer l'arme du Martien et le canard tire. Bien que l'encre soit une matière réelle, elle réagit comme une matière Toonée et l'Encreux hurle en se trouvant coupé en deux, lâchant Marvin qui tombe alors dans les bras de Bugs.

« Là, tu nous en dois une, Doc ! rit le Lapin avant d'entraîner le Martien à l'abri avec K-9. Enlève l'encre sur sa tête, il reviendra vite à lui. » promet-il avant de retourner dans la bataille.

* * *

De leur côté, Mickey et Oswald se battent vaillamment face à l'ennemi Encreux.

« **Et de six!** s'exclame Oswald en ratatinant un encreux en bouillis.

_ **Que six?** s'exclame la souris de chez Disney. **J'en suis au dixième!** »

Oswald vire au rouge alors que son frère rit, amusé.

« **Rit tant que tu peux, Mouse!** menace le Lapin Chanceux, utilisant le nom de son frère comme une insulte. **Je ne me laisserai pas dépasser par une souris en short rouge!** »

Mickey lui tire la langue avec un sourire puis tout deux se séparent et s'attaquent chacun à un groupe d'Encreux. Bien qu'une personne sensé trouverait ce jeu étrange, c'était surtout pour éviter d'avoir trop peur qu'ils s'étaient lancer le défi d'être celui qui se débarrasserait du plus de monstres.

Oswald se met à bondir de hauteur en hauteur, utilisant différents projectiles ou armes avant de récupérer une télécommande qui envoie des décharges électriques. Fièrement, il évite les attaques et hurle le nombre de ses 'victimes' qui s'allonge.

« **10! Et 11! Et 12!** » hurle-t-il en bondissant avant d'être attrapé par un Encreux.

Il tombe sur le sol et se voit prêt à perdre son cœur... quand ses enfants se jettent sur le monstre. Leur grand nombre perturbe l'Encreux qui se retrouve écrasé sous leur poids. Les enfants rient sous le sourire fier de leur père.

« **13!** hurle-t-il à son frère.

_ **Les enfants ça compte pas !** râle Mickey.

_ **Sauf que c'est les miens ! Mes enfants, alors le point est pour moi !** »

Le cadet des frères Disney râle avant de reprendre sa chasse, tuant et comptant en silence. Son frère était en train de prendre la tête !

La star des studios aperçoit alors un énorme Encreux avec de nombreux petits sur le dos. La souris monte en hauteur et saute sur le dos du colosse. Il s'attaque alors aux petits à coups de pinceau (peinture et diluant) avant de faire disparaître une des mains du géant qui pousse un grognement de douleur avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, écrasant plusieurs petits Encreux. Fier de son coup, Mickey se tourne vers Oswald qui le fixe, bouche bée avant de râler :

« **Ça ne compte quand même que pour un !** »

Mickey éclate de rire avant de reprendre le combat sérieusement, surtout que le nombre d'ennemis semble augmenté plutôt que diminuer.

* * *

Henry observe ToonVille d'un air horrifié. La ville autrefois si colorée, lumineuse et joyeuse n'était plus qu'un champs de bataille recouvert d'encre dont de nombreux monstres Encreux surgissaient pour s'en prendre aux Toons. Et au milieu de tout ça, Bendy et les Toons-nés qui essayaient d'échapper à Joey. Sous son apparence démoniaque, Joey laisse paraître son vrai visage : celui d'un monstre ! La chose est tellement irréaliste que Henry a presque l'impression d'être dans une horrible adaptation de _Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde_.

Dans sa fuite, Bendy finit par retomber sur son animateur. Affolé, il court se réfugier dans ses bras… lorsque Joey ressurgit devant eux, les faisant hurler. L'ancien directeur des SillyVision ricane comme un fou, ses mains crochues et monstrueuses semblant prête à tuer… mais serrant celui qu'il considère comme son enfant, Henry s'indigne :

« Arrête, Joey ! Tu joue avec bien plus grand que toi ! Arrête cette folie maintenant ! »

Joey fronce les sourcils avant de rire.

« Oh Henry ! Réfléchis deux secondes dans ta petite tête ! Tu penses vraiment que je débute dans ce genre d'art occulte? Je savais très bien comment manipuler cette magie noire ! avoue l'ancien Humain devenu démon. Je n'en suis pas inconnu ! Depuis que mon père et le père de mon père et tout les pères avant moi ont joint le culte de notre Lord Suprême, j'ai toujours eu la connaissance de la Magie et du prix à payer ! »

Henry se fige, horrifié.

« Non… Joey Drew ?… tu es…

_Oui ! J'étais de religion sataniste jadis ! Mais que je sois de telle ou telle religion, personne ne faisait attention à moi ! explique-t-il en se mettant à rager, laissant luire des yeux rouges sous son encre noire. Pas même mes propres parents ! Pour eux, étant le dernier né d'une famille nombreuse, j'étais la bouche de trop à nourrir. Et ce qui les préoccupait le plus, c'était leur Maître Ultime. Puis en grandissant, j'ai découvert que les Satanistes et les Chrétiens étaient tous pareil. Tous trop occupé à vénérer leurs croyances et leurs dieux ! Personne ne m'accordait d'importance alors je me suis juré de m'élever au rang d'un être ultime et tout puissant, immunisé de toute blessure et immortel face à la mort, et que mon règne soit éternel ! »

Même si Bendy est attristé par l'enfance de Joey, il se fige en voyant à quel point son esprit est tordu. Il voulait tellement être remarqué qu'il s'était mit en tête de devenir une icône à vénérer !

« Ça vous remet à vos place de créatures insignifiantes hein? ricane-t-il soudain, effrayant Bendy.

_T'es juste un gros malade ! crache Pandora, furieuse, avant que Henry la retienne.

_Puis quelque chose d'autre à capter tout ces saletés de mortels. continue Joey sans tenir compte de la remarque de Pandora. L'Animation et les Toons ! Ce fut intéressant de savoir que des illusions de vie fut captiver par un être imaginaire. Puis, quand j'en ai vu un hors des écrans, j'étais… surpris et à la fois jaloux. admet-il en repensant à ce jour où il avait aperçu Koko le Clown se balader dans la rue comme n'importe quel être humain. Et ma jalousie a pris le dessus quand plus de Toons se sont mis à vivre et à ne jamais mourir de quoi que ce soit ! Pourquoi on ne nous a pas offert ça à nous? Pourquoi à eux? Qu'avons-nous fait pour ne pas mériter pareils éloges? questionne le Monstre en se tournant vers eux. C'est ainsi que pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment, j'ai créé le studio !

_Alors c'est donc ça ? s'énerve Henry. Tu as profité de mon tallent pour le dessin afin de créer tes propres Toons et les utiliser comme des souris de laboratoire !?

_J'avais déjà des projets pour enfin accéder à l'Immortalité et au Pouvoir. reconnaît l'ancien ami d'Henry. Mais pour briser les frontières du Terrestre et de l'Impossible, il me fallait de l'aide ! Je suis donc retourné vers mon église, vers mon culte, et j'ai fait un pacte avec Satan ! avoue-t-il, affolant les Toons et l'Humain présents. Il m'aidait dans ma quête pour enfin accéder au rang de Dieu et, en échange de mon âme, je devais également faire passer l'un de ses fils dans notre monde via un corps !

_Un corps ?… s'affole l'ex-animateur en tremblant, essayant de se rappeler de tout les crimes qui auraient pu avoir autour du studio alors que Joey sourit en haussant les épaules.

_Bien sûr, je ne lui ai pas tout raconter de mon projet. Notamment celui qui concerne à le détonner lui aussi. Mais il a accepté ! Maintenant, c'était à moi de me débrouiller de trouver un corps pour l'Envoyé des Enfers qui devait arrivé ce fameux Halloween de 1925 ! »

À la mention de cette date qui restera marqué au fer rouge dans leur mémoire, Henry et Boris se figent et se tournent vers Bendy. Le petit diablotin est figé sur place, tremble et pleure. Ce serait pour ça que Joey le forçait à se comporter comme un monstre ? Parce qu'il en était un ? Un Envoyé de l'Enfer ? Un des fils de Satan ?

« Non… non non non… **NON !** hurle Bendy en pleurant, se bouchant les oreilles pour ne plus rien entendre. **JE NE SUIS PAS UN** **DÉMON** **! JE NE SUIS PAS UN** **DÉMON** **!**

_ **Tu ment, Joey !** hurle Boris. Bendy n'a rien à voir avec le Diable ! C'est juste un Toon !

_Vous plaisantez? Ou vous êtes aussi stupide que ça? s'agace l'ancien Humain. D'où croyez-vous que les pouvoirs de Bendy venaient? Oui, il y a vraiment l'Âme d'un démon en toi, misérable tâche d'encre ! vocifère Joey.

_C'est pour ça que tu voulais une mascotte à allure démoniaque. comprend Henry. Pas pour te démarquer des autres mais pour plaire à ce Démon. Sauf que comment Bendy peut-il être ce qu'il est si il a vraiment une âme démoniaque ?

_Dans l'empressement de servir Satan, j'ai accéléré le processus de "naissance" via l'écran matrice ! rappelle l'Humain. Le Démon était né mais sans sa mémoire de pourquoi il était là ! Il avait son âme, ses pouvoirs mais nul rappel de son passé et de sa mission ! »

Bendy se fige, comprenant mieux pourquoi ses pouvoirs étaient aussi puissant. Et voilà pourquoi Joey était aussi dur avec lui. Il était vraiment un Démon...

Joey sourit en voyant Bendy complètement perturbé par cette révélation.

« Au début, j'avais le projet de profiter de la tournure des événements mais ma marque sur l'épaule gauche, c'était Satan qui me rappelait que tu étais son fils et que gare à moi si je profitais de toi ! explique-t-il alors, éclairant Henry sur les étranges tics nerveux de l'épaule gauche de Joey qui avait finit par l'empêcher de dessiner. Mais pourtant, tu étais intéressant. Ton cœur était intéressant. Si seulement je pouvais l'obtenir mais il me fallait étudier les Toons d'avantage pour le convoiter. Du coup, les expériences s'enchaînèrent et je devais être sûr que Satan n'interviendra pas dans mes plans ! Alors j'ai caché des symboles du Christ dans le bureau d'opération et j'ai eu le matériel voulu en corrompant Sammy, en lui disant qu'une fois devenu le Dieu du Bien et du Mal, je lui accorderai son désir le plus cher ! Et il y a cru, cet imbécile ! Et son oncle m'a aidé financièrement et matériellement. Tout s'enchaînait à merveille ! Tout le monde m'obéissait comme des pantins et acceptait de sacrifier une partie de lui pour m'aider… jusqu'à ce que ce stupide loup m'empêche de procéder à ma guise ! »

Boris se met à trembler, se rappelant très bien de ce jour. Le jour où il a perdu son cœur ! Son cœur qui est maintenant dans la poitrine de Joey ! Il comprenait maintenant. Les autres cœurs volés lui servaient de batterie pour le rendre plus puissant mais ces sentiments pour Bendy venait du cœur du loup ! Et pour qu'il les ait, c'est que son cœur humain avait été remplacé par ce cœur Toon !

« Après je me suis contenté de son misérable cœur. déclare Joey en caressant délicatement la marque de la cicatrice sur sa poitrine, cicatrice de la greffe du cœur de Boris, et reprend en se redressant. Mais je dois l'admettre, il m'a fait voir Bendy sous un autre jour plus glorieux. Et mon offre est toujours ouverte, Bendy! s'exclame-t-il en s'avançant vers le petit Toon qui se recule aussitôt. Si tu veux, il n'est pas encore trop tard. Je sauverai tout ceux à qui tu tiens ! En échange, tu auras mon amour et mon héritier. »

Bendy se fige et voit rouge quand il mentionne un héritier. Lui, Bendy, avoir un enfant avec cet Humain immonde alors qu'il avait perdu son bébé par sa faute ? Le diablotin serre les poings et les dents, se mettant à dégouliner abondamment… puis il rugit en libérant l'énergie qui bouillonne en lui. Un pentagramme de feu se dessine immédiatement autour de lui et l'encre qui composait Bendy se remet brutalement sur lui. Et là, à la stupéfaction de tous, la masse encreuse se met à bouger et à prendre forme. Joey se fige en reconnaissant alors la forme que Bendy avait réussi à prendre lors de la catastrophe des SillyVision : un énorme démon de plusieurs mètres aux muscles puissants et aux griffes et aux crocs acérés !

* * *

Henry, Eddie et les Toons observent la scène, médusés. Bendy avait décuplé sa taille et son volume musculaire, son visage est recouvert d'encre même si ses grands yeux brillants de reflets rouges sont encore visibles, ses dents sont devenus de larges et tranchantes comme des couteaux, ses larges mains sont maintenant armées de griffes puissantes. Il ne ressemble plus au petit diablotin inoffensif qu'il est mais à un vrai démon !

Joey est à la fois stupéfait et furieux. Bendy venait de dévoiler sa véritable apparence de démon ! L'Humain devenu démon grogne en claquant des doigts, appelant ses sbires Encreux. Ceux-ci sortent des flaques d'encre et se ruent vers Bendy mais le diablotin devenu démon rugit comme une bête sauvage en écrasant les êtres encreux avant de relever les yeux vers son adversaire. Celui-ci grogne, furieux, et Bendy rugit, semblant incité Joey à se battre, à l'affronter. Comme outré, l'ancien directeur des SillyVision se met à pousser une sorte de rugissement. Cette fois, tous comprennent que le vrai combat allait commencé ! Ils allaient assisté à la bataille finale qui allait sellé le destin de ToonVille !

Bendy s'avance vers Joey, dégageant ses pattes de la masse d'encre qu'est devenu le pentagramme, dévoilant des jambes massives et puissantes armés de sabots en apparence fins mais également tranchants ! Les deux adversaires se font d'abord face, grognant et rugissant comme pour essayer d'intimider l'autre. Juste derrière Bendy, Henry et Boris observent la puissance qui se dégage du diablotin avant de regarder autour d'eux. Boris aperçoit alors Cuphead et Mugman à côté d'Eddie qui observent, bouche bée. Candice, Aiden, Keffan et leurs parents respectifs sont tout aussi subjugués. Un combat de titans se préparent devant leurs yeux !

Avec un dernier rugissement d'intimidation, Bendy se jette sur Joey. L'Humain-Démon cherche à lui infliger un coup de griffes mais le Toon l'évite et essaie de le frapper… sauf que Joey parvient à bloquer la main de Bendy, les entraînant dans un combat de puissance pour essayer de prendre le dessus et affliger le premier coup. Ils restent à peine quelques secondes à jauger leur force avant que Bendy rugisse et essaie de mordre Joey au cou. Les mouvements sont tellement brusques que Boris et Henry sont obligés de s'enfuir pour éviter de finir écraser par les deux démons. Pandora, elle, est tellement subjuguée qu'elle ne bouge pas, suivant attentivement chaque coup des différents adversaires. Bendy mord violemment Joey qui riposte d'un violent coup de griffes qui écarte son adversaire qui revient à la charge en rugissant, griffes et crocs en avant. De nombreux échanges de coups griffes s'en suivent, détruisant des poteaux, des murs ou des trottoirs, montrant à tous la puissance des deux combattants… lorsque Joey prend le dessus ! Il frappe Bendy au visage, forçant le diablotin à reculer en grognant puis, fonçant cornes en avant, le ''Bendy'' Démoniaque fait perdre l'équilibre à son modèle Toon qui commence à tomber lourdement. Henry se fige en voyant Pandora en plein dans la trajectoire de la chute de son frère.

« **PANDORA ! SAUVE-TOI !** » hurle-t-il.

Le hurlement semble ramener la diablotine sur terre et elle s'enfuit en courant, évitant de justesse son frère aîné qui s'écrase de tout son poids sur le sol, projetant de l'encre partout. Les Toons se cachant tous pour éviter les éclaboussures mais ils ne partent pas pour autant. Ils doivent savoir qui va gagner le combat !

Bendy grogne et se relève en rugissant, frappant Joey avec ses griffes, lacérant le visage encreux de l'ancien Humain qui hurle de douleur avant de riposter. Pandora rejoint Henry et les autres à l'abri avant de se retourner vers le combat, affolée pour son frère. Il semblait perdre l'avantage. D'un coup de griffes bien placé, leur bourreau fou fait basculé la star des SillyVision. Pas assez pour le mettre immédiatement à terre car, malgré sa taille imposante, il gardait son équilibre de danseur mais, en y mettant tout son poids, l'ex-Humain parvient à mettre le Toon au sol dans un fracas assourdissant ! Joey plaque alors violemment Bendy sur le sol avec un sourire cruel et lève sa main crochue, prêt à arracher le cœur qu'il attendait tant !

« **BENDY !** » hurlent Pandora et Boris.

Les enfants hurlent en se jetant dans les bras de leurs parents, refusant de voir leur ami se faire tuer sous leurs yeux. Bendy grogne et essaie de se libérer de la poigne de Joey qui s'apprête à plonger sa main dans sa poitrine en ricanant… lorsque :

« **HÉ !** » hurle une voix qui stoppe net le monstre qui se redresse pour voir qui osait l'interrompre.

Une voix que tout ToonVille (à leur grande horreur) reconnaît. Tous se figent en voyant Cuphead sortir de sa cachette et courir droit vers le danger, visiblement déterminé.

« **JE T'INTERDIS DE LE TOUCHER !** » hurle-t-il en arrivant assez près.

Prenant l'impulsion nécessaire sur un poteau tordu, Cuphead se met à tirer sur Joey qui hurle lorsque les tirs d'énergie magique le touche. Le Toon à tête de tasse arrive à être assez près pour sauter au cou de Joey et l'étrangler avec une corde qu'il sort de son hammerspace. Joey rugit de rage et de douleur en essayant de se débarrasser du petit gêneur… lorsque Bendy revient à la charge en lui mordant violemment le côté. Dans la cohue, Cuphead se retrouve violemment bousculé et hurle en faisant un vol plané qui risque de réduire la tasse qui lui sert de tête en miettes ! Mais alors qu'il se voit déjà mort, une main attrape la sienne et Cuphead voit son frère qui lui sourit, son cœur battant plus rose à cause du contact avec son aîné. Les deux Jumeaux à tête de tasse retournent au sol et, voyant que le combat reprend de plus belles, ils se regardent puis hochent la tête. Même si cette bataille était surtout celle de Bendy, c'était également la leur !

* * *

Prenant leur courage à deux mains, les deux frères se lancent à nouveau dans la bataille, tirant sur Joey qui se retrouve attaquer de tout les côtés mais qui semble devenir de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que sa rage augmente. Bendy se jette sur lui, le frappe violemment dans les bâtiments (forçant les Toons proches à changer de cachette pour éviter d'être pris dans le combat), le mord et le griffe tellement que du sang semble se mélanger à l'encre du Monstre alors que les petits Toons l'attaquent à coups d'énergie magique.

Cuphead saute soudain sur le corps de l'ancien Humain et essaie de lui tirer en plein dans la tête mais Joey fait un brusque mouvement de corps qui envoie le Toon voler dans les airs. Mugman vole pour le rattraper mais son frère lui rentre brutalement dedans, sa main le frappant en plein sur le cœur. Alors qu'ils touchent le sol, Cuphead suffoque en voyant l'âme de Mugman grimacer de douleur… et son frère se met à hurler (tout comme Joey qui se prend la poitrine) avant de disparaître dans un flash de lumière.

« **MUGMAN !** » hurle son frère en sentant son cœur se serrer et en pleurant.

Il ignore pourquoi mais là, son frère venait de disparaître. Hors une âme qui disparaît, c'est un Toon mort ! Tous suffoquent, sans comprendre ce qui a pu arriver au pauvre Mugman. Elder Kettle sent son cœur se serrer également.

« Non… pas lui aussi… » marmonne-t-il en se retenant de pleurer.

Oswald, qui est à côté de lui, pose une main qui se veut réconfortante sur son épaule, sachant que Elder Kettle perdait bien plus qu'un protégé avec Mugman. Il perdait un vrai petit-fils !

Cuphead reste là, à fixer le vide en tremblant, ses larmes remplissant ses yeux avant de couler sur sa porcelaine. Le combat entre les deux géants se poursuit violemment non loin de lui mais tout semble avoir été mit en sourdine pour le Toon au cœur brisé. Il entend uniquement les battements de son propre cœur avec parfois les rires de Mugman mélangé aux siens. Serrant les poings, il marmonne :

« Maman… Papa… Muggy… »

Puis, comme animé par la rage, Cuphead redresse la tête sans penser à essuyer ses larmes, se lève d'un bond et court vers Joey en hurlant, ses poings se mettant à luire sous la puissance de la magie qu'il met.

« **CUPHEAD ! NON !** » hurle Kettle.

Mais trop tard ! Le Toon à tête de tasse bondit d'un coup, prenant assez de hauteur pour presque voler et envoie une puissante charge d'énergie qui s'abat sur Joey sous la forme d'une énorme boule bleue. Le Monstre s'écroule sur le sol en grommelant et, épuisé par l'énergie qu'il vient d'utiliser, Cuphead perd connaissance et tombe… mais Bendy le rattrape dans sa large main avant de le poser au sol. Henry, Eddie et Elder Kettle sortent immédiatement de leur cachette pour aller aider le petit Toon alors que le Toon-Démon se met en position pour les protéger quand Joey se sera remis du coup. Aiden et ses deux amis tremblent pour Cuphead. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Henry soulève délicatement la jeune tasse dans ses bras et prend son pouls, soulagé d'en sentir un.

« Il est vivant. soupire Henry, rassurant la vieille bouilloire et le détective.

_Ce garçon va finir par me faire disparaître… marmonne le grand-père.

_Pauvre petit père… marmonne Eddie. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre un frère. »

Soudain, Joey se redresse en rugissant. La perte d'un de ses précieux cœurs l'avait affaibli. Pourquoi ce cœur lui avait été enlevé ? L'ancien Humain grogne en voyant le responsable inconscient et vulnérable juste derrière Bendy qui demeure grand et menaçant. Mais la haine et la rage le rendent encore plus fou !

« **Misérables ! Je vais vous montrer qui est le vrai Dieu ici !** » rugit-il en doublant sa taille, épaississant ses muscles et aiguisant ses griffes avant de se jeter vers Cuphead pour se venger de cet affront.

Mais Bendy lui fait barrage et le combat reprend ! Bendy se met contre Joey mais la rage de l'ancien directeur semble lui mener la vie dure alors Boris et Pandora sortent de leur cachette et courent vers les deux géants. Cette bataille était celle des SillyVision ! C'était leur bataille !

* * *

La petite utilise ses pouvoirs hérités de on-ne-sait-où (puisque seul Bendy semblait être un vrai Démon) et le loup-fantôme se jette sur l'énorme masse d'encre en grognant furieusement et le mord jusqu'au sang. Ils devaient protéger les Toons ! Joey se retrouve à nouveau harceler par des attaques de toutes parts et de toutes sortes. De son côté, Henry récupère un énergisant dans le hammerspace de Cuphead et en verse dans sa tasse. Le Toon grimace et, grâce à la puissance de la boisson, il reprend des couleurs et ouvre les yeux. Les Humains et la vieille bouilloire lui sourient mais secouent la tête.

« T'es un vrai malade, bonhomme. » rit Henry.

Mais le visage de Cuphead devient sombre et il se met à pleurer en silence en baissant la tête. Eddie comprend car il a vécu ça il y a longtemps mais, même après toutes ses années, la blessure était encore vive.

« Désolé pour ton frère, Cuphead. soupire le détective. Crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est. »

Le Toon à tête de tasse lève les yeux vers lui et laisse ses larmes coulées sous ses joues. Elder Kettle vient le serrer dans ses bras et berce le garçon comme lorsqu'il était petit… lorsqu'un hurlement/rugissement de Bendy les fait sursauter.

Joey a réussi à jeter Pandora qui traverse une vitre avant d'atterrir inconsciente près des Toons qui se cachaient là et à détourner Boris en créant d'avantage de petits Encreux qui se jette sur Boris qui doit se débarrasser d'eux avant de pouvoir atteindre l'ancien directeur. Mais plus il les frappe, plus ils reviennent à la charge. Et d'un coup de griffes puissant, le Monstre frappe Bendy qui se cogne violemment la tête dans un bâtiment et brise des fils électriques. L'électricité qui passe dans l'encre du Toon-Démon le bloque et le fait gémir de douleur. Souriant cruellement, Joey le laisse comme ça, profitant qu'il va resté bloqué un petit moment, et s'avance vers les Humains et les Toons des studio MDHR. Ils s'enfuient alors pour échapper au monstre mais celui-ci attrape soudain Cuphead qui hurle.

« Tu vas payer pour avoir oser défier Dieu ! » grognet-t-il en commençant à serrer le poing autour du petit Toon.

Le pauvre hurle de douleur et sa tasse se fissure sans que personne ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider… lorsqu'un tir d'énergie frappe Joey qui lâche sa proie sous le choc. Cuphead tombe sur le sol, un peu sonné,… et suffoque en voyant Mugman qui court vers eux, déterminé et bien vivant !

« **Quoi !?** » rage l'ancien Humain en le reconnaissant.

Mugman tire une nouvelle fois en plein dans son visage, le faisant rugir de douleur car il y a mit toute sa rancœur (et donc une puissance assez conquérante) et va vite aider son frère à se relever.

« Muggy ? suffoque Cuphead.

_Merci de m'avoir taper le cœur. sourit le cadet des Jumeaux. C'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu retourner dans mon corps avec mon cœur. »

Son aîné est figé sur place, aillant du mal à croire qu'il ne rêve pas… mais le grognement de leur ennemi les empêche de faire de plus amples retrouvailles.

* * *

De son visage à moitié détruit, Joey se redresse en fusillant les deux Toons du regard.

« Alors comme ça, j'avais ce que je cherchais depuis le début… grogne-t-il, sa mâchoire commençant à vouloir se défaire et son pied droit boite plus que d'habitude. Vous-deux, vous êtes des Toons-nés ! »

En effet, Cuphead et Mugman étaient des Toons-nés ! C'était même les premiers Toons-nés de l'Histoire de ToonVille ! Leurs pouvoirs venaient d'ailleurs des énergisants que les adultes leur avaient fait boire pour leur permettre de survivre à la disparition de leur parents, leur père peu de temps après le début de la grossesse, leur mère juste après leur avoir donné la vie et un nom. Heureusement, peu de gens étaient au courant que ces jeunes Toons qui passaient de temps en temps dans les épisodes de Elder Kettle (en tant que petits voisins curieux puis comme ses petits-enfants) étaient des Toons-nés. C'est cette ignorance qui avait empêché Joey d'utiliser la puissance de Mugman comme il avait voulu faire avec les cœurs des chatons !

« **Tu croyais qu'on allait te le crier haut et fort ?** rage Cuphead alors que Mugman remarque Boris et les âmes qui se ruent vers Bendy pour le dégager des poteaux et fils électriques. Tu veux nous prendre notre cœur, espère de malade ! »

D'un discret signe, le cadet fait comprendre à l'aîné qu'ils doivent détourner l'attention de Joey pendant qu'ils réalisent l'opération. Ils se mettent alors à lui tirer dessus, voulant lui faire croire qu'ils allaient continuer le combat seuls. Le Monstre rugit aux projectiles et essaie de les stopper… mais Cuphead est le spécialiste des énerveurs.

« Tu sais ce que je vois ? Un pauvre type qui se la joue avec un truc qu'il ne maîtrise pas ! Satan ou pas, les Toons sont imprévisibles ! C'était pas ça, le slogan de DeMort ? Même les Toons-nés et les Tunmains ne comprennent pas toujours ce qu'ils font ! **Tu es un vrai demeuré pour t'être lancé là-dedans ! Un taré !**

_ **TAIS-TOI, INSOLENT !** rage Joey en brisant un bâtiment, forçant les Toons présents à fuir. **Je ne suis plus un simple mortel comme toi ! J'ai la Puissance ! L'Immortalité ! Je ne suis plus un Humain ! JE SUIS UN IMMORTEL ! JE VAIS DÉTRÔNER SATAN ET DIEU ! JE SERAIS LE SEUL SEIGNEUR** **À** **VÉNÉRER ! JOEY DREW, LE SOUVERAIN ABSOLU !** »

Avec un rire digne des plus grands psychopathes, ils balayent les deux Toons-nés qui tombent sur le sol, lèvent ses griffes acérées pour leur prendre leur cœur… lorsqu'un rugissement retentit derrière lui. Mais avant même qu'il ait le temps de comprendre, il ressent une vive douleur lorsque Bendy plonge violemment son bras dans son dos. Le Diablotin-Démon grogne alors que Joey semble se débattre pour s'échapper avant de tirer d'un mouvement brusque vers lui ! Ce geste fait hurler le Monstre de douleur, le faisant convulser brutalement, dégageant une énergie considérable, et dans un flash qui aveugle tout ToonVille, il pousse un dernier hurlement en explosant, provoquant une violente onde de choc qui fait tomber les Toons et qui effacent les Encreux !

* * *

Les Toons et les Humains se retrouvent aveuglés pendant quelques minutes avant de revoir. Tous se figent en voyant que les deux géants ont disparu, que les nuages s'écartent et que le soleil ose réapparaître dans le ciel de ToonVille. Tous suffoquent en comprenant : tout est fini ! Ils avaient gagnés ! ToonVille est sauvée !

Soudain, des centaines de points lumineux se mettent à apparaître et à tomber comme de la pluie : les cœurs ! Tous suffoquent en voyant les cœurs retournés vers les âmes et à tomber dans leurs mains, les faisant alors briller… et ils disparaissent mais les Toons ne paniquent pas car, un à un, tout les disparus sortent du passage de l'Usine ACME, bien vivants. Certains se mettent à hurler de joie en se mettant à sauter, danser, chanter, bref démontrant leur joie… mais les enfants (Aiden, Keffan et Candice) sortent de leur cachette et courent dans les rues à la recherche de leur ami.

« **BENDY ! BENDY !** » appellent-ils en courant et cherchant partout avant de courir rejoindre ceux qui était au cœur même de la bataille.

Tous sont là, également en train de le chercher dans les décombres. Boris, toujours sous sa forme d'âme, panique en cherchant son diablotin. Les enfants se joignent aux recherches, appelant Bendy tout en essayant de dégager les gravats. Leurs cris interrompent le début des festivités et, un à un, chaque Toon se met à fouiller. Après tout, c'était leur héros qui manquait à l'appel.

Avec Boris, Cuphead est sans aucun doute un des plus acharné. Même si il sait que Bendy ne l'aimera jamais comme lui l'aime, il ne peut pas se résoudre à le laisser. C'était un peu comme si son cœur lui disait que Bendy était la base de son bonheur futur alors il cherche, espérant retrouver celui qu'il aime. Il est en train de déplacer des gravats lorsque son pied marche dans une flaque visqueuse : de l'encre ! Le petit Toon se fige puis dégage vite les débris… lorsqu'il aperçoit une main gantée inerte.

« **IL EST L** **À ! BENDY EST LÀ !** » hurle-t-il, attirant tout le monde vers lui.

Boris, Pandora et Mugman le rejoignent et se mettent à dégager ce qui recouvre le petit Toon encreux. Tous retiennent leur souffle, attendant des nouvelles de leur petit héros.

Enfin, la dernière pierre est écartée et tous suffoquent. Bendy est bien là et serre quelque chose contre lui mais il ne bouge pas. À vrai dire, rien ne montre qu'il est vivant. Les enfants ne peuvent pas retenir leurs larmes et leurs parents sont obligés de les réconforter même si ils sont également bouleversés. Pandora tremble avant d'éclater en sanglots en sautant dans les bras de Henry.

« Bendy... » suffoque Boris en s'approchant.

Tremblant, il pose sa main sur la tête de son amant mais n'obtient aucune réaction. Retenant des larmes, il attire le diablotin vers lui… et ce qu'il tient tombe sur le sol.

« Oh mon dieu… » suffoque Ortensia en voyant de quoi il s'agit.

Le cœur de Boris ! Bendy l'avait arraché à Joey, ce qui avait tué ce Monstre. Il avait tenu sa promesse : il avait récupéré le cœur de celui qu'il aimait ! Boris allait pouvoir retrouver son corps… mais quel intérêt si celui qu'il aimait n'était plus là pour vivre avec lui ?

Le loup serre tendrement son diablotin en se retenant de pleurer, attristant tout les Toons qui ne se sentent plus l'humeur festive. Comment pouvait-on savourer une victoire alors que celui qui les avait tous sauvé n'avait pas survécu ? Surtout que leur Sauveur était l'un des leurs qu'ils avaient rejetés et chassés comme un monstre alors qu'il n'était qu'un victime. Cuphead (qui s'est pourtant toujours montré comme le plus fort des Jumeaux) éclate en sanglots dans les bras de son frère qui le serre tendrement, sachant que son aîné avait des sentiments pour leur Sauveur.

Alors que tous sont silencieux par respect, laissant uniquement le bruit des sanglots, les proches du petit Toon pleurent… lorsque Boris se fige ! Il pose alors son oreille sur la poitrine de Bendy, intriguant tout les Toons, demeure quelques instants pensifs puis il sourit. Il suffoque quelques instants puis…

« Il est vivant… souffle-t-il en laissant des larmes de joie coulées sur ses joues avant de hurler. **IL EST VIVANT !** »

Aussitôt, tout les Toons se mettent à hurler de joie, les enfants applaudissent et sautent de joie et Pandora entraîne Cuphead et Mugman dans une danse alors que Boris serre son diablotin contre lui. Il était simplement épuisé par sa métamorphose, Henry et Eddie regardent les personnages dessinés qui célèbrent la victoire des SillyVision avant de se regarder, amusés et soulagés. Le joyeux petit monde coloré qu'ils connaissent avait surmonté cette crise qui avait faillit les détruire. Ils avaient gagnés ! La seule chose qui restait à faire, c'était s'assurer que Bendy reprenne bientôt connaissance.

* * *

 **Me revoilà! Alors désolé d'avoir mit autant de temps mais c'est très compliqué de retransmettre un combat de manière sympa tout en montrant la puissance des adversaires.**

 **Mais enfin, nous y voilà! Le combat final! Là où se joue l'avenir de ToonVille! Bendy a enfin vaincu Joey! Mais est-ce qu'il s'en remettra?**

 **Cette histoire touche à sa fin et l'épilogue ne tardera pas autant que ce chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que l'Histoire vous plaît toujours.**

 **Oh! avant toute chose, quelques explications:**

 **Pour Bugs et Daffy, ils sont en couple non officiellement (pour le moment) mais notre lapin Looney ne trompe pas Lola! Elle n'existe pas encore. Elle n'apparaît que dans Space Jam vers 1998.**

 **Pour Coyote et Sam, disons que le sujet "enfants" est un sujet sensible. Sam adorerait avoir des petits à lui et (comme c'est lui le plus mâle dans leur relation) Coyote serait surement celui qui ferait la "mère"... mais Coyote est un scientifique! Il met son travail avant tout et tant qu'il aura des recherches en Toonologie, il ne compte pas pensé aux enfants. Et Coyote enceinte... c'est quelque chose de dur à imaginer XD**

 **Voilà :) N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire et surveillez bien l'épilogue. Il arrivera bien vite ;)**


	17. Epilogue

_Crossover_

 _Bendy / Terry Toons / Disney Toons / Looneys Toons_

 **Encré dans le Mystère**

* * *

 **Épilogue : _  
_**

Bendy semble redevenir enfin stable, son trop plein d'encre cessant enfin de couler. Une main caresse son front, le faisant gémir. En même temps, ce touché l'étonne et lui procure énormément de bonheur. Le diablotin ressent la même sensation que lorsqu'il était avec Boris lorsqu'il était vivant.

Se calmant au point de reprendre enfin son apparence et gémissant, Bendy ouvre les yeux. Sa vision est floue mais il reconnaît plusieurs silhouettes : Pandora, Henry… et Boris ! Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, Bendy a l'impression qu'il va pleurer ou que son cœur va s'arrêter lorsqu'il voit son amant devant lui en chair et en os ! Le loup lui sourit en lui caressant la tête.

« Enfin te revoilà… sourit-il à son diablotin.

_ **Boris!** » crie le diablotin en se jetant sur lui, surprenant tout le monde.

Surtout le loup qui finit par terre avec le diablotin dans ses bras qui l'envahi de baisers tout en pleurant d'une joie immense. Enfin! Après tant d'années dans la misère et la douleur! Enfin!

Sanglotant de joie, bonheur, soulagement et toutes les émotions qui le parcourent à cet instant, Bendy ne peut s'empêcher de rire en pensant que enfin son cauchemar était terminé. Il avait vaincu Joey !

« Tu es là, tu es vivant ! » sanglote le diablotin en serrant d'avantage le loup, refusant de le lâcher.

Boris rit, attendri, et se redresse, faisant tomber le Toon plus petit sur ses genoux avant d'essuyer les larmes de son amant… et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Bendy sourit en sentant enfin les lèvres du loup contre les siennes. Après 30ans, il en avait presque oublié la sensation.

* * *

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre, les faisant sursauter,… et Bendy se retrouve soudain pris dans l'étreinte de trois petites paires de bras qui rient et crient joyeusement son nom, heureux de le voir vivant. Le diablotin rit en serrant les enfants contre lui puis il parvient à se redresser pour voir ses trois petits amis qui lui sourient, fous de joie.

« Tu nous as fait trop peur, Bendy ! s'exclame Candice.

_Ah ? Désolé mais c'était le seul moyen de battre Joey. marmonne le diablotin.

_Mais non ! pouffe Aiden. Elle est trop cool ta forme de démon !

_ **C'est ton attaque finale qui nous a fait peur !** s'indigne la lapmaine. **T'es pas fou d'avoir fait ça !** On a cru que t'était mort ! Keffan a chialé comme une madeleine !

_ **Hé !** Toi-même ! » râle le Tunmain.

Les deux enfants recommencent à se chamailler sous les rires des Toons adultes lorsque Aiden va discrètement vers Boris pour lui chuchoter quelque chose sans que Bendy le voit. Boris sourit et se lève doucement en tendant la main vers son amant.

« Tu viens ? » dit-il.

Le diablotin lui sourit en lui prenant la main.

« Bien sûr. »répond-t-il.

Maintenant qu'il était là, ils pouvaient même aller au bout du monde. Alors qu'ils s'éloignent, les enfants se regardent avec un sourire fou de joie et se dirigent vers Henry pour la surprise.

* * *

Bendy sourit en serrant la main de Boris en descendant les escaliers de la maison où ils sont (le diablotin se demande même ce qu'ils font là) et le loup le conduit vers la porte. Le diablotin fronce les sourcils. Où est-ce que Boris voulait l'emmener ? Le loup ouvre la porte… et là, tout les Toons hurlent de joie en voyant Bendy sur pied. Le petit Toon prend peur et s'apprête à courir retourner à l'abri de la chambre mais Pandora (qui les suivait sans bruit) le pousse vers la porte et dans la foule qui chante joyeusement leur 'hymne' en attrapant leur frère retrouvé. Bendy tremble en les regardant, s'attendant presque à ce qu'ils s'en prennent à lui… mais il est porté devant les Membres du Grand Conseil.

Les Membres lui sourient et Gertie, Félix et Betty s'approchent de lui.

« Bendy ! commence la dinosaure. Nous, membres du Grand Conseil, avons le grand honneur de t'annoncer que tu as officiellement été réhabilité au titre de Toon ! Et même en tant que Toon d'Honneur pour avoir sauver ToonVille ! »

Le petit diablotin se fige alors que les Toons applaudissent la décision de leurs Dirigeants et Félix lui amène une médaille après que Betty l'ait embrassé sur les deux joues. Il demeure interdit en fixant le Grand Conseil puis en se tournant vers les autres qui lui sourient et l'applaudissent. Bendy reste là, tremblant et les larmes aux yeux. Les Âmes avaient tous retrouvés leurs corps et leurs familles et ToonVille était à nouveau aussi belle et joyeuse que dans les descriptions de Alice et Boris.

Bendy se permet enfin un vrai sourire lorsque Boris arrive au milieu de la foule que les enfants écartent gentiment avec un petit sourire impatient. Le diablotin lève les yeux vers le loup, voyant dans son regard qu'il a une idée derrière la tête… puis, sans laisser le temps à Bendy de comprendre, Boris plonge sa main dans sa poche, pose un genou à terre et tend à la petite Star des SillyVision une petite boite.

« Je comptais te poser la question ce jour-là. » dit-il simplement.

Bendy suffoque, prend délicatement la petite boîte et l'ouvre. À l'intérieur, une bague de fiançailles toujours en parfait état malgré les 30ans enfermée dans sa boîte. Le diablotin se fige, étouffant un cri de surprise derrière sa main puis lève des yeux brillants vers Boris.

« Bendy, veux-tu m'épouser ? » demande le loup, presque suppliant.

Bien qu'ils ne disent rien pour ne pas briser l'instant magique, tout les Toons attendent la réponse de Bendy. Celui-ci demeure bouche bée quelques instants puis il se met à pleurer de joie en hochant la tête.

« Oui… oui oui et mille fois oui ! » répond-t-il enfin en essayant d'essuyer ses larmes.

Les Toons applaudissent le nouveau couple lorsque Boris passe la bague au doigt de Bendy avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pouvait plus réjouir et symboliser la renaissance de ToonVille que le mariage de son Sauveur ?

* * *

 _Six ans plus tard, en 1966 :_

Des années se sont écoulé depuis cette nouvelle tragédie de l'histoire Toon. Bendy fut bien sûr accepté parmi les autres et les années écoulées à grandir hors des SillyVision et hors de portée de Joey l'avait mûrit. Il était devenu très mature bien qu'il gardait son côté enfantin vu qu'il était dessiné ainsi. Mais désormais, il affiche une maturité honnêtement gagné par ses années d'apprentissage parmi les siens, et non un masque d'adulte pour cacher un enfant blessé par les horreurs du passé. Pour faire court, il se sentait bien et chez lui, là où il était sûr d'appartenir, là où il pouvait nommer cet endroit son chez lui. Avec ceux qu'il aimait et avec celui qu'il aimait et partageait sa vie avec, maintenant et jusqu'à ce que "la mort" les sépare pour de bon.

Aujourd'hui, tout deux était en train de se détendre pendant un pique-nique sur une colline fertile et qui donnait une vue splendide sur tout ToonVille.

« Ah ! soupire le diablotin en se lovant contre son conjoint. Ce qu'on est bien ici, dans cet enfer paradisiaque ! »

Le loup lâche un petit rire à cette remarque avant d'ajouter :

« Tu t'y connais en enfer paradisiaque. »

Cela fait rire son époux puis tout les deux se redressent. Boris approche le panier à pique-nique et le place entre eux.

Il sert d'abord son époux puis se sert lui-même… mais à peine s'apprête-t-il à mordre dans son sandwich que le diablotin lui vole le pain, les tranche de tomate et la feuille de laitue, lui laissant seulement la tranche de salami. Le loup ne le réalise qu'après avoir mordue dans la tranche de charcuterie que le reste manquait et tourne la tête vers le suspect potentiel qu'il voit en train manger ce qu'il lui avait volé. Son époux se retourne vers lui en se sentant observé et prend la fuite dans un rire.

« Ah, c'est comme ça que tu veux la jouer! » fait le loup en se lançant à sa poursuite.

Bendy rit et crie comme un enfant en zigzagant pour échapper à Boris. Cette course poursuite leur rappelle à tout deux le début de l'épisode _Tombstone Picnic_ , même si là ils ne jouaient pas les meilleurs amis. Les quelques Toons présents (surtout des campagnards comme Charlie le Coq) sourient en voyant le couple s'amuser, profiter de la vie après autant d'années de malheur. Même si Bendy est rapide, Boris a de plus grandes jambes. Après quelques minutes de poursuite pour jouer et en quelques enjambées bien précises, il rattrape le petit Toon qui crie de surprise en se sentant attrapé et le loup grogne en faisant semblant de dévorer son conjoint avant de le chatouiller sur le ventre. Bendy rit même si il semble inquiet à l'idée que Boris touche son ventre… mais il rit en se débattant, entraînant son époux dans une roulade dans l'herbe, amusant également Boris.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux rient, allongés sur l'herbe, le loup contre son voleur d'époux. Puis ils se calmèrent, reprenant leur souffle.

« C'était quand même pas très sympa, ce coup de bandit! » fait le loup.

Le Diablotin reprend son rire de plus belle.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute! C'est le bébé qui me demande ça. répond Bendy avec un sourire tendre.

_Le bébé? demande le loup confus. Quel béb...? » demande-t-il avant de s'arrêter, interdit.

Il se fige un instant avant de baisser ses yeux sur le ventre de son époux où il voit la main de Bendy s'y placer. Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles avant de fermer les yeux et de se lover contre le ventre encore plat de son époux.

« Tu seras un super papa. » chuchote Bendy avant que la tête du loup ne remonte vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Enfin, tout semble parfait pour les deux Toons avec cette promesse d'être bientôt une vraie famille.

* * *

Les SillyVision… cette fois, le studio est bel et bien abandonné. Le seul bruit qui règne dans ce lieu est celui de l'encre qui goutte et tombe sur le plancher. Les différents étages supérieurs sont atrocement vide et silencieux… mais au sous-sol, quelque chose semble se mouvoir, glissant sur le sol, créant des bruits semblables à des pas. Pourtant, tout ce qu'il semble y avoir sont des canettes de soupe au bacon, quelques peluches, des papiers et des partitions ainsi que quelques pancartes représentant Bendy.

Tout semble vide et abandonné, les pas s'arrêtent… lorsqu'une hache frappe violemment une des pancartes ! Le corps se brise en mille morceaux et seule la tête demeure intacte. Une main noire saisit le morceau de carton tâché d'encre et une voix chantonne :

 _Sheep, sheep, sheep,_

 _It's time for sleep._

Le corps à qui appartient cette main s'éloigne avec le bout de carton qu'il pose sur un bureau et l'autre main saisit un ciseau abîmé, rouillé par l'humidité.

 _Rest your head,_

 _It's time for bed._

Avec une précision chirurgicale, il découpe une ouverture dans le sourire du diablotin. Une fois cela fait, il perce deux trous, un de chaque côté de la tête en carton, et pose le ciseau avant de prendre une sangle.

 _Au matin, tu pourras être éveillé._

Il passe la sangle (dont une des extrémités se termine par un nœud) dans un des trous, la fait passer à l'arrière de la tête en carton et la repasse dans l'autre trou, la nouant pour créer un masque.

 _Ou au matin, tu seras décédé._

Souriant, l'être bizarre observe son travail. Ravi, il l'enfile en disant :

« Le temps est proche, mon seigneur. Votre réceptacle se prépare à accueillir votre âme et moi, votre prophète, suis prêt à vous servir avec votre armée ! »

La silhouette qui se trouve être un être d'encre vêtu d'une salopette blanche et du masque de Bendy s'avance vers un renfoncement dans le sol où l'encre s'est agglutiné et lève les bras. Il dit alors d'une voix forte :

« **Levez-vous, serviteurs, écoutez-moi ! Notre seigneur nous appelle ! Levez-vous et répondez à son appel !** ».

La surface de l'encre se brouille… puis une main gantée mais dégoulinante d'encre en sort. Une silhouette féminine se redresse alors, dégoulinante de la tête aux pieds. L'être d'encre sourit derrière le masque.

« Tout n'est pas fini, Bendy… »

* * *

 **Voilà :D Nous avons fini l'Histoire "Encré dans le Mystère"! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas! ça ne fini pas comme ça! Une seconde fiction est actuellement en pleine écriture.**

 **En effet, on ne peut pas parler de Bendy sans parler Sammy, Alice et Susie. Sauf que vu l'avancé de l'Histoire, je ne pouvais pas les ajouter ici. Mais pas de soucis! Vous le découvrirez bientôt ! :D**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire pour me donner un avis sur ce chapitre et sur l'Histoire en général:) Et surveillez mes œuvres pour voir la suite :)**

 **A plus tard! Au plaisir de vous revoir sur l'histoire suivante! :D**


End file.
